


At the End of the Road

by blackimpala



Series: Black Feather [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, But only a little, But there's some plot, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Road Trips, Smut, Switching, Top!Cas, basically dean and cas being in love, bottom!Dean, close to porn without plot, not kinky, top!dean, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackimpala/pseuds/blackimpala
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been together for a year and a half. The supernatural world is still quiet, with some occasional hunts. But apart from that, everything is nice and quiet. That's why Dean decides to take a vacation and go on a road trip with Cas, wanting to see some of the most touristic places in USA. Castiel agrees and tells Dean that there is a place he wants to go, but he won't reveal anything about that place until they arrive, wanting to surprise him.Both are excited to spend a whole month on vacation, visiting places, being together, getting to know each other a little bit more and being in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, here's the second part. I don't know how often I'm going to update, because after all this is a WIP, but I will try to update every two weeks or so, but I can't promise you anything. So, thank you so much in advance for your patience.
> 
> This first chapter is quite short, because it's an introduction, but the rest will tend to be as long as my usual chapters :)
> 
> As always I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes that you might find, because my mother tongue isn't English.

Dean knows that the random guy is going to yell at Cas any minute now because he is blocking the cheese section. Cas always takes picking the perfect cheese too seriously; he puts on the most serious and concentrated frown and studies everything about every cheese. Dean doesn’t know what his boyfriend looks for and what are the things that make a cheese perfect for Cas, but Dean finds it adorable. It’s one of those geeky things that’s so Cas.

“Are you gonna move away or what?! You’re in the fucking middle!” The random guy yells, furious, and Castiel turns around and gives him a confused frown mixed with a glare.

“Hey!” Dean yells before Cas can say anything snappy and full of sass, sounding even more pissed off than the man. “Why don’t you ask nicely?!”

The guy grunts and glares at the two of them. Cas pulls away before the guy can push him away to grab a cheese and leaves, not before groaning and dedicating the two of them another glare. Dean makes sure he makes his deadliest glare.

“Dick,” Dean mutters to himself, shaking his head. What happened to ‘please’? It isn’t that hard to say.

When he looks at Cas, he’s smiling at him and Dean can’t help making one grin of his own, blushing a little. Cas keeps looking for the perfect cheese and Dean leans on the shopping car, resting his chin on his right hand. This is going to take a little bit more time, but he doesn’t mind it. He finds it adorable, to be honest.

As he waits, he looks at the inner of his right wrist, seeing the tattoo he and Cas got a couple of months ago; they are matching tattoos. Cas came out with the idea one night, saying that he wanted another tattoo; he wanted to get Dean’s name written in enochian on his left wrist. When he told Dean about that, he was really timid, because he wasn’t sure if Dean would like that idea, but Dean loved it, in fact he told him that he wanted to get one on his right wrist with Castiel’s name in enochian. Cas was so happy that he kissed him for almost ten minutes before they agreed on going the next day to get inked.

It’s been one year and a half since they got together. Life’s the same. They still hunt whenever there’s a case. Sometimes Charlie joins them in said hunts. But for the rest, life is still quiet. Not as quiet as a normal life, but after living an apocalypse, demons, angels, leviathans and Amara, this life is quiet. They sometimes get hurt in hunts, but nobody has died. But yeah, life is nice and quiet, and the best of all is that he has his brother, his best friend and the love of his life safe and living under the same roof.

Cas walks towards the shopping cart and puts the cheese in it. Dean takes a quick look at it; it is a cheese from Spain. “You’re a sybarite,” Dean says with a teasing smirk.

Castiel glares him. “And you too, given that you like it as much as I do.”

Dean chuckles. “That’s ‘cause you like spoiling me.”

Castiel smiles and leans onto him to give him a brief kiss. “I should be the one saying that, don’t you think?”

Instead of answering him, Dean chuckles, rubbing the small of his lover’s back. “Okay, what else’s on the list?”

“M&M’s,” Castiel reads. “We should get two bags.”

“If we get two bags, the four of us will eat’em in just one day, you know how much we all like them.” They start walking towards the sweets hall, walking next to each other, their shoulders pressed together.

“We can get one bag for the four of us and the other one for just the two of us.”

Dean stops and gives Castiel an incredulous look, arching his eyebrow. Castiel looks at him with an innocent look, but he is making a mischievous smile. “Who are you and what have you done with my Cas?”

“Let’s say that Sam ate the remaining M&M’s and didn’t leave any.”

Dean laughs. “Well, in that case, I fully support your idea,” he says, grabbing two bags of said peanut chocolates, earning him a beautiful smile from the ex-angel.

They grab the remaining items from the list. They should have gone to the supermarket a couple of days ago, but they went on a hunt related with ghouls, and they didn’t have the time to buy the groceries until today. They were wasted from that hunt and they needed to rest. The four of them went there, because killing ghouls can be a hard task, especially if there are about twenty of them living together. But everything went fine; they got some scars and scratches, like in any other regular monster hunt. Nothing some bandages, stiches and bedrest can’t fix.

After paying for everything, the two of them walk towards the Impala, carrying the many plastic bags. It’s really hot outside; it’s the beginning of July and its heat is terrible. The temperatures haven’t given them a rest. They only have to take a small walk towards the Impala, but by the time they reach the car, both of them are sweating. Dean’s t-shirt is stuck on his skin, and he can feel drops of sweat sliding down his head and down his back, cooling as they descend. Cas is not doing better; but Dean finds him really hot, given that his t-shirt marks the amazing shapes of his chest and his back, and his damp hair is a really nice sight.

They put all the stuff in the trunk, hiding the other M&M’s bag, just in case, and they get into the car. Dean parked on a place where there was a big shadow, and the Impala isn’t as hot as outside, but it is still a bit suffocating.

“You okay?” Dean asks when Cas makes a tired sigh.

“Yeah,” he answers, rubbing his sweaty forehead. “It’s just that it’s too hot.”

“I know.” He rubs his forehead too, feeling the warmth of his skin mixed with the cool sweat. Damn heat wave. “I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna take a shower when we get home.” He starts the car and rolls down the window, enjoying the soft air that blows as he drives. It isn’t too chill, but it is colder than the outside temperature, calming the suffocating temperature of their bodies.

“Can I join you?”

He turns his face and gives Cas a bitch face. “Do you even have to ask that?”

Castiel chuckles. He rolls down his window, closing his eyes when he feels the air caressing his face, enjoying how it slightly cools him. “I miss winter.”

“Me too, babe, me too.”

They are soon back home, and the bunker has a really nice temperature. Both of them let out a happy sigh when they step out of the car, feeling the chill of the garage. They don’t have to install any air conditioner; the bunker is always chilly. On the other hand, they have to put on the heat during winter, but given how hot it is on summer, the chill in the bunker is appreciated. Besides, they don’t have to pay any bills regarding the energy or the heat, so it isn’t a bother.

“Did you bring M&M’s?” Charlie asks as she comes out from the stairs, willing to help them to carry the groceries. Sam appears after her, and Dean knows that he is there to know about the M&M’s too.

“One bag,” Dean says, searching in the plastic bag for it and showing it to Charlie.

“Just one?” Sam asks with a frown.

“Yeah, because that way, maybe you’ll learn how to share.”

“I knew you ate the last ones!” Charlie says with an accusatory finger.

Sam chuckles. “Fine, I won’t do it again. You eat the remaining M&M’s and everybody judges you,” he says, rolling his eyes and making a bitch face. Then he grabs some plastic bags along with Charlie and they walk away.

“We should hide them before it’s too late,” Dean whispers.

“I’ll bring them to our bedroom while they leave the groceries in the kitchen,” Castiel whispers, grabbing the hidden bag. He also grabs a plastic bag to carry the peanut chocolates in it to be more discrete.

Dean grins. “Love it when you’re so smart and cunning.”

“I’m always smart and cunning,” he says, frowning.

“I know.” He leans onto him and kisses him sweetly, Cas immediately melting. “Go before they can find what we’re up to.”

Castiel grins and walks away. Dean grabs the two remaining bags and walks towards the kitchen, where Sam and Charlie are already putting some groceries in their respective places. Cas comes a minute after Dean, and they share a knowing look that means that their secret M&M’s are safely stored in their room.

With four pairs of hands, everything is put in its respective places quickly, and Dean and Cas immediately go to the bathroom to take that wonderful and needed shower. They drop their sweaty clothes in the clothes basket and get under the spray of water, which it isn’t too hot or too cold. Both of them sigh happily at the feeling, almost moaning.

“I love showers,” Castiel says, letting out a happy sigh. He closes his eyes and lets the water fall onto his skin. Dean presses his chest against Castiel’s back, bringing his arms to rest on his lover’s stomach and he drops a kiss on his shoulder. Castiel smiles and places one of his hands above Dean’s while his other hand goes to Dean’s hair, stroking him. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says smiling. When Cas opens his eyes, they look at each other, in that intense way of theirs and then, they kiss, slowly but passionately.

Later, after sharing some kisses, they wash each other’s hairs and bodies. Dean loves when they do this, when they wash each other with all their care and they share some kisses and light touches. He feels so relaxed and clean when they come out of the shower.

He watches how Cas dries his hair, and how it ends up going in every possible direction when he reveals it. Dean can’t help chuckling and Cas catches him and rolls his eyes. “You always laugh at my hair,” Castiel says with a serious face.

“I don’t laugh at it,” Dean rectifies, walking towards Cas, turning him around so they are face to face. “I laugh ‘cause you look adorable and awesome with messy hair.”

Castiel chuckles. “Assbutt.” He cups Dean’s face and they share a sweet kiss that makes Dean make little, happy moans. “What are you doing for dinner?”

“I was thinking about making some rice salad with some of those vegetables you’ve cultivated.” Apart from growing plants for spells, Cas decided to dedicate a part of the greenhouse to vegetables that Dean really likes using them in his recipes. Cas is really good at cultivating. “What do you think?”

“I think that it sounds delicious.” He leans onto him and they kiss again. “I’m going to go to the greenhouse and water the plants.” He walks towards where their towels are. Each of them has different towels assigned by colors. Castiel’s are blue, Dean’s green, Sam’s orange and Charlie’s purple. Charlie was the one to come up with that idea.

“Isn’t it gonna be too hot in there to do that?” he asks worried, walking towards the towels as well, leaving his on its place and grabbing his bathrobe.

“No. It’s about to get dark, so it isn’t going to be too hot.” He makes sure that the knot of his bathrobe is tight enough and he steals another kiss from Dean. “Notify me when dinner’s ready if I’m not done in the greenhouse.”

“Notify you?” Dean asks chuckling. “You make it sound as if I were your secretary.” Cas gives him an odd look and Dean rolls his eyes, chuckling. “Just— never mind, I’ll come by the greenhouse and tell you,” he says, kissing him.

Cas leaves and Dean turns around to grab the clothes from the basket to bring them to the room where the washing machine is. This week is Sam’s turn to put on the washing machine, so he will start it when it is full of clothes.

Dean walks towards their bedroom and gets dressed. Then, he goes to the kitchen and begins to cut the vegetables he is going to cook. As he does so, he puts on some music, because he likes cooking while hearing to his favorite songs most of the times. He keeps the music low, but he can hear it perfectly.

“Hey,” Charlie says stepping into the kitchen. “I need a screwdriver. Where do you have one?”

“I think there’s one in that cupboard,” Dean answers, pointing behind him.

“Why do you have a screwdriver in the kitchen?”

“Left it there after I built the new cupboard.” They have been substituting a couple of things in the bunker, just to give it a homier look. Now it isn’t as cold as before, and it doesn’t look like an abandoned place from a dead institution. Now it is really welcoming and cozy. The only thing they miss is a couple of windows to get some natural light. “What’s the screwdriver for?”

“The battery from my tablet has completely died and I have to change it for the one I bought a couple of days ago,” she explains as she walks towards Dean and takes a quick look over what he’s preparing for dinner. “Rice salad. Nice.” She smiles at him and Dean mirrors it. She is about to turn away but Dean stops her.

“Charlie, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“I’ve been thinking about taking Cas out on some vacation, on some road trip to visit some places in the USA,” he begins to explain. He has been thinking about that for a long time. Cas has barely seen the country, the only places he has visited since he became human, are the places where they go hunting and it’s not like they have spent a lot of time in said places to do some tourism. Besides, he would like to have a nice vacation with him and take a break. Last year the four of them went to a beach and had a great time, but Dean would like to have a road trip just with Cas. “Do you think he’d like it?”

“I’m pretty sure he will,” Charlie answers with a grin. “He likes going with you everywhere, Dean.” Her words make Dean blush. “But ask him, anyway. Though I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

Dean nods. “Okay.” He gives her a smile. “And you and Sam are okay with me and Cas going on vacation without you two?” He loves Sam and Charlie, they are his family, and he feels a bit bad for wanting to spend some time alone with Cas.

“Of course we’re okay,” Sam says, coming into the kitchen and startling the two of them. “You don’t need a reason to go on a vacation with the love of your life,” he adds as he opens the cupboard to grab a bag of vegan chips that he really likes. Dean can’t understand why his brother likes that thing.

“Stop calling him that,” Dean protests, blushing.

Charlie laughs. “He’s the love of your life, Dean.”

“Shut up you two.” He shakes his head and moves towards the cupboard to grab a pot to boil the rice, desperate to hide his embarrassment. “So you’re okay with it? Even if you’d be without a chef for about a month?”

“We also will be without sex noises for a month,” Sam says nodding.

“A whole month without being woken up by moans,” Charlie says, sighing happily.

“You guys know we can get louder, right?” Dean asks, smirking.

“We know it, Dean,” Sam says glaring him. “Anyway,” he adds as he keeps eating. “Where are you planning on taking him?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ve been thinking on going to New Orleans, New York, Colorado, California… Or anywhere he wants to.” He shrugs casually. He hasn’t fully thought about it. There are some places he wants to see and he suspects that Cas has some places in mind too, so they will just make it as they go.

His little brother smiles. “So romantic.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Charlie chuckles and shakes her head. “You guys are terrible.”

Charlie walks away, chuckling and leaves Sam and Dean in the kitchen, talking a little bit more about the places Dean and Castiel should visit on their road trip. After a while, Sam leaves the kitchen and leaves Dean alone to keep cooking. It doesn’t take him too long to make the dish, and everyone arrives to the kitchen at the right time and they have dinner together. Dean adores this; sitting around the table with his family. He is so lucky to have this every day.

After dinner, they watch some TV shows in the living room. The bookshelves are now full with books, movies, TV shows and games. It took them a while to finally have an important and amazing collection, but they finally achieved it.

Before midnight, they head to bed, but Dean goes to the bathroom first while Cas directly goes to their bedroom. By the time Dean arrives there, Cas is already in bed, sitting on it, waiting for Dean to join him. Dean can’t help smiling.

“What?” Castiel asks.

“Nothing,” he answers as he closes the door and begins to walk towards the bed. “I like seeing you in bed,” he adds, sitting on the bed to take off his boots. Castiel smiles and leans onto him to press a kiss on his cheek, making Dean smile. “Hey, Cas, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“And what’s that?” He caresses the back of Dean’s arm, softly, in his usual comforting way.

“Would you like going on a road trip with me? We could see some places in the USA and have some nice vacations, just you and me.” When he looks at Cas, he is making a surprised but pleased look.

“I’d love that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He cups Dean’s face and kisses him.

“Awesome,” he says after pulling away. Then, he stands up and takes off his jeans, folding them and walking towards the wardrobe to hang them there.

“When do you intend on doing this road trip?”

“As soon as possible.” He walks towards the bed and gets in it. Cas immediately lies onto the mattress and presses his chest against Dean’s side the moment Dean is in the bed, resting his arm on his lover’s chest. “Unless you want to postpose it.”

“No. I’d like to go as soon as possible too.”

“Great.”

“And do you have any planned route?”

Dean makes a thoughtful face, feeling Cas’ curious eyes on him. “Just some ideas. I was thinking about going east and then end up our trip in California before we come back home.”

“There’s a place in California that I’d like to see and show you.”

Dean makes a frown, intrigued by that place. “Yeah? And what’s that?”

Castiel makes a tiny, mysterious smile. “You’ll see.”

“You’re not gonna tell me anything about it?”

“No.”

Dean looks at his lover’s eyes, trying to find some answer in them, but he doesn’t. “Okay, I’ll wait, then. Any other place you’d like to see? I’d really like to see New Orleans and New York.”

“Me too.”

“Alright. Well, then we’ll pack some things and we’ll go as soon as everything’s ready.” He is so happy about it. He is going to have a road trip with Cas and they are going to visit some places both of them want to. He is looking forward to it, and he knows that Cas is it too. “I’m excited about it,” he says, unable to hold a big grin.

Castiel smiles. “I’m excited, too.”

Dean kisses him, long and sweetly, Cas making little moans in it. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean switches off the light and they easily fall asleep, both smiling.

 

_____

 

It only takes them two days to pack everything and they decide to leave on the following morning. But before they get in the Impala and drive east to begin their road trip, they say goodbye to Sam and Charlie, hugging the two of them.

“Drive safe, okay?” Sam tells Dean after pulling away from their farewell hug.

“When haven’t I driven safe, Sammy?” Dean asks with an obvious face.

Sam chuckles. “I’ve gotta recognize that you’ve never had a single car accident.”

“C’mon, say it. I’m a hell of a driver.”

Sam rolls his eyes, chuckling. “Shut up.”

Castiel comes to Dean’s side after hugging Charlie. “Ready?” Dean asks Castiel.

“Yes,” Castiel answers. “Will you take care of the greenhouse for me?” he asks, looking at Sam.

“Of course, Cas,” Sam answers, smiling and nodding. “With all you’ve taught me, I’m sure I’ll be able to take care of it. Not as good as you but—”

The ex-angel gives him a happy and proud smile. “I’m sure you will make a great job, Sam.”

Sam smiles, shyly. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Don’t forget to skype us if you’ve got Wi-Fi. If not, call us, okay?” Charlie asks, emotion slipping into her voice.

“Don’t get so emotional, Charlie, we’ll come back in four weeks or so,” Dean says with a sweet smile.

“I know. It’s just that farewells make me emotional.”

“Come here,” Castiel says opening his arms and Charlie goes for a hug. When she pulls away, Dean hugs her again. “Be careful you two, okay?” he adds, looking at Sam and at Charlie.

“You two too,” Sam says.

“And don’t burn the kitchen,” Dean adds, giving them a warning look.

Sam rolls his eyes but he and Charlie chuckle.

“Have a lot of fun,” Sam says with a bright smile.

“Oh, we will,” Dean says. “See you.”

“See you,” Charlie and Sam say.

Castiel waves at them and he and Dean get in the Impala. Dean starts it and drives it out the garage, taking a quick last look at Sam and Charlie. He knows they will be fine. Except in the kitchen. But he knows they will be okay. When he and Cas come back, the four of them should go on another vacation.

Dean looks at Cas, who is smiling. “You look really happy.”

“I am,” Castiel says. “I really want to do this. Although I’m going to miss Sam and Charlie.”

“Yeah, me too. But don’t worry, we’ll call them as much as possible.” The Impala comes outside and Dean sighs happily. He grabs Cas’ hand and gives it a soft squeeze. “Alright, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :')

The summer breeze gets into the Impala and caresses their sweaty skins. It’s too damn hot outside and the sun keeps shining bright. Dean turns his eyes from the road to take a quick look at Cas, who is looking through the window and his fingers are drumming on his thigh, following the beat of the music. Dean can’t help smiling when Cas catches his stare and blushes.

They are heading to New Orleans, but it is a long drive and they have a lot of time. Last night they stopped by a motel to spend the night and now they are driving towards Louisiana, hoping they will reach the city before lunch time. Back when Dean was ten years younger, he knows he would have been able to drive the fifteen hours between Lebanon and New Orleans in one drive, but he is one year away from being forty, and his body is not what it used to be.

Castiel turns around and reaches the portable fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, taking a long sip and sighing after drinking. He offers it to Dean silently and Dean takes a quick sip before returning it to Cas.

“You know that once we are in New Orleans, it’s gonna be hotter, right?” Dean asks, arching a brow.

Castiel scowls at him. “Thanks for the encouragement.”

Dean can’t help laughing. “I’m just preparing you for what we’re gonna find.”

Castiel sighs. “Why does it have to be so hot? It’s almost suffocating.” He rubs his forehead, tiredly.

“You aren’t used to extreme temperatures yet, I guess.” It’s really hot, but Dean is more than used to it. Cas has been human for two years, but the previous summers weren’t as hot as this one. Dean is worried that Cas might have a heatstroke.

“I wish I could still have the ability to be unaffected by temperatures.”

“And then I’d have to suffer all these heat by myself,” Dean says, joking, managing to bring a smile to Castiel. “We’re in this together, babe,” he adds, making a gummy grin.

“I would have been able to just touch you and make you feel cold,” Castiel says with a rogue smile.

“Yeah?”

Castiel hums in affirmation.

Dean makes an impressive face and keeps looking at the road. There’s a tiny silence in between them that Dean breaks by asking, “Do you regret it?” He looks at Cas, who frowns at him, not knowing what Dean is talking about. “Becoming human?”

“You already asked me that once. Well, something similar.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just— I dunno. Maybe you changed your mind.” Dean shrugs, trying to sound casual, but failing at it.

Suddenly, Castiel grabs his hand and squeezes it, smiling softly at his lover. “I will never regret falling and becoming human because of you, Dean. You are everything I have ever wanted.”

“Geez, you’re a fucking sap,” Dean says, blushing and smiling. He is happy to hear that Cas’ words.

Cas gives Dean’s hand another soft squeeze. “But you love it.”

Dean chuckles and uses his thumb to caress his lover’s hand. “Yeah, I do.”

Dean keeps driving while his classic rock songs play in the Impala and his hand is still holding Castiel’s. Even if the heat of the summer is almost suffocating, the rest feels really good. He had thought about doing this one day, way before he and Cas met, and at that time, Dean thought he would never have something like this. He is glad that things changed for better.

They reach New Orleans around lunch time, and the first thing they do is to find a motel to spend the couple of nights they are going to stay in the city. This motel is one of the best Dean has ever been. It’s clean, there aren’t weird smells and their bedroom has some great views, thanks to being on a fifth floor. Even the mattress is comfortable. This place goes to Dean’s mental list of the best motels he has ever been to.

After leaving their stuff, they go to somewhere to eat. The only thing Dean doesn’t like about this trip is that he can’t cook anything and they have to eat in restaurants, not that they don’t like their food, but Dean would rather have something cooked by himself because it tastes better. And he knows that Cas shares his opinion.

They find a place where they have some Cajun cuisine, and they eat there. Dean makes a mental note to learn how to make some Cajun dishes once they are back home, because the Cajun burger he eats is delicious and he has to do that at home. Even Cas encourages him to find some recipes to do at home. The ex-angel always tells Dean to try to do something or find a recipe whenever they eat out and he enjoys the food.

Once they finish their lunch, they decide to take a walk around the city, visiting some of the must-see places of New Orleans, like its most characteristic streets and barrios. Dean smiles every time Cas finds some place or some building that he is fascinated by. It’s great to see Cas like that. Dean immediately brings his arms around Cas’ shoulders, pressing him closer and kissing his temple. Dean knows that they are in the south, and that people is quite homophobic, but he will fight anyone who tells them something. He is with the man he loves and he doesn’t want to hide anything. If people can’t understand that, it’s their problem.

They slowly walk through the city, so they can appreciate everything about it. It’s really hot, and their t-shirts are covered in sweat, but sometimes there’s a nice breeze blowing that calms the temperature. But once they arrive to the city park, the temperature is gentler. They sit down on the grass, right under a tree that gives them a generous shadow.

“You okay?” Dean asks worried, watching how Cas rubs his arm on his forehead, removing his sweat.

“Yes,” Castiel answers smiling. He cups Dean’s face and gives him a brief kiss. “But can we stay here for a while? It’s not as hot as in the rest of the city.”

“Of course, Cas,” he says, rubbing the lower of his back before he lies down. “It’s nice to be here,” he adds, closing his eyes. He is a bit tired for their walk, their drive and the heat, so he appreciates taking a small break. He feels Cas lying next to him and Dean smiles and sighs contently.

“You are tired,” Castiel says. “Maybe you want to go back to the motel and get some sleep.”

“No. I want to be here. I’ll get some sleep later.”

“Are you sure? Because it looks as if you were about to take a nap now.”

Dean grins and opens his eyes, looking at Cas. There’s some sunlight leaking through the leaves of the tree, painting Cas’ face in lights and shadows, looking so beautiful. He brings his hand to cup Cas’ face, feeling the stubble on his face. He takes his time looking at his lover’s face, appreciating his beauty before he kisses him slowly and sweetly.

“I’m a bit tired, that’s all,” Dean says after a while. “But sleeping can wait.”

“Okay,” Castiel says.

They spend a long time in the park, simply laying on the grass, enjoying the low temperature the park and the tree’s shadow gives them. Dean likes this quietness. There are the usual sounds produced by the people walking by and the birds chirping, but it is still really quiet. He hears Cas’ soft breathing and he looks at him. Cas is looking up, contemplating the leaves of the tree and the tiny pieces of sky that can be seen in the space between leaves. Cas loves nature and Dean is sure that he still has a connection with it despite not being an angel.

There’s a moment when Castiel catches Dean staring at him and he frowns at him. “You are staring at me more than usual,” Castiel murmurs.

Dean arches his eyebrow. “Can’t I stare at you?”

“Of course you can, Dean,” he answers sweetly and giving him an obvious look.

Dean rolls on his side, resting his elbow on the grass and resting his face on his palm, giving Cas a curious look. “Then? What’s the problem?”

“There isn’t any problem. I just find it unusual.” He shrugs and takes another look at the tree. Suddenly, Dean’s stomach groans and Castiel gives him a sassy look. “Really, Dean? We just ate three hours ago.”

“Must be the jet lag,” he jokes.

“Jet lag only happens at great distances,” he sasses and Dean rolls his eyes. He sits down and removes some grass and dirt from the back of his arms. “Shall we go and find somewhere to eat before heading to the motel?”

Dean sits as well, removing the grass and dirt from his arms too. “Yeah. What do you feel like having for supper?”

“Something cooked by you,” he says, smiling.

Dean chuckles. “I wish we could.” He stands up and Castiel does the same. “Let’s take a look around and find somewhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel says, holding Dean’s hand before they begin to move.

They end up eating some veggie sandwiches bought on a food truck. It’s not Dean’s favorite thing for dinner, but given that they are going to have to eat in fast food places and diners while they are on this trip, he has to look out for his eating manners.

When they get in the motel, the first thing they do is take off their sweaty clothes and step together in the shower. It is narrow, but the two of them fit. They enjoy the pleasurable feeling of cold water falling on their heated and sweaty skins. Once the sweat is gone, they turn the temperature of the water up and they being to wash each other, sharing some kisses. By the time they step out, both feel much more relaxed and less suffocated.

Castiel puts on his boxers and he walks towards the big window, taking a look at the street while Dean searches for his own boxers in their luggage. Then, he approaches Cas and kisses his shoulder, making Cas hum happily.

“There’s a lot of people,” Castiel comments as he keeps looking at the street. The streets are crowded and people can be heard from their room, enjoying the night ambient.

“New Orleans is always crowded,” Dean says before kissing Castiel’s neck. His hands trace down Cas’ sides and he hears Cas chuckling. “Let’s go to bed. Tomorrow we’ll see more places and we’ll go out during the night.”

“Sounds good.”

Castiel turns around and kisses Dean, softly but deeply and Dean’s knees turn into jelly. When Cas pulls away, Dean is smiling and he steals a quick kiss from his lover before going to bed. The room isn’t too hot, thanks to the chill of the night and the fan on the ceiling, but it is still quite hot. Still, Cas presses his chest against Dean’s back, bringing his arms to Dean’s stomach and tangling their legs, little spooning him. Dean knows that they are going to end up feeling hotter by sleeping like that, but he doesn’t mind it. He likes having Cas this close while they sleep.

“Goodnight, Cas,” Dean says, bringing his hands to rest on top of Castiel’s.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel says, pressing a kiss on Dean’s nape.

 

***

 

Castiel wakes up feeling cold and he blindly grabs the sheet to pull it up while pressing closer to Dean, who chuckles next to him. Dean is already awake, but Castiel is still more slept than awake. He envies Dean’s facility to wake up.

“Good morning, Cas,” Dean says.

Castiel doesn’t answer him and instead, he grunts, which Dean seems to find hilarious by the happy sound of his laughter. He feels Dean rolling next to him and he ends up onto him, pressing kisses to his lips and to his face. It’s a good way to wake up, but Castiel still needs time to fully wake up.

“You’re adorable when you’re this grumpy,” Dean says in between chuckles.

“Shut up, Dean,” Castiel mumbles, feeling his mouth pastry and thick. He finally opens his eyes and he sees Dean’s beautiful green eyes, looking at him with that devotion and amusement of his. Castiel manages to smile and he kisses Dean. As he does so, he places his arms around Dean’s back and rolls the two of them, getting his leg on top of Dean’s as he lies aside, pressing his chest against Dean’s side, keeping him in bed with him.

He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Dean is rolling his eyes. “Y’know, for being still asleep, you really have an amazing strength to roll me over and pine me in bed with you.”

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you weren’t willing to leave bed.”

Dean sighs. “Worst morning person ever.”

“We’ve been together for over a year. I don’t know why it still surprises you.” He knows that Castiel hates mornings, although sometimes he wakes up in a good mood, but that’s unlikely. “Just twenty more minutes, Dean. There’s no rush and it feels cold outside.”

“I thought you were willing to have some cold.”

“Yes.” He opens his eyes to find Dean looking at him with both eyebrows raised, wanting him to elaborate a little bit more, but Castiel kisses him again and snuggles on Dean. “Just twenty minutes, Dean, please.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “Fine. Twenty minutes.” He tightens his arm around Cas, who smiles happily. “I can’t believe what a lazy ass you are in the morning.”

“And I can’t believe what a morning person you are. So get over it,” he says with a bossy voice. 

Dean bursts into laughter and it is a wonderful sound that Castiel will never get tired of hearing. “You’re fucking unbelievable,” Dean says, laughing and pressing a kiss onto Cas’ crown.

Dean keeps his promise and doesn’t try to leave the bed until twenty minutes have passed. Then, he has to encourage Cas to leave the bed, but Castiel finally agrees. After all, Dean respected the twenty minutes, so he has to comply his part.

They shower together, washing each other. Castiel really loves doing this with Dean. It feels so intimate and so nice. And he really loves the kisses they share while doing it. He actually loves everything he does with Dean.

They get dressed after the shower and they go to have breakfast. Castiel misses his coffee and Dean’s breakfast, but their breakfast here isn’t that bad. Still, he wishes they could have their homey breakfast.

After breakfast, they keep touring the city, only stopping to have lunch and then, they keep touring it. Today is colder, but it is still a summer day, but there isn’t that suffocating heat from the previous days. Now both of them have enough energy to go everywhere they want to visit and they don’t feel as exhausted as the last few days. The extremely hot temperatures are giving them a break, and both of them highly appreciate it.

Before they realize it, it’s already night and they haven’t eaten anything. Dean suggests going to a bar and have some beers and some dinner and Castiel agrees to. But before heading to a bar, they decide to facetime Charlie and Sam and ask them how they are.

Charlie and Sam are glad to see them, as much as Dean and Castiel are. Charlie and Sam are doing great, although they miss Dean’s food too, but apart from that, they are doing well. They ask a few things about what Dean and Castiel are doing and seeing in New Orleans and they answer them.

They say goodbye to each other and Dean and Castiel walk towards the bar to have some dinner and some beers. It is a bar that it is a bit close to their motel. It is quite crowded, but they find a table and they order a couple of beers and a dinner that consists on nachos, fries with cheese and bacon and jalapenos.

As they eat their dinner, Dean glances at the pool tables, looking at some young men playing. He has that smirk that Castiel knows too well; Dean is thinking about hustling them. Castiel has never seen him hustling at pool, but he knows that Dean can do it and that he is really good at that game.

“Go ahead,” Castiel says before taking a sip of his beer. Dean turns to look at him, frowning. Castiel points at the young men his lover was looking at them. “I know you want to hustle them.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna go and do it and leave you alone,” Dean says casually, grabbing some nachos.

“Just go, Dean,” Castiel says with a soft smile. “I know you are willing to do it. You have that playful smirk on your face.” He gives him an obvious look and Dean smiles, shyly, his cheeks flushing a bit. “I really don’t mind it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Dean grins and he stirs his hair. “Alright. Guess that this dinner’s gonna be paid with their money.” He winks at Castiel, who looks at him confused but smiles. “I’ll be back in a while, babe,” he adds, standing up and kissing Cas briefly. “Wish me luck.”

Castiel arches his brow. “Do you even need that?”

Dean grins and winks at him again before heading towards the pool table where those young men are, pretending to be drunk. Castiel hasn’t seen Dean doing this before, but he knows how Dean and Sam do this. They pretend to be drunk and bet about one hundred dollars and fake they are terrible at playing, losing the game in purpose. Then, they bet five hundred dollars and their opponent agrees, sure that they are going to win, but Sam and Dean start to play seriously, showing how good they are and they win the money.

Castiel watches carefully as his boyfriend pretends to be drunk and plays as poorly as he can. The first game ends up soon and Dean loses, obviously, and the young man he played against is really happy and satisfied. Dean is still pretending to be drunk and bets a big amount of money that Castiel can’t exactly tell from where he is sitting, but he thinks is more than five hundred dollars. The opponent agrees, clearly pleased with the amount of money he is going to win, not knowing that he is in fact going to lose it.

Before Dean starts the game, he looks at Cas and smirks at him. Castiel smiles and shakes his head. Dean can be a cocky show off sometimes. Castiel manages to see some of the surprised faces from the opponent’s friends when they see how skilled and good Dean really is at playing pool. He manages to get half the balls in the pockets in one turn, and when his turn comes again, he gets the rest of them, winning the game and leaving everyone shocked. Dean gets his money and walks away, with a big satisfied smile.

“Not bad,” Castiel says with an impressed face as Dean sits down on the chair. “How much did you gain?”

“One thousand and two hundred dollars,” Dean answers, showing him the money and smirking.

Castiel looks at him shocked and he looks at the young men, who are clearly pissed and they are leaving the bar, glaring at Dean on their way out. “That’s a lot of money, Dean.”

“Yeah. But I saw that the guy wasn’t as good as he thought he was on the first game, so I knew I could easily beat him,” Dean explains as he grabs some of the reaming food. “If I saw he was better, I would’ve only bet five hundred.”

Castiel nods. “You must be really good at pool, then.”

“Have you ever played pool, Cas?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Do you want me to teach you how to play it?” Dean asks smiling and excited. “I’m sure you’ll get the basics really soon, ‘cause you’re a fast learner. How about I teach you and then we play a game?”

Castiel makes a playful smile and he leans a little bit closer towards Dean. “Do you want to hustle me too, Dean?”

Dean gives him a bitch face. “Why would I ever hustle you, Cas?”

Castiel smiles. “Okay. Show me,” he says, standing up.

Dean smirks and they walk towards the pool table, ordering a couple of beers to drink while Dean starts his lesson. He shows Cas the basics; he starts with the rules, explaining him how to win. Then he shows him how to shoot the white ball and tells Cas to do it. Apparently, Cas’ position isn’t correct and Dean gets behind him, pressing his body really close to Castiel’s and getting his hands onto his, sliding them down the stick and Castiel blushes and gulps.

Dean seems to notice it and he smiles, clearly amused. “Since when do you get this nervous around me?” Dean murmurs into his ear, making sure to rub his body a little against Castiel’s, clearly teasing him.

“Since we are surrounded by a lot of people,” Castiel says. He doesn’t mind showing his love for Dean to others, but Dean has an important effect on him and it doesn’t take Dean too much to drive Castiel crazy and he doesn’t want everyone to see that.

Dean laughs and pulls away from him. “Okay, shoot.”

Castiel shoots and aims for the green ball. He doesn’t have Dean’s experience, but the pool consists on geometry, and he knows how to use it to play this game. He shoots the white ball and it hits the green one, which ends up in the pocket. He gives Dean a quick look, finding Dean impressed.

“Holy shit,” Dean says. “I told you, you’re a fast learner. Do you want to practice for a little more or shall we begin the game?”

“I want to practice a few other shoots,” Castiel answers. He knows he only has to apply geometry to play this game, but he wants to gain some practice before they play the game.

Dean watches him with attentive eyes, clearly impressed by how Castiel manages to get every single ball on the table in a different pocket. Castiel misses only two shoots, but for the rest, he gets most of the balls in one shoot.

“Are you sure you’ve never played his game?” Dean asks, frowning.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Castiel says as he grabs the chalk and spreads it on the stick’s tip.

Dean gives him a calculative look and takes a step closer, only leaving a couple of inches. “Really? Aren’t you trying to hustle me?”

Castiel squints his eyes, confused. “Why would I want to hustle you? Besides, we aren’t betting anything.”

Dean makes an agreement pout. “Yeah, that’s true. Well, let’s start. See who wins.”

Both of them are good at it and they don’t make it easy for the other one, but they have fun. They are really competitive and both of them want to win, but Dean is the one who wins the game, which makes him really happy. If it wasn’t for a mistake, Castiel would have won. Dean challenges him to play a second game and Castiel agrees. It is as competitive as the previous one, and Castiel tries to make sure he doesn’t make any mistake, which earns him to win the second one, smiling pleased.

Dean smiles, happy about Cas’ victory, but Castiel knows his boyfriend doesn’t like losing. “How about we bet something?” Dean asks, using a flirtatious voice. Both of them have had a couple of more beers than usually and they are a bit tipsy, but they aren’t drunk. It’s been too long since the two of them had more than three beers.

“What do you want to bet?” Castiel asks confused. “We share our money.”

Dean gets even closer and gets his mouth close to Cas’ ear and whispers, “How about who gets to top when we have sex tonight?”

Castiel chuckles and looks at Dean with a sassy look. “Do you want to bet that?”

“You’ve got a better idea, babe?” Dean asks, smiling and biting his lower lip. He caresses Castiel’s arm, softly, almost playfully. “It’s a good one. At the end, both of us end up winning. We just decide our positions.”

Dean’s is right. They aren’t losing anything. Castiel smirks and he does the same motion Dean did before to whisper into his ear. “So what you are saying is that you want me to fuck you tonight, Dean?”

Dean chuckles and he even blushes. “How are you so sure that I’m not gonna be the one fucking you?”

“I guess we will have to play to see,” Castiel says, pulling away and smiling playfully at Dean, who makes a beautiful grin. “You start the game.”

Dean smirks and leans towards the pool table, gathering all the balls inside the triangle, removing it once it is done. He looks at Cas before shooting, smirking. He manages to get a stripped one on a pocket. Castiel will have to get the solid ones. Dean moves around the table and gets two more stripes before he misses, so Castiel’s turn begins. Castiel moves around to where the white ball is, aiming to get the ball number one on the closest pocket. He leans on the pool table, making the geometry calculus. Suddenly, he feels Dean leaning onto him, feeling his solid and warm body on him, bringing his lips really close to his ear.

“If we weren’t surrounded by all these people,” Dean begins to whisper, getting his hand on Castiel’s hip. “I’d be fucking you on this table. And fuck, you’d look so beautiful all naked and moaning.”

Castiel can’t help blushing and letting out a soft gasp. His heart is beating fast and he feels really hot. He even feels his jeans a little bit tighter. He looks at Dean, who has pulled away and is looking at him with desire. Castiel clears his throat and tries to calm his beating heart and the arousal that wants to grow in him.

“Your distractions won’t work, Dean,” Castiel says, trying to sound casual.

Dean grins. “I think they worked pretty good.”

Castiel concentrates again and shoots the white ball, getting the ball number one in the pocket and smiling victoriously at it. “You were saying?” he asks with sass.

“Show off,” Dean laughs.

Castiel manages to get three more balls into the pockets, but he misses when he tries to get the ball number seven, which means that Dean has another chance. As Dean gets ready to shoot, Castiel decides to distract him, just to get a tiny revenge. Dean’s distraction didn’t screw his shoot, but that’s because Castiel is good at concentrating. To distract Dean, he puts himself in front of him and he starts to caress the stick, using the same movements he does when he jerks Dean off.

Dean catches the movement and he gives Cas a bitch face. “Really, Cas? Trying to distract me?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Castiel says, all innocently.

Dean chuckles and licks his lips. He moves away and walks towards Cas, something that Castiel wasn’t expecting. He grabs Cas’ by his hips and pulls him into an open mouthed kiss that has Castiel moaning and making his knees go weak. When Dean pulls away, Castiel is breathless. Dean smirks and tries to start another kiss but Castiel stops him.

“You said we had to be careful and try not to kiss in front of a lot of people here because we might find someone who is homophobic,” Castiel reminds him. He is not ashamed of what he and Dean have, but he doesn’t want to start a fight while they are a bit tipsy.

“Fuck’em,” Dean says, looking at Cas with certainty. “I’ll fight them all if someone dares to tell me that kissing the man I love is wrong.”

Castiel smiles softly and caresses Dean’s hair. He is so happy for knowing that Dean will fight anyone who doesn’t like what they have. Castiel feels the same. He gives Dean a sweet kiss before he says, “I will fight all of them too, but I believe we are a bit tipsy right now, and I would really like to get back to the motel and do what we have planned to do in one piece.”

Dean smiles. “Always so smart.” He steals a quick kiss and walks back to where he was, ready to shoot the white ball.

Dean manages to get three more in the pockets but fails with the last one, grunting unpleased and frustrated. Castiel goes to where the white ball is and looks at where he can aim. He can beat Dean if he doesn’t miss any shoot. He is calculating his shot when Dean squeezes his ass, making Cas startle at first.

“Stop distracting me!” Castiel complains, glaring Dean, who is smirking.

“I thought this didn’t work,” Dean says, sarcastically.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You are terrible.”

Dean leans next to him and gives him a sweet smile. “I don’t know why it still surprises you.”

Castiel can’t help smiling at that. He sighs and tries to focus on getting the ball number seven on the pocket. He shoots and he achieves it. He moves again and aims for the next ball, getting it into the pocket as well. The other two remaining balls get into the pockets too and Castiel gives Dean a satisfied smirk. Dean, on the other hand, huffs and smiles, clearly knowing that Castiel is about to win. He only has to get the ball number eight on the right pocket. Castiel takes a minute calculating the direction of the shot before shooting, and the black ball gets into the pocket.

Castiel leaves the stick onto the table and walks towards Dean, who has his lips pressed into a thin line, hiding a smile.

“As you would say,” Castiel begins to say. “I kicked your ass.”

Dean chuckles. “You’re so hot when you’re this cocky.” He leaves the stick on the pool table too and gets his hands on Cas’ waist. “Wanna go back to the room so I can pay the bet?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean grabs his hand and pays the bill before leaving the bar. Before they cross the street, Dean gets Cas into an alley and presses him against the wall, kissing him passionately and needily. Castiel moans into the kiss and gets his hands on Dean’s hair, running his fingers restlessly and pressing Dean closer as they kiss.

Dean manages to get one of his hands under Castiel’s t-shirt, stroking his chest, stopping when his thumb reaches his nipple and caressing it soothingly. Castiel deepens the kiss and gets one of his hands inside Dean’s jeans, his fingers tracing the line of Dean’s half hard cock. Dean pulls away from the kiss and moans and hisses.

“We should— Fuck—” Dean tries to say, but Castiel keeps moving his hand and Dean moans again. “We should go to the room.”

“Yes,” Castiel says before stealing another passionate kiss from his lover. “We should.” He is breathing hard and he is half hard in his jeans. But he manages to stop and grab Dean’s hand and run towards the motel.

They run upstairs, and once they are in the room and the door is closed, they kiss again, Cas pressing Dean’s back against the door as the kiss deepens and their tongues twirl together. Dean moans and fists the back of Castiel’s t-shirt, sneaking one of his hands under it, running his fingers up his tattooed back. Castiel presses his leg in between Dean’s, getting his hand under Dean’s t-shirt as well, caressing his soft and warm chest.

Dean pushes him away playfully, smiling at him before he cups his face and kisses him again, the two of them making their way to the bed as they kiss, taking off each other’s t-shirts, humming at the feeling of skin against skin. Castiel feels the edge of the bed behind his calf and he turns the two of them around so Dean ends up pressed against the mattress as they fall onto the bed. Both of them chuckle as they fall and they kiss again, taking the remaining clothes from each other off.

Castiel moves his mouth away from Dean’s lips, leaving a trail of kisses on Dean’s neck and chest as he takes off Dean’s boxers. He pauses on one of Dean’s nipples, licking and nibbling it the way he knows that Dean adores. He is really pleased when he hears Dean moaning his name. Castiel looks at him, finding Dean with his eyes closed and mouth parted, panting as Castiel toys with his nipple, hardening it under his tongue. Dean even tightens his grip on Cas’ hair and rocks his hips desperately, precome coming out of his cock.

Castiel goes back to kiss Dean’s mouth, humming happily as Dean pushes his tongue in and his hands place on his hair and on his back, his lover’s hips grinding into Castiel’s so there’s more friction on their cocks. Castiel gets his hands on Dean’s thighs, caressing the tender and freckled skin.

Suddenly, Dean rolls the two of them, being Castiel the one with his back pressed against the mattress. He finds Dean’s hands and grabs them, pulling Dean away from the kiss and glaring him.

“I’m the one who won, Dean. I get to top,” Castiel says with an arched brow.

“And you are gonna top,” Dean says with a sly smile. He leans over him, catching Castiel’s earlobe in between his lips and sucking, making Castiel moan and squirm. “But I’m gonna fucking ride you,” he whispers into his ear.

Castiel chuckles and finds Dean’s mouth with his, kissing him. “Good,” he says. He holds Dean and rolls the two of them, getting back to the position they were before. “But first I have to finger you and I prefer doing it like we usually do it.”

“Love it when you manhandle me,” Dean murmurs before kissing him. He grabs the dressing case and gives it to Cas. “Here you go.”

Castiel grabs the lube and a condom and puts the dressing case on the bedside table. It doesn’t take him too long to put the condom on and to spread the lube on his hands and on his dick. Dean watches him with eyes full of lust, biting his lip playfully, making Castiel smile and blush.

When he is done, he leans onto Dean and gives him a sweet kiss. He traces down Dean’s body with kisses, Dean humming softly and happily at it, looking at Cas, who keeps descending his body. He presses some kisses on Dean’s dick, pressing the head of it in between his lips, not going further, almost chastely, but it still makes Dean’s breath hitch. Castiel pulls away and encourages Dean to spread his legs with just looking at him. He keeps leaving kisses on Dean’s body, kissing his rim, earning him a sweet moan from Dean. He keeps pressing kisses on his rim until he reaches his hole, where he gets his tongue in, flattening it to fuck Dean with it.

“Cas— Oh, fuck,” Dean moans, sweetly and desperately, placing his hands on Cas’ hair to push him a little bit deeper.

Castiel works his tongue in Dean, slowly opening him up, hearing all those wonderful sounds Dean makes because of him. He soon joins one finger, loosening the tightness a little bit more, still rimming him enthusiastically. He adds another finger and removes his tongue, finding Dean with a blissed face. He keeps fingering Dean until he has four fingers and Dean is completely loosened up. He pulls his fingers out and Dean grunts unpleased, which makes Castiel smile, because he hates it too when Dean leaves him empty.

“You are ready,” Castiel says as he wipes his fingers off.

Dean smiles and brings Cas down to kiss him, rolling the two of them so their positions are reversed again. When they are no longer kissing, Dean moves away to place himself to ride Cas. He places his knees on each side of Cas’ body, resting his hands on Cas’ chest, moaning as he feels Cas’ dick on his rim. Castiel places his hands on Dean’s hips, his fingers caressing his lover soothingly.

They share a loving stare with a soft smile before Dean starts to line himself with Cas’ dick. When he gets the head in, Castiel lets out a soft moan as he feels the warmth and tightness of Dean around him. And then, Dean pushes down on him in just one thrust, taking Castiel down completely, making the two of them groan and moan.

“Fuck, Dean—” Castiel moans, digging his nails on Dean’s tender flesh.

Dean is panting and has his eyes closed and his head tilted up and he looks gorgeous. Castiel is breathing hard too, as he feels Dean’s warmth and tightness completely around him. Dean starts to rock his hips, grinding into Cas, fucking himself in and out of Cas with a perfect rhythm that has Castiel moaning and moving his hips in a matching rhythm. He arches his back and his body trembles when Dean tightens around him. Castiel tilts his head up and moans and wails.

Dean caresses Cas’ chest as he rides him, changing his angle a little so Castiel’s cock hits that sweet spot, making Dean tilt his head up and moan his name really loud, trying to keep his eyes open so he can look at his lover’s face. Castiel opens his eyes and grips his hands tighter on Dean’s hips, helping him with every roll of his hips, watching the way Dean moves onto him, fucking in and out of his cock, his face painted with pleasure as Cas fucks him, loving the way Dean feels around him.

There’s a moment when Dean almost gets Cas completely out of him, but he slides down, taking him again in one thrust, making the two of them moan and groan each other’s names at the wonderful pleasure.

“Dean— Dean, wait,” Castiel manages to say, stopping Dean’s movements.

“What?” Dean asks confused.

Castiel sits, so their chests can be pressed together. He keeps holding Dean as he positions himself. He cups Dean’s face and kisses him slowly, enjoying the taste of Dean’s lips on his. “Can you ride me like this?” Castiel asks in a whisper.

Dean smiles and kisses him. “Of course.”

Dean gets his arms around Cas’ neck and keeps riding him, his movements as perfect as before, driving each other insane. Castiel likes this position because it allows him to kiss Dean. He keeps holding Dean tightly, helping with his hands to move Dean’s hips and kissing him at every chance he gets.

Dean increases the speed a little, clenching around Cas so tight that Castiel’s whole body trembles and his hips go insane, fucking Dean as if there was no tomorrow, hitting that sweet spot over and over again, feeling how Dean moans his name, as if he didn’t know any other word.

Castiel gets his mouth on Dean’s nipple, kissing it and driving Dean crazy. He increases the speed a little bit more, sliding up and down Cas’ cock with enthusiasm, clenching so tight that Castiel moans into Dean’s skin and grips him tighter, not wanting this to stop. Dean keeps his maddening movements, moaning really loud when Castiel’s cock hits his prostate, running his fingers restlessly on Castiel’s hair.

Castiel kisses Dean before he pulls away to moan, burying his face on the crook of Dean’s neck, neither of them stopping their movements. They are really close, and their hips increase the speed, making the two of them moan over and over again. Dean keeps clenching around Cas really tight and Cas keeps hitting that sweet spot. It is too much and it feels so damn good.

Cas is the first one who comes and Dean follows him a second later, moaning their names really loud. As they come, they keep moving until everything is released, their bodies giving up. They are sweaty and panting, but they feel really good. They hold each other, feeling how their chests go up and down with every breath they take.

“I love you,” Castiel says as he pulls away from Dean’s neck to look at his eyes. He cups Dean’s face, caressing his jaw tenderly. “I love you so much.”

Dean smiles and kisses him, shortly but softly. “I love you so fucking much too, Cas.”

They kiss again and they hold each other for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer light that gets through the windows wakes Dean up. He rubs his eyes and makes an unpleased noise, but he immediately smiles when he sees Cas lying next to him, his chest pressed against Dean’s side and his arm spread on Dean’s chest, holding him tightly. His chin is resting on Dean’s shoulder and Dean has his arm around his shoulders, holding Cas. Dean loves waking up next to Cas.

He takes a look at Cas, enjoying how the summer light paints his body beautifully. He seems so calmed as he sleeps. Dean kisses the top of his head and brings him a little bit closer, still admiring the beauty of his face and his naked body, loving how the morning light makes his tattooed wings even more beautiful. He is so lucky for getting to have and see Cas like this.

Dean looks down at the feather that belonged to Cas and he touches it with his left hand, enjoying how soft it is. He has been wearing this necklace for over a year, and the feather is still as soft as the first day. He has never taken the necklace off. It is part of him already, like his anti-possession tattoo and the enochian tattoo with Cas’ name on it.

He closes his eyes and sighs happily, enjoying the feeling of Cas next to him. He caresses his back slowly, not wanting to wake him up yet. They will leave New Orleans today, after breakfast, but they still have time.

It comes to Dean’s mind that Cas might have a slight hangover from last night. They didn’t drink too much, but Dean can’t remember the last time they had more than three beers in one night, so he thinks that Cas will likely have a hangover or he won’t be in a really great mood when he wakes up. He should get him some coffee before going to have some breakfast.

Carefully, Dean slides away from Cas’ firm grip, trying not to make any sudden movement that might wake him up. He succeeds and grins to himself before covering Cas with the sheet and pressing a lingering kiss on his head, thinking about how much he loves him.

Dean gets dressed quickly, without making any sound. He should take a shower, but he will do it after Cas has woken up; he wants to shower with him. Dean leaves the room and closes the door as quietly as possible and goes downstairs, crossing the street once he is out to where a cafeteria is.

It’s still really early, but there are some people in line. Dean has to wait for a while and orders two coffees. They serve him quite fast and Dean leaves the place to go back to their room, drinking some of his coffee on his way back. When he opens the door, he finds Cas already awake.

“Good morning, Cas,” Dean says as he closes the door.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel says with his usual grumpy morning voice, sitting on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He rubs his eyes and Dean can’t help smiling at how adorable he is. “Where did you go?”

“To get you some coffee because I suspected you might have a small hangover, am I right?” he asks and smiles, walking towards the bed and handing Cas the coffee.

“Yes, a little,” Castiel confesses with a grimace and squeezing his eyes. He takes a long sip of the coffee and closes his eyes. “I love you.”

Dean sits on the mattress, next to Cas and gives him a funny look. “Are you saying that to me or to the coffee?”

“To both.”

Dean chuckles and takes another sip of his.

“Thank you for the coffee, Dean,” Castiel says, kissing Dean’s cheek.

“No problem, Cas.” He puts his empty cup on the bedside table. “Do you wanna take some pill for the headache?”

Castiel shakes his head and takes the last sip of his coffee. It seems that Dean did a good job by bringing him some coffee. “No, don’t worry. Coffee has helped.” He cups Dean’s face and kisses him slowly. “Why are you dressed?”

“Because I can’t go out on the street naked, you dumbass.” He gives him a funny look, but Cas ignores it.

“But you aren’t on the street anymore,” he whispers into his lips, looking at him in that way that’s very Cas.

Dean chuckles before Castiel keeps kissing him, pulling him closer, getting one of his hands on Dean’s hair and the other on his back. Dean hums happily, feeling Cas’ wonderful heat under his clothes. Then, Cas makes them fall onto the mattress, pressing Dean against it until he has his back on the mattress, kissing sweetly and lazily.

Cas undresses Dean slowly, never stopping their kisses except for when he takes of Dean’s t-shirt. Dean is soon completely naked and as hard as Cas is, kissing him and mapping his lover’s body with his hands, loving the feeling of his skin and the curves of his well-built body. He presses Cas impossibly closer, wanting to feel him everywhere, feeling how Cas smiles in the kiss at Dean’s movements and touches.

Cas moves his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Dean’s, making the two of them to let out a pleased moan. Dean nibbles Cas’ lower lip as he rolls his hips too, rubbing his cock against Castiel’s. They are going to do some frottage and Dean is more than happy about it.

Their movements are slow but so good. They rub their cocks together, moving slowly but making sure to feel each other everywhere. They kiss during the whole time, only pulling their mouths away when they have to moan. Their hands keep tracing down each other’s bodies. They know their bodies so well, but they never get tired of touching each other, of feeling everything again.

It’s slow, almost lazy, but so good and intimate. Everything Dean does with Cas feels incredibly intimate and he loves it. He finds one of Cas’ hands and they intertwine their fingers together, holding hands as they keep making out and grinding onto each other, rubbing their cocks together sweetly but maddeningly, kissing as if they had all the time in the world.

Dean feels his orgasm building slowly as both of them increase the speed of their frottage a little bit. With his free hand, he cups Cas’ face, his fingers caressing his dark hair and deepens the kiss, both of them moaning. Cas places his hand on Dean’s jaw, also caressing him, and he rubs his body a little bit harder and quicker.

It takes them a couple of minutes until Dean comes first, followed by Cas, both of them moaning each other’s names as they come, painting their stomachs and part of their chests with their come. They press their foreheads together once they are done and Dean presses little kisses on Cas’ lips, making him smile widely.

After a few moments, Castiel places his head under Dean’s chin and they lie like that, still holding hands. Dean has his other hand on the small of Castiel’s back, moving it lazily and soothingly while Castiel has his spread on Dean’s chest, where his tattoo is.

“Cas,” Dean says, almost in a whisper.

Castiel moves his eyes up to meet Dean’s. “Yes?”

Dean smiles. “I love you.”

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean’s collarbone. “I love you, too.” He sighs happily and Dean holds him tighter. “We still have some time before we have to leave, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

They remain like that for a while, without saying a word, just feeling each other and smiling. Dean likes it when they get to be like this. They like being together in any possible way. They remain quiet, feeling the heat of the summer that comes from the open windows, hearing the noises coming from the city. They are covered in sweat and their bodies are hot, but neither of them cares about it. They are pressed together, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching everywhere, feeling their soft breathing and caressing each other lazily. Dean wouldn’t mind if time stopped and they could be like this for hours.

One of the things Dean likes about being with Cas is their intimacy. They don’t have to be making love to be intimate. There’s something about being with Cas that makes everything intimate, and Dean loves it so much.

Cuddling with Cas is one of his favorite things. Dean has been used to rough touches for almost his whole life, mostly because his father was convinced that men have to be rough, and any kind of affection showed from a man to another man, should be rough. Every time John congratulated Dean for something, which was something that only happened once every five years, if he was that lucky, John slapped his back, because roughness was John Winchester’s way of showing fondness. Even when Dean spent the nights with one night stands, the touches directed to him were rough, while he tried to make them as soft as possible.

But with Cas has always been the opposite. Even when they have wild sex, things aren’t rough. Cas holds him tightly, but there’s always fondness and sweetness in his touches. Not even when his hands are restless and desperate, hungry to feel Dean, his touches are never rough. He is always gentle with Dean, so soft, delicately, and Dean loves it. He loves the caring touches of his lover. Cas’ hands can kill, just like Dean’s, but when they are on Dean, Cas’ hands are gentle. Dean never thought he could have these tender touches and he is really happy for having Cas touching him like this, without any roughness. Cas touches him tenderly because he loves Dean. And Dean touches Cas in the same way because he loves Cas too.

Eventually, time to move comes, so they leave the bed and head towards the bathroom to take a shower, washing each other and sharing a couple of kisses under the spray. After it, they get dressed, pack all their stuff, get it on the Impala’s trunk and go to have breakfast before going back to the Impala to drive towards New York. It’s a twenty two hour drive, so they will have to stop by somewhere by dinner time, but they don’t mind it. Both of them like being in the Impala.

Dean drives, his music plays in his beloved car and Cas is sitting next to him. Dean smiles widely and looks at Cas, who seems to be annoyed by the amount of light, judging by his squinty eyes.

“Still with hangover?” Dean asks a bit worried.

“Just a bit,” Castiel answers casually.

“I’ve got some pills for it, why don’t you take one?”

“I’m fine, Dean. It’s only that there’s too much light.” He opens the glovebox and searches in it for his sunglasses. He barely uses them, but Dean bought them those for him just in case.

“You’re worse than a kid sometimes,” he says jokingly.

“I’m way older than any kid,” he snaps with an adorable grumpy pout.

Dean chuckles. Then, he looks at Cas with curiosity. “How old are you exactly, Cas?” It’s something that he has never known for sure and he has never paid too much attention to it, but he doesn’t know how old Cas is exactly. He knows he is at least a couple of millions old, but he doesn’t know the exact number.

“Old,” Castiel answers him, still looking at the road.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Could you be a little bit specific?”

Castiel takes a deep breath. “I lost count a couple of centuries ago, to be honest. But I’m close to a billion years old.”

Dean whistles, surprised. “Wow.”

Castiel turns his face to look at Dean. “Why do you ask now?”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno. I was just curious.” He looks at Cas and he notices that something is worrying him. His blue eyes are hidden behind the sunglasses, but Dean has known Cas for so long that he doesn’t have to look at his eyes to know his expressions, even when his blue eyes are the most expressive part of him. “What’s worrying you?”

Castiel sighs and makes a sad face. “Does it bother you than I’m way older than you?”

“No, of course not, Cas. What makes you think so?”

Castiel shrugs, casually, but Dean knows there’s nothing casual about it. “I guess that I thought that the reason you have never asked me before was because you wanted to ignore it because you didn’t like that fact.”

“I never asked because I never paid too much attention to it, to be honest,” Dean begins to explain softly. “Your age doesn’t bother me at all, Cas. I love you because of who you are, and age doesn’t have anything to do with it. You’re awesome, smart, sweet, kind, badass and a lot of amazing things that made me fall in love with you. Age doesn’t change any of that.” He gives Cas a soft look and a big smile.

Castiel smiles shyly and blushes. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nods. “Aren’t you gonna say that it was cheesy?”

Castiel chuckles. “You said it, I didn’t.”

Dean laughs and finds Cas’ hand, giving it a soft squeeze and the two of them smile.

The Impala keeps rolling down the road, with Dean behind the wheel. Cas falls asleep eventually, his head pressed against the window and breathing softly. Dean smiles to himself and turns down the volume of the music and he keeps driving, enjoying how good it feels to be driving his beloved car.

Before they found the bunker, the Impala was Dean’s only true home. And sometimes, it also was the best motel, even though sleeping in these seats could be a nightmare for him and Sam, given that the two of them are larger than the seats, but they were more than used to it. Things have changed since the last time he spent days driving his car, having to sleep in it, but it is so nice to listen her purr as he drives for miles. He will never get tired of this sound.

After an hour or so, Dean decides to make a stop at a gas station to refuel and buy some snacks for lunch time. Cas is still sleeping, and Dean tries his best to do everything as quiet as possible. He is finishing refueling his baby when Cas steps out of the car, rubbing his face and making that grumpy face that he always does when he wakes up, something that Dean finds too adorable.

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Dean says, smirking. He adores how cute and grumpy his lover is after waking up.

“For how long I’ve been sleeping?” Castiel asks, squinting his eyes and stretching his body slightly, trying to get the remains of his sleep away.

“An hour and a half more or less.”

“Sorry,” Castiel says, upset.

Dean frowns confused. “Why are you apologizing?” He puts back the hose and approaches Cas. “You needed some sleep and you took a nap. What’s wrong about that?”

Castiel looks down before he brings his eyes back to Dean’s, looking at him with an apologizing stare with some regret in it. “You must have found the driving quite boring.”

Dean smiles and gets his arm around Cas’ shoulders, pressing him close as they walk towards the gas station’s store. “Cas, I’m more than used to driving next to someone who’s sleeping. Do you think Sam was awake all the time when we drove from case to case back when we didn’t have a home?”

“I know but—”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean says, kissing his cheek and Castiel blushes. “There’s no problem, trust me. If you need to take a nap, take it. Don’t force yourself to be awake so you can make the drive enjoyable, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel says nodding. “But I still don’t like it.”

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, pulling his arm away as they get in front of the snacks section and he takes a look at them. “You care way too much about me.”

“I could say that about you, too,” Castiel says with a smile.

Dean grins and blushes. “Anyway, don’t worry about it, okay? It’s more than fine if you wanna take a nap in the car. Besides, I’m kind of proud that you can sleep in my baby. That means you’re officially part of the Winchester family.”

Castiel blushes a lot and he makes one of his most beautiful smiles, the one that Dean knows Cas only uses with him. “That’s a nice thing to say, Dean.”

Dean grins and kisses Cas’ lips briefly. “It’s the truth,” he says casually. “Alright, grab something you wanna have for lunch, Cas.”

They end up buying some snacks and burritos and they eat them while Dean drives. Dean is more than used to eat and drive at the same time. Cas knows it, but he still doesn’t like how there are times when Dean isn’t holding the wheel with his hands at all. Castiel gives him warning glares but Dean just rolls his eyes and scowls at him.

Dean drives for five more hours, until they arrive to a little town and decide to stop by. Dean drives towards a motel and asks Cas to rent a room while he goes to get them some Chinese food. Cas leaves the car, grabbing their bags and the laptop and he walks towards the motel while Dean searches on his phone for a Chinese restaurant close to where they are. 

After finding one on the internet, Dean follows the address and finds the restaurant easily. He orders a couple of things, making sure that he orders that rice Cas likes so much, and he goes back to the motel, knowing in which room they are staying after Cas sent him a message.

“I’m back,” Dean says as he gets into the room, finding Cas sitting around the table and looking at something in the laptop. Dean approaches him and drops the bags with food on the table and sits down beside Cas. “Wi-Fi’s good?”

“Yes, it is,” Castiel answers as he grabs the chopsticks Dean is offering him. “Thank you.” He then grabs one of the food packages, finding the rice he likes and he grins at Dean. “Thank you so much,” he says before kissing Dean.

Dean smiles. “No problem.”

“I thought about facetiming Sam and Charlie by skype,” Castiel says before taking the first bite.

“Do it,” Dean says with his mouth full and Castiel glares him. Dean rolls his eyes. “Sorry,” he says, reluctantly.

Castiel sighs and opens the skype, calling to Charlie, because she has her laptop on more than Sam does, given that she works on it. It only takes two rings before she appears on the screen and smiles at them.

“Hey, guys!” Charlie says smiling.

“Hey, Charlie,” Dean and Castiel say at the same time.

“Sam!” Charlie yells, turning her face to her left. “Dean and Cas are on skype, move your butt here!”

Dean can’t help laughing.

Sam immediately comes next to her, sitting on a chair and making sure he is on the screen. “Hey guys, how’s everything?” Sam asks, smiling.

“We just stopped by to have some Chinese dinner,” Dean begins to explain, showing his food. “And to get some rest before we arrive to New York.”

“You guys aren’t in New York yet?” Charlie asks.

“Nope,” Dean says.

“Good,” she says, smiling.

Dean and Castiel frown. “Why is it good?” Castiel asks confused.

Sam chuckles and Charlie smiles. “Well,” Sam says. “She’s got a little surprise for you two.”

Dean and Castiel interchange a curious look before looking back at the screen.

“Given that you two are gonna spend most of your time in crappy motels, I thought that you’re gonna be in one of the coolest cities of America, so you should have the privilege to be in a nice and expensive hotel with views to Central park,” Charlie begins to explain with a happy and proud smile. Dean looks perplexed at her and then he looks at Cas, who is surprised. “So, I got you a room in The Mark hotel for three nights.”

“Holy crap,” Castiel says, catching everyone off guard, and all of them laugh because it is so rare to hear Cas cursing. He ends up blushing and Dean can’t help placing his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and kissing his cheek. “Thank you so much, Charlie.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean says gladly. “How did you get that money, by the way?”

“Do you really have to ask her?” Sam asks with a bitch face.

Dean chuckles.

“I steal money from rich dicks who aren’t going to miss a couple of hundred dollars and that my best friends will know how to spend it properly and have fun,” Charlie says, looking at them with an obvious face. The three men chuckle. “Oh, I forgot to mention it,” she keeps saying. “Cas, I got you a credit card where I’ll be adding money. I put it on your wallet. It’s a silver one.”

Castiel grabs his wallet and looks at it, searching for the credit card, finding it hidden under other one. He shows it to Dean, who grabs it and looks at it.

“Don’t worry about being tracked, I made my magic, and everything is legal. Well, sort of. You know,” she says.

“You’re amazing, Charlie,” Dean says, laughing.

“I know.” She smiles and blushes. “I’ll send you the file that the hotel sent me so you can show it once you are there and they can give you the room’s key.”

They keep talking for a little while as Dean and Cas have dinner, having some laughs together. Then, they say goodbye to each other and Dean and Castiel finish their food. After that, they brush their teeth, and when they are done, they take off their boots, their socks and their pants and they get in the bed. The mattress isn’t as good as the one in New Orleans, but it isn’t that bad either.

Castiel presses his chest against Dean’s side and Dean immediately gets his arm around Cas’ back, resting his hand on his lover’s bicep and pulling him closer. Cas snuggles against Dean, resting his arm on his chest and holding him tightly, kissing him when he has found the right position, making Dean smile.

“Are you enjoying our trip so far?” Dean asks, curiously. His fingers caress the warm skin of Castiel’s arm softly, loving the feeling under his fingertips.

“Very much,” Castiel answers with an honest smile. Dean mirrors that smile and kisses him again, sweetly, almost delicately. “Although I miss your food.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah.” He presses Cas a little bit closer. He likes having Cas as close as possible, especially when they are in the bed. “Tomorrow we’ll be in New York and we’ll be in an amazing hotel,” he adds, chuckling. Charlie gave them an amazing gift.

“We should get Charlie and Sam some stuff from New York.”

“That’s a great plan.” He kisses Cas’ hair and smiles at him. “Goodnight, Cas,” Dean whispers.

Castiel smiles and steals a brief kiss from Dean’s lips. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean switches off the lights and both of them fall asleep easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, for the kudos, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :)

The worst thing about when they arrive to New York is finding a parking spot. It takes them a while to find one that is a bit close to the hotel they are going to stay, but they finally find it. Then, they grab their stuff and walk towards the Mark hotel.

As they get closer, Dean gets that uncomfortable feeling he always gets when he goes to expensive places. He doesn’t give a damn about people looking at them for not dressing like rich people do, but he hates the superior looks those people give him, almost as if they were insulted by Dean’s presence.

Dean knows he doesn’t have any money to his name, that all he has comes from credit card fraud and from hustling at pool, but that doesn’t define him. At least he doesn’t like to think it does. He is a hunter, and he is proud to say that he has helped to save the world and make it a little bit better. Yes, he has screwed a lot of times, but he, along with Sam and Cas, has been able to save the world a couple of times. And that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, it is a world where there isn’t any pay, but Dean doesn’t want any money to thank him for doing his job; all he wants is people to be safe.

The moment they get into the hotel, Dean knows that he and Cas don’t belong there, and he doesn’t miss the few curious looks some random people give them, but Dean ignores them. And Cas doesn’t pay any attention to them; he is focused on looking at the place, paying attention to every detail of the decoration.

“Hi,” Dean says as he and Cas arrive to the hotel reception.

“Hello,” the brunette woman says with an easy smile. She doesn’t give them a confused or curious look like some of the people they just walked by. “How can I help you?”

“We booked a room,” Dean begins to tell as he gets his phone and shows her what Charlie sent him. It’s a PDF file with some information and a code bar on it.

The woman takes the phone and scans the code bar, handing it back to Dean after it. “Mister Winchester, right?” she says as she reads her computer screen.

“That’s right.”

“You are staying until Tuesday, is that right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She nods and turns around to open a tiny drawer, grabbing two cards that are the keys of their room. “Here are the keys of your suite,” she explains as she slides them on the desk. Dean picks one and Castiel picks the other, looking at it with curiosity. Motels don’t have cards as keys, so he must be intrigued by it. “Everything has been settled in the honeymoon suite so your staying will be enjoyable.”

Dean tries to keep a poker face after hearing that they are staying at the honeymoon suite. Neither Charlie nor Sam mentioned that little detail. He thought they were staying in a regular room, not in the honeymoon one.

“Thank you,” Dean manages to say. He catches Cas’ confused look, because he doesn’t know why Dean is suddenly a bit nervous or why they are staying in a suite called honeymoon. Dean can tell by just looking at him.

“If you need anything during your stay, you have a phone list on the bedside table, so don’t doubt to call if there’s anything else we can do to make your stay more comfortable,” she says with a lovely smile.

“That’s really considering, thank you,” Castiel says politely, earning him a big smile from the receptionist.

“Yeah, thank you,” Dean says, nodding.

“Do you need help with your luggage?” she asks as she looks for the bellhop.

“No, thank you.”

She gives him a surprised look but she nods. “Okay. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay and congratulations.” And she smiles at the two of them.

“Thanks,” Dean mumbles, blushing.

He and Castiel walk away, going towards the lift. “Why did she congratulate us?” Castiel asks confused.

“She thinks we just got married,” Dean answers, trying to make his blush go away. He doesn’t want Cas to notice it. He is not ready to have a conversation about marriage yet and he doesn’t want to have to explain why the idea of marriage makes him a bit nervous, mostly because he doesn’t know why it makes him feel like that.

Castiel presses the lift’s button and he looks at Dean with his confused frown and squinty eyes. “Why did she think that?”

Dean can’t help making a soft smile. Cas has been human for more than two years and he has been in the human world for over a decade, but he still doesn’t understand a couple of things. “Because we’re staying in the honeymoon suite,” Dean begins to explain. The doors of the lift open and they get in it and Dean presses the button of the last floor. “When people get married, they go to the honeymoon suite. Some of them go there right after the wedding and some go there the day after the wedding to start their honeymoon. Usually they go to another country and they stay in a hotel with a suite like that. A honeymoon is a trip a married couple makes to celebrate they just got married, and that’s why the suite is called like that. It’s specifically for couples who want to have intimacy because they are going to spend almost their whole stay having sex.”

Castiel’s frown only deepens. “If we aren’t married, why did Charlie—?” Then his brows lift and his mouth shapes into an ‘o’, recognition catching him. “She booked us the honeymoon suite because we are going to have sex and she doesn’t want us to get interrupted.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, basically.”

Castiel makes an agreement pout. “It’s not a bad idea.” Dean looks at him with an arched brow, surprised that Cas doesn’t care about them being taken by a married couple and going to the honeymoon suite. “This way we can stay in bed for as long as we want to, without having any rush to leave the bedroom because the cleaning staff will arrive.”

Dean smiles and nods. “You’ve got a point.”

The lift stops and they walk towards the suite, which is at the end of the hall. Dean looks at Cas. Maybe Dean is overreacting with this whole thing. The idea of marriage has panicked him a little, although he doesn’t know why, given that he has never had a relationship that could end up in marriage until he and Cas got together. Maybe it panics him because it makes their love more real and there are more chances of losing Cas. He thought the same about saying I love you, and here they are, still together. Maybe one day Dean will lose his fear and his anxiety. He doesn’t want to think about it right now.

Cas opens the suite’s door and they get into the biggest room Dean has ever seen in his life. It is bigger than the library room in the bunker. There’s a huge bed, big enough for almost three people, a big bathroom with a huge bathtub, a living room with a big table with a jar with beautiful flowers and a big TV on the wall. The windows are huge and they can see almost the whole city.

“Holy shit,” Dean manages to say as he drops his bags onto the floor. He walks towards one of the windows and looks at the city and Central Park.

“It’s amazing,” Castiel says, as impressed as Dean. “We should buy Charlie all the M&M’s in the world.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah.” He turns around and looks at the bed. “I’ve gotta try it,” he says before running towards it and letting himself fall onto it in a jump. “Oh, fuck,” he says, almost in a moan, feeling the wonderful and comfortable mattress under his back. “This is the best mattress ever.”

Castiel chuckles and walks towards him. “You just had to jump onto it, didn’t you?”

“Shut up and come here with me,” Dean protests, grabbing Cas’ wrist and pulling him down onto the bed with him. Castiel chuckles and then he makes an impressed face when he feels how comfortable the mattress is. “Awesome, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Castiel confesses. “We should make a good use of it.”

Dean bursts into laughter and he kisses Cas. “Agree.” They kiss again, smiling. “Alright, do you wanna go out and have lunch and then we take a walk around the city?”

“Of course,” Castiel answers, smiling. He steals a kiss from Dean and he stands up, Dean following him.

They leave the hotel and walk around the street, looking for some place to have lunch. They end up finding a lovely restaurant with homemade food that it reminds them of the food Dean cooks at the bunker. Dean missed eating something homey. He loves junk food, but there’s something about homemade food that tastes better.

After having lunch, they take a walk through Central Park, enjoying the beauty of it and the nice ambient. They hold hands as they walk through the huge park. Dean doesn’t miss any of the happy and amused faces his lover makes.

They reach the lake and they sit under a bench, surrounded by cherry trees. The birds are singing and some of them fly above the lake. There are sounds coming from the people that pass by, but it is really quiet and nice.

“It’s a shame we didn’t get the camera before we left the bunker,” Castiel says as he looks at the view in front of him.

“We’ve got our phone’s cameras. It’s not the same, but they do some amazing photos too,” Dean tells him. He places his arm around Cas’ shoulders, placing his hand on his nape, his fingers caressing his soft and messy hair.

Castiel gets his phone and takes a picture of where they are, making a concentration face that makes Dean grin. When Castiel looks at the photos he just took, he smiles at the result. He is a good photographer.

“Hey,” Dean says, grabbing his own phone. “Why don’t we take a picture together?”

Castiel smiles and blushes. “Yes, please.”

Dean grins and presses his face against Castiel’s as he put the phone in front of them. He takes the photo and turns the phone to look at it. They look great, especially Cas with that gummy grin that Dean loves so much. “Fuck, you look fucking beautiful when you grin in photos,” Dean says, proudly.

Castiel blushes and it makes Dean chuckle. “And you always look beautiful in every photo.”

Dean rolls his eyes and blushes. “Shut up.”

Now, Castiel is the one who blushes. “Let me take one of us with my phone,” he says, putting his phone in front of them, just like Dean did. Dean gets his face against Cas’ again, but Cas turns his lover’s face with his hand so they can kiss. It catches Dean off guard, but he is soon kissing Cas tenderly, hearing the clicking sound Cas’ phone makes when he takes a photo. They pull away and Castiel shows the photo, grinning at it. “Perfect,” he murmurs.

After Cas puts his phone back in his pocket, Dean immediately goes back to kissing him tenderly, enjoying the happy hum Cas makes. Dean cups his face, loving the way his dark hair brushes his fingers and how the soft stubble feels under them. Castiel gets his hand on Dean’s face, cupping it too, while his other hand rests on the small of the green eyed man’s back, his thumb moving soothingly.

It’s a long kiss, but it is full of sweetness and love. By the time they pull away, their lips are slightly swollen, there’s some blush on their cheeks and they are grinning.

“Wanna keep moving?” Dean asks.

“Okay,” Castiel answers.

They keep walking through the park, taking a couple of photos once in a while. Dean takes a few of Cas. The ex-angel has a big grin on his face as he looks up at a maple, and Dean doesn’t doubt to take a picture, thinking about how much he loves him. Castiel notices he has been photographed and he grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him closer to take a picture of him and Dean. Cas also takes a couple of photos of Dean.

After staying in the park for a really long time, they decide to go shopping. They grab new clothes, not only for them, but also for Sam and Charlie. Dean buys a couple of records too and he and Cas buy a couple of books. They also grab some souvenirs, like a teddy dressed like the Statue of Liberty, because Cas finds it adorable and even if Dean rolls his eyes, he can’t say no to Cas when he looks so happy with it.

They find a huge M&M’s store and they decide to buy some chocolate peanut candies for Sam and Charlie, and some for them too, but those won’t last too long. They decide to send the ones for Charlie and Sam, because apparently, the store can do deliveries, and it is a better choice, because Dean doesn’t know when he and Cas are going to come back, and it is better if Sam and Charlie get the chocolate now than in a couple of weeks.

By the time they end up, they are carrying a lot of bags. Dean decides to find a place where they can deliver the rest of the stuff they bought for Sam and Charlie. They find one and they put all the stuff they bought for their family in a box. They will have it in a day or two.

It is already getting dark by the time they leave the delivery service, so they decide to pick a cab and go back to the hotel. They haven’t stopped since they left that bench and Dean is really exhausted, and he can see that Cas is it too. But both of them had a great time, so it is worth it.

They leave all the bags with their shopping next to the luggage. Castiel lets himself fall onto the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh that makes Dean chuckle. He is about to do the same when he notices something he didn’t pay attention to when they got in here the first time. There’s a side table with a jar with flowers, and on it, there’s an ice bucket with champagne, two glasses and a bowl with strawberries. He walks towards it and notices that everything is still cold, so somebody from the staff must have brought it while they were away.

“Something’s wrong?” Castiel asks, walking towards Dean.

“They brought us champagne and strawberries,” Dean explains, moving away so Cas can see it. “Must come with the suite.”

Castiel grabs one of the strawberries and tastes it, making a soft moan. “They are delicious.”

Dean grabs one and tastes it too, enjoying the sweetness of it, mixed with a little bitterness. They really are delicious. “Wanna go to the bathtub and have some champagne and strawberries?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel frowns confused. “Why would I want to drink and eat while we take a bath?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’re so literal sometimes, Cas.” He sighs and grabs the glasses and the champagne. Cas is about to snap him, but Dean keeps talking, “You’ll enjoy it, trust me.”

“Have you ever eaten and drink in a bathtub?” He grabs the strawberries and follows Dean to the bathroom.

“I’ve only drank whiskey,” he answers, putting what he was carrying on a glass side table that is next to the bathtub. “Too bad they gave us champagne instead of whiskey or beer. I’m not a champagne guy. Do you like it?”

“I have never tasted it,” he answers, putting the bowl of strawberries where Dean left the champagne and the glasses.

“Well,” he says as he opens the tap and lets the hot water fill the huge bathtub. Then, he grabs a bottle that has a label on it that says it is for making bubbles and he drops a pink liquid onto the water, making Cas frown. “While this gets ready,” he keeps saying, putting the bottle back on its place. “Let’s have a taste.” He grabs the bottle of champagne and opens it, the cork making a loud sound that startles Cas a little. Dean pours some champagne on each glass, offering Cas the first one. “Cheers,” he says smirking. They both take a sip. It’s not bad, but Dean prefers beer or whiskey. The funny thing is that this bottle must cost a lot and Dean would rather drink the cheapest beer in a supermarket.

“I don’t like it,” Castiel says with a disgusted grimace that makes Dean burst into laughter. Castiel puts the glass back on the side table and grabs a strawberry to remove the taste.

“Beer’s better, right?” Dean asks, smiling. Castiel nods, still making that cute, disgusted face. “Too bad they decided champagne was a better option. If they wanted to give us something, lube and condoms would’ve been better, don’t you think?”

“I completely agree.”

Dean chuckles. He closes the tap and smiles at the amount of foam and bubbles in the bathtub.

“That’s what the pink liquid was for?” Castiel asks, making an amused smile at the foam and at the bubbles. Dean nods and hums in affirmation. “I love it,” he says, kissing Dean’s cheek.

“I know,” Dean says. He also loves bubbles and foam too, but he was sure that Cas would love them too.

They get undressed and they get in the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of warm water and bubbles on their skins. Dean lets out a happy sigh as he rests his back against the marble of the bathtub, closing his eyes as he feels his muscles slowly relaxing. Cas sits next to him, letting out a happy sigh as well. Dean leans his head on his lover’s left shoulder and Cas immediately gets his arm around Dean, resting his hand on Dean’s left bicep, kissing his crown.

“This feels really good,” Dean murmurs before dropping a kiss on Cas’ collarbone, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Yes, it really does,” Castiel says, sighing happily. With his other hand, he grabs some foam and looks at his hand, covered in it, as if it was the most intriguing thing of the world. “How did someone come up with the idea of creating a gel that could make foam and bubbles?”

Dean shrugs and smiles. “Maybe it was an accident. Most of the inventions we know nowadays were created by accident.”

“I know,” Castiel says, still looking at his foamy hand. “But this one has me perplex—” Before he finishes the word, Dean covers Cas’ face with some foam he got on his hand. Dean moves away a little and he starts laughing when Cas glares him. “Assbutt!” Castiel yells frustrated and he throws some water and foam to Dean, covering him completely.

Dean laughs and he throws more water and foam to Cas, starting a tiny war that has the two of them laughing and giggling like little kids, throwing too much water out of the bathtub, but they are having so much fun and they are so stubbornly decided to cover the other as much as possible, that they don’t care until almost half of the water is out.

“Okay, we should stop,” Dean says as he looks how the level of water has reduced. Thankfully, the bathtub is surrounded by drains and most of the water got there. “We’re running out of water.”

“You started,” Castiel says with a playful glare.

Dean rolls his eyes and moves towards the tap to fill the bathtub with some hot water. “I had to, babe,” he says, chuckling. “I couldn’t resist it.”

Castiel gets closer and he is still glaring him. “You are the fucking worst, Dean.”

Dean smiles at that curse and then, he slides down the bathtub, until the back of his head is resting on the border. “I don’t know why it still surprises you,” he whispers, his voice coming out sadder than he wanted to.

“Hey,” Castiel says, cupping Dean’s face and tilting it to the side so their eyes can meet. “Don’t start with that. You know how full of worth you are.”

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, avoiding those blue eyes he loves. Sometimes he still thinks that Cas can do better, that he should be with someone better than Dean, and Castiel hates that Dean thinks that.

Dean closes the tap and Cas moves his head again, making him look at his eyes. “I love you, Dean, I love you so much. I don’t want anyone else. Only you. You are my reason to live.”

“Cas—” Dean tries to say, but his voice comes out weak. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He grabs Cas’ hand and laces their fingers together. He opens his eyes to look at Cas, who is giving him that look that it is a mix of sadness and too much love. Cas loves him so much. He has always loved him so much. And Dean sometimes feels like he doesn’t show Cas how much he truly loves him. “Sometimes I still don’t understand how you could fall in love with someone like me. You know I’m the fucking worst, I’m pois—”

“Don’t you dare to say that,” Castiel says with a warning tone. Dean smiles. “I fell in love with you because you are extraordinary, Dean, even if you refuse to believe it. There’s so much light in you.” He caresses Dean’s hair and looks at him with a tender look, full of love. “There’s so much goodness in you. I’ve seen you at your lightest and at your darkest, and you always come back to the light.”

Dean chuckles. “Fuck, you’re so fucking cheesy, Cas.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, enjoying how Cas caresses his hair. “Sometimes I get scared because I think you’re gonna find out how broken I am and you’re just gonna leave.”

“Dean, look at me,” he says. When Dean opens his eyes, he finds Castiel closer than before, only leaving a couple of inches. He cups Dean’s face, delicately, like he always does. “I’m never going to leave you. I will be with you, for as long as you want me.”

Dean sighs, shakily. His eyes are glassy, but he doesn’t want to cry. “Then, don’t ever leave me. Promise?”

“Promise.” Castiel leans and kisses him, and Dean holds onto him, not wanting to let him go. He will never let him go.

He is a mess, he knows it. Hell, he shouldn’t have talked about this, they were having a good time and Dean had to let out his self-loathing, but Cas is always there to put him back together when he breaks apart. Dean likes to think that during all these years, they have been putting each other together.

“I love you,” Dean says, cupping Cas’ face and letting himself sink into those blue eyes.

“I love you,” Castiel says, smiling softly before kissing Dean.

“Sorry for this, I—” Dean begins to say, feeling ashamed.

“It’s okay,” Castiel interrupts him with a sweet smile. He steals a brief kiss and Dean makes a tiny smile. “We still have the strawberries.” He moves away and reaches for the bowl. Surprisingly, they aren’t covered in foam. He goes back to Dean, sitting next to him and Dean lifts himself until he is at the same height as Cas. “Are you okay?” he asks worried.

“Yeah.”

He cups Dean’s face, holding it delicately. “Are you sure?”

Dean hums in affirmation and kisses Cas’ lips. “Yeah, ‘cause I’ve got you.”

Castiel blushes and smiles. “Assbutt.” It makes Dean smile honestly. “There’s the beautiful smile I love.”

“Shut up,” he protests with a high pitched voice, blushing. He grabs a strawberry, trying to fade away his embarrassment.

Castiel kisses his cheek. “Blush suits you, honey.”

“Don’t make me start another foam war,” he warns with a playful glare.

Castiel chuckles and kisses him again. When he pulls away, Dean follows his lips and continues the kiss. Maybe he still thinks that somehow, Cas will eventually leave him because Dean hurts the people he loves, or they die or decide to leave. But Cas has always been different. No mattered what, he always came back to him, and he even promised that even when everybody else in his life was long dead, he was going to be there with him. He knows that Cas isn’t going to leave him, he has never wanted to, even if Dean has given him reasons for it, not that those reasons were made on purpose, but he wasn’t a great friend, and yet, Cas was always there, for anything he needed. Cas will stay with him. No matter what.

They keep eating the strawberries and making out and Dean’s mood is much better, as good as it was before that talk. Cas will always put him back together.

When the water is getting cold, they step out of the bathtub, Cas removing the plug before he grabs a towel and dries himself. Dean grabs Cas’ waist and pulls him closer, dropping a couple of kisses on his blades, his hands caressing his chest, making Castiel chuckle and hum happily. Then, Cas turns around and kisses Dean passionately before he moves away and grabs a bathrobe.

Dean grabs the other one and puts it on, letting out a surprised gasp; the bathrobe is extremely soft. “Holy shit,” Dean says, touching the incredibly soft fabric with his hands. Cas gives him a confused look as he watches what his lover is doing. “This is so fucking soft! It’s like wearing a cloud.”

Castiel scowls at him. “Clouds don’t feel like this.”

Dean gives him a sassy look. “And how do you know? Have you ever touched a cloud?”

“Of course I have,” he says with an obvious look.

Dean tries to say something, but he can’t. He gives his lover a calculative look, trying to find any hint of a joke, but Castiel is being serious. He blinks perplexed at him and gives him a confused grimace. “Really?”

“Yes,” he answers casually, as if it was the most common thing in the world. He tilts his head to his side, frowning. “Why does it surprise you? I twice send you back to the past and you are surprised that I could touch clouds?” He smiles, roguery, enjoying the fact that Dean can’t process that fact.

“Okay, now you’re bragging, asshole.”

Castiel chuckles. “I love you, too, assbutt.”

Dean wants to stay mad at him, but he can’t. Not when Cas calls him assbutt. He grins and places his arm around Cas’ shoulders before he kisses his cheek. “You’re worse than me, sometimes.”

Castiel grins and leans his head on Dean’s shoulder, walking out of the bathroom. “Are we going to go out and have dinner?”

“Better yet,” Dean says, walking towards the bedside table and grabbing the list of phone numbers and a tiny menu. “We’re gonna call room service and we’re gonna get some food here.” He sits on the bed and looks at the menu, patting the mattress, indicating Cas to sit down next to him. “What do you wanna eat?”

They end up deciding to order five different dishes. Dean makes the order on the phone while Castiel grabs their laptop and connects to the hotel’s Wi-Fi, opening the Skype to call Sam and Charlie. When Dean finishes talking on the phone, he sits next to Cas, making sure he appears on the screen.

Charlie and Sam appear on their screen after two beeps. “Hey, guys!” they say happily.

“Hey,” Dean and Castiel say, smiling.

“How’s the hotel, guys?” Charlie asks.

“It is really good,” Castiel answers.

“Yeah, thanks for the honeymoon suite, Charlie,” Dean says, half happy, half sassy.

Sam laughs. “We thought you two would enjoy having some privacy and a romantic atmosphere.”

Dean rolls his eyes and Castiel chuckles.

They talk for a while, talking about their days and the things Dean and Cas visited. Sam informs Cas about the greenhouse, telling him that everything is going well in it and Cas thanks him for all his efforts. By the time their dinner arrives, Dean and Castiel have finished their conversation with their family and they sit around the table to enjoy the food. Everything is exquisite and both of them enjoy their dinner so much.

They leave the trays outside, because that’s what the staff told them to do once they finished, and then, they brush their teeth. They take off their bathrobes and get in the bed, naked, appreciating the comfortable mattress. Both of them are exhausted, even if their bath was really relaxing, but they both need to sleep.

Dean presses his chest to Castiel’s side and rests his arm on his chest. Cas pulls him closer and holds him, kissing him before they wish a goodnight to each other. The room is filled with silence, except for the sound of their soft breathings. Dean snuggles closer and sighs, feeling happy and lucky for having Cas, for having someone he loves and who loves him. Dean smiles at that thought.

“Cas,” Dean says.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel says, almost sleepy.

His heart is stammering against his chest before words come out. “Thank you for coming into my life.”

He can’t see Cas properly, but he knows that he is smiling. “Thank you for selling your soul so I could grip you tight and raise you from perdition.”

Dean laughs and reaches Cas’ lips to kiss him sweetly. Cas knows him so well; he always knows when Dean needs humor to ease things up. It’s surprising how well Cas knows Dean. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you so fucking much, too.”

Dean smiles and goes back to the position he was. He shouldn’t worry about Cas leaving him. They love each other, and not matter what, they will always be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the susbscriptions ^^

When Dean wakes up and opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Castiel, sleeping soundly. Somehow, they ended up lying aside, facing each other and Cas is still holding Dean, who smiles as he watches how his lover sleeps, the morning light of New York painting his face warmly. He brings his hand to caress Cas’ jaw, almost absently, just a brush of his fingers, and he smiles, widely, feeling grateful for waking up next to Cas every day.

He knows that Cas won’t wake up for a while, so Dean presses his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, breathing in his lover’s smell and closing his eyes, letting himself enjoy having Cas like this, holding him and breathing calmly as he sleeps. They can remain in the suite for as long as they want to; Dean made sure of hanging the ‘do not disturb’ sign before they went to bed, just in case.

Dean stays with his eyes closed for a while, until he feels that Cas is about to wake up. They have been sleeping in the same bed for almost two years that both of them know when the other is going to wake up. Dean moves away a little, looking at Cas’ face with a soft smile as his left hand caresses Castiel’s arm, loving the shape of his muscles underneath his tanned skin.

Castiel eventually wakes up, making that grumpy face of his, the one he does almost every morning, before opening his eyes and finding Dean.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean says with a big grin before leaning to kiss him.

Castiel’s grumpy frown turns into a pretty smile as they kiss. “Good morning, Dean,” he says with a pastry voice. He kisses Dean, sweetly and slowly. “I thought you considered watching somebody sleep creepy.”

Dean chuckles. Cas might be grumpy when he wakes up, but he is still able to sass him. “I made an exception, just ‘cause it’s you.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, and before he can snap at Dean, Dean is kissing him, tenderly but passionately, cupping Cas’ face with both hands and Cas brings his to Dean’s shoulders, gripping him tightly.

The kisses grow hotter. Dean rolls the two of them, until he is on top of Cas, and they keep kissing, their hands moving on each other’s bodies slowly and delicately. As they kiss, Dean wonders how he could live so many years without having Cas like this; without his kisses, without his touches, without his warmth, without his care and without his love.

Dean moves his mouth and kisses Cas’ neck, making Cas bite his lower lip and close his eyes. Dean takes his time on praising Cas’ neck, tasting it, kissing it and licking it. He finds a spot he knows that makes Cas moan and curl his toes and he sucks, earning him that said reaction.

“Dean—” Castiel moans, nailing Dean’s back as Dean sucks his neck. “Dean—” He rolls his hips and arches his back and Dean can’t help smirking.

He pulls away and decides to leave another hickey on Cas’ skin, under Cas’ collarbone. Once again, Cas moans Dean’s name. When Dean finishes, he goes back to Cas’ lips, to kiss him one more time before continuing his kisses on his chest. But when he pulls away, Cas gets his mouth on Dean’s neck and kisses it before sucking the skin, wanting to leave a hickey of his own.

“Cas—” Dean moans, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

Cas kisses his jaw after leaving a hickey and smashes his mouth with Dean’s, sharing a deep kiss, biting Dean’s lower lip before Dean pulls away to leave move kisses on Castiel’s chest. Dean takes his time, enjoying the soft moans Cas makes with every touch of his lips on his skin. Dean’s hands trace down Cas’ sides until they reach his hipbones, resting there and making soothing circles on them. He keeps descending his mouth, never moving his eyes form Cas’. 

Cas’ cock is hard and it is flattened onto his belly and swollen. Dean looks at it briefly before he looks back at Cas’ eyes, making sure he sees how Dean licks his lips. Cas immediately blushes and makes a soft smile, while Dean smirks.

Dean licks Cas’ cock and Cas shivers and groans, biting his lower lip and tilting his head up, pressing it against the pillow. Dean wraps his lips around the head of Cas’ cock, licking teasingly, loving how Cas moans and brings his hands to Dean’s hair. Then, Dean swallows him down completely, until he has the head of Cas’ cock on the back of his throat. Cas lets out a loud moan and Dean spurts some pre-come by just hearing Cas say his name like that.

He starts bobbing his head up and down, making sure his tongue twirls on the shaft, moaning around Cas’ cock when it hits the back of his throat. Cas’ grip on his hair tightens, moaning Dean’s name as if it was the only word he knew. Dean looks at Cas, loving how blissed he looks. His pretty, pink lips are parted, his cheeks are blushed and his eyes are closed; he looks so fucking beautiful.

Dean increases his speed a little and hollows his cheeks. Cas spreads his legs and moans, almost wailing. Dean moves his hands from Cas’ hipbones and places it on his thick thighs, and Castiel moves his hips, fucking into Dean’s mouth.

“Oh, Dean— fuck— Dean— Dean— Dean—” Castiel moans.

Dean can’t help moaning around Cas’ cock. He loves sucking Cas’ cock so much and he loves how much Cas loves it when Dean blows him. Dean keeps sucking him, swallowing him down, pressing his lips tighter around his lover’s cock, licking the shaft, almost pulling away when he moves his mouth up, licking the head before swallowing him down again, enjoying the pornographic sounds Cas is making.

“Dean— I’m coming, I’m coming,” Castiel says in between moans.

His words encourage Dean to go faster, and soon Castiel is coming in his mouth, moaning Dean’s name when he orgasms. Dean keeps working his mouth and tongue on Cas’ cock as he comes, loving the feeling of Cas’ come in his mouth. He moans enthusiastically as he swallows Cas’ come, and when his lover has released all the come, Dean slowly moves his mouth up, taking a little time on licking Cas’ head, tasting the last remains of his come. He moves away with a wet sound and Castiel looks at him, with a big and sated grin on his lips and brings Dean to his lips so they can kiss. Cas licks Dean’s lips, tasting his own come.

As they kiss, Castiel rolls the two of them, until Dean has his back pressed against the mattress. They keep kissing, deepening the kiss and Dean moans, loving the press of Cas’ tongue in his mouth. Cas pulls away and kisses his jaw as his fingers brush Dean’s nipples, making Dean gasp and moan. Cas traces down Dean’s chest with his mouth as his hands trace down his sides, stopping when they reach the inner of his freckled thighs. Cas’ mouth arrives to Dean’s cock and he presses some kisses on his shaft, never taking his eyes from Dean’s. Dean’s breathe hitches as he watches his lover. Then, Castiel licks the head of his cock and presses a lingering kiss.

“Cas—” Dean moans, softly.

Cas wraps his lips on Dean’s cock and swallows him completely, without teasing him, and Dean moans louder, getting his hands on Cas’ hair and gripping it tightly. When Cas has Dean’s cock buried deep in his mouth, the head of it touching the back of his throat, he moans around it, and Dean smiles as he moans.

Cas bobs his head up and down and Dean spreads his legs and begins to roll his hips, fucking into Cas’ warm mouth. Cas swirls his tongue along the shaft with every movement of his head, pressing his lips tighter and increasing his speed a little.

“Fuck, Cas— Oh, Cas—” Dean moans, closing his eyes and pressing the back of his head against the pillow, loving how good it feels to have Cas’ warm mouth around his cock.

His lover keeps blowing him effusively, hollowing his cheeks, his movements steady, never taking his eyes of Dean’s face. He swallows his cock down completely and almost pulls away completely to swallow him down again. Cas changes the angle and Dean groans, opening his eyes to look at Cas, all beautiful with his lips wrapped around his cock. He goes back to the same angle and swallows him completely, tightening his lips a little bit more, his tongue moving eagerly on the shaft and on the base.

“Cas, I’m gonna— I’m gonna come,” Dean says, moaning.

Castiel increases his speed and Dean is soon coming in his mouth too, moaning as the warm liquid fills his mouth. Dean moans Cas’ name as he comes, closing his eyes and loving how Cas keeps working his mouth on him during his whole release. He caresses his dark hair, letting out some little moans and smiling. Cas swallows all his come and kisses the head of his cock after he is done, moving towards Dean’s mouth so they can kiss again, Dean licking some drops of come from Cas’ lips.

They kiss for a while, and when they pull away, they smile at each other. 

“Blowjobs are the best way to wake up,” Castiel says, still smiling.

“Yeah, they’re fucking awesome,” Dean agrees before kissing him again.

Castiel rolls off Dean, lying next to him, and Dean grabs his hand to lace their fingers, something that brings a grin to Castiel’s lips as he watches their joined hands. “We can stay here for a little bit longer, right?” Castiel asks, turning his face so he can look at Dean. His thumb begins to caress the side of Dean’s hand, something that makes Dean smile.

“Of course. And we can even order breakfast after we shower.” He brings Cas’ hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. Castiel blushes and holds Dean’s hand tightly.

They stay like that for a while, looking at each other and holding hands. When Dean’s stomach growls, they leave bed and take a shower together, sharing kisses and touches, washing each other, like they always do. After getting dressed, Dean orders their breakfast, which arrives really soon and he and Cas eat it, enjoying the tastiness of it.

They grab their wallets and they leave their bedroom, removing the ‘do not disturb’ sign before, and they head outside, walking towards the closest tube station to go to the Empire State building.

There’s a long line and they spent almost an hour until they manage to get to the last floor of the building, but Dean doesn’t care, because he and Cas spend said time talking and being together. Almost during the whole time, Dean has his arm round Cas’ shoulders and Cas has his hand resting on the small of Dean’s back. It is nice to be able to be like this in public. Dean hates it when they have to be careful. He knows the two of them are capable of fighting anyone, but still, things could get dangerous. Unfortunately, there are still too many homophobic people who would be able to hurt and kill them for the simple fact of being two men in love.

After seeing the Empire State and taking a couple of photos, they go to Times Square, where they take a few more. Dean loves how pleased Cas is with everything he sees. After it, they visit China Town and then, Little Italy, because Cas wants to visit those places.

For lunch, they have some hot dogs and they eat them while they sit on a bench in Rockefeller Center. They still have some places to see, but they need a small break from walking for too long. When Dean finishes his hot dog, he rests his cheek on Cas’ shoulder and he sighs. His lover leans down and kisses his temple and brings his hand to caress his shoulder.

“Tired?” Castiel asks, softly.

“A bit,” Dean admits.

“We don’t have to visit anything else if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, it’s just that I’m not used to spend the whole morning walking these long distances,” he explains. He wants to keep touring through the city, but he needs to take a tiny rest, just to charge his batteries.

Castiel sighs. “You should exercise more.” It makes Dean roll his eyes and pull away, groaning. “Sam and me go for a run about two or three times a week. Charlie does yoga. You should find something to keep you active.”

“I have sex with you,” Dean says with a bitch face.

Castiel glares him. “That’s not doing exercise.”

“I strongly disagree.” It might not be considered a sport, but having sex involves moving a lot, plus flexibility and strength. “You know that we burn a lot of calories when we have sex,” he adds, smirking.

Castiel presses his lips into a thin line, trying to hide his smile and pretend that he is mad at Dean, but it only makes him look cute, which makes Dean kiss his cheek.

“If you want me to do some exercise, we could do it two or three times a day,” Dean prompts with a suggestive face.

Castiel huffs and gives Dean an exasperated look. “Assbutt.”

Dean smiles and kisses him. “You care too much about me.”

“The feeling is returned, if I’m not wrong.”

“No, you aren’t wrong.” He kisses him again.

Even though Dean doesn’t exercise, well he exercises when he has sex with Cas, even if Cas says it doesn’t count, Dean has been quite healthy. He doesn’t eat half the junk food he used to eat in a year, now his diet is balanced. Sometimes he eats junk food, because he sometimes has the need to feel the glorious grease in his body, but that’s all. Also, he has started to enjoy rabbit food, to Sam’s amusement, but that’s because Dean has learned a lot of about cooking all kind of food and he ended up liking it. And finally, he barely drinks alcohol. Maybe he drinks a beer or two every month, but he usually doesn’t drink more than that.

“Let’s get going,” Dean says after kissing Cas, standing up from the bench.

Cas stares at him, wanting to make sure that Dean isn’t tired anymore, which makes Dean roll his eyes, because even if Cas doesn’t say a word, Dean is well aware about what his boyfriend is doing. Cas finally stands up and grabs Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Okay, where shall we visit now?” he asks as they start walking.

They go to the pier to see the Statue of Liberty. Given that it is forbidden to get close to the island, they decide to see it from afar. After it, they decide to cross the Brooklyn Bridge on foot, admiring its architecture. Finally, they go to Coney Island, taking a slow walk, enjoying the picturesque places, feeling how the sea breeze caresses their skins. It feels so damn nice.

Once again, they go back to the hotel by picking a cab. Both of them sigh happily the moment they sit on the backseat. It feels so damn good to be seated.

“All this sightseeing counts as exercise for the whole year, right?” Dean asks, giving Cas a naughty look.

Instead of answering him with words, Castiel first glares him, but then he makes a beautiful grin.

When they get into their suite, they lie down on the bed for a while, resting their exhausted bodies. As they are like that, Dean grabs the menu and he and Cas decide to pick a few things they ordered last night and some they didn’t. The bill is going to be really expensive, but Charlie told them that they could spend as much as they wanted to.

Dean orders their food and then he and Cas remain lying on bed until their food arrives. The comfortable mattress does wonders and both of them don’t feel exhausted anymore when they sit around the table to eat. They are still a bit tired, but not too much. Also, the tasty food helps.

When they finish, they put the dishes on the tray and Dean leaves it on the hall. He is about to get back onto the suite when Cas blocks the entrance and hands him the key of the suite. Dean gives him a confused look, not understanding what’s going on.

“I want you out of this suite for some time,” Castiel starts to say with a casual voice. Dean blinks perplexed. What the hell is Cas up to? “I will call you once you can get back in.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asks, more confused than in his whole life. “Why are you doing this?”

Castiel keeps a straight face, but there is a smile trying to make its way into his lips. “Because I want to do something and I want to surprise you, and for that, I need you to leave the suite and come back when I call you.”

Dean smirks. “What have you got in mind?”

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean. “You will see. I recommend you to go to the Starbucks in front of the street.” And then, he closes the door in front of Dean.

Dean smiles and shakes his head, walking towards the lift. He doesn’t know what Cas’ plan is, but he is really excited about it, so he is going to do what Cas just told him and wait for his call.

He is soon crossing the street and getting into the Starbucks, getting himself a small vanilla frapuccino and sitting on an empty chair, his phone resting on the table as he watches people passing by the street. He doesn’t know for how long he is going to be there, but hopefully, Cas will finish before Dean has to stand up and order something else.

Suddenly, his phone rings, surprising Dean, because he thought Cas was going to take more time, but when he looks at the screen of his phone, it isn’t Cas’ name, it is Sam’s.

“Hey, Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asks.

 _“I’m not calling you in the middle of anything sexual, right?”_ Sam asks, cautiously.

Dean chuckles. “No. Actually I’m in a Starbucks. Cas kicked me out of the suite.”

He can hear Sam rolling his eyes at the end of the line as he makes an exasperated sound. _“Shit, Dean, what have you done?”_

“It’s not like that! Geez, how can you have that opinion of me?”

Sam sighs. _“Before you dated Cas, you were kind of a dick with your dates.”_

Dean rolls his eyes and grunts. “Maybe a little, yeah. But that’s because I wasn’t in love with them. They weren’t Cas.”

_“Aaaaaawwwww.”_

“Shut up, bitch.”

 _“Jerk,”_ Sam says chuckling. _“Then, why did he kick you out?”_

“He said he wanted to do something and he wanted to surprise me, so I needed to leave the suite for a while,” he explains casually. Then, he decides to tease his brother. “I wonder what it’s gonna be. Maybe I find him all naked and—”

 _“Dean, don’t!”_ He exclaims really grossed out.

Dean can’t help laughing. “I was just messing you up.” His little brother groans. “Anyway, why’re you calling? Something’s wrong?” Not that he doesn’t like Sam calling, but they all agreed that Dean and Cas were going to be the ones calling, because they are moving constantly and they might be busy, so they all agreed it was better if the couple called.

 _“No, don’t worry,”_ he answers chuckling, and Dean can hear that his brother is shaking something. _“I was about to start making dinner, and I’m making burgers.”_ There are more sounds and Dean knows that his brother is opening the cupboards. _“I know the spices you add to season the meat, but I don’t know how much of each you add.”_

Dean grins. His brother is cooking and he wants advice from Dean, that’s so soulful. “Just a pinch of each.”

 _“A pinch?”_ He sounds confused. _“And how much is a pinch? Why couldn’t you use a teaspoon or a spoon?”_ he asks, groaning again, frustrated.

“Not everyone is a scientist like you. I’m a cook, not a chemist, for fuck’s sake,” he says, exasperated. He takes a sip of his frapuccino, picturing his brother in the bunker’s kitchen, rolling his eyes and making a bitch face. “But given that you’re only making two burgers, add half of a pinch.”

 _“Half of a pinch? Seriously, Dean, don’t ever write a book of recipes.”_ Before Dean can say something snappy, Sam keeps talking, _“I guess I’ll have to grab a teaspoon and get every spice on its tip.”_

Dean makes a thoughtful pout. “Yeah, that’s half of a pinch.”

Sam chuckles. _“Well, anyway thanks for the help, sort of.”_

“Bite me, Sam.”

 _“I’ll leave that to Cas. You’ll enjoy it more.”_ He can hear his little brother’s smirk on his words.

“Do you really want to know what he enjoys doing to me?” Dean asks, making a mischievous smirk. Too bad Sam can’t see him.

 _“NO!”_ He exclaims, and Dean can hear his brother’s voice echoing in the kitchen. He also hears Charlie’s muffled voice, asking if Sam is okay. _“I’m fine, Charlie, don’t worry. It’s just Dean trying to perturb me.”_

Dean laughs.

_“I hate you,” Sam says._

“I’m not that bad,” Dean says, and Sam chuckles. “Well, good luck with the burgers. And don’t burn the kitchen, okay?”

_“Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your boyfriend.”_

“Oh, I will.”

They hang up and Dean keeps grinning. Teasing his brother will always be something he will never get tired of.

Two minutes after finishing that call with Sam, Dean’s phone rings again, and this time, the name that appears on the screen is Cas’. Dean smirks, anticipation running through his body before he answers the phone.

“Can I come back to the suite?” Dean asks. He is so eager to find what Cas did.

 _“Yes, you can,”_ Castiel answers, and then he hangs up.

Dean drinks the remaining of the sweet beverage and steps out of the Starbucks, crossing the street to get into the hotel, walking a bit faster than usually towards the lift. It doesn’t take him too long to get into the floor where their suite is. He walks the hall and as he gets closer, he can see that the ‘do not disturb’ sign is hanging on the handle. When Dean left, that wasn’t there, which means that Cas must have put it there when he finished preparing whatever he prepared. Seeing that thing makes Dean’s heart beat faster and increase the anticipation in his body.

When he is in front of the door, he sighs happily before inserting the card to open the door. He closes the door behind him and walks until he can see the bed, and when he sees it, his heart stops and his breath hitches.

He was expecting Cas to be naked, obviously, but he wasn’t expecting to find Cas lying on the bed, beautifully naked, with his legs spread one hand slowly stroking his cock, almost petting it, while his other hand is resting on his rim, two of his fingers working inside him, slowly opening himself up. And he also wasn’t expecting to find the bed and parts of Cas’ body covered in rose petals.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says with a rough and sexy voice, looking at him with eyes full of lust at desire.

Dean parts his lips, making incoherent sounds because his brain has disconnected itself from his mouth, rapt in the amazing picture of his lover being naked and touching himself in front of him. After a few seconds of mumbling and almost drooling, Dean finally manages to say, “Holy fuck, Cas.”

“Do you—” Castiel begins to say, moaning in between words, and Dean doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard this quick before. “Are you pleased?”

“I’m more than pleased, Cas.”

Castiel smiles. “Then, what are you waiting for?”

Even when he is touching himself, he is able to sass Dean and make coherent sentences. Dean is only watching Cas and his brain can’t connect itself with the rest of his body. But after Cas has said those words, Dean immediately starts taking off his clothes eagerly and as fast as possible. His clothes end up scattered everywhere and thankfully he doesn’t break anything when he throws his boots away.

He walks towards the bed as he takes off his clothes, struggling to take off his belt. He knows how to take off his belt, but his fingers don’t seem to be able to remember how to do that task.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters.

Suddenly, Castiel sits on the bed and he brings his hands to Dean’s belt and takes it off easily, looking at Dean with a tiny smirk, unzipping his jeans. “You see me naked and suddenly you forget how buckles work?”

Dean glares him. “Shut u— oh, fuck,” Dean closes his eyes as he feels Cas mouthing the line of his cock, still hidden under his underwear.

When Cas finishes mouthing his cock, he takes off Dean’s boxers, sliding them down his freckled legs, and Dean sighs relieved when he feels his cock free. He kicks his clothes as Cas lies down on the mattress and Dean kneels onto the bed, with Cas’ legs in between them, lying onto him and kissing him fiercely and passionately. His hands couldn’t do anything with his belt, but now they move without hesitation or any struggle on Cas’ body, feeling the warmth of his skin and the perfect shapes of his body.

Cas gets his arms around Dean and moans as the green eyed man deepens the kiss. They roll their hips together, searching for friction. There’s barely any inch of space in between their bodies, but they are desperate to get closer, to feel each other everywhere.

Dean traces Cas’ jaw with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses, loving the feeling of his stubble on his skin. Cas nails Dean’s back and tilts his head, giving him more room. Dean keeps kissing Cas, reaching his neck, finding the spot that makes him squirm, loving the sounds coming out from his mouth, moaning his name. He goes back to kiss his lips for a while and he moves his mouth to one of Cas’ nipples, kissing it and nibbling it until it gets hard under his tongue. He loves paying attention to Cas’ nipples because they are so sensitive and Cas lets out wonderful sounds.

After he has kissed Cas’ nipples, Dean goes back to kiss Cas’ mouth, pulling his hand away from Cas’ body to grab a condom and the lube.

“Dean, wait,” Castiel says, pulling away from the kiss. He looks so beautiful with messy hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“What?” Dean asks, worry slipping into his voice.

Castiel pants and places his hands on Dean’s shoulders, caressing them. He looks down and bites his lip before he looks at Dean’s eyes. “Can we— can we not use a condom tonight?” he asks, Dean looks at him with a frown. “Just tonight. We both are clean and I thought that we could— I want to feel you without a condom. If you’re okay with it.”

Dean looks at him, thinking. He and Cas did some checkups to see if everything is alright. Neither of them has a STD, but they always use a condom, just in case. He has wanted to fuck Cas without a condom, but he tossed the idea because he didn’t want any of them to get any disease, even though both of them are clean.

“Yeah,” Dean finally says. “We can.” He kisses Cas, briefly, feeling his surprised smile. “You sure about it?”

“Yes,” Castiel says nodding.

“Alright.” He leans again and kisses him.

Dean grabs the lube, but puts in on the bed, focusing on kissing and touching Cas for a little longer, moaning when Cas sneaks his hands in between their chests and touches Dean’s nipples. It feels so damn good to make out naked, but both of them crave for more, so Dean moves away, grabs the lube and spreads it on his hands and on his cock, hissing at the feeling of the cold lube.

Cas spreads his legs, moving some of the rose petals. Dean gets two of his fingers easily, feeling Cas quite loosen up from his own fingering from before, so he adds a third finger and Cas moans, closing his eyes. Dean leans onto him, still working his fingers inside him and he presses kisses on his beautiful face, leaving his lips for the last, kissing them when he adds a fourth finger. He doesn’t tease him with his fingers; he loosens him, preparing him nicely and slowly, touching his prostate to earn him a moan and a lift of hips. He stretches him a little bit more and pulls his fingers away, wiping them on the sheets.

“Ready?” Dean asks as he places himself, grabbing Cas’ thighs, and Cas moves his legs up, getting them around Dean’s waist. He grabs the black string of the feather’s necklace and slowly brings Dean down to meet him in a sweet and passionate kiss.

“Of course,” Castiel whispers into Dean’s mouth.

Dean smiles. He steals a brief kiss before he lines himself with Cas. He feels the muscle give in when he pushes the tip of his cock inside Cas, and when he gets a little bit further, he can’t help moaning. “Holy fuck, Cas.”

Cas feels warmer and tighter than usually, because there’s nothing in between them. They always buy those condoms that are thin so they can feel as much as possible, but there’s still that thin layer in between them, and right now there isn’t and it is so damn awesome and intense.

“Dean—” Castiel moans as Dean pushes deeper inside him. “This feels great.”

“So fucking great,” he pants when he is fully inside Cas. His lover is so tight and warm that it is maddening. He stays still, feeling how Cas adjusts around him. Then, Dean moves a little, just experimenting, and the feeling is incredible. “Oh, fuck, Cas—”

Dean starts to thrust in and out of Cas and the two of them make the loudest moans. Cas moves his hands restlessly on Dean’s back, reaching his hair and messing it, especially when they share a kiss. Dean moves his on Cas’ sides and on his thighs. He thrusts into Cas, colliding their hips, and Dean touches that spot that makes Cas squirm and arch his back off the bed, clenching around Dean so tight that Dean’s body trembles, making his hips move a bit faster as he buries his face in the crook of the blue eyed man’s neck.

“Fuck, Cas— fuck— fuck— you’re so good— Cas, oh fuck, Cas—”

Cas digs his nails on Dean’s back when he thrusts a little harder. “Fuck— Dean— Dean— Dean— Dean!”

It is so intense and so good. Dean manages to move his face from Cas’ neck, not after getting his earlobe in between his lips, earning him a pleased groan. They rest their foreheads together, opening their eyes to look at each other. Cas cups Dean’s face and they kiss, never stopping their movements. Dean keeps thrusting in and out of Cas and Cas keeps rolling his hips, grinding into Dean, clenching around him when Dean’s cock touches that spot.

Dean groans and moans, because Cas is getting warmer and tighter and it feels extraordinary. He closes his eyes and keeps making love to him. They are going to last less than usually, but that’s because everything feels better and more intense that it pushes them off the cliff sooner than usually.

Dean keeps hitting that spot over and over again and Cas keeps clenching around him tighter and it doesn’t take too long for Dean to come inside Cas, who immediately comes when he feels the warm liquid filling him. As always, they moan each other’s names as they come, still moving during their releases, only stopping when their bodies can’t take it anymore, and Dean collapses onto Cas, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

Cas slides off his legs and holds Dean, who is still deep buried in him. His face in pressed on Cas’ collarbone, breathing hard. He loves the feeling he gets after he comes, but this afterglow is feeling better than usually.

There’s a moment when Cas brings his hand to Dean’s hair and slowly caresses it. They are still panting, still trying to catch their breaths. Dean moves his face to take a look at Cas, and he smiles when he sees how happy and blissed Cas is. They share a sweet kiss with happy, little moans in it. Dean cups Cas’ face and lifts himself a little, moving a bit inside Cas, who moans at the feeling. Dean finally pulls away from Cas’ warmth, and Cas groans unpleased at the emptiness reaching inside him, but Dean keeps kissing him.

“We should clean that mess that I left,” Dean says, giving Cas a concerned look.

“I don’t want to move,” Castiel protests, voice tired.

Dean chuckles and rolls until he is lying on his side, showing his back to Cas. He looks in the drawer for their wipes and grabs some of them, sitting on the bed as he begins to clean Cas’ belly. “How did you come up with this idea?” he asks softly. He wipes the mess of Cas’ come delicately, almost caressing him.

“I know that you like roses,” Castiel begins to explain, looking at Dean’s face. “And I know you really love it when I’m naked,” he adds, and Dean grins. That’s a solid true. “I think humans consider this thing as romantic, so I decided to do it.”

Dean hums. “Roll on your back.”

Cas does as he is told, resting his chin on the pillow and sneaking his hands under it. Dean moves until he is settled in between Cas’ legs and he starts to clean the mess of his come in Cas’ ass. He smiles as he sees some rose petals stuck on Cas’ tattooed back.

“Did you like it?” Castiel asks, moving his face so he can look at Dean.

“I loved it,” Dean answers, smiling, his words earning him a beautiful smile and blush from Cas. “Seeing you naked, touching yourself and with rose petals was fucking amazing.” He leans onto Cas and presses a kiss on the top of his spine. “And then, the love making was mind blowing,” he whispers into his ear before moving away to keep cleaning Cas.

Castiel chuckles. “It was really enjoyable. And it was more intense than usually. I really loved it.”

“Me too, Cas.” He smiles. “Okay, you’re done. Now I just gotta clean myself.”

But before he can start, Cas is rolling and getting his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him down. Then he rolls him until he is lying on the mattress and Castiel takes the wipe from his hands and he starts cleaning him, lying on his side.

“Sometimes I forget how strong and skillful you are,” Dean says chuckling.

Castiel smirks, clearly pleased with himself. “And sometimes I forget how much you enjoy it.” He cleans Dean as delicately as Dean did with him. When he finishes, he leaves the wipe on the bedside table. Tomorrow they will toss it away.

Dean smiles and he cups Cas’ chin, bringing him closer so they can kiss slowly but tenderly. “I’ve gotta admit that you really did surprise me.”

“I’m glad,” he murmurs before kissing him again, briefly. When he pulls away, he grabs some petals and lets them fall onto Dean’s chest, smiling at it. “You look beautiful covered in rose petals.”

Dean snorts and blushes. He always blushes when Cas calls him beautiful or praises him. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Castiel grins, making the grin that only Dean gets to see and Dean has to kiss him, softly and delicately, taking his time to taste those pretty pink lips, rolling onto his side so their chests can be pressed together. Cas brings his hands to Dean’s waist while Dean gets his leg on top of Cas’ and cups his face.

“I love you,” they say at the same time when they pull away, and both of them laugh at it. They kiss again, but briefly, grinning when they pull away.

They spend some time looking at each other and sharing caresses and kisses, taking their time. They still have some time before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions ^^

“No,” Castiel says, grumpily, his hold on Dean getting tighter and pulling him closer. He does all of that without opening his eyes, still refusing to wake up.

Dean grins and rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna leave bed,” he says, looking at Cas’ usual morning frown. He kisses his head. “I was just stretching my legs.”

“Just in case.” He tightens his arms around Dean and buries his face in the crook of his freckled neck. “You aren’t leaving this bed until I tell you to.”

“What if I have to piss?”

“Then you leave and come back.”

Dean groans. His lover is the worst morning person in the whole universe. “Why aren’t you a morning person?”

“Why are you a morning person?” he asks, grumpily, which is really cute in Dean’s opinion. Cas kisses his collarbone and nuzzles his jaw. “Let’s stay an hour, or two.”

“An hour or two? Are you insane?” he asks as Cas kisses his neck. He is not going to fall for that. No. Cas has used this trick too many times. He uses his mouth and his hands to coax Dean and Dean always ends up giving up. “This isn’t going to work, Cas,” he says, holding up the little moans he wants to make in the back of his throat.

“You always say that,” he whispers into his ear before he gets his lips on his earlobe, and Dean can’t fight it anymore and moans, feeling Cas’ satisfied smile on his skin.

“If you’re awake to do this—” he stops talking for a moment, letting out a moan when Cas sucks. What a clever bastard. Dean mewls and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. “If you’re awake enough to do this, you are awake enough to leave the bed.”

Castiel places himself on top of Dean, he grabs his arms and pulls them out of the way, pinning them against the headboard, looking at Dean, challenging, and Dean isn’t going to let him know how hot he finds him right now. “Why do you insist on leaving bed?” Castiel asks with a frown, leaning slightly so their lips can brush. Dean follows his lips and kisses him, humming pleased and the feeling. “Let’s stay here, Dean, we don’t have any rush.”

Dean groans. “We still have some things to see.”

“We have all day,” Castiel protests. “It’s nice in here, with only the two of us. Please.” He leans again and presses several quick kisses on Dean’s lips.

“Fine. But not more than forty minutes, okay?”

Castiel grins. “Thank you, Dean.” He kisses him again, sweetly and passionately and then he slides down a little onto Dean, until he can place his head under Dean’s chin.

Dean sighs. “You’re the fucking worst.”

He feels Cas’ smile on his skin. “Deep down, you love it.”

Dean can’t argue that. He sighs and brings his hand to Cas’ back, slowly caressing it. Cas closes his eyes and touches Dean’s chest, softly, almost absently, but it feels really good. At least there’s a perk about Cas not being a morning person.

They don’t have too much of the city left to see. Yesterday they basically saw everything they wanted to, so it’s not like they have too much rush, but Dean is starting to feel a little bit hungry, but he can wait for a little longer. He loves cuddling with Cas.

After forty minutes, they leave the bed and they take a shower together. Once again, after they get dressed, they order their breakfast, which comes to the suite quite soon, and Dean and Castiel have a nice breakfast on the table, chatting about the places they should see today. And once they finish their breakfast, they leave the suite, making sure they don’t forget anything, and walking towards the lift.

They walk around the city, going to the couple of places they still have to see. By lunch time, they have seen everything they wanted to, so after eating in a nice Spanish restaurant, they decide to wander through the city, letting themselves get lost in it, holding hands as they walk, taking a couple of photos together when they feel like it.

Night finds them sooner than they expect, so they decide to go to a bar to have dinner. The bar has some live music and in Dean’s opinion, the group is really nice. Even Cas seems to enjoy them, given the way he drums his fingers on the table. The bar is really crowded, but the ambient is so damn nice, and the food is pretty good too.

They aren’t too far from their hotel, so they decide to walk back to it. Castiel gets his arm around Dean’s waist and Dean gets his around Cas’ shoulders, Cas’ hand reaching his to lace their fingers, and he looks at Dean and smiles at him, happily, and it makes Dean smile and kiss his temple.

It only takes them twenty minutes to get back to the hotel. They walk the long hall until they reach the hall where all the lifts are, the door of one of them opening when they press the button.

“Well, I guess this is—” Dean begins to say, but he is interrupted by Cas, who presses him against the lift’s wall and kisses him fiercely and passionately, making Dean’s knees go weak.

“We still got one night to give that wonderful mattress a good use,” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s mouth, looking at him with lustful eyes.

Dean chuckles. “Awesome.”

They keep kissing, this time sweeter, but there’s a hint of desperation in it. Dean moans into it when Cas gets his tongue inside his mouth, pressing his knee in between Dean’s legs. If it wasn’t for the solid wall behind his back, Dean would be falling. He fists the back of Cas’ plaid shirt and twirls his tongue with Castiel’s, both of them moaning.

The brief sound of the dinging indicates them that they have arrived to the floor where their suite is, so they stop kissing and get out of the lift. Cas grabs Dean’s hand and pulls him as they run through the hall, stopping when they reach the door. Then, Cas presses Dean against it and they keep kissing. Dean is the one carrying the key, so he gets his hand in his pocket to grab it in order to open the door, but Cas sneaks his hand under his t-shirt, caressing his chest as his mouth works on Dean’s neck, kissing and sucking. Dean groans and moans, closing his eyes and tilting his head up, resting it against the door, grinding his lap with Castiel’s, desperately looking for friction.

Dean nearly drops the key when Cas’ hand finds his nipple and his fingers start to softly pinch it. That’s when Dean knows they need to get in the damn suite already. He does his best to get the card in the groove, getting it at the fourth try, because Cas keeps using his mouth and his hand and Dean can’t make any coherent thought, much less to work his hand properly to open the damn door.

When the door opens, they get inside. Cas closes the door as they kiss and Dean makes sure to leave the key on the small table. Dean presses Cas against the door and pulls away from the kiss, looking at him with want and Cas smiles. Dean kisses him fiercely and gets his hands under Cas’ t-shirt, desperately touching his warm chest, deepening the kiss and making sure to rub his crotch against Cas’, earning him a muffled moan.

Cas pushes him away, chuckling, Dean chuckles too. Then, Cas walks the small distance in between them, cupping Dean’s face and kissing passionately, slowly walking towards the bed as they kiss. Dean takes off Cas’ plaid shirt and then he takes of his t-shirt, breaking the kiss, throwing the clothes somewhere in the room. Cas takes off Dean’s shirt and then his t-shirt, throwing them away as well, and they keep kissing, their hands caressing each other’s naked skins, tracing the shapes of their bodies, loving the feeling of skin against skin.

They take off their boots and socks without taking their hands of each other, kicking their boots away, making a rattling sound. Then, they move their hands to each other’s jeans, undoing their belts, and Castiel smirks.

“I thought you weren’t going to be able to undo my belt,” Castiel sasses.

“Shut up and kiss me, Cas,” Dean mutters, smashing his mouth with Castiel’s before the ex-angel can come up with another smartass comment.

Their jeans are soon on the floor and their underwear follows them. Dean gets his hands on the back of Cas’ thighs, tracing them up until he reaches Cas’ firm ass and squeezes it, Cas making a surprised moan into their kiss that makes Dean smirk. Meanwhile, Cas caresses Dean’s hipbones and he starts to guide them towards the bed. Dean soon feels the edge of it on the back of his knees, so he sits on the bed, holding Cas, who kneels onto it, each knee pressed against Dean’s thighs. They keep kissing and touching, Dean moving his hands restlessly up and down Cas’ thighs and back while Cas touches his chest and hair.

Castiel slowly leans down Dean onto the mattress, falling with him until he is lying onto him. Dean gets his hands on Cas’ hair, messing it as they kiss, pushing his tongue inside Cas’ mouth, earning him a wonderful moan and a roll of hips that has their hard cocks rubbing together. Dean rolls his too and the friction is wonderful. He digs his nails on Cas’ back and on his scalp as they keep rolling their hips together, Cas moving his hands on Dean’s sides and thighs desperately.

The friction is great, but both of them want more. Cas doesn’t waste more time and searches on the drawer for a condom and the lube, pulling away from Dean to put on the condom and spread the lube on his hands and cock. While he does that, Dean caresses the inner of his thighs sweetly and Cas makes a sweet smile that leaves Dean smiling and blushing.

Cas gets the first finger easily and Dean mewls and closes his eyes, feeling how Cas gets his finger deeper. Suddenly, a second finger gets in and Cas is also wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Dean opens his eyes and gasps.

“Holy fuck, Cas!” Dean moans when Cas swallows him deeper and gets his fingers further. “Fuck— Cas—” He tilts his head up and parts his lips, bringing his hand to Cas’ hair.

As Cas gets a third finger in, he hollows his cheeks and swallows Dean completely, moaning around his cock. He stretches his fingers, slowly loosening Dean, and he bobs his head up, his tongue swirling around his cock before he swallows him completely. Dean spreads his legs and moans really loud, loving the feeling of Cas’ mouth around his cock and the feeling of his fingers inside him, alternating his movement into fucking Cas’ mouth and fucking into his fingers.

A fourth finger comes in, scissoring inside him, touching that wonderful spot, making Dean lift his hips and Cas moves his head faster and presses his lips tighter. Dean is so wrecked and rapt, it feels too damn good, but he wants to come with Cas’ cock buried deep in his ass, so it takes all his will to pull Cas away from his cock.

“Fuck me,” Dean says, looking at Cas with lust in his eyes. “Now.”

Castiel smirks and pulls his fingers away from Dean, leaning onto him and reaching his mouth to kiss him. Dean gets his legs around Cas’ waist, lifting his ass a little, making sure his rim rubs Cas’ cock. Cas hisses at the feeling and grips Dean’s hips tighter. Dean chuckles and bites Cas’ lower lip.

“That’s for teasing me before with your mouth and fingers,” Dean whispers into his ear.

“It wasn’t teasing, Dean,” Castiel hisses, rubbing his cock on Dean’s rim, and Dean groans.

Dean chuckles. “Oh yeah?” He gets Cas’ bottom lip in between his teeth and plays with it. “Because that smirk you did before says otherwise.” Castiel blushes, more than he already is, and Dean grins in victory. “I know you well, Cas.” He kisses him again, desperate and rubs his rim again, both of them groaning. “Come on, big guy, fuck me.”

Castiel kisses him fiercely and he lines himself, slowly pressing the head of his cock into Dean, feeling how the muscle slowly gives in. Both of them pant and moan at the feeling. Dean closes his eyes and digs his nails on Cas’ back, feeling how he gets deeper; he loves how full he feels when he has Cas inside him, removing the awful emptiness.

When Cas is fully inside Dean and Dean has adjusted to him, both of them let out a long breath, opening their eyes to look at each other, smiling softly. Cas brings his hand to cup Dean’s face and they share a passionate kiss before Cas starts to roll his hips, thrusting in and out of Dean, making them moan and wail at the amazing feeling.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” Castiel moans, closing his eyes and gripping Dean’s shoulders tighter as he keeps rolling his hips.

“Fuck, Cas— oh, fuck, Cas— Cas—” Dean moans as Cas keeps fucking him in that amazing way.

It isn’t hard to find a rhythm together. They know each other so well. Dean rolls his hips, matching the roll of Castiel’s. They kiss and touch, bringing themselves closer, not wanting to leave any tiny inch in between their bodies. Cas thrusts in and out of Dean and Dean fucks into him, both of them moaning and groaning each other’s names.

Cas hits that sweet spot and Dean clenches around him tightly and both of them tremble at the incredible feeling, holding onto each other. Cas changes the angle slightly, aiming for Dean’s prostate and Dean arches his back off the bed, caressing Cas’ back desperate, moaning really loud and clenching really tight around his lover’s cock, earning him a wonderful sound and a faster pace that drives them insane.

Their speed increases a little bit, and Cas keeps hitting that spot over and over again, his hips moving steadily, only stopping briefly when Dean clenches so tight around him that his whole body trembles, and Dean loves it, because he loves it when he manages to make Cas feel this pleasure. And Dean moans again, when Cas catches back his pace, and Dean feels his whole body surrendering to Cas, because it feels too damn good to feel him moving inside him, hitting that sweet spot and kissing him and loving him.

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much, Cas,” Dean says in between moans, pressing Cas closer, fucking into him. He is so close, but he wants to feel that amazing feeling running his whole body.

“And I love so much, Dean,” Castiel says in between moans as well, never stopping his pace. “I’m close, Dean, I’m going to—”

“I’ve got you, Cas, I’ve got you.”

Castiel hits that spot again and Dean clenches around him. That’s all it takes for Castiel to come, Dean following him after Cas hits that spot again. They keep rolling their hips as they come, their movements desperate, moaning each other’s names as they do it. Then, Castiel collapses onto Dean and Dean slides his legs down Castiel’s thighs, stretching them on the mattress as they both pant, still enjoying the afterglow of coming.

Dean closes his eyes and smiles. He lazily caresses Cas’ back and Cas’ hair, enjoying the feeling of Cas’ warm breathing against his neck. Dean has always loved sex, but sex with Cas is better than all the sex he had with his past sexual partners. Sex with Cas is better because they love each other, and in Dean’s opinion, it makes it one million times better. Not to mention that he has always loved the after-sex, but he barely got to have this, given that most of his sexual partners were casual one night stands. But even when he did get it with a couple of few exceptions, they didn’t feel as great as it does with Cas. Dean sighs happily at that thought.

Suddenly, Cas is kissing his jaw, and Dean grins at it. He finds Cas’ mouth and kisses him sweetly, loving the feeling of the ex-angel’s smile on it. When they pull away, they look at each other, smiling. Dean moves away a lock of hair from Cas’ face and he studies his beautiful face, admiring his blue eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, his pink lips, his jaw and all the beauty in it.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Dean says.

Castiel chuckles and blushes. “Thank you, Dean.” He kisses him and pulls away from him, emptiness reaching inside Dean. “Sorry,” he whispers, pressing little kisses before he stands up from the bed and walks towards the black bin to trash the used condom. He also grabs a wipe to clean Dean’s come on both of them before coming back to the bed.

As Cas cleans him, Dean strokes his hips, not taking his eyes from his face. Castiel catches his sight and smiles shyly. “How’s that you still blush when I look at you?” Dean asks curiously. He grabs the wipe and indicates Cas to lie down so he can clean him.  
Castiel lies down and turns his face to look at Dean. “Your eyes are intense,” Castiel answers.

Dean makes a funny grimace. “Are you saying that my eyes are intimidating?” He leaves the wipe on the bedside table. They will trash it away tomorrow when they wake up.

Castiel rolls onto his side, facing Dean. “No, they aren’t intimidating,” he explains with a soft voice, bringing his hands to Dean’s face, cupping it. “They are intense. It’s not the same.” He looks directly at Dean’s eyes, studying them. “Your eyes are really expressive, Dean. They are the perfect picture of your soul, of what you feel and of what you think. That’s why they are intense. That’s why I love your eyes so much.”

Dean huffs, feeling how a blush tries to make its way into his cheeks; he will never get used to Cas praising him. “There’s nothing special about my eyes, Cas.”

“I strongly disagree. Your eyes are extraordinary for the things they express, not to mention that you have unique green eyes.”

Dean frowns. “There’re a lot of people with green eyes.”

“Yes, but their shade of green is always mixed with darker colors. Some people have green eyes mixed with hazel shades. Others have green eyes with blue shades. Others have dark green eyes. But you have the purest green; the green that belongs to the grass, to the forest, to the spring leaves. Your eyes are unique, Dean.”

Dean chuckles, feeling something heartwarming building in his chest. “You’re so fucking cheesy.”

Castiel smiles and kisses him. “I might be.” He sighs and keeps looking at Dean’s eyes. “I’ve seen galaxies born, stars shining, stars dying, its dust traveling through space until they became another star. I’ve seen supernovas and all the wonders of the space. But I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, Dean.”

“Cas, fuck,” Dean says, covering his blushed face and rolling onto his back. He hears Cas chuckling. “Why do you have to be so fucking cheesy? Gosh.” He feels shy, because he is not used to hear that kind of thing, and much less to be considered more important than the whole damn space. But at the same time, there’s something heartwarming blooming in his chest, because Cas has seen all those wonders and he thinks Dean is more beautiful than all of it. It makes Dean feel special.

He feels Cas rolling until he is lying onto him. Cas pulls Dean’s hands away and he smiles. “You’re so cute when you are blushed.”

“I’m hating you so much right now.”

Castiel laughs and kisses Dean’s face. “I’m sorry, but I like letting you know how important you are to me.”

“You could choose less cheesy and less poetic ways to do it, y’know?” he suggests with a playful smile, loving how Cas keeps pressing kisses on his face.

“It wouldn’t be the same.” He presses a few kisses on Dean’s nose, and Dean knows that he is following the pattern of his freckles. “Besides, I love it when I make you blush.”

“Of course you do,” he says, chuckling. He moves his face and presses his lips with Castiel’s. “But you know I’m not used to being praised,” he whispers, caressing Cas’ shoulders.

“I know. Does it make you uncomfortable? Because if it does, I will stop.” His voice sounds worried and Dean can’t help wondering what he did to end up with someone who cares about him the way Cas does.

“No, no, Cas, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Castiel gives him an inquiring look. “But it doesn’t make you comfortable either.”

“Not exactly,” Dean says. Castiel does his brand confused look; squinty eyes, frown and a tilt of head. Dean sighs. “It’s— unusual.”

“Does this have to do with our conversation in the bathtub two nights ago?” he asks, suspicious.

“No,” Dean says with a fake voice. Castiel glares him. “Maybe,” he confesses and Castiel groans exasperated. “It’s just—” He takes a deep breath, looking at Cas, who is staring at him expectantly. “I’m not used to be considered special,” he finishes, shrugging. “And when you tell me that I’m special, extraordinary and all those things you always tell me, well—” He chuckles and makes a reassuring smile, trying to fade away Cas’ worries. “I feel good, but at the same time it’s like, holy shit, how can Cas think this of me? I’m nothing special, but it’s good to know that you think I am.”

Castiel smiles, softly. He caresses Dean delicately. “I’m glad to hear that, Dean,” he whispers, his voice full of honesty, and he leans to kiss Dean’s lips sweetly. “So, I’m still able to praise you verbally?”

“Yeah,” Dean whispers, chuckling.

“Good.” He kisses his chin and he starts to leave kisses on his neck. “What about praising you with my hands and mouth?” he asks quickly, leaving a trail of kisses on his freckled neck. “Do you like it?”

Dean grins. “That’s one of my favorite kinds of praises.”

Castiel grins too and keeps kissing Dean, leaving a kiss on almost every freckle. Dean sighs happily and lets himself enjoy the press of Cas’ lips on his skin, praising every tiny inch of skin, dropping sweet kisses. He looks at Cas and smiles when they lace their hands together. Dean gives Cas’ hand a soft squeeze and he closes his eyes, loving the kisses of his lover.

Dean bites his lip when Cas drops a few kisses on his cock. They are sweet, like the rest of his kisses, there’s nothing arousing about them, but they feel so damn good that Dean can’t help making a little moan.

“Do you want me to finish the blowjob I started before?” Castiel asks, casually.

Dean makes a surprised face. “Since when do you have this stamina?” They have sex a couple times a week, and sometimes they have a second round, depending on how they feel, but they usually need their time to get it on again. Since they arrived to New York, Cas seems to be willing to have sex almost every night, not that Dean complains, but it is unusual.

Castiel blushes and he makes that adorable shy smile that Dean loves. “I like being able to do these things without having to worry about being too loud, and you have been a bit louder and more vocal since we are in this room, and—” he bites his lower lip and Dean looks at him with both eyebrows raised. “I really enjoy it,” Cas confesses, sounding extremely shy.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, gladly surprised. Castiel nods. “Well, then I’m more than glad to make you happy, Cas,” he says, spreading his legs, not missing Cas’ surprised and glad face. “I’m all yours.”

Castiel moves until he can kiss Dean’s lips, both of them smiling into it. “Great,” he says before pulling away and settling in between Dean’s legs, resting his hands on the inner of Dean’s thighs.

He presses a few kisses on the inner of Dean’s thighs, and he even leaves a couple of hickeys, making Dean moan. After it, he wraps his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, swirling his tongue while he looks at Dean, who gets one of his hands on Cas’ hair while the other finds Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers.

Cas slowly swallows him down and Dean moans. His nose brushes his golden pubic hair and he stays like that for a while, his tongue swirling around the shaft and hollowing his cheeks, slowly bobbing his head up, not taking his eyes of Dean, who moans and closes his eyes, tightening his grip on Cas’ hair and squeezing his hand.

When Cas feels Dean is completely hard, he speeds up his pace, and that’s when Dean gets louder and he starts to fuck Cas’ mouth, matching his pace, loving the feeling of Cas’ warm mouth around his cock, how his skilled tongue swirls around his shaft and how he moans when he swallows him down completely. And Dean makes sure to sound as loud as possible, which is really easy, given that Cas is really good at blowjobs and he knows what Dean likes.

Cas speeds up when he feels Dean’s cock twitching in his mouth. He presses his lips tighter and his tongue plays around Dean’s shaft in a way that has Dean arching his back from the bed and curling his toes. He feels his orgasm building as Cas keeps blowing him with steady bobs.

Dean comes in Cas’ mouth, moaning his lover’s name and letting his body relax as Cas’ mouth keeps working on his cock, swallowing his come. Before he pulls away, he presses a kiss on the head of his cock, licking the remaining come after it. He settles onto Dean and kisses him, and Dean eagerly traces Cas’ mouth with his tongue, tasting himself.

Cas moans when Dean rubs himself against him and Dean feels that Cas is hard, which makes him smirk. “Blowing me turns you on?” Dean asks with a rogue voice.

Castiel gives him an obvious glare. “It’s really pleasurable.”

Dean chuckles. He kisses Cas and holds him tightly before rolling the two of them reversing their positions. “Now’s my turn to enjoy those wonderful sounds of yours,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows, and Castiel smiles and rolls his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. You’re the one who confessed it first.”

“I should have known better. Telling you that I enjoy the sounds you make was only going to play on your ego.”

“Shut up, Cas,” he protests with a fake annoyance, kissing Cas, both of them happily humming in it. “Want me to rim you?”

Castiel gasps. “Yes, please.”

Dean grins and kisses Cas before settling down in between his legs. He drops a few kisses on his cock, loving the soft moans Cas makes with every press of his lips. He also leaves a few hickeys next to his hipbones, smirking every time Cas shudders under his lips. Then, Dean gets in position, Cas grabbing his hands so they can be holding hands during the whole time, which makes Dean very happy. He gives him a soft squeeze before he presses a chaste kiss on his rim, just teasing him a little, but Cas lets out a relieved sigh mixed with a moan. Dean doesn’t tease him anymore and starts to eat him out, licking and kissing his rim, earning him the most wonderful sounds from Cas.

He keeps working his tongue on Cas’ rim, feeling how Cas squeezes his hands, hearing the sounds he makes, loving when Cas’ back arches of the mattress. Dean keeps moving his tongue, licking everywhere but avoiding Cas’ hole; he would get there eventually, meanwhile, he wants to lick Cas’ rim. Cas keeps making all those sounds that drive Dean insane, spreading his legs as wide as possible, pressing himself closer to Dean’s face.

After a while, Dean finally moves his tongue to Cas’ hole, pressing a kiss on it before flattening his tongue and fucking Cas with it. When he does that, Cas lets out a really loud moan mixed with a wail, and Dean knows that if he was hard, he could be easily coming with just that sound.

He keeps fucking Cas with his tongue, making Cas moan, groan and rolls his hips, wanting to fuck himself into Dean’s tongue, encouraging Dean to get deeper and go faster, and Dean gladly complies.

There’s a moment when Dean goes back to rim him and then gets back to fucking him with his tongue, alternating both things, because he knows Cas likes it. It doesn’t take too long for the ex-angel to come untouched, making a really loud moan with Dean’s name on it, which Dean adores so much.

Dean keeps working his tongue on Cas’ rim while he comes, pulling away when Cas’ release is done. Then, he moves his mouth to Cas’ cock and cleans his come from there and from his stomach, moving up so they can kiss. Cas hums happily when they share a kiss and cups Dean’s face.

They keep kissing for a while, until both of them feel how the sleep wants to take over their bodies, so they decide to get under the sheets so they can sleep. Tomorrow Dean has a long way to drive, so he would better get some rest.

As Cas snuggles against his side, Dean says, “We really gave this mattress a great use.”

Castiel chuckles. “Yes, we did.” He kisses Dean’s neck. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”

He is glad that their time in New York turned out to be more than awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, for the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the subscriptions ^^
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** My exams are coming, which means I'm going to take a hiatus, so the next chapter won't be uploaded until **Febraury the 13th**. It's a long time, but I need to spend all my time studying, sorry :/

“Hey, I was thinking about something,” Dean says, turning his eyes from the road to look at Cas, who turns his face to look at him with a curious stare, wanting him to go on. “We could drive to Chicago and eat one of their famous pizzas.”

“You want to drive all that long for a pizza?” Castiel asks confused.

“It’s not a pizza, Cas, it’s _the pizza_. They’re really famous and so damn good. The last time I ate one was when I was fourteen and dad was hunting a poltergeist. The family paid him for helping them so he decided to take me and Sammy to a restaurant where they served the famous pizzas.”

Castiel gives him a fond look. “It must have been nice to have your father do that.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “Yeah. There were days when he wasn’t drunk or angry and he could do stuff like that for Sammy and me. But that only happened once a year, if we were lucky.” His father did the best he could, but most of the memories from his father are bad ones. Dean wishes that could be different. “Anyway, you’ve gotta taste that pizza, Cas, it’s so fucking good, trust me.”

The blue eyed man chuckles. “You’re going to drive to Chicago to taste that pizza whether I say yes or no.”

“Yeah, but I’d like your support,” he says, mockingly.

Castiel rolls his eyes, but he smiles. “Okay, Dean, let’s go to Chicago to eat some pizza.”

“Thanks,” he says chuckling. Then, he makes a thoughtful grimace, thinking about how long it will take them to reach Chicago. It’s a twelve hour long drive, and they left New York an hour ago, so they might reach Chicago by dinner. “I guess we’ll be in Chicago by supper time,” he says out loud.

“Are you going to drive for that long?” Castiel asks worried. Dean answers him with an affirmative hum. “Isn’t that too much?”

“Nah, don’t worry. Besides we’ll make a stop to have lunch. I can take a small nap after we reach Chicago, so there’s no problem.”

Castiel still gives him that worried look. “I would prefer it if you took a nap in the car. I don’t want you to get tired.”

Dean smiles. “I’ve driven for longer time, Cas.”

“Still, take the nap.”

“Alright, babe. Not gonna argue with you.” He doesn’t want to worry Cas, so he will take that nap. Besides, he also believes it will do him some good. “Also, I thought about going to see the Mount Rushmore after Chicago, if you feel like it.”

“I would love that, Dean,” he says with a big grin.

“Awesome.”

The Impala keeps going down the road for several hours. Dean’s old rock tapes keep playing while he drives. He grins whenever Cas sings with him. It’s great to know that Cas enjoys the same music as him. They also chat once in a while, talking about everything and nothing at all, falling into a comfortable silence after it.

Cas looks through the window, paying attention to every detail of the landscape. He has been a passenger in the Impala for so long, but it must still feel weird for him to travel from one place to another like this, having the time to watch the landscape move in front of his eyes instead of just appearing in the place like he did when he could zap.

After several hours, Dean finds some concourse with some trees that give a generous shadow, and he decides to park the car there so he and Cas can have lunch. They grabbed some food before leaving New York and put it in their portable fridge. They have lunch in the front seat, admiring the beauty of the landscape. The grass is green and it has several purple flowers in it. There are also a lot of trees with leafy branches and leaves that move with the soft breeze of the summer.

“Do you know which flowers are those?” Dean asks.

“Lavender,” Castiel answers before taking the last bit of his sandwich. “I have some planted in the greenhouse. I’m surprised you don’t recognize them.”

“I’m not an expert as you,” he says with a smirk. Castiel chuckles. “I’m gonna take a nap now, do you wanna join me?” Dean asks, putting the portable fridge back on the backseat.

“I don’t feel sleepy at all.” The funny thing about Cas is that he is a terrible morning person, but once he fully wakes up, he doesn’t have the need to fall asleep until night. Dean, on the other hand, tends to take a nap. “Do you want me to wake you up at any specific time?”

“Nah, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” he says before kissing Dean’s lips. “I’m going to take a small walk around while you sleep.”

“Okay, but not too far.”

Castiel rolls his eyes as he opens the Impala’s front door. “I can take care of myself, Dean.”

“I know, but I also know how much you love walking. And knowing you, you might be able to reach Chicago on foot.”

“You are an exaggerator.”

Dean chuckles. “Whatever, Cas.”

He hears Cas chuckling before closing the door. Dean watches him leave before sliding down on the seat, resting his whole body on the seat and closing his eyes. The windows are opened and the soft breeze makes it easy for Dean to fall asleep.

When he wakes up, he doesn’t know what time it is, but he guesses he has been sleeping for more than one hour. He sits on the seat, rubbing his eyes and his face, stretching as much as the car’s space lets him. He grabs a bottle of water and takes a long sip, enjoying the cold temperature on his tongue and in his throat.

He spots Cas in front of the Impala, sitting under a tree, his back resting against its trunk, reading one of the books they bought on their first day in New York. Dean smiles and grabs his phone to take a photo of his lover before stepping out of the car and walking towards Cas, who turns his face from the book to look at Dean when he hears the sound of the Impala’s front door closing.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets with a beautiful smile, and fuck, Dean loves knowing how happy it makes Cas to see him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, making a grin of his own. He sits down, next to Cas and they kiss. He notices that Cas has read a quarter of the book and he frowns. “For how long have I been sleeping?”

“Almost two hours,” Castiel answers as he bookmarks the page he was, closing the book after it. “I told you; you needed a nap.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

Castiel chuckles and leans his head against the trunk, looking up at the leaves. The light that leaks through them paints Cas’ face in some parts, making him look magical. “I like this place. It’s quiet and not too hot.”

“Wanna stay here for a little while?” Dean asks, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder, nuzzling his neck, loving his lover’s overwhelming smell. Cas smells like cotton and storms. Dean thought that once Cas became human he would lose the storm smell, but he hasn’t, and Dean loves it. He loves that mix so unique of Cas.

The ex-angel turns his face and gives him a hopeful look. “Can we?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean’s crown. “Good.”

They stay under that tree, sitting together, in silence, enjoying the sound the breeze makes when it caresses the trees and the sound of birds chirping. It’s really nice to be in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them and the nature.

There’s a moment when Dean moves his head from Cas’ shoulder and they kiss, sweetly making out under the tree, making soft moans as their kisses deepen, holding each other tenderly, the soft summer breeze caressing their skins delicately, almost shyly. Dean doesn’t need anything more. He loves this. He loves Cas.

“Shall we go?” Dean asks after letting Cas’ bottom lip go from his teeth, smiling at the picture of his lover’s lips swollen, pink and covered in saliva. “We still have a long drive ahead.”

“And you would love to get to Chicago as soon as you can for that pizza,” Castiel sasses with a lovely smile.

“You aren’t gonna let it go, are you?”

“No.”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles. “If you end up loving that pizza, I’m gonna tease you the whole ride,” he says as he stands up.

Castiel stands up as well and shakes some grass from his jeans. “Knowing your taste, I’m quite sure I’m going to end up liking it, so I just accepted my destiny.”

Dean shakes his head and snorts. Cas offers his hand to help Dean to stand up and they walk towards the Impala, holding hands as they make the tiny walk. Dean gets in the front seat while Cas goes to the trunk to leave his book. He soon joins Dean, who starts the engine before Cas finishes closing the door.

As Dean drives, both of their windows are rolled down. The wind is a relief against their hot skins. The temperatures aren’t too high, but they are still high, and the wind cools them down gloriously. It also makes Cas’ dark hair move in every possible direction, tousling it. Dean grins; he has a thing for Cas’ tousled hair.

Dean is about to tell Cas about his hair when the ex-angel speaks, “Yes, I know you love my messy hair.”

Dean frowns. “How do you know what I was gonna say?” Cas wasn’t even looking at him.

Castiel makes a soft smile and turns his face to look at him. “I know you well, Dean.” Then, he turns his face again and keeps looking at the road.

Dean smiles and gets his hand on Cas’ thigh, squeezing it tenderly, and Castiel smiles, clearly knowing what Dean wants to say with that gesture. Dean will forever be thankful for having someone who can understand him like Cas does. Getting to know Dean, when it comes to the feelings territory, can be exhausting and exasperating, but Cas is patient, and he knows the many ways Dean expresses himself when he can’t do it with words. Cas understands Dean and knows him, even when Dean doesn’t even understand himself. But Cas does. He always does. And Dean is so fucking lucky for it.

Their drive is like any other drive; sometimes they are in completely silence, sometimes they talk, sometimes they laugh and sometimes they sing along one of the many songs that play in the car. Dean has always loved driving, but he loves it even more when he has to drive with someone he loves. He loves driving with Sam, with Cas and with Charlie, even with those three together. He loves it.

After so many hours, they arrive to Chicago, and the first thing they do is find a motel where they can sleep for the night. After getting a room, they drive towards the restaurant Dean remembers from his teenage years, being so glad that the place is still there, that just a couple of things in the decoration and the illumination have changed, but for the rest, everything remains the same.

They sit next to each other in one of the quietest booths. The place is really crowded and there’s some muttering in the place, so Dean appreciates being in the quietest place. They still hear the people, but not as much as if they were in one of those other tables.

Dean is the one who orders the pizza and he grins excitedly at Cas, because he wants to see what face he makes when he sees the pizza. Castiel rolls his eyes, clearly knowing the reason behind Dean’s excitement.

Their pizza doesn’t take too long and soon, they have a deep-dish pizza in front of them, and as Dean thanks their waiter, Cas looks at it with wide eyes, which makes Dean smirk. Dean gets a slice and puts it on Cas’ plate. Cas looks at it, studying the high edge and the deep surface. Dean knows how much he loves cheese on pizzas, so Cas must be drooling at seeing the amount of cheese on their pizza, along with the pepperoni and the tomato sauce, which Dean knows his boyfriend also loves.

While Dean serves himself a slice, he says, “You’re supposed to eat it, not to just look at it.”

Castiel glares him and kicks him under the table, which makes Dean chuckle. “Assbutt,” Castiel says. Dean grins and waits for Cas to take the first bite. Cas moans, and Dean can’t help laughing. “Holy shit.”

Dean laughs louder, because hearing Cas swear is still so rare. “And you didn’t wanna come.”

Once again, the ex-angel glares him. “I just took the first bite and you are already teasing me.”

“I thought you accepted your destiny,” he mocks, earning him another kick. “How mature.”

“Shut up and let me enjoy the pizza.”

Dean chuckles. “And you were wondering why I wanted to make a drive that long to only taste a pizza. What do you say now, Cas?”

“I say fuck you, Dean.”

Dean laughs.

“You love it when you are right, don’t you?” Castiel asks sassily.

“I’m surprised you even have to ask,” Dean answers before taking a bite of the pizza. It tastes even better than he remembers. Castiel rolls his eyes. “C’mon, say that I was right and that I had an awesome idea and that you shouldn’t have teased me that much for wanting to come here.”

Castiel gives him a done face with a glare. “You are the fucking worst, that’s what I’m going to say.”

“And you’re a fucking terrible loser,” he says mischievously.

The ex-angel keeps glaring him and Dean keeps making an adorable smile that manages to break Castiel’s glare. “Fine,” he mutters, sighing exasperated. “I was wrong and I understand why you wanted to come here. Happy?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Assbutt,” he mutters and Dean cups his face and kisses him sweetly, Cas blushing when they pull away. “You better try to cook this at home,” he says, looking at him with a bossy grimace.

Dean snorts. “Okay, Cas, I’ll try it. Promise.”

They keep enjoying their dinner and Dean doesn’t tease Cas anymore. He does it again when they are leaving the restaurant, and it makes Cas push away Dean, both of them laughing. Teasing Cas is so much fun, because he gets mad and it is adorable.

The drive back to the motel is short, but Dean is quite drained and it feels longer. When they get in the room, he sits on the bed and groans, rubbing his face. His body can’t take long journeys as well as it used to. He feels the mattress dipping next to him and he feels Cas getting his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him closer, resting the green eyed man’s head on his shoulder.

“Are you tired?” Castiel asks with a soft voice. His fingers caress Dean’s light brown hair delicately, and it is relaxing.

“Yeah,” Dean answers looking up at those beautiful blue eyes. “It’s been so long since I drove as long as today.”

“And you wanted to drive in one sitting without taking a nap,” he says with an ‘I told you so’ expression.

Dean huffs. “You know I’m kind of a martyr.” He means it as a joke, but Cas glares him, not finding anything funny on Dean’s joke. “I meant it as joke, Cas.”

“I don’t see where the joke in that is.”

Dean sighs. “You take things too seriously sometimes.” He pulls away and kisses Cas’ lips briefly. “And yeah, I take things too jokingly sometimes, too,” he says, knowing that was what Cas was about to say.

Castiel sighs and kisses him sweetly, then, when he pulls away, he smiles at Dean and stands up, going to their luggage to grab the dressing case to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. Dean stands up and grabs his too, following Cas to the bathroom, where they brush their teeth.

“Y’know,” Dean says after spitting in the sink the mix of water and toothpaste. “I’m still intrigued about that place in California you wanna see.” He looks at Cas, who smiles, trying to get something from his expression. “When are you gonna tell me about it?”

“When we are there,” Castiel answers with a playful smile before heading out of the bathroom.

Dean follows him. “At least you could tell me if it’s in the north or in the south, ‘cause I’m the one driving us there.”

Castiel grabs Dean’s toothbrush and puts it back where it was, along with his and their toothpaste. “It’s in the north. After we visit the Grand Canyon, I will tell you more.”

Dean squints his eyes. “Why are you so mysterious about that place?”

His lover smiles softly and cups Dean’s face. “Because it is a surprise.”

Dean arches his eyebrow. He is intrigued by that place and all the secretiveness about it. “A good one?”

“Of course it is a good one. Why would I ever want to give you a bad surprise?” he asks frowning and tilting his head to one side.

Dean chuckles and gets his hands on Cas’ waist. “Always so literal.”

“You love that,” he says, casually.

“Yeah, I do. But it can be a bit exhausting.”

Castiel tries to make a mad grimace but he ends up making an adorable face, trying to fight back a smile. “You are an assbutt.”

“Yeah, but I’m your assbutt,” Dean whispers before kissing him.

“That was cheesy,” Castiel teases, grinning.

“Shut up, Cas.”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean again. “We should go to bed, especially you.” He caresses Dean’s face, softly and delicately and gives him his soft, worry look.

“Yeah, yeah.” He smiles, leaning his forehead onto Castiel’s, stealing a brief kiss.

They put on their pajamas pants and get in the bed, Castiel little spooning Dean, pressing his forehead onto Dean’s nape and resting his hands on Dean’s belly, Dean placing his on top of Castiel’s, pressing himself even closer against Castiel, wanting to feel the length of his body everywhere. When they are fully settled, they wish goodnight to each other and fall asleep easily, even if both of them miss the comfortable mattress from New York.

 

_____

 

Dean is surprised to wake up and find Cas already awake. “Who are you and what have you done to my Cas?” Dean mumbles with a morning voice, turning around to face Cas, who frowns.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks confused.

“You woke up before me. That never happens. And you aren’t grumpy. Which that never happens either.”

“It happens sometimes,” Castiel says squinting his eyes. “But only five times a year.”

Dean gives him a funny look. “You’ve counted them.”

Castiel smiles. “No, but it’s an estimation.”

Dean chuckles.

“Did you sleep well, Dean?” Castiel asks as he caresses Dean’s hair. He always does it so softly that Dean’s whole body relaxes immediately.

“I did. And given that you aren’t grumpy, I’m gonna say that you slept well as well.”

“You sound fascinated about me being awake before you,” he sasses with a tiny glare.

“I’m more fascinated by you not being mister grumpy.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but smiles and Dean has to kiss him, because kissing Cas when he smiles is one of his favorite things, and also, kissing Cas is a great way to start the day. They get their hands on each other as they kiss, making happy, little moans.

When they pull away, they look at each other and smile. Dean removes some lock of hair from Cas’ forehead, smiling at the action and kissing him again, this time for shorter. His left hand cups Cas’ face, his fingers slowly and almost absently trace down his features, noticing how Cas slowly blushes as green eyes wander through his face.

“Fuck,” Dean says. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” And he leans again and kisses him, his hand getting buried in a dark mess of hair.

When Dean pulls away, Cas quickly follows him and seals their mouths together again, not wanting the kiss to end yet, bringing a smile to Dean’s lips. “I think we should keep doing this in the shower,” Castiel whispers with that low voice that drives Dean insane.

“Yeah, we better.”

They leave the bed and grab their clothes before getting in the bathroom. They keep kissing as they undress, waiting for the water to get hot. When they feel the steam coming out of the shower, caressing their naked skins, they get in it. It is really small and it can barely hold the two of them, but this isn’t the first time they are in a motel with a small shower, so they know how to work it out.

They keep kissing for a while, grinning at each other whenever they pull away. They also laugh when they play with each other’s wet hairs, making mohawks or strange hairstyles, and they kiss again. After a while, they take a shower in the proper sense of the word, washing each other like they always do, sharing a passionate kiss before stepping out of the shower.

They get dressed in the bathroom and Dean opens the door to let out the suffocating steam from it. He smiles when he sees Cas, only wearing his underwear and jeans, approaching the sink and looking in the dressing case for the foam and the razor so he can shave. He looks great with all that wet hair, shirtless and barefoot. Dean approaches him and drops a kiss on the back of Cas’ shoulder.

“Are you going to shave?” Castiel asks as he applies foam on his face.

“No, I did it yesterday,” Dean answers as he puts on a t-shirt. Then he touches his face, feeling how some stubble wants to appear. “We should get some of those electric shavers. It would ease things.”

“Especially for you, given that you shave more times than I do.” All his stubble is covered with foam, so Castiel washes the brush and grabs the razor. “Don’t you like himself with stubble?”

“Not much,” Dean answers as he leans on the wall, next to the mirror. “I like some, but not as long as yours. Besides, I don’t look as good as you do with stubble.”

Castiel chuckles. “You like me with stubble more than without it?”

“I like you anyway, Cas.” And it’s true. He likes Cas shaved and he likes Cas with stubble. It doesn’t matter; Cas always looks amazing.

Castiel smiles, not moving the razor as he does so. “I think you look good with stubble, too.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I doubt it. I’ve got a ginger stubble, there’s no way I can look good with it. Besides, when have you seen me with stubble?”

“That time when you got sick and you didn’t shave for a week,” Castiel answers casually. He keeps shaving and Dean watches him. Cas has done this task so many times that his pulse is firm. Back when he had to do it for the first time he was unsure, but now he does it perfectly. “And you looked good, even though you were sick,” he adds and both of them chuckle. “But to be honest, you always look beautiful to me.” 

Dean blushes. “So, you want me to let some stubble?” he asks as he caresses his jaw.

“Only if you want to. I like you in any possible way, Dean.” He washes the razor and then his face, all his stubble completely gone.

Dean approaches him and caresses his jaw and chin. “So soft,” he murmurs happily before kissing Cas’ shaved skin several times, which makes Castiel chuckle. Then he kisses his lips, the smell of the foam getting into his nostrils.

“You really like it when I shave,” Castiel says arching a brow and giving him a mischievous look.

“Yeah, but it also helps that you’re shirtless,” Dean teases. Castiel rolls his eyes and smiles. “I’m gonna pack all the stuff and then we’re gonna have breakfast, okay?” he asks as he moves away and grabs their dirty clothes. They are going to have to stop by some laundry soon.

“Okay,” he says as he puts on some aftershave.

Before Dean leaves the bathroom, he presses another kiss to Cas’ shoulder, and the ex-angel can’t help grinning. Dean loves the domesticity they have developed since they got together. He smiles to himself and starts packing their stuff. Cas comes out of the bathroom, now completely dressed, and helps Dean. They don’t have much to pack, but Dean appreciates the help.

They leave the motel and get their stuff in the trunk of the Impala. Then, they get into the car and drive to a cafeteria to have some breakfast. They order some coffee and a frittata. Dean likes his breakfast better, but this one is pretty good. He misses cooking. He spent all his life traveling, eating from cafeterias and stuff that were heated in a gas station’s microwave, but since they have been living in the bunker, Dean got used to homemade food and cook, and now he misses it.

After breakfast, they get back to the Impala and Dean heads towards the road, feeling his eyes a bit tired. He should get a longer rest, but he has driven for longer. Still, Mount Rushmore is thirteen hours away from Chicago.

“Dean,” Castiel says with a worried voice. He places his hand on Dean’s thigh and gives it a soft squeeze. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired,” Dean answers casually.

“You look terrible.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I love you too, Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel insists, this time placing his hand on Dean’s, lacing their fingers together. “You should rest. I’m worried.”

“I’m fine, Cas. Really.”

“You used to be a better liar.” It makes Dean chuckle. “Dean, why don’t we get a room in a nice hotel and spend the whole day in bed? You really need to get some rest. Driving all these long distances is not healthy.”

Dean sighs. He looks around. They haven’t left Chicago yet, he could turn around and head towards a nice hotel. After all Charlie got them that credit card so they can get the best room in the city if they want to, besides, his body needs to take a rest. “Alright,” Dean says as he takes a detour to get back to the city and get a hotel room.

“You just listened to my advice?” Castiel asks with a surprised frown.

“When you’re right, you’re right.” He looks at him with an obvious glare and Castiel chuckles. “We could use some rest. We don’t have any hurry, right?”

“Right.” He leans and kisses his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back! Sorry for the long waiting, guys u.u Also, I'm updating this a few hours sooner than usually because I have to do some stuff later and I don't know when I'll finish, so...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the susbscriptions.

“I can drive for a little bit longer,” Dean says with an obvious glare.

Castiel is still looking at his phone, trying to find where the closest town is. “Dean, the closest town is two hours away,” Castiel says with his bossy and slightly pissed off voice.

It’s already night. They spent a big amount of their morning sleeping in that hotel in Chicago. Both really needed to rest and they woke up at eleven A.M., so they left Chicago quite late. But at least they are now well rested, although it is close to ten P.M. and they are in the middle of nowhere, looking for somewhere to spend the night.

Dean rolls his eyes. “So you wanna sleep in the car?”

“You have been driving for eight hours straight, I’m not going to let you drive any longer, so yes, find a parking spot and let’s sleep in here.”

“Or what, babe?” Dean asks with a smug face. “I’m the one who’s driving, you can’t do much.”

Castiel turns his face and gives him a deadly glare. Even though it is dark, Dean can see his intimidating face. “Do you really want to test me, honey?”

Dean takes an exasperated breath. He really doesn’t want to test his boyfriend. He is using ‘honey’ and his glare, which means he is really pissed off and Dean shouldn’t mess with him. “Why are you so fucking bossy?” he asks as he parks the car under a tree.

“Sorry for caring about your health and well-being, Dean,” Castiel huffs bitterly. “You are unbelievable sometimes.”

Dean sighs. Cas always cares about him and looks out for him, no matter what. Dean does the same with Cas, and he knows how frustrating it can be when he sees that Cas doesn’t care about himself. He must feel the same about Dean.

“Hey,” Dean says, grabbing Cas’ hand and caressing the inner of his wrist. “You’re right, okay?” He tries to sound as soft as possible. He doesn’t like it when he and Cas argue. They barely argue. Sometimes they get a small pissed off moment, but that’s all, nothing too serious. “I just wanted us to get a bed, y’know? Something comfortable. Sleeping in the Impala can be painful.”

Castiel sighs, his anger slowly fading away. “I know, it’s just that—” He takes a deep breath and looks at Dean. “I don’t want you to drive for so long. This road trip is going to hurt you if you don’t take a rest once in a while.”

“Yeah, I know.” He leans and kisses him, sweetly, Cas cupping his face. “Have we ever slept in the Impala together?” Dean asks curiously.

Castiel makes a thoughtful face. “No, we haven’t. Why do you ask?”

Dean bites his lower lip. “Before we got together, I used to fantasize about you fucking me in the backseat of the Impala.”

Castiel arches his eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel chuckles. “So, what you are saying is that you want us to have sex right now in the backseat?”

“Well, we’re here,” Dean says all innocently. “It will also help us to get warm. Night’s pretty cold, y’know?” He leans again and kisses him briefly, playing with his bottom lip before pulling away. “What do you say?”

“Get the lube and a condom,” Castiel says with a sweet smile, rolling his eyes.

“Awesome,” Dean says, smirking. He kisses Castiel again, briefly and he gets out of the Impala, almost running towards the trunk. Castiel gets out of the Impala and Dean throws him a blanket that Castiel catches and looks at it with a frown. “Put it on the backseat. I’m not gonna let my baby get stained.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Of course you aren’t.”

Dean shoots him a glare and Castiel makes a tiny smirk before opening the backseat’s door and putting the blanket on the seat. Dean finds up a lube and a condom, and he drops them on the front seat after closing the trunk. He watches how Cas makes sure of covering the seat carefully, and when he is done, he looks at Dean with a sassy look.

“Don’t give me that look,” Dean says as he gets his hands on Cas’ hips, pulling him closer. As he talks, some mist comes out of his mouth. It’s a bit cold outside. “I’ve gotta take care of my baby, you know it.”

“Yes, I know,” Castiel says with a soft smile. Then, he looks at the backseat. “Are you sure we are going to fit in there?”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah.”

Before Castiel can say anything else, Dean starts kissing him, slowly, taking his time on tasting Cas’ warm mouth, slowly pushing his tongue to meet Castiel’s, earning him a soft moan from the ex-angel. As they keep kissing, Dean starts to move them towards the backseat, being very careful. The two of them are tall and big, and the backseat of the Impala isn’t the most spacious place for them to have sex, but Dean knows that it is possible, so he guides the two of them, and he slowly lies onto the backseat, with Cas on top of him, without anyone of them hitting against anything.

“Close the door,” Dean mumbles when he and Cas are accommodated.

Castiel closes the door and he goes back to kissing Dean, passionately and tenderly. Dean brings his hands to Cas’ hair, messing it even more, deepening their kiss. They have time, and they both like to enjoy things and take their time when there is no rush at all, getting things started nice and slow.

Their hands trace each other’s bodies; Dean’s hands move up and down on Cas’ back, reaching his ass and gripping it tightly, loving how firm it is, earning him a surprised gasp from Cas. Cas’ hands move of Dean’s sides, and his fingers sneak under Dean’s t-shirt, caressing his skin softly. He rubs his crotch against Dean’s in slow movements that drive Dean insane and makes him claw his nails on Cas’ back, feeling his shirt and t-shirt. Dean likes taking things slow, but he likes taking things slow when they are naked, so he begins to take off Castiel’s shirt and t-shirt, which makes Castiel smirk.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to start getting me rid of my clothes,” Castiel says as he throws his t-shirt onto the front seat.

“You’re a fucking teaser sometimes,” Dean says as he takes off his shirt with Cas’ help.

“I wonder who I learnt that from.” Dean glares him and Castiel gives him a casual look. “Don’t give me that look, Dean,” he adds as he takes off Dean’s t-shirt and drops it onto the front seat too. Then, he starts to take off his boots. “You enjoy it.” He rubs one more time his crotch against Dean’s, and both of them hiss.

“Fuck,” Dean moans. He is really hard, and Castiel knows what to do to drive him insane. “Do that again.”

Castiel complies and he rubs his crotch against Dean’s, feeling their hard cocks hidden under their clothes, but it still feels really good, and both of them hiss and moan again. “Do you want me to do it again?” Castiel asks, almost hissing.

“Yeah, but when we are naked, so hurry up and take off our fucking clothes.”

Castiel chuckles and rolls his eyes, but he rushes on taking off his boots and Dean’s. He goes back to kissing Dean and they take off each other’s jeans and underwear. The air in the Impala is chilly against their skins, but it is a bit warmer than the one outside, but the contrast with the high temperature of their bodies makes it colder.

They keep kissing and Castiel rolls his hips, rubbing their hard cocks again. Both of them moan. Dean loves the feeling of Castiel’s erection pressed against him, feeling his hardness rubbing his. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans, tilting his head up. Castiel seizes that moment and he starts kissing his jaw and neck as his fingers caress his nipple. “Cas—” he moans, closing his eyes and gripping Cas’ hair, tightly, making Cas moan.

Castiel kisses his neck and collarbone, sucking Dean’s pulse, earning him a roll of hips and a moan from Dean, who moves his hands desperately on Cas’ hair and back. Then, Castiel moves his mouth to one of Dean’s nipples, licking and nibbling it as his hand slowly strokes Dean’s cock. Dean bites his lip and fucks slowly into Cas’ fist, spreading his precome down his shaft. He moves his hand down, tracing Castiel’s spine, reaching his ass and he starts caressing his rim, softly, but it is enough to make Cas squirm and moan in surprise, looking at Dean with a curious look.

Dean smirks. “I love giving, too, you know it,” he explains as he caresses Castiel’s rim again, feeling how Cas’ cock twitches and spurts some precome.

Castiel steals a kiss from Dean’s lips and he tightens his fist around Dean’s cock, making Dean shudder and moan, pulling away from the kiss. Castiel chuckles and moves his mouth to Dean’s other nipple, never stopping the slow and tight movements of his fist. Dean mewls and moans and keeps moving his fingers on Cas’ rim, making Cas moan against his nipple.

When Dean’s other nipple is hard, Castiel finally moves away and he grabs the lube and the condom from the front seat. He puts on the condom first, kneeling in between Dean’s legs, and then he applies the lube on his hands and on his cock. Dean watches him, biting his bottom lip and caressing the inner of his thighs, making Castiel smile.

Castiel leans onto Dean when he has applied the lube and he kisses him softly as he gets one finger inside him. Dean moans lowly at the feeling, fucking into the finger. Castiel adds a second one, which makes Dean moan a little bit louder. Cas stretches his fingers, opening up Dean, adding a third one when he can, and then a fourth one. Dean moans at the feeling, arching his back when Cas touches his prostate.

He pulls his fingers out of Dean, wiping them on the blanket. He grabs Dean’s legs and places them around his waist, Dean making sure of tightening them and brings Cas down to meet him in a kiss that has Castiel smiling widely. Dean gets his arms around Castiel’s back, resting his hands on his blades while Castiel rests his on Dean’s shoulders. They look at each other, with soft smiles and intense gazes before Castiel starts to push himself inside Dean, making the two of them gasp and moan and the wonderful feeling.

Dean loves feeling how Cas removes his emptiness. He loves how thick and long Cas feels and he loves how good it feels to have him inside him. Castiel lets out a wonderful moan when he is deep buried in the heat of Dean and Dean kisses him sweetly, adjusting around him.

“You okay, love?” Dean asks, mumbling. He cups Cas’ face with his hand and looks at him softly.

“Yes, I am,” Castiel answers with a smile. “Did you just called me ‘love’?” he asks frowning, but with a big smile on his lips.

Yes, he did it. The pet name simply slipped out of his lips. “Yeah, I did,” he answers. “Not a word,” he says with a warning glare and Castiel presses his lips into a thin line, suppressing a grin. “Less talk and more fuck.”

Castiel kisses him. “You are so bossy, love.”

“For fuck’s sake, Cas,” he groans. Then, Castiel starts rolling his hips and Dean moans. “Oh, fuck, Cas— That’s so fucking good. Oh, Cas—” he closes his eyes and begins to rock his hips, matching the rhythm of Cas’ hips, moaning and gasping as he does so.

Castiel thrusts in and out of Dean steadily and sweetly, aiming for the sweet spot that makes Dean see stars behind his eyes and clench so tight around Cas that the ex-angel trembles and loses his rhythm for a while. They share kisses, like they always do, and they press their foreheads, their raggedy breathings caressing their flushed faces.

“Dean— fuck, Dean,” Castiel moans when Dean gets really tight around him. It makes his hips increase his pace, changing the angle a little bit, but that angle is mind blowing and it makes Cas able to reach that wonderful spot over and over again.

“Right there, Cas— fuck, fuck, Cas, yes, oh, fuck— Cas— Cas—” Dean moans loudly, almost desperate. He increases the speed of his hips, tightening his legs and arms around Cas and clenching around his cock, grinding onto him, until their movements become maddening. “Cas! Cas! Cas—”

Castiel keeps thrusting in and out of Dean, increasing his speed, hitting Dean’s sweet spot with every thrust and Dean clenches around him every single time. Dean feels his orgasm building, faster than usually. He wants to last for a little longer, because it feels so damn good, but Cas keeps fucking him with mind blowing thrusts that he knows that he can’t hold on for longer.

“Cas, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Dean moans.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” Castiel says, holding Dean tighter.

Dean comes with a loud moan, and Castiel comes almost immediately. He keeps fucking Dean through their releases, until his hips give up and he collapses onto Dean, burying his face on Dean’s neck, breathing as hard as Dean. Both of them are exhausted, but they are still seeing stars behind their eyes. Dean drops his sore legs from Cas’ waist, stretching them as best as he can on the backseat, and he holds Cas’ tighter.

“Was this,” Castiel begins to say, still panting. “As good as your fantasy?”

“Better. Much better, Cas,” Dean answers, breathy. He had pictured Cas fucking him in the backseat of his beloved car during many lonely nights, but none of those times were as good as this one. “You’re so fucking awesome.”

Castiel chuckles. “Thank you, Dean. You are awesome, too.” He moves his face and kisses Dean as he pulls out of him, which makes Dean groan, but Castiel kisses him sweetly. He takes off the condom, knotting it and trashing it on the plastic bag they carry to throw all their trash from the food they have on the car. They will empty it in the next town they stop by. Then, Castiel grabs some wipes and cleans Dean’s come from their bellies. After it, he lies on top of Dean, who grabs part of the blanket to cover the two of them, and Castiel smiles as he snuggles onto Dean. “You were right. We could fit in here,” he says, nuzzling Dean’s neck.

“It may surprise you, but I tend to be right most of the times,” Dean teases.

Castiel grins and Dean feels it on his skin. “Assbutt.” He sighs happily and starts caressing Dean’s pectoral, where his anti-possession tattoo is. Dean grins and holds Cas tightly, pressing a kiss onto his hairline. “Are you comfortable? I can sleep in the front seat if you want me to.”

Dean gives him a bitch face. “Do you really think I’m gonna let you sleep alone?”

“I will be sleeping in the car, so technically, I won’t be sleeping alone,” he answers with a frown.

Dean tightens his grip and nuzzles Cas’ hair, tickling his nose. “Do you really think I’m gonna let you go of my side?”

Castiel smiles. “Okay, Dean.” He kisses his lips and closes his eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

It is still cold in the inside of the Impala, but Cas’ body is warm, and so is Dean’s, and the blanket protects them from the cold. The backseat of the Impala isn’t the most comfortable mattress, but sleeping with Cas always makes things better.

 

_____

 

Dean can’t help chuckling when Cas wakes up and groans, burying his face on Dean’s neck. “You really are a morning person,” Dean says.

“Shut up, Dean,” Castiel mumbles, groaning.

Dean sighs, happily and caresses Cas’ hair. “I’ve got bad news for you; the closest town is about two hours, so you will have to wait a lot to get some coffee,” he explains with a teasing voice. Castiel grunts and his grip on Dean gets tighter. “You know that remaining here isn’t gonna get you coffee out of thin air, right?”

“Dean, I love you,” Castiel begins to say with a rough voice. “But it’s too early for your teasing and sarcasm, and I don’t have coffee.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but chuckles. He kisses Cas’ crown and caresses his shoulder. “Take all the time you need, Cas. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Castiel makes a soft smile and kisses Dean’s neck to thank him. Dean looks at him and grins. He should have grabbed a thermos with coffee, but he has to admit that he likes lying on the backseat of the Impala with Cas pressed against him. Although Dean’s back hurts a little, but apart from that, everything is good. Now the temperature in the car is really nice and the blanket isn’t needed, but it still covers them from waist down. They are in the middle of nowhere, but it is peaceful.

After some long minutes, Castiel begins to wake up, in the right sense of the word. Dean looks at him with an amused grin and Castiel pushes his face away, groaning, which makes Dean laugh brightly.

They get dressed in the car, which is a difficult task, especially for Cas who is still a bit asleep, but they manage to do it. Dean puts the blanket back in the trunk, along with the lube and the two of them sit in the front seat and Dean starts the car, driving towards the closest town. It is a two hour drive, and by the time they arrive, both of them are really hungry. They have a big breakfast, with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toasts and coffee, and they end up really happy and full after it.

They pay and they leave the dinner, going back to the Impala to drive the remaining distance left to get to Mount Rushmore.

“Better?” Dean asks as he starts the car, looking at Cas, who now looks like a normal person and not like a zombie.

Castiel chuckles. “Yes. Coffee makes wonders.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, it does.”

It takes them an hour to reach Mount Rushmore. The place is really crowded with tourists from almost every part of the world. As they walk past some of them, they heard languages from different parts of the world. He and Cas walk holding hands, passing by the groups of tourists that go in a slow pace. They reach a lookout that it is quite crowded, but they make it to the front line, being able to see the monument perfectly.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Dean begins to say. “The faces are fucking accurate and the proportions are perfect. I don’t know how they did it, how they were able to do it with so much perfection, it’s awesome.”

Castiel chuckles. “It took them a lot of hard work and patience, as far as I saw when they were doing it.”

“You saw how Mount Rushmore was made?” Dean asks perplexed.

Castiel nods and turns his face to look at Dean. “I have seen almost everything, Dean. I have seen how nature built mountains, lakes, rivers and canyons. I have seen the development of humanity. You tend to forget that I used to watch humanity.”

“Yeah, I do,” Dean recognizes, looking back at the monument. “Sometimes I forget that you’re fucking old.” His words earn him a soft kick from Cas. “Very mature, Cas.”

Castiel smiles and kisses his cheek. Then, he leans his head on Dean’s shoulder and sighs. “But it’s more impressing to see it from here than from Heaven. And it is better to see it with you.”

“You’re a sap,” Dean says, grinning.

“Yes, I am. You like to point that out every time.”

Dean grins and looks at Cas. He cups his face and kisses him tenderly. “I’m glad you’re here, with me, after everything.”

“I’m glad to be here with you, too.”

They smile and they keep looking the monument. They decide to take some pictures that they will send to Charlie and Sam later. After a while, they decide to take a walk around the park, enjoying the sunny day and the soft weather. They spend a couple of hours in the park and they leave when they start getting hungry. They drive to the next town and have some lunch, going to a motel after it, to take a rest. Dean feels tired. This trip is turning out to be more tiring than he expected, but he is having a really good time with Cas, so he doesn’t care about his tiredness.

Castiel grabs their laptop and they decide to facetime Sam and Charlie via Skype. Both of them miss them a lot. They are their family and they spend a lot of time together, so it is hard not to see them at least at every time they have to eat.

“Hello, guys,” Sam says the moment he sees Dean and Cas on the screen.

“Hi, guys!” Charlie says, appearing on the screen to sit next to Sam.

“Hello,” Dean and Castiel say happily. “How are you two?” Dean asks.

“We’re good,” Sam answers. “Checking some news about a possible case in Rapid City.”

“We’re in Rapid City,” Dean says. “What’s the case about?”

“You two are on vacation,” Charlie says, giving Dean a warning glare and a warning voice, making Dean roll his eyes. “You can’t take cases.”

“But we are here,” Castiel says. “We can take a look at this one.”

“Yeah, Cas is right,” Dean says. They are already in that place, so it would be stupid not to take care of it. “We’re here, we can take a look. Another different thing would be it we were about three hours away from a case.”

Sam grunts. “Alright, I’ll send you the details.”

“Don’t encourage them!” Charlie exclaims, slapping Sam’s arm.

“They’re already there. Do you really think we’re gonna convince them to step away from it?”

Charlie sighs. “Yeah, they are so stubborn.”

“Hey, we’re still here and we can hear you,” Dean says with an obvious glare, while Castiel frowns. “It’s no problem. We’re here and we’ve got the suits in the car, so we’ll take care of it, right, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel says. “It’s not the first time the two of us go hunting.”

“We know that,” Charlie says. “But you two are on a trip, you shouldn’t be taking cases.”

Sam sighs. “Charlie’s right.”

“You guys know that we’re gonna end up taking the case, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam and Charlie say at the same time with a bitch face.

Dean laughs and Castiel chuckles. “We will take care of it tomorrow,” Castiel says. “We need to take a rest, so we will start questioning everyone after breakfast.”

“Alright,” Sam says, and as he speaks, they can hear him pressing the keys of his laptop. “I just sent you what I found.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean says. “Well, how are you two dealing without a chef?”

 

_____

 

The first thing they do after having breakfast is to go to the morgue to look at the corpse of the man. Sam sent them the information of a couple of missing people in the last year, and that the deceased man that they found in the woods was one who had disappeared a couple of weeks ago and he was found in the woods, with some strange marks on his neck.

“He barely had blood in his body?” Castiel asks as he hands the coroner the file with the autopsy’s description.

“Yes, agent,” the coroner says, looking at Castiel with a flirtatious look. Dean has noticed since they stepped a foot into the morgue how the coroner’s eyes lighted up when she saw Castiel. Dean has also noticed how she moved closer to Cas and how she tried to touch him every time she could get a chance. Cas, being Cas, hasn’t noticed that she is flirting with him. “It seemed as if he had been drained off, but there aren’t cuts on his body, only that mark on his neck.”

“Seems like a biting,” Dean comments.

“Yes, it does,” she says. Her tune towards Dean is less warm and more serious than the one she uses with Cas. She is obviously flirting with Cas, but Cas is completely oblivious to it. “Have you seen something like that before, agent?” she asks to Cas, grabbing his forearm.

Castiel looks at her with a frown, not knowing why she keeps touching him, and Dean wants to kiss Cas right now, in front of her, to show her that Cas is his boyfriend and that she should back off. “You also said that there was venom in his blood, right?” Dean asks, trying not to sound pissed off, but his voice comes out harsh, and Castiel notices that, judging the concerned frown he gives him.

“Yes, there was venom. An unknown one.”

Dean huffs. He knows what they are dealing with. “Well, thank you for your time, coroner.” He moves his head, indicating Cas it’s their time to leave. Castiel starts walking, but the coroner grabs his arm and stops him.

“Agent Page,” she begins to say with a low voice. Dean presses his lips into a thin line, glaring her. She should let Cas go. Cas is already with Dean and he is clearly not interested in her. “If something happens, or if you want to see me, for any kind of business, call me.” She gives Castiel a card and she wiggles her eyebrows.

Castiel looks at the card, frowning and then at the coroner. “Uhm, thank you.”

“Agent Page,” Dean says frustrated and bitter, grabbing Castiel’s arm and pulling him away from the coroner.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asks confused once they have left the morgue. They are leaving the place at a really fast speed and a lot of people are giving them a weird look, but Dean ignores them.

“Yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic.”

Castiel’s frown only deepens. They are walking so fast that they are soon outside and walking towards the Impala. “No, you aren’t. Dean what’s wrong?”

“She was flirting with you, Cas,” Dean answers, almost muttering. He gets in the car and so does Castiel, sitting next to Dean, but he doesn’t slam the door like Dean did. “With all those touches and looks, the only thing she didn’t do was to show you her boobs.”

“She was flirting with me?” Castiel asks, confused.

“Yeah, Cas. How couldn’t you notice?”

“I’m not used to being hit on, Dean. You know I’m not good at seeing that kind of things.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath, but he still sounds bitter.

“Wait, are you jealous?” Castiel asks with a sly smile and arching his eyebrow.

“No, I’m not,” he answers all defensive. Castiel gives him that look that means ‘don’t lie to me’. “Okay, maybe a little,” he confesses, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t like people hitting on my boyfriend.”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean’s cheek. “You know that you are the only one I love, right? No matter how many people flirt with me, you are the only one I’m going to love. So don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just that she was almost rubbing herself against you, for fuck’s sake.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Am I?” He gives him a bitch face and Castiel rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I know what we’re dealing with.”

“A vetala,” Castiel says.

“Exactly,” Dean says. “Now we’ve gotta find were all the people went missing and we’ll be able to find a location where the vetala or vetalas are.”

“I suppose that they aren’t far from where they found the victim. With the few amount of blood he had in his body, that wouldn’t have allowed him to go too far,” Castiel explains with a thoughtful grimace. “They must have their den close to the woods.”

“Yeah. How about if we grab some food and we study where this den might be?”

“Good.”

 

_____

 

After looking at the different places where people went missing, Dean and Castiel find a common area in the woods and after searching for houses or buildings in that place, they find that there’s a tiny, abandoned warehouse in there, which they know the vetalas might be using for hiding.

They wait until it is dark and they drive to the woods, leaving the Impala hidden from the road and the old warehouse. They will have to walk for a couple of minutes, but they won’t be heard.

It doesn’t take them too long to see the warehouse and they can see some weak light coming from it. They approach it, without making any sound at all. They can hear two voices talking, muffled by the closed gate. Dean looks at Cas, who nods, so Dean opens the gate quickly, surprising the two vetalas. Dean and Castiel shoot at them some darts filled with tranquilizers that paralyze them immediately and Dean and Castiel grabs their silver knives and stab them in the heart, killing them.

“We should look around to see if they have more hostages that are still alive,” Castiel says.

“Alright,” Dean says, standing up. “I will go this way,” he explains, pointing at the right door. “And you’ll go that way,” he adds, pointing at the left door.

“Got it,” Castiel says.

Dean goes to the right side, without making a sound. He is sure that there aren’t any vetalas left; they usually hunt in couples of two, so it is unlikely there is another one, but he still tries not to make a sound.

Dean ends up finding the room where the vetalas put their victims, but it is empty. Apparently they haven’t hunted any other victim. He sighs. At least now there won’t be any other victim. But he wishes they could have saved some of the people the vetalas kidnapped and killed. But the hunter’s life will always consist on not being able to save everyone.

“Dean!” Castiel screams, and Dean immediately starts running towards from where Castiel’s voice comes from, fear filling his body. “Dean!” Castiel screams again. Dean runs as fast as he can, and he finds Cas, lying onto the floor with a vetala biting his neck. Dean aims his gun at her, but she is fast and she dodges it, running away from the place. Dean would follow her, but Cas is bleeding a lot, and he wasn’t only bitten, the vetala also teared part of Cas’ skin, where shoulder and neck meet.

“Hey, Cas, Cas, you hear me?” Dean asks with a shaky voice, kneeling next to Cas and cupping his face.

“Yes,” Castiel answers, weakly, trying to keep his eyes open.

Castiel is bleeding a lot and if they don’t immediately go to a hospital he is going to die from bleeding out. The wound is deep and Dean can’t sew it up by himself. “Cas, hold onto me, okay? I’m gonna take you to a hospital, alright? Just hold on, okay? Hold on, Cas.” He knows his voice doesn’t sound calm, that it comes desperate, but he tries to remain calm. If he doesn’t, he is going to fuck up and he needs to bring Cas to the hospital in one piece. He tears one sleeve of his shirt and puts it on Cas’ wound, tightly, stopping the bleeding a little. “Stay with me, Cas.”

“O— okay,” Castiel murmurs.

Dean grabs him and carries him in his arms, pressing him close. “I’ve got you, Cas, just stay with me, just stay with me.”

He goes as fast as he can, looking at Cas and seeing how he gets weaker and paler with every second that passes. Dean increases his pace. Cas is heavy in his arms, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting him to the hospital. If they don’t arrive in time, he is going to lose Cas, and he can’t let that happen. He needs to save Cas.

They reach the Impala and Dean gets Cas in the passenger’s seat, making sure that his sleeve is still stopping the bleeding. He tightens it a little bit more and he gets in the driver’s seat and starts the Impala, driving faster than in his whole life. Suddenly, he feels he is crying. He can’t lose Cas, not like this, not now. It isn’t Cas’ time to go. But Dean is so scared. What if he loses him? What if this is his end? No. He can’t think about that. Cas is going to be okay. He always comes back to Dean. Dean only has to drive faster, so he does it, not caring about the speed limit. Cas’ life is in danger so he doesn’t give a fuck about speed limits.

“Stay with me, Cas,” Dean says, crying, looking at Cas, who is unconscious. He touches his hand, holding it and giving it a soft squeeze. “Stay with me, love. C’mon Cas, hold on. Hold on.”

Dean parks the Impala in front of the hospital and gets out of the car, running to open the passenger’s door to grab Cas and carry him to urgencies, feeling his heart hammering in pain against his chest, filled with pain. Dean runs in, yelling for help, carrying Cas in his arms. The doctors immediately arrive and get Cas out of Dean’s arms, putting Castiel on a stretcher, bringing him to the operation room, Dean wants to follow, but a nurse tells him that he has to wait outside, but he barely hears her or any of the sounds around him; all he can hear is the beating of his heart, fearing for Castiel’s life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the subscriptions.

Dean holds Cas’ feather in his hand as he waits. His knee can’t stop bouncing, impatient to know what is happening. He feels his face covered in tears for the millionth time and he wipes them off. He doesn’t know for how long he has been waiting, but it feels like hours. He grabs the feather again and holds onto it as if Cas’ life was depending on that gesture. He needs to know how Cas is, he can’t wait anymore.

“Mister Winchester?” A doctor asks.

Dean looks at her and stands up, almost jumping. “Yes?” he says, scared, well aware that his feelings are being portrayed in his face. “How is he? Is he alive?”

“Yes, he is alive,” she says with a soft smile and Dean sighs relieved, letting out some tears. Cas is alive. His Cas is alive. “He has lost some blood, but we have been able to stich his wound and remove the poison from his body. He is now awake and we are trying to make him stay, but he is refusing to stay. Maybe you can convince him.”

Dean chuckles and wipes his face clean from his tears. “I doubt it, he’s really stubborn, but I’ll try. Can I see him?”

The doctor nods. “Follow me.”

Dean follows her. He is relieved, but until he doesn’t see Cas, he won’t be able to calm down. His heart is still hammering in fear. While he drove Cas to the hospital he thought about losing Cas, about how things would have been different if they went together to look for any alive victims in the warehouse. How he could have avoided this.

“Dean,” Castiel says when he sees Dean, walking towards him. He looks pale, but at least he is alive.

“Cas,” Dean says, sobbing again as he pulls Cas into a tight hug. “You’re alive, fuck, you’re alive,” he whispers, breathily, holding Castiel tighter. He pulls away to look at him, still crying, cupping his face, making sure that this is happening, that he isn’t dreaming.

Castiel smiles, weakly but honestly, cupping Dean’s face. “I’m fine, Dean.”

Dean closes his eyes and kisses him tenderly. His Cas is alive. When he pulls away, he hugs him again, pressing his forehead against Cas’ temple, burying his fingers on his hair, his tired eyes spilling more tears. “You’re alive,” Dean repeats, shakily. When he pulls away, he looks at Cas and he takes a deep breath. “The doctor says you should stay here—”

“I know, but I want to go to the motel, I don’t want to be here,” Castiel explains with a serious voice.

“You should—”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts. “Please.”

Dean grunts and looks at the doctor, who gives him a soft look. “We can’t force him to stay,” she says. “But at least promise me that you will take care,” she adds, looking at Castiel with warning eyes.

“I will. Thank you,” Castiel says, nodding.

Dean thanks her everything and they leave the hospital, walking side by side, slowly. Suddenly Dean realizes he has Cas’ blood on his clothes. He will change when they are in the motel room. Right now, he cares about Cas, who seems weak and is breathing hard.

“You should rest,” Dean says with warning eyes as he opens the passenger’s door of the Impala for Cas.

“I will rest when we get in the motel room,” Castiel grunts as he gets in the car.

Dean huffs. Everyone considers him the stubborn one, but Castiel can be worse than him. He walks towards the other side of the Impala and he gets in the driver seat, starting the car, driving back to the motel. He looks at Cas, seeing that his boyfriend is exhausted. Better to be exhausted than dead. If something terrible had happened, Dean doesn’t know what he would have done. Losing Cas is something that terrifies him. If they didn’t arrive on time to the hospital, Dean would be driving back to the motel, alone. That thought makes his stomach twist and his heart clench in pain. He shouldn’t even think about that.

They reach the motel and they get inside the room. Castiel walks slowly, as if every step he takes was the hardest task in the world.

“Hey,” Dean says, placing his hands on Cas’ hips. “Take it easy, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel says nodding, leaning onto Dean’s touch.

“Take off your clothes and get in the bed. I’m gonna take mines and wash myself from all the blood. Do you need me to help you to get undressed?”

“No, I can do that, Dean. But thank you.”

Dean nods and kisses Castiel’s forehead. “Okay, love.”

Castiel smiles, almost shyly. “I like it when you call me love. It’s sweet.”

Dean chuckles, too. “That’s ‘cause you’re a big sap.”

He moves away, slowly, making sure that Cas isn’t going to fall, at which Castiel gives him a sassy look. Dean chuckles and grabs a clean t-shirt before going to the bathroom to clean himself. He leaves the bathroom door half closed and he starts to wash his hands, seeing how the blood dyes the water and goes away through the drain. His hands are covered with Cas’ dry blood. As he watches how the blood fades away from his hands, he sees glimpses of Cas, lying on the floor, bleeding out. Dean squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Cas is alive. Cas is healed. He is safe. But the picture of Cas being close to death still haunts him.

Dean splashes some water on his face and takes a deep breath. He turns his face and manages to see Cas, putting on a clean t-shirt. Dean rubs his sore eyes and looks down at the sink; the water isn’t dyed in red anymore. He closes the tap and takes off his t-shirt, covered with Cas’ blood as well.

He looks at himself in the mirror, seeing the necklace with Cas’ feather hanging around his neck. Dean never takes it off. He brings his hand to the black feather and looks at it. If Cas had died tonight, that feather would have been the last remaining thing he had of the love of his life. Dean closes his eyes and finds himself crying and sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.

“Dean?” Castiel asks as he opens the door, looking at Dean with worried eyes. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean doesn’t answer, and instead, he pulls Castiel into a tight hug and keeps crying. Castiel doesn’t say anything; he holds Dean, as tightly as he can, caressing his hair soothingly, like he always does. “I almost lost you tonight,” Dean mumbles in between sobs, fisting the back of Castiel’s t-shirt, wanting to ground himself.

“I’m here,” Castiel says. “You haven’t lost me.”

Dean lets out a deep sob. “I was so fucking scared, Cas. You were hurt and I— I— I don’t know what I’d do if—” He makes a shaky breath. “I can’t lose you. I would never recover from that, I—”

“I’m here,” Castiel repeats, and he pulls Dean away from the hug, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling it towards his chest so he can feel his beating heart. “I’m alive. We are alive. This is real.”

Dean closes his eyes, letting out another shaky breath. He can feel Cas’ beating heart under his palm. It calms him. When he opens his eyes, he finds that Cas is smiling softly at him. Dean chuckles and rubs his eyes, wiping his face from his tears. He has lost count of how many times he has done that during the whole night.

“Fuck, I should be the one taking care of you and not—” Dean begins to say, shaking his hand vaguely, feeling embarrassed. Cas is still hurt and he came to the bathroom to take care of Dean. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Dean,” Castiel says, cupping Dean’s face and pressing their forehead together. He knows that touching, that having each other close heals Dean. “I know what it’s like to be in your position. I have been there, in case you forgot,” he explains, softly. Dean makes a half smile. “Besides, you saved my life tonight.”

“I think the doctors did that, Cas.”

“Yes, but you brought me to the hospital.” He smiles and kisses him. “Put on your t-shirt and let’s go to bed, we both need to get some rest.”

“Yeah.” He kisses Cas, tenderly and pulls away to put on his clean t-shirt.

They walk out of the bathroom and get in the bed, holding each other tightly. Castiel falls asleep easily; he was drained, after all, but sleep takes its time to reach Dean. He holds Cas in his arms, feeling him breathing, feeling his heart beating. His Cas is alive. He isn’t dreaming; this is real, and they are safe in this room.

In the darkness of the room, he looks at Cas, sleeping softly in Dean’s arms. Dean sighs and kisses his hair, closing his eyes, feeling relived. Cas is still alive.

 

_____

 

Even though Dean wakes up quite late, he finds that Castiel is still sleeping. The morning light that leaks through the ugly green curtains allows Dean to see that Cas has recovered some color; he isn’t as pale as he was before, but his skin hasn’t gotten the tanned shade yet. He is still breathing, and his heart is still beating. Dean sighs relived and closes his eyes, making a soft smile.

Cas doesn’t wake up until a few hours later, and the moment Dean feels him moving in his arms, he opens his eyes to look at him, with a soft smile drawn on his lips.

“Hey,” Dean says, caressing Cas’ jaw. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Castiel answers as he rubs his eyes. “But I’m doing good.”

“Does it hurt you?” he asks, pointing at the bandaged wound.

“A little. But it’s nothing to worry about.” He leans and kisses Dean, softly, making Dean hum happily at it. “Are you okay?”

Dean can’t help chuckling; Cas will always put Dean first, no matter what. “Yeah, I’m good, Cas.” He kisses him, letting him know with that gesture that he is more than okay. “Listen, I’m gonna grab us some breakfast,” he begins to say as he sits on the bed. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, so stay in bed and don’t do anything,” he gives Cas a warning look as he looks for his pants.

Castiel rolls his eyes, sitting on the bed. “Dean, I already told you that I’m fine, there is no need to treat me like a baby.”

“I’m not treating you like a baby, but I know how fucking stubborn you are.” He gives him a bitch face and Castiel glares him, making Dean chuckle bitterly. “Just take care, okay?” he asks as he kisses Cas’ lips briefly. “You need to get better and heal.”

Castiel sighs. “Okay, Dean.”

Dean kisses him again and leaves the room. He walks towards a cafeteria he saw when they arrived the previous day. The place looks to be a bit expensive, but Dean doesn’t care. Everything looks and smells amazing, and he and Cas deserve to have a nice breakfast. Besides, Charlie gave them that credit card, so it’s not like they can’t afford it.

He ends up ordering two coffees, four hazelnut and chocolate cookies, a blueberry muffin, because that’s one of Castiel’s favorites, a pain au chocolat, a couple of sandwiches and two bowls of mixed berries. It’s almost lunch time, so he and Cas can have a brunch, or some kind of it. Dean pays for everything and he brings it back to their motel room, finding Cas already showered and dressed, looking at the laptop.

“Sorry for the waiting,” Dean says as he puts the paper bags on the table. He grabs the coffee and hands it to Cas, who mumbles a ‘thank you’, and then he keeps grabbing the rest of the food. “The place was really crowded.”

“Coffee’s really good,” Castiel says humming before taking another sip. “It’s almost as good as the one I make at home.”

“I got you that special brew they had,” Dean explains smirking. Castiel smiles and kisses Dean’s cheek when Dean sits next to him. “What are you looking at?”

“Police reports about missing people. Just in case the vetala that attacked me took another victim.”

“I’m gonna go tonight back there and kill the son of a bitch.”

“You aren’t planning on going alone, are you?” Castiel asks, looking at Dean with a calculative look.

Dean frowns, giving his boyfriend an obvious look. “Of course I’m planning on going alone, Cas. You can’t go. You’re wounded.”

“The vetala could get you like it did with me,” Castiel complains, looking at Dean with a serious and angry look. “If you go alone, you can get hurt. I’m going to go with you.”

“Do you really think I’m gonna let you come with me? Seriously?”

“Do you really think I’m going to let you go alone?” Castiel snaps back.

Dean glares him. Castiel can’t be serious. He is hurt and he wants to go with Dean. It’s insane. “Cas, you—”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts with a warning and pissed off voice. “I made it out last night because you were there. Do you really think that you can convince me to remain here while you go hunting after what happened last night? The vetala could get you, and if you go alone, your chances of making it out alive are almost nonexistent. I know I’m hurt, but that doesn’t mean I’m useless. I’m going with you, end of the discussion.”

Dean groans. “You’re fucking insane and fucking reckless.”

“I could say the same about your attitude,” he says casually, drinking his coffee.

Dean gives him a deadly glare. “I’m not gonna let you risk your life again.”

“And I should let you risk yours instead?”

Dean grimaces. Both of them have a point. He takes a deep breath and takes a long sip of his coffee, enjoying the taste of it; it’s quite close to the one Cas makes at home. “I’m not happy with the idea of bringing you back there.”

“And I’m not happy with you going alone, but you know that if something happens to one, the other can fix it.”

“You and your fucking irrefutable logic,” Dean mutters. “Fine, you’ll come, but if you end up hurt, I’m gonna spend the whole time telling you ‘I told you so’.”

Castiel gives him a casual look. “I know.”

“I can’t believe how fucking stubborn you are.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“I’d kick you if you weren’t hurt.”

Castiel smirks and kisses Dean’s cheek. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes and huffs. He tries to make a pissed off glare, but he can’t; not when Cas looks at him with that soft look. Dean end s up smiling and shaking his head. “Dick.”

“Assbutt.”

 

_____

 

Once the sun is gone, Dean and Castiel drive back to the abandoned warehouse. They leave the Impala in the same spot as yesterday, in order to avoid being heard. They walk with silent steps, finding the warehouse easily and with the lights on. Dean looks at Cas, making sure that he is okay. Cas is a tough guy, but Dean can’t help worrying about him. After all, he still needs to recover.

Both of them have the guns with darts on their hands, and they are carrying silver knives. As they approach the door, Dean feels how his senses intensify; they always do whenever he is hunting. His adrenaline makes him be more concentrated and focused, noticing things that he wouldn’t notice usually.

Dean looks at Castiel again, who nods, so Dean opens the gate and they get in, seeing that the place is empty. The couple shares a look, knowing that something is odd, and before Dean can do anything, he feels something dropping onto him, making him fall onto the floor, dropping his gun. He hears Cas falling onto the floor, and Dean can see that there’s another vetala, the one that hurt him, but Castiel is quick and fights back, punching it hard, trying to free himself. Dean, on the other hand, has his hands pinned and he can’t get his knife, but he manages to kick the vetala, freeing his hands. He grabs his knife and the vetala kicks it away before punching Dean on the face. Dean punches it too, but harder, making it fall onto the floor, but the vetala throws itself onto Dean again.

Meanwhile, Dean hears a scream, and he turns his face, seeing that Cas has killed the vetala that got him, something that enrages the vetala Dean is fighting against. It grabs Dean and throws him to the closest wall, hurting Dean. Castiel approaches the vetala, trying to hurt it, but it punches him, making Castiel fall onto his knees. Dean immediately runs towards them, grabbing the vetala, making the two of them fall onto the floor, rolling. Dean punches it really hard, but the vetala frees itself and reverses their positions, getting on top of Dean, but he kicks it really hard, making it fall onto the floor, and that’s when Castiel stabs it in the heart, killing it.

“And you wanted to come here by yourself,” Castiel sasses, giving him an ‘I told you so’ look. 

Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes and he gets his knife and gun. Then he grabs Castiel’s hand and they walk away, almost running. They reach the Impala soon and he presses Castiel against the car, kissing him desperately and needily. They are alive and Dean needs them to celebrate it. He knows that he is doing this right now because he is full of adrenaline, but he needs it, he needs it so bad. Castiel kisses him in the same way, grinding his hips against Dean’s.

They make it into the car, Cas being the one with his back resting on the backseat of the Impala, with Dean on top of him, kissing him desperately and deeply, loving how Cas moans against his lips and how his grip on him becomes tighter. They are in the heat of the moment, full of rush and adrenaline that has to get out of them somehow, and having sex in the Impala is the best way to go.

They begin to take each other’s clothes off with quick and determined movements, only parting from each other’s lips when it is completely necessary. The night is warm, but their bodies are hot and they feel the air chilly. Dean kisses Castiel deep as his hand traces down Castiel’s side, following the curves and sharp lines of his body. Castiel buries his fingers in Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly and pressing Dean closer. His other hand caresses Dean’s chest, sliding it down towards Dean’s crotch, sneaking it under Dean’s boxers, stroking the head of Dean’s cock, earning him a pleased moan.

Dean pulls away from the kiss and looks at Cas while he pants. He rests his forehead on Castiel’s, never breaking eye contact. He brings his hand to cup Castiel’s jaw, feeling Castiel’s raggedy breath against his skin. _This is real_ , Dean thinks, hearing Castiel’s voice saying those words from last night. _We are alive_. Dean shudders and kisses Castiel hard and passionately, taking off Castiel’s jeans and then his boxers, leaving Cas completely naked.

Castiel wastes no more time and takes off Dean’s jeans and boxers, and when the two of them are completely naked, they press their bodies together, feeling skin against skin everywhere as they kiss, holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go, even if they know that neither of them is going to go anywhere. Maybe they are trying to keep each other from falling apart, Dean doesn’t know.

Dean moves his mouth away and goes directly to wrap his lips around Cas’ cock, swallowing him down at once, making Castiel moan and groan. The ex-angel tilts his head up and closes his eyes, getting both of his hands on Dean’s hair. “Dean—” Castiel moans deliciously.

When Dean has the head of Cas’ cock pressed against his throat, he hollows his cheeks, sucking him, and Castiel makes a loud and filthy moan. Dean looks at him, feeling his cock twitch at the beautiful image or Castiel being rapt by him. Dean bobs his head up, and then down, pressing his lips tighter and swirling his tongue around Cas’ length, tasting him. His bobs his head steadily, not taking his eyes from Cas as he swallows him down.

He finally pulls away with a wet sound, licking the head of Cas’ cock before pulling completely away and moving towards his lips to kiss him. Cas is always wrecked when Dean blows him, and he is always proud of it. He smirks and pulls away, leaning onto the front seat, reaching the glovebox to grab a condom and lube. Dean decided to keep that stuff just in case they decided to have sex in the Impala again.

As he grabs that stuff, Castiel begins to kiss Dean’s buttock and he gets his hand on his rim, caressing it with his slender fingers. Dean moans and shivers, biting his bottom lip at the feeling. He looks at Cas and smirks, getting back on top of him and kissing him as they both lie down. He makes sure of rubbing their hard cocks, making the two of them moan. Then, he puts on the condom and lubes his cock and his fingers, getting one finger inside Castiel, opening him up.

After loosening him with his four fingers, Dean gets them out and settles in between Castiel’s legs, which get around his waist, pulling him down, until their chests are pressed together and they can kiss. It’s a desperate and needy kiss, both of them need to let out their adrenaline and their tension like this, so Dean immediately lines himself and starts getting in the wonderful warmth and tightness of his lover.

When Dean is fully settled inside Castiel, they let out a deep breath. Castiel caresses Dean’s hair, looking at him intensely, like he always does. Dean smiles, softly and kisses him before he starts moving, breaking the kiss to let out a pleased moan.

Their movements are faster and harder than usually, desperation and eagerness filling them, but they don’t hurt and they hold some sweetness in them. This is what they need right now, to feel, to make love with desperate and hard thrusts, moaning and groaning with every thrust and every roll of hips. Dean closes his eyes and moans loudly when Castiel clenches around him, his moan echoing in the Impala, accompanied with Castiel’s moans.

Castiel’s roll of hips is maddening, making Dean crave for more, so he increases the speed of his thrusts, aiming for that wonderful spot over and over again, feeling Cas squirming under his body and how he digs his nails in his back, moaning loudly and filthily Dean’s name. He clenches around Dean so tight that Dean’s whole body trembles, but his hips keep working on their own, fucking in and out of Cas as if he was on a mission, loving how warm and tight he gets around him with every thrust.

Castiel kisses him, desperately, moving his hands on Dean’s back restlessly, wanting to touch him everywhere. He tilts his head and closes his eyes, moaning loudly once Dean’s cock touches his prostate. Dean can feel Cas’ cock twitching in between their bellies, how his body tenses and how he is clenching tighter than before around Dean. Cas is close and Dean knows it, so he thrusts harder, hitting that spot and Dean comes first, immediately followed by Cas, who moans Dean’s name, and it shouldn’t sound as full of love and care, but it always sounds like that.

Dean keeps thrusting in and out of Cas as they come, collapsing onto him when they are done, burying his face in the curve of Cas’ neck, on his right side, because the left side if covered in bandages. He pants against Cas’ sweaty and salty skin, feeling how Cas’ chest goes up and down with every pant. His legs stretch on the backseat, almost lazily, clearly exhausted and sore from the position they were, but Castiel doesn’t complain. He brings one of his hands to Dean’s hair, his fingers slowly caressing his light brown hair while the other one stays in between Dean’s blades.

“You okay?” Castiel mumbles, turning his face to look at Dean’s. He gives him a soft look, but Dean can see the worry in it.

“Yeah,” Dean answers with a tender smile. “I just needed to do this.” He brings his hand to Cas’ left shoulder, his fingers brushing the bandages that cover Cas’ wound. “I needed to celebrate that we’re alive.” His eyes focus on the bandages and he fights against the memory of Cas on the floor, bleeding out. “I didn’t hurt you, right?” he asks, meeting Castiel’s eyes.

“Of course not, Dean.” He places his hand on Dean’s chin, delicately, and smiles. “You never do it.” He kisses him, sweetly and slowly. They don’t have any more adrenaline or tension left in their bodies. “I needed this, too.”

Dean sighs and kisses him before pulling away, smiling at the tiny protesting grunt Castiel makes. Dean knots the condom and puts it in the plastic bag they use for their trash and he lies onto Cas, holding him tightly.

“Fucking me in the backseat of the Impala was also on your fantasy list?” Castiel asks.

Dean smirks, feeling happy about hearing Cas swearing. “Yeah.” He sighs again and kisses Cas’ neck.

“Dean,” Castiel says after a small silence. Dean hums and looks at him. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah, I am.” He makes an assuring smile and he kisses Cas. “Why? Is there something weird going on with me?” he asks, curiously. He is feeling fine. He is still worried about Cas, because he is still wounded, but apart from that, he is more than okay.

“I don’t know,” Castiel answers in a whisper, caressing Dean’s jaw. “You have that upset look in your eyes.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m still worried about your wound.”

Castiel chuckles. “You worry too much about me.”

“Look who’s talking,” he teases with a smile. Castiel rolls his eyes. “We should get back to the motel and have a nice sleep. These two days have been draining for the two of us.”

“Okay,” Castiel agrees before kissing Dean.

They get dressed in the Impala, but they clean the mess of Cas’ come on their bodies before it. Once they are fully dressed, they seat in the front seat and Dean drives towards the motel. He looks at Cas and smiles relieved. Cas got hurt yesterday, and Dean thought that he was going to lose him, but Cas is right there, sitting in the passenger’s site, very alive. Dean got really scared, but he is relaxed again. The vetalas are dead and he and Cas are alive. That’s what matters.

Dean reaches out and grabs Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers together. Even though he is looking at the road, he can see from the corner of his eye that Cas is smiling, softly, and he is also blushing a little. Dean can’t help smiling widely at that; he finds Cas adorable.

He drives slowly, without any rush at all, not letting Cas’ hand go. They don’t say anything, because there’s nothing to say, or maybe there is, but they both know it. They are well aware of how they feel towards each other. Dean caresses Cas’ hand with his thumb, softly, telling him with that gesture what it is unspoken. That’s one of the best things about being with Cas; they understand each other’s languages. Cas knows what Dean wants to say with his touches and with his actions, and that always eases things.

Castiel turns his face, looking at Dean when he parks the Impala in front of the motel. Dean looks at him and feels his heart skip a beat. Cas’ eyes are full of love and devotion. Dean keeps wondering what did he do to deserve having Cas in his life. They have chosen each other over and over again, and they made it together.

The ex-angel leans and cups Dean’s face and kisses him, sweetly and softly. Dean makes happy, little moans. He is still smiling when Cas pulls away.

They get out of the Impala and they walk the small distance in between the motel’s parking lot and their room holding their hands, pressing their shoulders together. Dean smiles. They made it to another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a little bit later than my usual time. Thanks for reading, the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the subscriptions ^^

“You’ve got that nostalgic look,” Dean says, caressing the small of Castiel’s back. He presses himself closer. He knows that look. It’s the look Cas gets when he remembers something from when he was an angel. “Don’t tell me you also saw how the Grand Canyon was formed.”

Castiel chuckles and gives Dean a teasing look. “Then, I won’t tell you.”

Dean chuckles and keeps looking at the Grand Canyon, but he doesn’t move his hand away from Castiel. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Mostly electrical and chemistry activity.”

Dean rolls his eyes and glares him. “You’re so literal that I don’t even know when you’re teasing me or you’re just being you.”

Castiel can’t help smiling. “That’s the funny thing about it.”

“So you finally got a sense of humor? I’m impressed. It only took you ten years. Congratulations.”

Castiel punches his arm and Dean laughs. “You are an assbutt, Dean.”

“I know, babe,” he says, getting his hands on Cas’ hips. “You knew what you were signing when we got together.”

Castiel frowns. “I didn’t sign anything.”

Dean huffs. That’s Cas being Cas, which means he is being literal “See? Now I know you’re being you.” He smiles and Castiel keeps frowning, but Dean kisses his frown. “Okay, what’s that nostalgic look about?”

The ex-angel makes a shy face and looks back at the Grand Canyon. “I remember watching this from Heaven, and it looked so tiny, but now that we are here, it is huge and I look tiny.”

“Well, you’re still tall, but next to me and Sam you look short,” Dean teases and Castiel glares him, but he makes a tiny smile. “You still miss being an angel?”

“Parts of it, I have told you before, but—” He takes a deep breath and looks down. “I have been an angel for such a long time, but now I’m human, and I sometimes get the feeling that I do not longer know what I truly am.”

“You’re Cas,” Dean says determined, making Cas lift his eyes to meet Dean’s green ones. “That’s who you are. Part angel, part human, none of it or both of it, whatever you want to. But that’s not the important thing about you, Cas. What makes you who you are is the rest. The things you do, say, think, y’know? Not the species you were born or became.”

Castiel grins and kisses Dean briefly. “That’s really nice, Dean.”

“You’re turning me into a sap man,” he says with a teasing smile and Castiel chuckles. Then, Dean brings his hand to Cas’ jaw, cupping it and making their eyes meet again. “I love you, Cas, not because you’re human or because you were an angel, I love you because you’re Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean,” he says with a beautiful smile before kissing him sweetly. “And I love you, too.”

“I know,” Dean says, grinning. He moves until their shoulders are pressed together, getting his hand back to the small of Castiel’s back. “Wanna stay here for a little longer or should we head to the car and go to that mysterious place you wanna go in California?”

Castiel moves and turns around, Dean doing the same. Then Castiel grabs his hand and they start walking towards the Impala while holding hands. “It’s a ten hour drive.”

Dean arches his eyebrows, surprised. “You’ve already checked how long does it take?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Then, we can reach it by dinner,” he says as he makes a thoughtful grimace, counting the hours. “Unless you want us to stay in a motel and take a break.”

“I don’t think we will need it,” he explains, making Dean frown in confusion. Castiel looks at him and makes a mischievous smile. “You will understand when we get there.”

“Can you at least give me something more specific? Because I’m the one driving us there.” Castiel has barely explained anything about the place where they are going, only the state, and Dean really wants to know why Cas is being so secretive about that place.

“It’s a town called Blene, and it is in the Humboldt County, but it is quite close to Del Norte County,” Castiel explains casually. “Actually, it is the last town on the road that leads to Del Norte County.”

“And what’s so special about that town?” Castiel has revealed more information than Dean was expecting, but he still doesn’t know the reason of why Castiel wants to go to that town.

Castiel makes a shy smile. “You will have to wait until we get there.”

 

_____

 

After a ten hour long drive, they reach the town. It is a nice town, Dean has to admit that. The buildings are painted in different colors, and there are parts of the town that have some remaining of the 60s hippie movement. The town is also close to the sea, and there’s a soft breeze blowing as they roll down the town.

“Should we check on the motel?” Dean asks, looking at Cas.

“No. Follow the road. I will tell you when you have to take a detour,” Castiel explains.

“Okay,” Dean says, still confused.

Castiel barely explained anything about the town or why he has wanted to come here since they decided to make this trip. Dean didn’t ask him, given that Cas insisted that he would understand and know once they got to their destiny, but they are leaving the town behind, getting into a road with a lot of trees on each sides. He looks at Cas, wanting to have an explanation, but Cas keeps looking at the road.

“Take that detour,” Castiel suddenly says, pointing at a road that doesn’t look like a road exactly, that gets into the forest.

Dean takes the detour and follows it. He notices the excitement making its way into Castiel’s face. They must be getting close to Cas’ destiny, Dean isn’t sure; he simply drives, following the dusty road. He is sure that nobody has gone through that road for years.

As Dean drives, there are fewer trees, but there are still a lot of them. Finally, at the end of the road, in a clear, there is a pretty house, surrounded by the forest. It has a light white paint, which looks almost like cream, with big windows and a reddish roof. It is a beautiful house.

Castiel smiles, almost secretly. “This is the place.”

Dean parks the car, in front of the house. Cas gets out almost immediately and Dean does the same, still perplexed about the whole situation. He can hear the weak sound of the sea, its waves crashing against the sore. They must be close to the sea. He looks around, looking at the beauty of the forest around them, hearing the soft sound of the nature. It’s a quiet and beautiful place.

“It’s a really nice place, isn’t it?” Castiel asks, looking at Dean with soft eyes.

“Yeah, it is,” Dean answers.

“Come,” Castiel says, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him towards the porch of the house. Then, he kneels and lifts the doormat and grabs a key, smiling at it.

“Cas, whose is this house?”

“Mine,” Castiel says as he gets the key inside the lock and opens the door. “I got it after I returned from purgatory.” He gives Dena a casual look and gets inside. Dean follows him, still perplexed. “It was abandoned,” Castiel keeps telling him, dropping the key inside a bowl, where there are more keys. “And I repaired it and furnished it thanks to my mojo. I protected it from anyone using my angel mojo as well, just in case somebody wanted to come in and steal or damage the house. Even if I lost my grace, those spells would keep this house safe from outsiders. And they worked.” He looks around, seeing that the house is still in perfect conditions.

Dean looks around too; the place is really nice and welcoming. “Why did you get a house?”

“Because it was a good place to go to when you were mad at me,” Castiel explains timidly, and Dean looks at him, feeling hurt in his heart. He hates all the times he got mad at Cas during their past. “And I thought that maybe, one day, I could bring you here, when things got better in between us, so you could have this place and enjoy it. This house is surrounded by a forest and it isn’t too far from the sea. I was sure that you were going to like a place like this.”

Dean looks at him, not fully believing that Cas found an abandoned house and turned into a nice one and that he wanted to bring here Dean one day. “I don’t know how you do it, but you still manage to surprise me,” Dean confesses, looking at Cas with a fond look. Castiel smiles. “Holy fuck, you really did an awesome job here.” Dean steps further into the house, getting to the living room, looking at the comfortable couch and the big TV. There are bookshelves with books and movies that Dean likes. Cas filled them with things Dean likes and love. “Why didn’t you tell me about this place before?”

Castiel sighs and approaches Dean. “Because there was always something happening, Dean. We couldn’t take a break. I wanted to bring you here once things were quiet. I haven’t been here in four years.”

“Wow,” Dean says, still looking around, looking at every detail of the place. “You put a lot of effort. This is so close to how I imagined how a house would be if I ever owned one. How did you—”

“I know you, Dean, I have always known you so well,” Castiel answers with a soft smile.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, you have.” He rubs his nape, still not believing that Cas did all of this because he wanted Dean to have something like this. He feels his eyes getting wet. “Shit,” he mutters with a smile.

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asks, worried, getting in front of Dean and cupping his face.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m more than alright.” He smiles, honestly and touched. “I can’t believe you did something like this for me. We weren’t even together, but you— holy shit.” He gasps and then he kisses him tenderly. “You’re so fucking awesome. And I love you so fucking much.”

Castiel grins. “I love you so fucking much, too, Dean,” he says as he wipes Dean’s tears. Dean can’t help laughing at hearing Cas swearing. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I fucking love it, Cas.” He kisses him again and then he pulls away. “Alright, give me a tour of the place.”

“Of course, Dean.”

Castiel shows him the house. There’s a big kitchen, with many cupboards, with many utensils and household. Then, Castiel shows him the backyard garden, with many flowers and different trees. There’s also another porch on the back of the house, in front of the garden, with a rocking couch on it. From it, they can see part of the sea, but the trees cover it. Castiel then shows him the downstairs bathroom, which is small, but it is good. He also shows him the room where the washing machine is, and then he shows him the garage, with many different mechanic tools hanging on the walls of it. Dean can’t help smiling at that. Cas really thought about every small thing that he had to put in the house.

After the garage, they go upstairs and Castiel shows him three bedrooms, with a queen size bed in each of them. There’s a big bathroom too that Dean really likes. Finally, Castiel shows him a fourth bedroom, bigger than the other bedrooms, with a king size bed and with a bathroom next to it.

“Why did you get a king size bed for this one?” Dean asks with an arched brow.

“You like big beds,” Castiel answers casually.

“So, you weren’t thinking about the two of us sleeping in it one day?”

Castiel shrugs, casually again. “I didn’t think that was going to happen.”

Dean sits on the bed, trying the mattress. It is even better than the one they sleep in at the bunker. “Awesome mattress,” Dean says, impressed. He turns around and walks towards the balcony, opening the door. From there, he can see the sea. It isn’t too far from the house. He estimates that it only takes them about a ten minute walk or less to get there. “How did you even find this place?”

Castiel is standing next to him, with his hand resting on the small of Dean’s back. “I just found it.”

Dean hums and keeps looking at the sea. He can still hear the sound of the waves in the distance. “Thanks for bringing me here,” he murmurs, turning his face to look at Castiel, who smiles. “So, this is where we’re gonna be for the rest of our vacation, right?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Are you kidding me? We’ve got an amazing house. We’ve got a kitchen, for fuck’s sake,” he says, excitedly, chuckling at the thought of being able to cook their own food after so many days. “And we’ve got a quiet place and we’ve got a beach down there. Of course I wanna be here, Cas.”

“Good,” Castiel says, kissing him.

“Now we only have to buy food.” Even though there is almost everything they need in the house, there isn’t any food in the fridge. “I saw a supermarket in the town, so how about we get all our stuff in that big wardrobe and we go to the supermarket to buy food?”

Castiel gives him a concerned look. “You are going to make dinner? After the long drive?”

“Yeah. I don’t know about you, but I wanna eat something made by me. But I’m gonna make pasta, ‘cause that’s the easiest. Tomorrow I’ll make something better, I promise.”

Castiel chuckles. “Anything you cook is great, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but he chuckles, too. “C’mon, we’ve got stuff to do.”

They bring their bags inside and put part of their clothes in the wardrobe and in the drawers. They are a bit exhausted from the drive, so they decide to continue tomorrow, because they still have to go to the supermarket and buy food. They drive to the town, which is only three minutes away from the house. They end up buying almost every edible item in the supermarket along with a couple of things like toilet paper, soap, shampoo and stuff like that. They buy so much that they have to put some plastic bags in the backseat of the Impala because they don’t fit in the trunk.

When they arrive to the house, they put everything in the fridge, in the freezer and in the cupboards, except for the things that go to the bathroom. It takes them a while, but they do it happily. Dean missed this homey feeling. He loved going from town to town with Cas, but he missed being at home, getting to do homey stuff with Cas.

Castiel helps Dean to make dinner. Cas is quite good when it comes to make pasta, so Dean can trust him with that task while he makes his homemade sauce. It is nice to have a kitchen and have it filled with a delicious smell. Dean missed this so much.

Dinner is soon made and they sit around the kitchen table, enjoying eating something made at home. It is only pasta, but it tastes really good. Both of them missed homemade food. They ate at nice places, but in Dean’s opinion, there isn’t any food as good as the one made at home.

After finishing eating, Castiel washes the dishes while Dean dries them. Even something as boring as washing and drying dishes was something that Dean missed. He has spent almost all his life wandering from motel to motel, but he has never truly liked them and he has never got used to them. Having a home is much better. Settling in a place is way better.

They decide to facetime Sam and Charlie after cleaning. Both Dean and Castiel feeling excited about showing them the house.

“Hey, guys,” Sam says grinning. Charlie is sitting next to him, waving at them. “How are you doing? How is your wound going, Cas?”

“We are good,” Castiel answers, with a big smile. “And my wound is completely healed, thank you for asking, Sam.”

“Show me,” Charlie says with a commanding voice.

“Hey, he’s my boyfriend!” Dean protests.

“I want to see how bad that scar is,” she says, glaring him. Castiel chuckles and shows her the tiny scar. “You healed well. I’m glad.”

“Where are you?” Sam asks, frowning.

“Apparently, Cas has a house,” Dean begins to explain, and both Charlie and Sam frown and look at each other. “He got it a few years ago and he restored it and furnished with his angel mojo. Do you wanna see it?"

“Yes!” Charlie says.

Castiel and Dean grab the laptop and begin to walk around the house, showing Sam and Charlie the place. Apparently, Castiel put internet connection along with electricity and warm water by just using his mojo. Dean is still surprised about it. Everything works perfectly, and Castiel has assured him that it will work like that forever. He made sure of that.

They explain to Sam and Charlie everything of what they show them and Castiel answers all the questions they ask, which are mostly the same ones Dean did. They end up their tour in their bedroom and they sit on the bed, holding the laptop.

“Cas, I didn’t know you were that good a decorating,” Charlie says impressed.

“Thank you, Charlie,” Castiel says, blushing.

“I’m still trying to understand the fact that you guys have electricity, warm water and internet connection by some mojo you used some years ago. How is that possible?” Sam asks, perplexed, chuckling. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“That makes two of us, Sammy,” Dean says, laughing. He rubs Castiel’s back and gives Castiel a fond look. “Cas is so awesome, right?”

Castiel blushes and both Sam and Charlie make an ‘aw’ sound. “Look at you, Dean, being all cute and proud of your boyfriend,” Charlie says with a cute voice.

“Shut up, Charlie,” he protests, embarrassed.

Castiel kisses him temple. “You are adorable when you blush.”

Charlie and Sam laugh while Dean can feel his face turning redder and hotter than in his whole life. “You’re just saying that to make fun of me, Cas.”

“Anyway,” Sam says in between laughs. “That place seems to be really amazing, so we’re guessing you two are going to be spending some weeks there, right?”

“Yes, we are,” Castiel answers.

“Yeah, the place is awesome,” Dean begins to say. “We’ve got a beach down there and we’ve got a really comfortable mattress that we’re gonna give a great use with all the fucking we’re gonna do.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I was wondering when you were gonna say something like that.”

“You really have to get your revenge from us mocking you, right?” Charlie says with a bitch face.

“Well, at least we’re free from sex noises,” Sam says with a smirk.

“Hell yeah!” She raises her hand and high fives Sam.

Castiel chuckles and looks at Dean who rolls his eyes. “I think Dean is already planning on changing that the moment we get back to the bunker,” Castiel says, giving Dean a knowing look.

“You know,” Dean begins to say. “The best thing is that me and Cas are right now alone and we don’t have to control our sounds, we can be as loud and as vocal as we want to.”

“Do you even control yourselves when you are here?” Sam asks perplexed.

“Yes,” Dean and Castiel answer at the same time.

Charlie bursts out laughing while Sam makes a shocked face. “Oh, crap.” 

“And we’ve kind of been a little less loud than we wanted to because we were in hotel and motel rooms, but now that we’re here in the middle of the forest…” He wiggles his eyebrows at Cas who rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Sam groans. “When did this become a talk about your sex life?”

“Dean enjoys teasing you two too much,” Castiel answers, sighing.

“Yeah,” Dean admits with a grin. “Anyway, we’re gonna hang up and get some sleep.”

“Yeah, ‘sleep’,” Charlie says, using her fingers to make quote marks.

“I need to rest, y’know? I’ve been driving for ten hours straight.”

“Yes, he needs to rest. He is exhausted. Besides he is much better at anything sexual when he is rested, especially at fellatio,” Castiel says casually.

“Cas!” Sam and Charlie exclaim at the same time, with a grossed face.

Castiel looks at Dean with a frown. “Too much information?”

“Yeah, Cas, too much information,” Dean says, laughing.

“You’re a bad influence on him, Dean,” Sam says, almost groaning.

“No, he isn’t,” Castiel says, kissing Dean’s jaw. “He is only an assbutt.”

Dean rolls his eyes, hoping his blush isn’t too noticeable. “And you’re a sap.”

“You two can be really adorable when you stop talking about your sexual life,” Charlie says with a grin.

Sam chuckles. “Too bad that only happens on rare occasions.”

Dean glares his brother and friend. “Fuck you both.”

“Goodnight to you too, Dean,” Sam says, mockingly.

“Get some rest, guys,” Charlie says. “Talk to you soon.”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Castiel says. They close the laptop and Castiel sighs, happily.

“Tired?” he asks, nuzzling Castiel’s temple.

Castiel hums. “Yes. Let’s get in bed.”

“Okay.”

They take off their clothes, until they are only wearing their underwear and a t-shirt and they get in the bed. The mattress is really comfortable and their backs thank it. Also, the sheets are soft, and Dean sighs contently as Castiel snuggles against his side, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, wishing to each other a goodnight and kissing before turning the lights off. The night is quiet and both of them fall asleep easily.

 

_____

 

The morning sunlight leaks through the curtains, painting the bedroom in warm colors. Dean smiles and closes his eyes, holding Cas tightly in his arms. The bed is cozy and comfortable and Dean has no intention to leave their bed until Cas wakes up. He sighs, happily, and buries his nose in the dark mess of Cas’ hair, smelling the leftover of their shampoo. He can hear some birds singing outside despite of having the balcony door closed. He can even hear the soft whisper of the sea.

Castiel mumbles something, which means that he is about to wake up, but he still isn’t ready to open his eyes. Dean smiles and nuzzles Cas’ hair, feeling how Cas fists the front of Dean’s t-shirt and presses himself even closer to Dean. Dean isn’t going anywhere, but Cas wants to make sure that he isn’t going to leave his side just yet.

It takes the ex-angel a while to open his eyes, but he immediately closes them again, grunting, and he buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean laughs; he will never get tired of grumpy Cas. “Good morning, sunshine,” Dean says with a bright smile. Castiel groans again, and Dean laughs one more time. “Worst morning person ever.”

“Hush,” Castiel says, bringing his hand to cover Dean’s mouth.

Dean grins and moves his face, but Cas tries to find is mouth again to cover it, but Dean grabs it and they intertwine their fingers. “It’s time to wake up, Cas. We’ve gotta take a nice shower and I’m gonna make breakfast.”

Castiel smiles against Dean’s neck. “Breakfast sounds really good.”

“Then let’s go.”

“No. Bed’s too comfortable,” he mumbles and his grip on Dean gets tighter. “And you feel good.”

Dean rolls his eyes and smiles. “For being half asleep you have a really strong hold on me.”

Castiel smirks and then he sighs happily. He presses a tender kiss on Dean’s neck and he nuzzles the same spot. Dean smiles and begins to slowly caress Cas’ hair, making Cas purr, and Dean can’t suppress the wide grin that it makes its way into his lips.

After some minutes, Castiel finally wakes up and they go to the bathroom to relieve themselves and then they take a shower. The water pressure is amazing and the temperature of the water is perfect. Both of them take a really long shower, enjoying the feeling of it and washing each other, laughing as they make crazy hairstyles to each other with the foam of the shampoo, sharing sweet kisses in between.

They put on clean boxers and clean t-shirts, grabbing the dirty ones to put them in the washing machine, but before they do that, they make their bed together. Once it is made, they go downstairs. Castiel leaves their dirty clothes on the washing machine while Dean goes straight to the kitchen to start preparing pancakes; he missed preparing breakfast.

Cas appears in the kitchen and walks towards the coffee machine. As he passes by, he slaps Dean’s ass, making Dean smirk. Castiel begins to get their coffee ready, grabbing two mugs, one with a _Star Wars_ pattern and the other with a bee’s pattern. Dean is still surprised by how Castiel thought about every small detail.

Dean mixes the dough for the pancakes while Castiel serves the coffee in each mug, handing Dean the _Star Wars_ mug. Before Dean takes a sip, he closes his eyes and lets the smell of coffee get to his nostrils, smiling happily before taking a long sip.

“Fuck, I missed your coffee so much,” Dean confesses.

Castiel smiles. “Thank you, Dean.” He takes a long sip of his coffee, licking his upper lip after it. “Shall I make a fruit salad?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “I’m also gonna make some bacon and scrambled eggs, do you want some?”

“Of course, Dean. I don’t know why you even ask.”

Dean chuckles and kisses Cas’ lips briefly. Then he starts putting the pancake dough on the griddle, smiling at the sight. Castiel stands next to him, cutting some strawberries and putting them in a bowl along with some blackberries, raspberries and cranberries. He smiles as he looks at Dean.

“You really missed making breakfast,” Castiel comments.

“Yeah. I like cooking, you know that,” he says, not taking his eyes from the pancakes. “Things taste better when you’re the one who did it, y’know? And also, I love that happy faces y’all make when you eat anything I cook.”

“Of course you do,” he says, bringing a strawberry to his mouth.

Dean kicks his leg, playfully. “Shut up, mister moans-over-everything-I-cook.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and brings the bowl with berries to the table, huffing before saying, “Assbutt.”

Dean grins and starts putting the pancakes on a plate. He puts more dough on the griddle and he grabs a pan to make the scrambled eggs. He is about to go to the fridge to grab the eggs and the bacon, but Cas is already handing them to him. “Thanks, Cas,” he says, kissing him.

Castiel grins and moves away, serving himself some more coffee and he watches how Dean cooks. Dean looks at him and grins at him, admiring how beautiful Cas looks; his hair is a mess, going in every possible direction, but it looks amazing on him. He has a soft look and a pretty smile that is barely there, but Dean can see it perfectly. He is also wearing one of Dean’s old, faded AC/DC t-shirts, which it is a bit big on him, but it looks really good on him.

“What?” Castiel asks, arching one eyebrow.

“Nothing, it’s just that you look beautiful this morning,” Dean answers as he begins making their scrambled eggs.

Castiel huffs and makes a sarcastic smile. “That’s because coffee woke me up and I stopped being grumpy.”

Dean chuckles. There’s natural light coming from the kitchen windows, and it makes Dean appreciate the tan color of Cas’ skin. His body has acquired some pretty tan in their trip. He smiles and keeps making the rest of their breakfast. It doesn’t take him too long to finish and he puts the bacon and the scrambled eggs on a big plate.

“It smells delicious,” Castiel says as he grabs his mug and brings the pancakes to the kitchen table.

“You even sound surprised,” Dean says, faking an annoyed voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes and ignores him, sitting down. Dean sits down next to him and they start serving all the food on their plates, eating enthusiastically their breakfast. There’s nothing like a homemade breakfast. Dean smiles at Cas, who makes tiny little moans with every bite he takes. When he notices Dean’s smirk, he kicks him, making Dean laugh brightly and kissing Cas sweetly.

It’s nice to be homey again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the subscriptions :)

“We are going to get in the sea completely naked?” Castiel asks as he watches how Dean takes off his underwear.

“Yeah,” Dean answers casually. He drops his boxers onto the pile of their clothes. They should have grabbed a towel to avoid getting sand in their clothes, but they didn’t think about it. “Don’t tell me you’re shy of getting naked in front of me,” he teases with a smirk.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “If that was the case, we would have never had sex.”

Dean chuckles. “Then, what’s the matter?” He approaches Castiel who is already taking off his underwear. “You’re scared of some little fish biting your dick?”

“In any case, I would be scared of the candiru, a tiny fish that can get inside any human orifice and it lodges itself inside using backwards-facing spines. It usually dies inside the human and the only way to get it out is by surgery, but if it gets inside the human penis, the surgery can be dangerous.”

Dean looks at him in terror. “You’re kidding, right?” His voice comes way higher than he wants to. He had never expected or thought about a tiny fish doing anything like that, and he truly doesn’t want to experience that terrible thing.

“No, I’m not,” Castiel answers casually, giving him a straight face. “But don’t worry, Dean. The candiru only lives in the Amazon.”

“Then why the hell do you need to scare the shit out of me by telling me something as terrifying as that?!”

“You asked me if I was scared of a fish biting my penis.”

Dean rubs his face, exasperated. “I’m gonna have nightmares thanks to you.”

Castiel chuckles and grabs Dean’s hand. “Don’t worry, Dean, nothing is going to happen to us. There aren’t any dangerous fishes in this area, and there aren’t jellyfishes either,” he explains as they walk towards the sea. “The only thing that can hurt us or even kill us, it’s the sea.”

“You’re not helping, Cas.”

Castiel smiles and squeezes Dean’s hand, reassuringly. Dean huffs and shakes his head. He is still thinking about that fucking fish. But Cas said that it only lives in the Amazon, which is really far away from the Pacific ocean. Cas also said that there aren’t any dangerous fishes in this part, so he should stop worrying. Why did Cas had to tell him that story? Now Dean is getting all paranoid without any reason.

The water is chill on their toes. It is a really hot day, and the contrast in between the sea and the ambient is noticeable, but the water feels great. They keep walking, the water covering more of their bodies the further they walk. The sea is calm, but there are tiny waves that splash on their chests, covering their skins in water, making the two of them shiver a little at the feeling, making them laugh.

They stop walking when the water covers their shoulders. Dean submerges his head for a couple of seconds, emerging completely wet, with his hair stuck to his forehead. Castiel chuckles and does the same; he submerges from a couple of seconds and emerges. His hair is quite long that part of it covers his eyes, so he has to pull it away.

“You need a haircut,” Dean says, chuckling.

“It’s not that long yet,” Castiel says. “But it looks like it when it’s wet.”

Dean chuckles and he gets closer to Castiel, grabbing Castiel’s hips, lifting him from the water, easily.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asks as he places his arms around Dean’s neck, holding himself.

“Just messing around with you,” Dean answers, grinning. He twirls the two of them, until he drops Cas into the sea. Dean laughs while Castiel glares him. “That’s for traumatizing me with that fucking fish.”

Castiel splashes a big amount of water onto Dean. He does it so hard that it hurts a little. Before Dean can react and fight back, Castiel is already in front of him, resting his hands on Dean’s chest and looking at him. “You are so childish.”

Dean spurts some water that accidentally got into his mouth with Cas’ splash. “Says the guy who just splashed water at me,” he sasses. Castiel rolls his eyes. “Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“Or what?” he asks, cockily. “Are you going to grab me, lift me and then throw me? You know I can do the same.” He gets his hands on Dean’s hips, gripping them tightly.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I know.” He gets his arms around Cas’ neck and brings his face closer to Cas, only leaving a couple of inches in between their lips. The water keeps waving around them and there’s a quiet silence, only broke by the sound of the water. Dean leans closer, brushing his lips with Castiel’s but not kissing him. Castiel draws Dean’s body closer to him, pressing them together and Dean smirks. “Always so eager,” he whispers into his lover’s lips.

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Dean removes the almost nonexistent space in between their lips and they kiss, softly but passionately. They make out in the sea, only stopping their kisses when they have to get some air, and then they get back to kissing, holding each other as the water keeps waving, softly, almost lazily.

After a while, they abandon the sea, walking back to the sand, holding hands. They sit next to their clothes, not putting them on. The sand is hot against their cold and wet skins, and the sand ends up sticking almost everywhere on their bodies. Dean knows the sand will fall down once they are dry, but he still finds it uncomfortable.

“I don’t like sand,” Dean confesses, looking at the sea. Castiel is sitting next to him, only a few inches apart from him. “It gets everywhere.” He looks down at his legs and grimaces. “But I like the feeling of sand under my feet, in between my toes, y’know?”

Castiel smiles. “I know,” he says. His hand grabs some sand and he slowly lets it fall down from it, watching the motion. “Sand is rough. After all, sand is fragments and dust from the rocks destroyed by the sea.”

“You’ve seen that, haven’t you?” Dean asks, looking at Castiel. He embraces his legs and pulls them towards his chest, resting his head in between his knees.

Castiel nods. “Yes, I have.” He tilts his head up and closes his eyes, enjoying the way the sun warms his face.

Dean watches him. He tends to forget that Cas used to be a celestial being, who has seen all the wonders of the universe, that he has seen how Earth was born and the history of it, a being so ancient and powerful that gave up everything just to be with Dean. He still wonders why Cas thought Dean was worth it.

Dean grabs the black feather, hanging around his neck, feeling his heart clenching. He caresses it, without looking at it. His eyes are focused on the sea, hearing the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, dying in it to reborn again way behind it. He smiles.

“Your eyes are bluer than the sea,” Dean murmurs. Castiel opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “I like that.”

Castiel smiles, softly, and he doesn’t say anything.

“I love you,” Dean says, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I know, Dean,” Castiel says with an obvious look, and then he frowns, giving Dean a worried look. “Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Cas,” he answers with a grin. He is more than okay. He looks down at the black feather and caresses it again before letting it go. “How about we got back to the house, take a nice shower and have some lunch?” He stands up, shaking some of the sand that’s still stuck on his body.

“Dean,” Castiel says, looking at him. Dean hums, wanting Castiel to go on. “I love you, too. You know that, right?”

Dean grins. “Yeah, Cas. I know.”

Castiel smiles and he stands up. He shakes the sand from his body, too. Dean hands him some of his clothes and they start to get dressed. They walk back to the house, slowly, hearing how the sound of the sea becomes more distant the closer they get to the woods. There’s something about this place that gives Dean peace. He likes it.

He and Castiel take a shower, washing away the remaining sand and the salt left from the sea. It is a quick shower, but they both enjoy it and they share sweet kisses. After that, they get dressed again and they go to the kitchen. It is a hot day, so Dean decides to make a big salad for the two of them and Castiel helps him with cutting part of the ingredients for the salad.

After having lunch and washing and drying everything, Dean decides to take a nap, because he is a bit exhausted, even though he has barely done anything in the day, but the morning has been really hot and he needs to get some rest. Cas, on the other hand, feels good and decides to work on the backyard garden.

Dean goes to their bed and opens the balcony door. There’s a soft breeze blowing and it chills the hot temperature a little, making it easier for Dean to fall asleep.

When he wakes up, he finds out he has been sleeping for almost two hours, but he feels better and with his batteries charged. He notices that the temperature has decreased a little, and it isn’t as suffocating as this morning’s. He gets out of the bed and stretches himself before going to the balcony, looking down at the garden and spotting Cas, kneeling on the grass, planting the forget-me-not-blues they bought yesterday after placing all their belongings in the house and washing their dirty clothes.

Dean goes downstairs and grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and he goes out to the backyard garden, walking towards Cas, who is really focused on the task.

“Garden’s looking even better,” Dean says when he is next to him, offering him a beer.

Castiel smiles and takes the cold bottle. “Thank you, Dean,” he says, thanking Dean’s words and the beer. “I’m almost done,” he adds before taking a long sip of beer. “How was your nap?”

“Really good.” He sits down on the grass, resting his back on the trunk of a red maple. He looks around the garden, looking at all the plants Castiel has planted. “You really did a good use of time.”

Castiel chuckles. “Some people sleep and others work.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says with a harsh voice. Castiel turns his face and Dean shows him his middle finger. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later, Dean,” he says, and Dean chuckles. “Done” He sighs happily and rubs his sweaty forehead. He looks around, with a satisfied smile on his lips.

“You did an awesome job, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” He smiles and kisses Dean before sitting next to him, under the red maple. He takes another sip of his beer and sighs, leaning his head onto Dean’s shoulder.

“You tired?” he asks, kissing Cas’ hair. Castiel hums. “No wonder. It was too hot to work for that long, you should’ve taken some rest.”

“I’m taking a rest now.”

Dean chuckles. He looks up, seeing some of the sun rays that leak through the leaves of the trees. “What do you want me to make you for dinner?”

“Burritos.”

Dean chuckles again. “Alright, but you’ve gotta help me.”

“Of course, Dean.” He smiles.

They remain sat under the tree, enjoying their beers. A tiny sparrow appears close to Cas, giving the ex-angel a curious look and Castiel smiles. He reaches his hand, delicately, not wanting to scare the bird. Surprisingly, the sparrow shows no fear, and lets Castiel caress its neck. Dean watches them, surprised by the scene.

The sparrow flies away after chirping, and Castiel smiles, looking how the small bird lifts and flies away. Dean knows that Cas misses flying. After all, his wings were part of him and they got burn, leaving scars on his back that he got covered with inked wings. Dean stares at Cas’ face and he sees in his eyes nostalgia; he must envy birds for being able to fly.

Dean gets his hand on Castiel’s thigh, squeezing it soothingly. “Hey,” Dean whispers and Castiel looks at him. Dean dedicates him a sympathetic look and Castiel smiles, timidly and almost weakly before he leans against Dean, resting his head on his shoulder. Dean immediately brings his arm around Cas’ shoulders, pressing him closer, and he kisses his head. “I’ve got you.”

“You always got me,” Castiel murmurs. He sighs almost shakily and he places his hand on Dean’s chest. His palm is warm and his warmth goes through Dean’s t-shirt. “I might have lost my original wings, but you are my wings, Dean.”

Dean can’t help letting out a shaky breath. “That’s gotta be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He is touched by Castiel’s words, but like always, he tries to cover it. He still has trouble when it comes to dealing with his emotions.

Castiel smiles and pulls his head away to look at Dean, fondly. Luckily for Dean, Castiel knows him and understands him. “The cheesiest thing I have ever said for now,” he says with a wide grin.

Dean chuckles and he kisses him, trying to tell Cas what he can’t say with words, knowing that Cas will get it. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he says, caressing Cas’ hair. “You okay?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m good.”

“Okay.” He kisses Cas’ forehead, tenderly. He looks at him, softly and Castiel smiles. “Let’s go and start making dinner.”

They stand up and walk towards the kitchen, carrying the almost half empty bottles. They take the remaining sip once they are inside and trash them away when they are empty. Dean decides to turn up the radio and The Ramones starts playing in the kitchen. He starts singing along the lyrics of _Blitzkrieg Bop_ , shaking his hips slightly. Castiel tries to suppress a laugh, but Dean starts singing a bit louder and moving his hips with more passion until he manages to hear Cas’ beautiful laugh.

 _Somebody to Love_ by Queen plays next, and Dean sings again as he starts chopping the peppers. Castiel joins his singing as he grabs the mince that Dean will sauté with the vegetables. He smiles as he hears Cas singing with him. He looks at him, grinning, without stopping singing along his lover and Freddie Mercury. Dean had always dreamt with having something like this; someone who loves him, cooking with him while they sing. Dean walks the small distance in between them, turns Cas around and kisses him passionately, putting all his heart in that kiss. Castiel startles at first, but he immediately relaxes and kisses him back, cupping Dean’s face.

“Wow,” Castiel says when they pull away, taking a needy breath. “I love it when you kiss me like that.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I know.” He steals a quick kiss and goes back to where he was cutting the peppers and he keeps singing.

Dean can see from the corner of his eye that Cas is smiling and blushing. That smile doesn’t fade away during the whole time they spend making dinner.

They keep singing as they prepare everything, sharing a couple of kisses and soft touches. Dean is the one who actually cooks everything and Castiel is the one who gets the meat, the vegetables and the sauces Dean made into the tortilla, folding them perfectly, just like Dean showed him.

Dinner is delicious and they eat everything. The only downside is that they have too much to wash, but they don’t mind it. As Castiel washes and Dean dries, they talk, laughing at each other’s silly jokes. Before they realize it, Dean is drying the last dish, something that surprises them.

They sit on the couch and watch an old _Doctor Who_ episode. Once it ends they switch off the TV and they go upstairs to their bedroom.

“You know,” Dean begins to say as he approaches Castiel, resting his hands on his hips. “We haven’t given a good use of the mattress yet.” He wiggles his eyebrows and makes a rogue smile.

Castiel chuckles and gets his arms around Dean’s neck. “I was wondering when you were going to point that out.”

“You couldn’t point it out? It had to be me?” he asks with a fake annoyance.

“Yes,” Castiel answers casually before kissing him softly. “I enjoy it.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“My name is Castiel, not Sherlock,” he teases with a frown.

Dean laughs, clearly aware of the teasing. “Really? I didn’t know.”

Castiel makes a funny face mixed with a glare. “Assbutt.”

“Don’t get mad at me. You started it,” he says, smiling before kissing him, sweetly.

The kiss becomes more passionate and deeper. Castiel presses his body closer, opening his mouth to let Dean’s tongue inside, swirling them together. As they kiss, Dean grabs Cas’ hips tighter and turns them around, letting them fall onto the bed, with Cas being the one with his back resting onto the mattress. Castiel makes a surprised sound as they fall, pulling away from the kiss briefly, but he cups Dean’s face and brings him back to his mouth.

They slowly start to take each other’s clothes off as they kiss. Each piece of cloth ends up on the floor, until they are both completely naked. They keep kissing, tenderly but passionately. Castiel embraces Dean’s back and Dean loves it; he loves being held by those strong arms. He deepens the kiss as his hands trace the lines of Cas’ broad shoulders. He loves Cas’ body, loves feeling it under his palms and pressed against his. His freckled hands trace down Castiel’s sides, finding his hips, reaching his thick thighs. He caresses them, loving how they feel under his fingers.

Dean moves his mouth from Castiel’s mouth and starts to kiss his neck while his hands stroke his thighs. Castiel grips Dean’s back tightly and rolls his hips slowly, but making sure that his cock rubs Dean, making them moan. Dean moves his mouth up, until he is kissing the spot behind Castiel’s earlobe, knowing that it drives his lover crazy.

“Dean,” Castiel moans, tilting his head up and lifting his hips. “Dean,” he moans again.

One of Dean’s hands traces down Castiel’s leg, feeling his hair. He traces it up again as he keeps kissing Cas, who keeps moaning Dean’s name and moving his hips slowly but deliciously. He traces down Dean’s back and he squeezes Dean’s butt, which makes Dean groan and roll his hips. He finds Castiel’s mouth and seals their lips as they keep caressing each other’s bodies.

Dean kisses Castiel’s jaw, loving the feeling of his stubble on his face. There isn’t any part of Castiel’s body that Dean dislikes. He loves every tiny inch of it. As he kisses his lover’s jaw, Dean uses his fingers to caresses Castiel’s nipples, pinching them softly, loving the way Castiel moans his name and how his body reacts.

Both of their cocks are leaking precome, so Dean pulls one of his hands away and searches for the lube and a condom while he kisses Castiel’s mouth. He finds it easy and he pulls away, putting on the condom and spreading lube on his cock and on his fingers. Castiel watches him while he pants, caressing Dean’s freckled thighs. Dean looks at his cock, perfectly lying onto his stomach, already leaking precome and being swollen and flushed. He leans and presses a sweet kiss on the head of Castiel’s cock, and the two of them smile.

Dean begins to finger Cas, kissing while he does so. He does it slowly, getting one finger at a time, slowly loosening Cas, not teasing him at all. He touches his prostate a couple of times and Castiel groans and moans under Dean’s attentive gaze.

When Castiel is ready to take Dean, Dean pulls his fingers away and he wipes them on the sheets. Castiel gets his legs around Dean’s waist and pulls him down, meeting him in a kiss and cupping his face. Dean hums happily in it, caressing Cas’ thighs. When they pull away, they smile at each other and Dean begins to push inside Cas, moaning at the marvelous tightness and warmth.

They sigh when Dean is fully settled inside Castiel and they share another sweet kiss. Cas is already adjusted around Dean, so Dean begins to thrust in and out in slow thrusts, making love to Castiel. It’s sweet and tender and the two of them love it so much.

Castiel rolls his hips, matching Dean’s thrusts. It’s slow, but it feels really good. They kiss and touch, moaning each other’s names when the angle is right and Dean hits that sweet spot, making Castiel clench tightly. Dean keeps a steady pace, his cock hitting that sweet spot over and over again, feeling Cas getting tighter around him, and Dean has to close his eyes as his whole body shudders.

Dean’s thrusts slowly become faster, and so do Castiel’s roll of hips. Castiel presses the back of his head on the pillow when Dean thrusts in, hitting that spot. He closes his eyes and parts his lips, and Dean kisses his neck, making him moan one more time. Castiel tightens around him and Dean’s hips start to roll faster, feeling how his orgasm is building quickly.

Castiel finds his mouth and kisses him, passionately. When they pull away, they press their foreheads together and they look at each other. It only takes Dean another thrust of his hips, hitting that spot again that makes Castiel clench, and he is coming, moaning Castiel’s name as his orgasm hits him. Castiel comes when Dean’s cock touches that spot, and he holds Dean tightly as they both fall over the edge.

Dean collapses onto Cas, panting, while Castiel holds him tightly, slowly caressing his hair. The bedroom makes their raggedy breathings sound louder, and it feels as if their hearts were also beating louder; Dean can’t tell. He doesn’t mind. Right now, he feels boneless and he is seeing stars. His body is sweating and releasing too much warmth, just like Castiel’s. Their bodies are pressed together and sticky with sweat and come, and it feels awesome.

“I love you,” Castiel whispers, his smile and happiness being audible in his voice.

Dean grins. “I love you, too.” He sighs happily and doesn’t move. He doesn’t feel like moving yet.

 

____

 

When Dean wakes up, he doesn’t open his eyes instantly, he sighs and nuzzles Castiel’s neck, enjoying being in his arms. He holds Cas tightly and keeps his eyes closed, feeling how the morning light gets through his eyelids. Eventually, he opens his eyes, blinking at the intruding light until his eyes adjust, and he looks up at Cas’ peaceful face, still sleeping soundly. Dean smiles and he moves his head towards Castiel’s chest, hearing his heart beating.

Castiel stirs slightly, and Dean moves his head away to look at Cas’ face, seeing that frown he always makes when he is waking up. He loves that grumpy face.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Dean murmurs before kissing Castiel’s lips.

“Dean,” Castiel complains after the kiss, not opening his eyes.

Dean laughs and kisses Castiel’s jaw. “Time to wake up, Mister Grumpy.”

The ex-angel grunts. “Not want to.”

Dean keeps pressing kisses on Castiel’s neck. Cas might be grumpy, but the kisses are making him moan softly. “What if I wake you up in a special way?” he asks, leaving a trail of kisses on his lover’s chest. “I know something that wakes you up better than coffee.”

Castiel smiles. “I can’t believe how active you can be this early.”

Dean chuckles. He pulls away the sheets and kisses Castiel’s belly, earning him a sweet chuckle. “You’re beautiful and naked,” he begins to say as he places his hands on the inner of Castiel’s thighs, spreading them. Castiel finally opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “I don’t need any more encouragement.”

Castiel chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Besides,” Dean keeps saying, pressing a couple of kisses on the inner of Castiel’s thighs, feeling how Cas shudders and makes a relieved moan. “It’s been a while since you came in my mouth, and I really wanna blow you.”

Castiel blushes and smiles, biting his bottom lip. “You are lucky that I really love it when you blow me.”

Dean smirks and licks his lips. He brings his hand to Castiel’s softened cock and he begins to slowly caressing it, almost chastely. “And you’re lucky that I really love sucking your long, thick and beautiful cock.”

“Dean,” Castiel says, almost embarrassed. His face is really flushed and Dean loves it.

“Aaawww, Cas, you get so flustered when I praise your cock,” he teases, amused, not stopping his petting on his lover’s cock, feeling how it slowly hardens under his touch. He presses a sweet kiss on its head, without taking his eyes from Castiel’s. Then he wraps his lips around it, his tongue darting to lick it softly.

Castiel lets out a relieved moan and sighs happily. “Dean—”

While Dean places his hands on Castiel’s hipbones, Castiel gets his on Dean’s hair, encouraging him to get his cock deeper. Dean complies and swallows him down in one movement, pressing the head of Castiel’s cock against his throat, and Castiel groans and moans, tightening his grip on Dean’s hair.

Dean looks at him through his eyelashes, his cock twitching at the sight of Castiel panting, lips parted, closed eyes and tilted head. He moans around his cock as he swirls his tongue along the shaft and he begins to bob his head, licking all the way up, tasting Castiel’s cock. He lets his lips and tongue taste the head before he bobs his head down, swallowing him again. Castiel rolls his hips, getting a bit deeper, until Dean’s nose is pressed against the dark hair of his groin. Dean moans and bobs his head, this time faster, feeling Castiel’s cock getting wetter and warmer.

He keeps blowing Cas, hollowing his cheeks and taking him as deep as possible, moaning around his length enthusiastically. Castiel is a mess of moans; his hips rock along with every movement Dean makes, in spite of Dean’s tight grip on his hips. He tightens his hands on Dean’s short hair, helping him with his movements.

Dean pulls one of his hands away from Cas’ hipbones and he rolls Castiel’s balls. That’s when Castiel starts to fuck Dean’s mouth merciless, and Dean loves it so much. He moans louder around his lover’s cock, loving how good it tastes and it feels against his tongue and in his mouth, tightening his lips as he blows him faster.

He feels Cas’ balls tightening around his hand and how his body tenses. Cas’ cock has been twitching in his mouth for a while, but Dean knows that Cas is already in the edge, so he makes sure to wrap his lips tighter and to swallow him deep a second before Cas comes in his mouth, the warm liquid filling his mouth. He swallows it all, moaning pleased at the taste. He keeps blowing Cas during his release, loving his moans and how wrecked he sounds in every breath he takes.

When Cas finishes coming, Dean pulls away, licking the head of Castiel’s cock, not wanting to let his come waste, and he kisses it before pulling away and looking at Castiel’s blissful and blushed face. Castiel looks at him, with a sated smile and brings Dean to his face so they can kiss, tasting himself on Dean’s lips.

“This is much better than coffee,” Castiel whispers into his mouth before kissing him again.

“Told you,” Dean says.

Before he knows it, Cas is holding him tightly and reversing their positions, without pulling away from the kiss. “What do you want?” he asks as his hand traces down Dean’s body, quickly reaching Dean’s cock to softly squeeze the head of it.

Dean groans. There are so many things Castiel is good at that he doesn’t know what to choose. “Whatever you feel like, Cas,” he mumbles, fucking Cas’ hand slowly. He is painfully hard.

“No, I want you to tell me,” he whispers into his ear before biting his earlobe. He tightens his fist around Dean’s cock, and Dean moans.

“Eat me out while you stroke me,” he finally says, rolling his hips, desperately looking for friction.

“Eat you out?” Castiel asks, pulling away from his ear to scowl at him.

“Your tongue in my rim,” he explains with an obvious face. “And your hand on my dick.”

“Oh, okay.” He leans and kisses Dean briefly. He pulls away and settles in between Dean’s legs. He grabs Dean’s legs and lifts them until the back of Dean’s knees are resting on his shoulders. He licks his lips and Dean can’t help smirking. Castiel wastes no more time and he presses his face against Dean’s ass, his tongue licking his rim while his hand slowly jerks Dean off.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans and groans, bringing his hands to Cas’ hair.

Dean closes his eyes and presses his head on the pillow while Cas’ tongue works on his rim, licking and sometimes even sucking. His hand moves slowly but with a firm and tight grip on his cock, making Dean alternate the roll of his hips, moving towards Cas’ tongue and fucking into his fist.

Cas moans against his rim and it makes Dean’s cock twitch. He drags his tongue on the sensitive skin, making Dean moan, until he finds his hole and flattens his tongue, fucking Dean effusively, and Dean spreads his legs wider, still resting them on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas’ fists gets tighter and faster, and Dean rolls his hips faster, fucking into Cas’ fist and grinding into Cas’ tongue, feeling so good. He lets out loud and filthy moans, saying Castiel’s name, echoing it in the walls of the bedroom. Castiel moves his hand faster, quickly bringing Dean closer to the edge as his tongue does wonderful things on his hole and on his rim.

Dean tightens his hands on Cas’ hair and comes into his tight fist. Cas keeps jerking him off and licking his rim as if there was no tomorrow while Dean comes. By the time he is done, Dean is panting, wondering how he is still breathing. Castiel pulls away and stretches Dean’s legs on the mattress. He moves his hand, covered in come, and he licks it, wiping it clean, while he watches Dean, who smirks and blushes. He grabs Castiel’s hand and licks his index finger, tasting his own come. He stares at Castiel’s eyes while he licks his finger.

He pulls away with a wet sound and he brings Castiel down so they can kiss passionately, making happy, little moans in it.

“I still need coffee, though,” Castiel says with an obvious face.

Dean chuckles and keeps kissing him. They will get themselves some coffee, but for now, they aren’t done kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the subscriptions ^^

Fireflies wander through the garden, lightening it up magically. Dean grins. The last time he saw fireflies, his mother was still alive. Still, he has never seen so many in his life. He grabs his phone and decides to take a photo of the moment. Castiel arrives and he sits down on the steps of the backyard’s porch, next to Dean, carrying a mug with green tea.

“There are a lot of fireflies tonight,” Castiel comments before taking a sip.

“Yeah, it’s so awesome,” Dean says. “I’m gonna send the photo to Sam and Charlie.” He looks for their names in his contact list and sends it to them.

Apart from the magical view they have with the fireflies, the temperature is really nice. There is a soft breeze blowing that is very welcoming. Dean looks up at the sky, managing to the all the shining stars in the dark night sky and he smiles. He and Sam used to park the Impala and look at them, in complete silence, when they had a break from hunts and they were driving towards nowhere, looking for a case.

“The night sky looks beautiful,” Castiel states, looking up, too, a small and private smile forming on his lips.

“I love stars,” Dean confesses. He doesn’t take his eyes from the stars, but he sees how Cas turns his face to look at him. “They’re just shinning dots to our eyes, but they’re more than that. And they’re so fucking beautiful. And it’s funny to think that some of the stars we’re seeing are long dead, but they’re so far away from us that its light still gets to us.” He looks at Cas, who is giving him that soft and tender look. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says softly. “I just love it when you talk about something you are passionate about. I love seeing you happy.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “You sap,” he mumbles, chuckling.

“I have seen all of these stars and the ones we can’t see born,” Castiel comments before taking a long sip of his tea.

“Really?”

Castiel hums. “And I have seen some of them die.” He takes another sip and puts the mug away. “But they are still beautiful, no matter what.” He stands up and offers his hand to Dean, who arches a brow. “We will see them better if we lie on the grass.”

Dean grins and takes Castiel’s hand, standing up. They walk a couple of steps and they lie onto the grass, with their shoulders touching, being able to see all the shining stars. They look at them in silence, admiring the beauty of them. “Do you know the name of each constellation?” Dean asks after a while.

“Yes.”

“Tell me their names. Show them to me.”

Castiel turns his face to Dean and he grabs his hand, stretching out his index finger so it points to the sky. He moves Dean’s hand, guiding the finger to draw a shape. “That’s the Big Dipper,” Castiel begins to tell. He moves Dean’s hand again, drawing another shape, connecting the dots of each star. “Cassiopeia.” He moves Dean’s hand again, and one again, Dean’s eyes follow the motion. “Draco. Lyra. Corona Borealis.”

Dean pays attention to every movement Castiel makes with his hand, tracing the sky, joining each dot and giving it a name that Dean tries to make sure of remembering. Castiel knows every and each name of the constellations the stars form, as well as their shape. His hand doesn’t tremble once; it moves firm, guiding Dean’s hand and Dean’s eyes move along with it.

“I also know the ones in the southern hemisphere,” Castiel says when he has finished naming every constellation, slowly dropping Dean’s hand. “But we can’t see those.”

“I didn’t know you knew all of them,” Dean says, still amazed and perplexed. “Thank you, Cas.”

Castiel nods. “You have some of those constellations on your face,” he says as he rolls over, leaning on his elbow. He moves his hand towards Dean’s face and his finger traces a pattern on Dean’s face, using his freckles as dots. “Pegasus is here. And Hercules is here.” His finger keeps tracing Dean’s face, naming more constellations. Dean watches Castiel’s face, appreciating how happy Cas is.

Castiel’s finger traces Dean’s whole face, and Dean is sure he hasn’t left any freckle unjoined. When he finishes, he smiles and blushes. “Maybe that’s why I love your freckles so much,” Castiel begins to say, almost whispering. “Because they are like the stars in the night sky.”

Dean smiles and brings Cas to his mouth, kissing him softly. “You’re so fucking cheesy, Cas,” he whispers. Castiel rolls his eyes but smiles. He lies back onto the grass and keeps looking at the sky. Dean finds Castiel’s hand and they lace their fingers. “But thank you,” he adds, and Castiel turns his face to look at him. “For the compliment.”

Castiel smiles and gives his hand a soft squeeze before looking back at the stars.

 

***

 

“You are going to get sunburnt,” Castiel says while he looks at Dean, lying onto one of the towels they brought because Dean didn’t want to get too much sand on his skin. He is lying onto his chest, using his arms as a pillow for his chin.

“No, I’m not,” Dean groans, careless.

Castiel grunts. Dean is really stubborn sometimes. “Your skin is sensitive, that’s why you have so many freckles.”

“I thought I had so many freckles because an angel likes to kiss me,” he teases with a mocking voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes. It’s not the first time Dean mentions the human assumption that freckles are angel’s kisses. Castiel still doesn’t understand why anyone thought about that assumption, but even if it was true, Castiel is no longer an angel.

“Besides,” Dean keeps talking. “I don’t see you worrying about you getting sunburnt, why should I care about myself?”

“My skin is tanner than yours,” Castiel explains, giving Dean an exasperated look. “And it isn’t as sensitive as yours.”

“I didn’t get sunburnt last year when the four of us went to the beach.”

“Because I applied sun cream on you, Dean.”

“But we didn’t bring it this time, so there’s nothing we can do about it.” He shrugs and closes his eyes, sighing.

That’s true, but Dean could at least stop lying under the sun, exposing his back to it. It is quite hot and the sun is shining brightly; he knows that Dean is going to end up getting sunburnt if he doesn’t do anything. But Dean is really stubborn. And Castiel knows that he can’t do anything about it.

He takes a deep breath and looks back to the sea, sitting on his towel, feeling how the soft breeze caresses his wet hair and his naked body. He likes the sound of the sea and its waves. He used to stand close to the shore, back when he was an angel, enjoying the calmness the sea brought him, but now that he is human, the feeling is more intense.

“You still got the scar on your neck,” Dean mumbles, worried.

“It’s another one,” Castiel simply says. “It won’t be the last one.” His body has acquired a couple of scars since he fell. Hunting sometimes leaves marks. Part of the scars disappear, others remain in his body. He looks down at his leg, where the oldest one remains. He has another one on his side and on his arm. “You also have a few on your own,” he adds, looking at Dean, who has as many scars as Castiel does.

Dean hums and takes a look at Castiel’s tattooed back. The scar on Castiel’s leg is the first one he got from hunting, but the scars covered by his inked wings were the first scars on his body. “Under the sunlight, your inked wings look fucking awesome.”

Castiel chuckles. “Your admiration for my tattooed wings will never cease to amaze me.”

“It’s an amazing tattoo, Cas. And the tattoo artist did an extraordinary work.”

Castiel has to agree with him; the inked wings are perfect. Along with Dean’s name in enochian on his wrist, the tattooed wings are one of his favorite tattoos. He looks at his left wrist, seeing Dean’s name. He remembers how shy he was at the idea at first, wondering if Dean would be okay with it; he wasn’t expecting Dean to like the idea as much as he did and much less that Dean would get Castiel’s own name inked on his right wrist.

He smiles and closes his eyes, lifting his head up, letting the sun caress his face with its warmth. His skin is completely dried, but his hair is still wet. Still, he longs for the humidity on his skin.

“I’m going to take a swim,” Castiel says as he stands up. “Want to come?”

“Nah, I’m feeling lazy,” Dean says with a playful smile. Castiel rolls his eyes. “Be careful.”

“I know how to swim, Dean.”

“I know, but— just be careful, Cas.” He looks at him with that concerned look, the one he makes when he doesn’t want to show that it is a big deal, but deep down, it is a big deal for him.

“I will,” Castiel says with a comforting smile. “But if something happens, I count with you to go _Baywatch_.”

Dean arches a brow and gives him a funny look. “How do you even know about that show?”

“You underestimate my popular culture knowledge,” he says with a teasing smile, before walking away. He doesn’t have to look back to know that he leaves Dean frowning before he hears him chuckling.

The water is cold against his toes, and Castiel likes it. He doesn’t feel it as cold as he did it when Dean and he got into it almost an hour ago. He keeps walking, getting in deeper, and he doesn’t start swimming until the water is covering his navel. The water burns in his eyes at first, but after a while, it does no longer burn.

He swims, steadily, but not too fast. He doesn’t go into too deep. He knows how to swim, but he isn’t too confident in the water. The tide isn’t strong, but Castiel doesn’t want to take any risk. He swims, on his own rhythm, managing to see Dean back there on the sand. He is a bit far, so he can only see his figure, but he knows that Dean takes a look at him, just in case.

Castiel swims for a while, until he feels the muscles of his body getting tired, that’s when he decides to step out of the sea and go back to Dean. He walks slowly, his legs feeling numb as he walks. It is a funny feeling. After swimming and floating on the sea, it feels almost as if his legs have momentarily forgotten how to walk. But the moment his feet abandon the sea, his legs seem to have remembered the motion.

He finds Dean, lying in the same position he was lying before, but his back is now red. “Dean, your back is red,” Castiel says, slipping some anger in his voice.

Dean turns his face slightly, taking a look at his back. “Shit,” Dean says. He starts to stand up, but he groans, in pain. “Fuck, it hurts.”

“Of course it hurts, your skin is burnt,” he snaps. Dean should have listened to him. “Here,” he says as he grabs Dean’s t-shirt. “Put it on before you get any redder.”

Dean ends up sitting on the towel and he grabs the t-shirt, grunting with every move he makes. “How’s that my legs didn’t get burn?”

Castiel takes a quick look at them while he dries himself with his towel. Dean’s legs aren’t burnt, but they are about to. “A few minutes more and they would have gotten burnt too. You should have listened to me instead of being as stubborn as always.”

Dean groans and rolls his eyes. “I hate it when you’re right.” He struggles as he puts on the rest of his clothes. “Fuck, my back hurts so fucking much.”

“I know,” he says, sighing. He grabs his clothes and he starts to put them on. “Let’s go back home and take a cold shower to alleviate the pain.”

Dean nods and stands up, grunting. He waits for Cas to finish dressing up and the two of them go back to the house, walking slowly, given that Dean’s skin hurts. Castiel makes sure of covering Dean with the towels, protecting his skin from the sun. He knows that the towels are thick and that it is too hot to use them as a cover, but Dean thanks it.

It takes them twice the usual time to get to the house. By the time they arrive, they directly go to the bathroom of their bedroom. Castiel helps Dean to strip, making sure that he doesn’t hurt him, but every part of Dean’s burnt skin hurts. It is even redder now, and it doesn’t look too good.

They get into the bathtub and Castiel starts the water, cooling Dean’s skin with cold water. Dean grunts at first, but after a while it seems that the water is slightly soothing the burnt. He rests his forehead against the tiles as Castiel spreads the falling water on his lover’s back. They stay in the shower for a long time, and Castiel washes the two of them, cleaning their bodies from the salt and the sand, being very careful with the parts where Dean’s body is burnt. Dean tries to wash Castiel, but the ex-angel refuses. Dean is hurt and Castiel can wash himself perfectly.

“It still hurts you, right?” Castiel says as he looks at Dean’s skin, less reddened than before, but still burnt. They are still in the bathroom, and Castiel is drying the two of them.

“Yeah,” Dean answers, grunting.

“I’m afraid you are going to need a special cream to treat your sunburnt.” He sighs and starts drying himself.

“And where can we find that?” he asks, moving towards their bedroom to grab some boxers.

“In a pharmacy.” He puts the towel back in its place and steps out of the bathroom, walking towards the drawer where their underwear is.

“There’s one in the town, right?” he asks as he sits on the bed. He closes his eyes and clenches his teeth, hissing in pain.

“Yes. But it’s going to take me almost an hour to go and come back on foot.” He sighs and walks towards the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of jeans.

“Grab the Impala,” Dean says, casually.

Castiel turns his face to look at Dean, perplexed. Dean has never let him drive the Impala. He looks at him, frowning, making sure that he heard right. “You want me to drive the Impala?”

“Yeah.” He nods. Castiel still looks at him, bewildered. “I’m not gonna let you walk to town, it’s fucking hot and it’s far. So get the Impala. You know how to drive.”

Castiel still gives him a scowl. “You are letting me drive your Impala, which is your precious baby, as you always say. I’m starting to think that you got a heatstroke.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but he chuckles. “Cas, I can’t drive. Every part of my body hurts. So just get the Impala and drive to the pharmacy. I trust you.” He looks at him with an honest stare, letting him know that he truly trusts him with his beloved car. “But if you scratch it, I’m gonna kick your ass when my skin stops hurting.”

Castiel chuckles. “Okay.” He puts on his clothes, quickly. “I will drive her carefully,” he adds as he sits down on the bed to put on his socks and his Converse. “I will be back soon.” He stands up and kisses Dean, who smiles.

“I’ll wait for you,” he says as he lies onto the bed, pressing his face onto the pillow.

Castiel grabs his wallet and he walks towards the bathroom. He grabs a towel and soaks it in cold water. When it is completely drenched with cold water, he walks towards the bed and drops it onto Dean’s back, startling Dean at first, but he immediately sighs, relieved.

“This will calm you a little while I’m gone,” Castiel says, softly.

“Thanks for taking care of the dumbass you have as your boyfriend,” Dean says with a smile.

Castiel grins and kisses Dean’s forehead. “Of course.” He caresses Dean’s hair and he walks away from the bedroom, going downstairs.

He grabs the keys of the Impala from the bowl and he walks towards the garage, where Dean’s precious car is. Castiel takes a deep breath. Driving a car shouldn’t make him nervous, but this isn’t a simple car; it is Dean’s car, a vehicle that has been Dean’s home for almost his whole life. Dean has grown in this car, and he treasures it more than anything. This car is part of Dean’s life, and Dean never lets anything bad happen to it.

And now Dean is letting Castiel drive it.

Castiel can drive and he knows he won’t let anything bad happen to Dean’s car. He takes another deep breath and he gets into the driver’s seat for the first time in his life. Dean trusts him with his most beloved possession. That makes Castiel really happy, but at the same time it is a lot of responsibility.

He starts the car, hearing that purr that Dean loves so much, and he drives the car out of the garage, turning it towards the road. It feels strange to be the one driving the Impala, but it feels good, and he starts to understand why Dean likes driving this car so much. There’s something about its purr, about the way it goes down the road and the feeling behind the wheel that makes driving the Impala different from driving any other car.

Castiel finds himself in the town, and he drives towards the pharmacy, parking the Impala in front of it. He steps out of the car, taking a quick look at it, seeing that he didn’t leave any scratches on it. He sighs relieved.

When he gets in the pharmacy, there are two customers in front of him, so he waits for his turn. It only takes him a couple of minutes, and the pharmaceutical greets him with a beautiful grin.

“Hi, how can I help you?” she asks. She reminds her of Charlie with her long, red hair and that honest smile.

“Hi,” Castiel greets, making a polite smile. “My boyfriend got a sunburnt, and I need a cream to heal him.”

“Does he have a sensitive skin?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Okay,” she says as she turns around and looks for a cream on the shelves she has behind. “This one is really effective. It will alleviate him immediately, but I will recommend you to give it every twelve hours, until his skin is completely recovered. With three times will be enough.”

“Thank you so much,” Castiel says, glad. “Do you happen to have a sun cream with a high protection factor?”

“Yes, I do.” Once again she turns around and looks in the shelves to look for a cream. “Factor fifty will be enough?”

“Yes, that would be perfect.”

She smiles and puts the cream on the desk, next to the other one. “Anything else?”

“Not for now, thank you,” he says with a grimace. “I expect him to apply sun cream next time he goes to the beach.”

She laughs. “My husband got sunburnt for not applying sun cream. Since then, he now applies sun cream every time. I’m sure your boyfriend will never forget how painful a sunburnt is and he will always put on sun cream from now on.”

Castiel chuckles. “He is really stubborn, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t.”

She laughs again, in a friendly way. “That would be 32.59$”

Castiel pays her and grabs the plastic bag where she put the creams. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. I hope your boyfriend gets better.”

Castiel smiles at her. She is really nice and helpful. He likes that. “Thank you.”

He leaves the pharmacy and walks towards the Impala. He starts it again, liking the sound of her purr and he drives back to the house. It isn’t a long drive, but he feels more confident with Dean’s car. Still, when he has parked it in the garage, he looks at it, sighing relieved and happily when he sees that he didn’t scratch it.

After leaving the keys in the bowl, he goes upstairs to the room, finding Dean, still lying onto the bed, with the wet towel covering his back. “Hey, Cas,” Dean says, turning his face to look at him.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says. He leaves the plastic bag on the bedside table and he grabs the towel, putting it back in the bathroom.

“How did you do with baby?” Dean asks from the bedroom.

Castiel chuckles. “Really good, she is in perfect conditions. I didn’t leave her any scratch,” he answers as he steps out of the bathroom.

Dean smirks. “That’s my Cas.”

Castiel sits on the bed and he grabs the cream to heal Dean. “The pharmaceutic said that this one is really effective and that I will have to apply in on you every twelve hours, until the pain disappears,” he explains, looking at Dean, who nods. “And I also bought sun cream, and I’m going to force you to apply it the next time you go to the beach,” he adds, glaring him.

“Don’t worry, Cas, after this sunburn, I’m gonna put sun cream from now on.”

Castiel chuckles; the pharmaceutic was right. He removes the cap and he drops a generous amount of cream onto Dean’s back. He puts the cream back on the bedside table and he starts to spread the cream all over Dean’s back. It is chilly and Dean lets out a pleased sound as Castiel spreads it.

“Does it alleviate you?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, more than I expected,” Dean says.

The ex-angel smiles. “I’m glad.”

He keeps spreading the cream on Dean’s back, slowly and delicately. He spreads it on the back of Dean’s arms and then on the back of Dean’s legs. Dean seems to be really alleviated, and his back is slowly losing the red shade. When he is done, he looks at Dean, whose face seems calmer.

“I will make dinner tonight,” Castiel says as he walks towards the bathroom to wash his hands. “I can make some omelets,” he adds. Dean has taught him a couple of things to improve his cooking, but Castiel still has a lot to learn, but he knows how to cook a few things.

“I’m gonna repay you with sex and desserts when I’m better, I promise,” Dean says from the bedroom, and Castiel laughs, happily. “I’d be a mess without you, Cas.”

Castiel smiles to himself and he walks back to the bedroom. “You wouldn’t be a mess,” he whispers as he sits down on the bed, bringing his hand to Dean’s hair, caressing it slowly. “You would be more stubborn.”

Dean smiles and he grabs Castiel’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his palm, making Castiel blush. “Thanks again. For taking care of me.”

“You don’t have to thank me anything, Dean.” He leans and they share a sweet kiss. “I’m going to start making dinner. Do you want anything else apart from the omelets?”

“Just make something else that you know how to cook, Cas.”

Castiel makes a thoughtful face. “I can add some vegetables to the omelet, like some kind of frittata but without cheese.”

“Sounds great,” he says, smiling. “Do you want me to help you or—”

“No. Just lie here and rest. I will call you when dinner is done.” He gives him a serious look. He knows that Dean is feeling better, but he wants him to rest. Castiel can take care of their dinner.

“Okay. You’re giving me that threatening look, so I won’t move a muscle.”

Castiel chuckles and stands up. He takes a last look at Dean before leaving their bedroom and he smiles.

He goes downstairs, walking towards the kitchen. He gets all the ingredients and he starts to chop them. He puts on the radio, but he keeps the volume down. Castiel is used to hear music in the kitchen whenever he helps Dean, so it is now strange to cook without music for him, although he tends to listen it in a lower volume than his boyfriend.

After chopping everything, he drops it in a bowl and he breaks a couple of eggs and he starts to churn the ingredients, mixing them together. He waits until the pan with oil is heated and he carefully drops the mix onto it. He makes sure that the eggs cover everything and that it doesn’t burn. The smell is overwhelming and his mouth immediately starts watering.

Before he finishes making it, he calls Dean, who comes downstairs after a minute. He is now wearing a worn t-shirt with his boxers and his sleepers. Castiel smiles and he serves the omelet on a dish and brings it to the table

“It smells great, Cas,” Dean says with a big smile.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel says, blushing. He sits down, next to Dean, who is already serving himself. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. It still hurts, but it’s bearable. That cream is fucking amazing.” He takes a bite of the omelet and makes a tiny moan. “It’s delicious, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” He always feels really happy when Dean praises his cooking skills. After all, Dean is extraordinary in the kitchen, so if he says that something Castiel cooked is delicious, is a great compliment.

“You’re definitely getting better.”

He chuckles. “I have a great teacher.” He looks how Dean blushes at his compliment and he smiles before taking a bite of the omelet. It tastes really good; he can be happy with himself.

They chat as they eat. Castiel really enjoys eating with Dean. He enjoys being with Dean, actually, no matter what. It still surprises him that they ended up together and happy. Their lives weren’t easy, and there were moments when they betrayed each other, and even hurt each other, but after all, they kept choosing each other, and in the end, they were able to admit their feelings and they started to build a relationship. Castiel is really happy about it.

Dean insists on helping him with washing the dishes. He feels better and he wants to help Cas, and the ex-angel can’t do anything to convince him otherwise, so Dean ends up washing the dishes, because Castiel cooked, and Castiel ends up drying the dishes.  
They brush their teeth after it and they go straight to bed, because Dean still needs to rest and Castiel likes going to bed with Dean. He could read or watch some TV, but he prefers going to bed with Dean.

“Do you find a stance?” Castiel asks, sassily, watching how Dean struggles to find a stance where he can comfortably hold Cas without feeling pain in his back.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean snaps. He ends up lying onto his chest and spreading his arm onto Cas’ chest. “Done.”

Castiel chuckles. “You should have listened to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve been through that. Now turn off the lights and let’s sleep, smartass,” he says grumpily.

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel says, grinning. He turns off the lights and kisses Dean. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments and the subscriptions :)
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** My exams are coming, so I'm going to take a hiatus, because I have tons of things to study, so next chapter won't be posted until **12th of June**.

“Smells great,” Castiel says as he closes his eyes and lets the smell of the pecan pie baking in the oven overwhelm him.

“You sound surprised,” Dean says with an arched brow, slipping some fake hurt in his voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek. “Don’t try to fool me, Dean.” He walks towards the sink and fills the kettle with water before putting it on the stove. “You love it when I praise your baking skills.”

Dean chuckles; it is true. He looks at the pie, seeing that in five minutes it will be done. As he promised Cas, he is baking him a pie to thank him for taking care of him while his back was burnt.

“You didn’t have to bake me anything, Dean,” Castiel says, turning around to face Dean.

“Yeah, I know but I wanted to,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. “You’re always putting up with my crap, y’know?”

Castiel sighs and gets his hands on Dean’s waist, pressing their bodies closer. He looks at him, and his eyes are full of love, care and devotion, making Dean’s heart skip a beat. “It’s not crap, it’s called being stubborn,” he explains with a sweet smile. Dean can’t help chuckling. “And you wouldn’t be Dean Winchester if you weren’t stubborn.”

“You’ve got a point,” he says before pecking him. “Anyway, do you want me to cook you something special for dinner?”

“Anything you feel like. I love everything you cook, Dean. And there isn’t anything you have to thank me. I like taking care of you and you were hurt.”

“So, you don’t want me to thank you all your care and efforts with sex?” he asks with a playful tone and face.

Castiel presses his lips into a thin line, suppressing a smile. “I can’t say no to that.”

Dean laughs and kisses him, softly. The kettle starts sounding and Castiel pulls away to remove it from the stove and pours the hot water into the mug where he has green tea. Its smell spreads into the kitchen, blending with the smell of the pie in the oven.  
“Do you want some?” Castiel asks as he finishes pouring the water.

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, you know I’m not a big fan of tea.” He sits down on one of the chairs and watched how Cas pours his tea.

Castiel hums and takes a sip of the tea, closing his eyes; he is a tea lover. Castiel joins him and sits next to him. He puts the mug onto the table and looks at Dean with a soft smile on his lips. He reaches out and caresses his hair. “Your hair has bleached. It looks blonder.”

“It happens when I’m under the sun for a long time,” he explains, blushing, not knowing why he is blushing.

Castiel’s smile widens and he pulls his hand away. “I like it. You look really handsome.”

Dean’s blush deepens. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asks with a frown. “You are blushing.”

Dean chuckles. “No, you’re not making me uncomfortable, Cas. Just a bit embarrassed.”

“I see. You still aren’t used to my praises.” He takes a sip of his tea without taking his eyes from Dean.

“You just drop them casually and you catch me off guard. But I like them.” He used to be a bit uncomfortable when Castiel praised him, but now he even likes it, because he knows that Castiel truly means what he says and there’s love and honesty in his praises. “And you love making me blush and I love that smile you always do when you manage to do so,” he adds with a mischievous grin and Castiel smiles. “So that’s worth it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Dean has never been uncomfortable with his relationship with Cas, but there has always been, and sometimes it is still present, the fact that Dean considers that Cas can do better. Dean has never seen anything worthy in himself. He is the king of self-loathing and low self-esteem. Dean Winchester is broken, but Cas put him back together. The ex-angel makes Dean believe that there’s good in him, that he actually deserves to be loved. He used to feel a bit uncomfortable whenever Castiel praised him, but now he doesn’t. He feels shy, but for the rest, it feels good to hear his lover’s kind words and to be aware that he is worthy of Castiel’s love. Cas has seen him at his best and at his worst and he decided to stick around him. That’s awesome.

“You have your overthinking face,” Castiel says with a worried voice.

Dean chuckles. He forgets how well Castiel can read him. He used to be confused around humans and he couldn’t understand emotions, he still can’t understand some of those, but when it comes to Dean, he understands and knows. “It’s good stuff, I promise,” Dean says with a reassuring smile. He could explain him, but he doesn’t know how. He is still a mess when it comes to put out words to express his feelings.

Castiel gives him a calculative look, trying to find out if he is lying or not. He is good with that too. The ex-angel nods and makes a tiny smile before taking a sip of his tea, clearly aware of the fact that Dean doesn’t want to elaborate more but that he is telling him the truth.

Dean stands up and walks towards the oven, grabbing the kitchen mittens and putting them on before opening the oven. The smell of the pie intensifies as the hot air of the oven escapes. He grabs the pie, carefully, and puts it on the stove before turning off the oven. He looks at the pie with a smirk, knowing that he did a great job.

“Is it necessary to wait until it cools off to eat it?” Castiel asks, looking at the pie with expectant eyes.

Dean can’t help laughing. “And I thought I was the pie lover,” Dean says, grinning. Castiel rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Cas. It needs to cool off.” He puts the mittens back to where they belong and takes another look at the pie as Castiel stands up and walks until he is standing next to Dean. “Looks good, huh?”

“Of course it does,” he says with an obvious glance. Dean chuckles. “Your pies always look and taste great.”

Dean gets his hand on the small of Castiel’s back and rubs it softly. “Thanks, Cas.” He leans and kisses his temple. “Now get out of the kitchen because I know you’re gonna try to take a slice and you can’t until it cools off.”

Castiel scowls at him. “That sounds more like you than me.”

“Maybe. But just in case, let’s both stay out of the kitchen.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and walks towards the table, grabbing his mug and sipping the remaining of his tea. He walks to the sink and washes it clean. “I’m going to work on the garden,” he says with a mischievous voice. “Is that okay to the chef?”

Dean rolls his eyes but he grins. “You’re such a dick.”

“I love you, too,” he sasses as he walks out of the kitchen heading to the garden.

Dean chuckles to himself and decides to go to the garage and wash the Impala and see if there’s anything he needs to fix or do with her mechanics. It’s been a while since he checked his baby, and after their trip, he is sure that she needs to be revised.

Dean spends his afternoon checking the insides of the Impala, tightening some of her screws, changing her oil and washing her. She is older than Dean, but she looks as good as always. She has lived too much and she has been hurt too many times, but Dean has always tried to fix her as better as he could. He has put her back together too many times, and his Impala is still there, working perfectly. He smiles, touched, and caresses her hood.

“The Impala looks good,” Castiel says with a low voice, but he still startles Dean.

“For fuck’s sake, Cas! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!” Dean says, frustrated, feeling how accelerated his heart is.

“Sorry, it wasn’t my intention,” he says with a frown. “I thought you had heard me coming in.”

Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “You’re a sneaky bastard. Which comes in handy when we’re hunting, but don’t use it to scare the shit out of your boyfriend.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You have been a hunter for almost your whole life; you should be used to being startled.”

Dean glares him. “And I am, but not when I’m at home, safe, cleaning my baby.” He sighs and looks at the Impala, shining brightly after being washed up. “Anyway, good job with her, you didn’t let her any scratch or any dent. I’m proud of you.”

Castiel smiles and blushes. “I tried to drive her as carefully as I could. I was terrified of accidentally scratching her.”

Dean chuckles. He puts the tools back in their place. He is still surprised about the many tools Cas put in the garage when he began to furnish the house. “You’re done with the garden?” he asks as he claps his hands. He needs to wash them.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m gonna wash my hands and you’re gonna help me with dinner. I’m gonna make some sandwiches.” Castiel’s eyes brighten and he makes a delighted smile that makes Dean laugh. “I forgot how much you love my sandwiches.”

They walk out of the garage and Dean washes his hands before going to the kitchen. They cook together as the music softly plays in the kitchen. Dean smiles as he notices that Cas has gotten more confident in the kitchen. Castiel notices his stare and frowns and Dean simply smiles, wider, his focus getting back to the bacon frying on the griddle.

They have dinner together, chatting and enjoying the food. For dessert they have the pecan pie Dean made, accompanied with a vanilla ice cream ball. Castiel makes a pleased sound the moment he takes the first bite of the pie and Dean can’t help smirking. He makes the same sound as Castiel when he tastes it.

After sitting for a while with their stomachs full, they stand up and wash and dry the dishes. Once everything is back in its place, they grab the laptop and decide to call Sam and Charlie. They talk about their days and they have some good laughs. Dean misses them. The four of them should come to this house as soon as they can. Maybe for Christmas, or even sooner.

 _Star Trek_ plays on the TV after they have finished their call with Sam and Charlie. They sit on the couch, cuddling, and they watch the re-run that consists of three episodes. By the time it ends, they go upstairs and brush their teeth in the bathroom.

“You know,” Dean begins to say once they have gotten out of the bathroom and they are in their bedroom. He grabs Castiel by his hips and pulls him closer, until their chests are pressed together. Castiel frowns at him at first, but then he immediately places his hands on Dean’s shoulders, giving him a knowing look. “I think you said you couldn’t say no to my offer of thanking you with sex,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel chuckles and leans to kiss him softly. The kiss grows hotter and more passionate, making the two of them moan. Dean grips Cas’ hips tightly, pulling him impossibly closer as their kiss deepens. He gets one of his hands on the back of his head, letting his fingers get buried in his dark hair.

Dean moves his mouth away and he starts kissing Castiel’s neck, sucking on his pulse, feeling how Cas digs his nails on his scalp and how his body trembles. He bites his bottom lip before he moans Dean’s name. His other hand sneaks under his t-shirt, his fingers spreading warmth on his freckled skin. Dean gets his mouth back on Castiel’s lips and kisses him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean murmurs into Castiel’s lips, looking directly into his eyes. “And without a condom.”

“Are you sure about that?” Castiel asks, concerned.

Dean nods. “We both are clean.” He steals a fervent kiss from his lips. “And I wanna feel you.”

“Okay,” he says, smiling softly and kissing Dean again.

Castiel gets his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, finding his tongue and swirling it with his. Dean moans into the kiss and his knees start trembling, almost as if they had suddenly become jelly. He grips Castiel tightly, avoiding himself from falling. Castiel begins to take off Dean’s t-shirt, having to pull away their mouths from each other. Dean grins and takes off Castiel’s t-shirt, getting his lips back on Castiel’s once they are both topless, placing his hands on his torso, feeling his addictive warmth.

They keep kissing as they take off the remaining clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor, getting their hands on the parts of their bodies that have been revealed, moving them eagerly and restlessly, hungry for the touch.

Castiel guides them towards the bed, and when Dean feels it behind his calves, he sits onto the bed, and Castiel kneels, with Dean’s body in between his legs. Dean seizes the moment and gets his hands on Cas’ ass, cupping and squeezing it. Cas has a great and tight ass and Dean tries to give it all the attention it deserves every chance he gets. The ex-angel pulls away from the kiss to let out a groan as Dean keeps touching his ass. Dean smirks and Castiel gives him a playful glare before he pushes him down onto the mattress and lies onto him, kissing him breathtakingly, caressing Dean’s nipples while Dean is still fixed on his ass.

Dean rolls his hips, seeking friction. Both of them groan and hiss when their cocks rub together. He repeats the motion and both of them react in the same way. Castiel begins to kiss his chest, going towards his nipple. He catches it in between his lips before his tongue starts licking it. Dean moans, really pleased, closing his eyes and tilting his head, caressing Cas’ hair. As Castiel hardens his nipple with his tongue, his hand traces down his chest, until it reaches his cock and wraps his hand around it, stroking him slowly but nicely, and Dean rolls his hips again, fucking into his lover’s fist.

Castiel pulls away after a few strokes, kissing Dean’s lips briefly before he opens the drawer and looks for the lube. Dean caresses the inner tanned thighs of Castiel as he spreads lube on his hand and on his cock. Dean watches him with lustful eyes, willing to feel him inside him without any layer in between them.

When Castiel has spread the lube, he leans onto Dean and starts pressing sweet, little kisses as he works his first finger inside Dean, who gets his hands on Castiel’s hair, raveling it even more. When the second finger comes in, Dean lets out a soft moan and Castiel smiles into the kiss.

The ex-angel keeps adding more fingers inside Dean, stretching them inside him, loosening the muscle. By the time he has four fingers buried inside Dean, he touches his prostate and Dean lets out a loud moan and fucks into Cas’ slender fingers, searching for that feeling again. Castiel doesn’t tease him and touches that spot again before pulling them away.

Dean gets his legs around Castiel’s waist with Castiel’s help. Castiel gives him a look with a silent question in it and Dean nods, letting him know that he is sure about this and that he is ready. Castiel smiles and leans onto him, kissing him sweetly, resting his hands on Dean’s shoulders while Dean gets his arms around Castiel’s back, pulling him closer.

The moment Castiel’s cock starts pushing inside Dean, both of them groan at the feeling. It is even more intense that usually. Dean can feel the warmth of Castiel’s cock much better than without a condom, and he knows that Cas can feels Dean’s tightness and warmth becoming more intense the deeper he gets. Dean still remembers how it felt to fuck Cas without a condom, and it was so damn overwhelming.

When Castiel is completely buried inside Dean, he lets out a moan mixed with a groan and he is breathing quite hard. Dean holds him tightly and kisses the corner of his lips. “You okay, Cas?” Dean asks, sweetly. He caresses his back, comfortably.

“Yes,” Castiel says, nodding. He opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “I didn’t expect it to be so intense and overwhelming.”

Dean chuckles and kisses his lips. “Wait until you start moving.”

Castiel smiles and blushes but he kisses Dean again, sweetly, and he starts moving slowly, making the two of them moan. Dean closes his eyes and presses the back of his head against the pillow, letting oout Cas’ name and swears as Cas’ thrusts become a little bit faster. He rolls his hips, fucking into Castiel’s cock, moaning and wailing when Cas touches that wonderful spot.

“Fuck, Cas—” Dean moans. “That’s the spot, that’s the— oh, fuck, Cas. Cas— Cas—”

Castiel keeps his thrusts steady, panting and moaning with every roll of his hips. Dean clenches around him and changes the angel a little bit, just the way Castiel likes it, and the ex-angel’s body squirms and trembles above him, making him lose his rhythm at first, but he keeps fucking Dean, making the two of them moan each other’s names, echoing in their bedroom.

Dean kisses him passionately as Castiel keeps moving inside him. He doesn’t know where his body finishes and where Castiel starts, but he doesn’t care. He loves being joined with Cas like this, how full he feels when Cas is buried inside him, moving inside him. He loves that no matter how they do it, if it is slow or fast, it is always making love. There’s love in every movement they make, there’s love in every sound they make, in every kiss they share, in every touch.

Suddenly, Dean notices he has tears on his eyes, and Castiel notices it too, so he stops and he cups Dean’s face. “Dean,” Castiel says with a hoarse voice, but there is concern in his voice. “You are crying. Am I hurting you?” He sounds so alarmed and his beautiful blue eyes are filled with concern.

“No, Cas, you’re not hurting me,” Dean says with a soft smile. Castiel looks at him confused, but he is still worried. “I’m just happy,” he explains as he caresses Castiel’s hair. “I’m so fucking happy.” He is happy because they love each other. “I love you; I love you so fucking much, Cas.”

Castiel smiles. “I love you, too, Dean.”

They kiss, tenderly and Dean feels a couple tears falling down his face. He is a sentimental mess, but Cas has always known that. “You better keep moving,” he says with an obvious look.

Castiel rolls his eyes but he smiles. He keeps moving and kisses Dean, his hands moving until they find Dean’s and they intertwine their fingers together. Dean holds Cas’ hands tightly as they keep making love. They moan when Cas’ cock hits that wonderful spot and when Dean clenches really tight around him.

A few more thrusts and Castiel comes inside Dean, his warm come filling him and making Dean come a few seconds later, painting both of their stomachs. As they come, they keep rolling their hips, only stopping when they are done with their releases. Castiel collapses onto Dean, burying his face on the curve of his neck, breathing hard, his warmth breath caressing his freckled skin. Dean takes a deep breath and smiles, squeezing Cas’ hands sweetly. He closes his eyes and enjoys the afterglow and the feeling of Cas still buried inside him, resting on top of him, moving up and down with every breath Dean takes.

When Castiel’s breathing has evened out, he pulls his face away from Dean’s neck and looks at him tenderly before they kiss, lazily but fondly. There is too much love in every kiss Castiel gives him. When he pulls away, he gets his hand on Dean’s face, cupping it. His thumb moves on the trail left from Dean’s tears, wiping it.

“I’m a drama queen,” Dean says, joking.

Castiel smiles, softly. “No, you aren’t. You are just emotional.” He kisses him again, and Dean melts into it. “Maybe this was too much for you.”

“No, it was fucking awesome,” Dean rectifies and Castiel chuckles Then, Dean sighs and grabs Castiel’s hand, the one on his face and he kisses his knuckles. “But I don’t know, I guess I just realized how lucky and happy I am and I just— you know.” He smiles, softly, and he caresses Castiel’s knuckles, looking at them. He loves Cas’ hands so much. “I should’ve picked a better moment, don’t you think?”

Castiel chuckles and kisses him. “I am happy and lucky, too.”

“You’re a sap.”

“You started.”

Dean chuckles and kisses him again. “Anyway, I really enjoyed being fucked without a condom. I got to feel how really thick and long you are,” he praises with a seductive voice, getting his hands on Cas’ biceps.

Castiel blushes. “You are the worst.” He tries to suppress a smile but he fails at it, and Dean can’t help reaching his lips to kiss him again. Castiel pulls away as they kiss and Dean grunts, hating the loss of Cas in him, but Castiel keeps kissing him to make up for it. When they are no longer kissing, Castiel gets his hand on the drawer and gets a wipe and he starts to clean Dean’s hole. “Can you roll onto your stomach? It will make it easier.”

“Sure.” He rolls onto his stomach and Castiel keeps cleaning him. He tilts his head to his side and looks at Cas, who has a soft smile on his face. “You like seeing your come in my ass?” he asks with an arched brow.

“It is a nice view.”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

“Roll,” Castiel says, and Dean complies. He rolls again, until his back is resting onto the mattress. Castiel kneels onto the mattress, with Dean’s hips in between his tanned legs and he begins cleaning his softened cock and his stomach.

“You haven’t told me if you liked it,” Dean says. Castiel looks from the wipe to Dean’s face, frowning. “Fucking me without a condom.”

“I don’t know if you noticed it or felt it, but I came in you,” he sasses. Dean rolls his eyes and huffs. “Of course that I enjoyed it, Dean. I felt you without any layer in between us. It felt more overwhelming and intense than usually. It was incredible.” He moves the wipe to himself, cleaning Dean’s come from his stomach. Dean watches him and smiles.

He has finished cleaning himself and he throws the wipe to the bin. He moves away and lies next to Dean, who rolls onto his side and presses his chest towards Castiel’s side, spreading his arm on his chest as Castiel gets his around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Dean kisses his neck and Castiel smiles. The door of the balcony is slightly open, and the soft breeze from the sea comes inside the bedroom, cooling the hot temperature. Dean sighs happily and snuggles closer to Castiel, who begins to caress his back.

“Your back feels softer,” Castiel murmurs.

“Must be the cream you gave me,” Dean answers casually. The cream for the sunburnt worked great on his back. It immediately eased his pain and it healed him quickly. It doesn’t surprise him that it also made his back softer. “Feels weird or what?”

“No, it doesn’t feel weird at all,” Castiel says, chuckling. “It is only a little bit softer. It is barely noticeable, but I can notice it.”

“Well, you notice when new freckles appear on my skin, so at this point, I’m not surprised.” He grabs the sheet and pulls it up, covering the two of them. “You notice every slightly change on me.”

“Of course I do,” he says, almost offended by Dean doubting it.

Dean smiles. “Yeah, of course you do.” Before Castiel can frown, Dean is kissing him. “Goodnight, Cas.” He turns off the lights and buries his face on the crook on Castiel’s neck.

Castiel sighs, happily, tightening his grip on Dean. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

_____

 

“Good morning, Mister Grump,” Dean says, kissing Castiel’s jaw as the ex-angel stirs in the bed and grunts. He mumbles something Dean doesn’t understand and buries his face in Dean’s hair, making Dean laugh. “I don’t even know what you said, but I think you just told me to fuck off.”

“Not with those words exactly, but yes,” Castiel says with a grumpy voice, tightening his grip on Dean.

Dean grins and holds him tightly too, rolling the two of them until they are lying on their sides, facing each other. Cas is usually really strong, but when he is waking up, it is easy to manhandle him.

“Dean,” Castiel protests, but Dean starts kissing him sweetly, getting his arms around his neck. Castiel is still grumpy and not willing to wake up yet, but he kisses Dean back sweetly, his lips forming a tiny smile. When Dean pulls their lips away, Castiel holds him tighter and buries his face in Dean’s neck before he can move away. “Don’t.”

“I wasn’t gonna leave bed,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “After all this time with you, I know that I can’t do anything to get away from this bed until you’re fully awake.” Cas always manages to keep him in bed, so Dean does not longer fight against it. Unless he has the urge to go to the bathroom.

“It has only taken you one year and a half to realize that.”

Dean glares him, despite of knowing that Cas has his eyes closed and he can’t see him. “For being sleepy, you sure can sass me as well as you do when you’re awake.”

Castiel kisses his neck and then nuzzles it. “Just thirty more minutes, Dean, please.”

Dean sighs and kisses his crown. “Sure, Cas.”

They stay in bed for thirty minutes, holding each other. Then, they go to the bathroom to relieve themselves and then they take a shower, sharing a couple of kisses. When they are done, they get out and get dressed, only putting on their underwear and their t-shirts.

“I’m gonna make the bed,” Dean begins to say. “You get the clothes to the washing machine and make yourself some coffee.”

“You are the best, Dean,” Castiel says with a smile before kissing his lips.

Dean grins and watches how Castiel grabs their clothes and leaves their bedroom before making their bed. It doesn’t take him too long, and he is soon going downstairs, finding Cas in the kitchen, drinking the remaining of his coffee. Dean smiles at seeing Cas with messy hair, wearing black boxers and one of his old Led Zeppelin t-shirts. The morning light that comes from the kitchen’s window makes his tanned skin stand, and he looks really beautiful. He can see the shapes of his body, marked by the clothes. His arms are strong and muscly and his thighs are thick and strong. His face looks even more beautiful than usually under the sunlight that leaks into the kitchen. He isn’t doing anything attractive or sexy, just standing there in the kitchen, but there is something about him just being there, wearing those clothes, lightened up by the sunlight that makes Dean’s heart go wild.

Dean approaches him as he puts his mug on the counter, about to serve himself some more coffee. He presses his chest against Castiel’s back, embracing his hips, caressing his tummy as he nuzzles his neck and kisses it, making Castiel smile.

“Hey, handsome,” Dean says with a low voice, kissing Castiel’s neck.

Castiel moans and tilts his head to the side, giving more room for Dean’s kisses. “Hello, Dean,” he says as he brings one of his hands to Dean’s hair.

Dean keeps kissing his neck, softly and sweetly. One of his hands starts to descend and he slowly sneaks it under Castiel’s boxers, his fingers tracing down the line of Castiel’s cock before he wraps his fingers around it. Castiel makes a surprised gasp before he moans, tilting his head up. His grip on Dean’s hair becomes tighter as Dean starts caressing his lover’s cock, tightening his fist around his shaft.

“Dean—” Castiel moans, rolling his hips, fucking into Dean’s fist. “Dean—” He bites his bottom lip and presses his body closer to Dean, rubbing his ass against Dean’s crotch. His other hand is on Dean’s thigh and he is digging his nails, turning Dean’s flesh white under his pressure.

Dean doesn’t stop his kisses as he jerks off Castiel, feeling how his cock hardens under his persistent touch. He kisses the skin behind Castiel’s ear and he feels Castiel’s legs trembling. Dean holds him tightly, keeping him in place. His other hand sneaks under his old t-shirt, touching the warm skin of his lover’s chest, stopping when his fingers reach his nipple. He caresses it, softly, hearing Castiel moan his name, feeling how the moan echoes in his body. He rolls his hips again, and Dean feels himself hardening with every rub of Castiel’s ass against his groin.

He moves his hand a little bit faster, changing the angle and tightening it. Castiel shudders and drops his head onto Dean’s shoulder, panting and moaning. Dean joins their mouths as well as the position lets them. They look at each other’s eyes after the kiss, before Castiel closes them when Dean’s thumb teases the head of his cock, feeling the wetness of his precome. He spreads it down his shaft as he keeps jerking him off, using his other hand to stroke his wonderful chest.

Dean goes back to kissing his neck and his jaw, loving how his stubble feels against his face. Castiel keeps rolling his hips, alternating in between fucking Dean’s fist and rubbing himself against Dean’s crotch, feeling the hard line of his cock hidden in his underwear. Castiel gets his hand on his own boxers and pulls them down, hissing pleased at having his cock freed. Dean smirks against his skin and increases the speed of his fist, until Castiel starts moaning Dean’s name desperately, digging his nails in his scalp and on his freckled thigh, rolling his hips effusively.

Castiel comes and he spills come in Dean’s fist and on his stomach. Dean keeps moving his hand up and down along Castiel’s shaft, watching his blissed face as he comes. Castiel always makes a beautiful face when he comes. By the time his release is done, Dean pulls his hand away, squeezing the head of his cock teasingly, making Castiel smile sheepishly. His other hand caresses his chest soothingly, feeling how it moves up and down with every hard breath he takes. He kisses his jaw, softly, making Castiel purr.

When the ex-angel has recovered his breath, he turns around, facing Dean. He pulls up his boxers and he kisses Dean, passionately and breathtakingly, and Dean feels his legs turning into jelly. When Castiel pulls away, he grabs Dean’s hand, the one covered with come, and sucks his index finger, without taking his eyes from Dean, who lets out a gasp. He pulls the finger out of his mouth, completely clean.

“The rest is for you,” Castiel says as he guides Dean’s hand towards his mouth.

Dean licks his hand, tasting Castiel’s come. He does it without taking his eyes from Castiel, who watches him in that intense way of his. When Dean has his hand clean, Castiel places his hands on Dean’s waist and kisses him deeply, and Dean moans. Suddenly, he feels Castiel turning the two of them, and Dean finds himself with the small of his back pressed against the counter. Castiel pulls away from the kiss and pulls down Dean’s boxers. He presses a quick kiss onto his lips and he kneels in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth, and Dean groans and moans, placing his hands on his hair.

Castiel swallows him completely in one movement, and Dean closes his eyes and tilts his head up, not caring about bumping his head against the cupboard. Cas’ mouth and tongue around his cock feels too good.

The ex-angel places his hands on Dean’s hipbones and he starts bobbing his head, helped by Dean’s roll of hips. Castiel presses his lips tight around his cock and his tongue swirls around his shaft with every movement, and Dean moans really loud, tightening his grip on Castiel’s hair and fucking his mouth.

Castiel moans around his cock every time he has the head of it pressed against his throat. He moves his head steadily, changing the angle once in a while, hollowing his cheeks when he swallows Dean in one bob. Dean keeps moaning his lover’s name over and over again, never stopping the roll of his hips, matching the bobs of Castiel’s head, fucking his perfect mouth.

There is a moment when Castiel keeps his lips wrapped around the head of Dean’s cock and he licks. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Castiel, who looks beautiful with his pink lips around his cock. Castiel swallows him down slowly, without breaking eye contact, and Dean moans. He wants to close his eyes, but he can’t; he wants to see how Cas swallows him. He swallows him down until his nose is pressed against the golden hairs of his crotch and he moans around his cock. Dean caresses his hair and moans. And then, Castiel comes back to his previous speed, blowing Dean as if there was no tomorrow.

Dean comes inside his mouth, letting out a loud moan with Castiel’s name in it, feeling how his legs want to collapse, but Castiel keeps him in place. He swallows all his come, moaning pleased at the feeling. He licks the head of Dean’s cock before pulling away with a wet sound. He pulls up Dean’s boxers and Dean opens his eyes, finding Castiel standing in front of him, with swollen lips covered with come and saliva, and Dean smiles and kisses him, tasting himself in his mouth. Castiel moans happily and gets his arms around Dean’s neck while Dean gets his hands on the small of his back.

“Do you still need breakfast after this?” Dean asks and Castiel gives him a bitch face that makes Dean grin and Castiel mirrors it. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes, please,” Castiel answers before kissing him again, briefly. Then, he pulls away and goes back to the coffee machine, grabbing another mug for Dean to serve him coffee.

Dean begins to grab everything for the pancakes, but before he starts putting them in the bowl, he gets his arm on Castiel’s waist and kisses his cheek, making Castiel smile. “I love it when you wear my clothes. You should wear them more often.”

Castiel chuckles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus, guys. Here's the new chapter, and as always, thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :)

Castiel likes reading outside, while he is sitting on the couch in the porch. He likes the soft, almost unnoticeable breeze that blows in the forest, coming from the sea, he likes the natural light and he likes the sounds of the birds chirping and the leaves waving every time the air blows. It calms him.

He hears Dean’s footsteps and he stops reading to look at the door and sees him coming out, greeting him with that beautiful grin of his. “Reading again?” Dean asks as he approaches him. Castiel hums in affirmation. “Nerd,” Dean says with a bigger grin and Castiel rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna go take a swim, wanna join me?”

“You are going to swim?” Castiel asks with a frown.

“Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“You never do anything sporty, Dean,” he answers with an obvious face.

“I have sex.”

“That’s not a sport.”

“Maybe it isn’t an official sport, but it involves using a lot of muscles and you gotta be in good shape to last,” he explains with a serious face. Castiel can’t help giving him a soft glare. “And by the time I’m done, I’m sweating and panting. Just like any sport.” He makes a mischievous grin and makes an obvious grimace.

Castiel frowns. “Your concept of sport is wrong.”

“Whatever, Cas. Anyway, are you coming or not?”

“No, I don’t feel like taking a swim today,” he answers with a grimace. He likes the sea, but today he prefers staying in the porch reading.

“Well, then, if you can put some solar cream on my back before I go, you’ll be making me a huge favor,” he says as he gets the sun cream from his jeans’ pocket and hands it to Castiel.

“I’m glad to know that you are finally concerned about not getting sunburnt.” He smirks and stands up, watching how Dean takes off his t-shirt.

Dean sighs. “You’re never dropping this, are you?”

Castiel chuckles and he begins to spread the sun cream on Dean’s back. “If somebody had listened to me—”

“Yeah, yeah, stop being so smug about it, Cas.”

Again, Castiel chuckles. “Do you need me to put you cream somewhere else?” he asks when Dean’s back is completely covered with sun cream.

“No, I can reach anywhere else.” He turns around and grabs the cream. “But if you wanna do it because you like touching me, I’m not gonna say no.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Castiel rolls his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes, you love touching me.”

Castiel presses his lips into a thin line, trying to suppress a smile. “You are an assbutt.”

“Yeah, you like to point that out way too often.” He leans and kisses his lips.

“Be careful.”

Dean gives him an exasperated look, looking almost insulted. “I know how to swim, Cas.”

“I know, but be careful.” He looks at Dean with a worried look. He is well aware of Dean’s swimming skills, but he also knows that the sea can be treacherous. He cups his face and kisses him softly, caressing his cheeks.

“I’ll be, don’t worry.” He pecks him and pulls away, smiling at him before heading towards the beach.

Castiel watches him leave before sitting back on the couch and gets back to his reading. He worries too much about Dean, but he can’t help it. He loves Dean more than anyone has ever loved someone, and if something happened to Dean… He would rather not think about that. He is too scared of losing Dean. The idea of living without him is something he is terrified of. Sometimes he thinks about the fact that Dean might die before him and he doesn’t know how he will deal with that. He has spent millions of years without Dean, but he isn’t able to live a single day without him. Things changed the moment he found Dean in Hell, but neither of them knew the impact they were going to have on each other by that time.

Things between them are great and they have built together something wonderful. It has taken them years to arrive to where they are now, and Castiel wouldn’t change a single thing of their story, even if there are things that he regrets, like working with Crowley behind Dean’s back, but Dean also has things that he regrets. Nevertheless, they kept choosing each other over and over again, and they ended up here.

Castiel isn’t perfect and neither Dean is. They both are damaged and have been broken more times than anyone else. They carry scars that don’t belong to hunts. But somehow, they put each other together and fitted in the missing and broken pieces of each other. It wasn’t easy, but they managed to do it and they were able to build something wonderful.

They argue once in a while, but nothing too serious or hard. And they always make up. They can be really angry at each other, but not for long. Maybe they go to sleep in separate rooms, but one of them always goes to the other room and gets in the same bed, and they end up apologizing and kissing. They need each other. They bring what’s best from each other when they are together.

Castiel sighs and feels his eyes watery. He sighs, frustrated and rubs his eyes. Sometimes he doesn’t understand why he cries when he thinks about Dean and him. It’s a deep and strong feeling. It is also overwhelming. Maybe that’s why he cries, because it is too intense. He doesn’t know for sure.

He chuckles and sighs. He looks up from his book, trying to find the sea with his eyes, but the trees don’t let him. He can’t see Dean, but he knows he is there. Even though he doesn’t have his grace anymore and he can’t feel Dean’s soul, tugging to his grace, there’s always something pulling him. He likes to think that in the process of turning his grace into a human soul, parts of his grace remained, the ones that linked his grace to Dean’s soul. After all, part of his grace is in Dean’s soul, that’s why there’s always that pulling feeling in between them. It isn’t as strong as when he was an angel, but it is still there, barely present, but still there.

He focuses on the book, letting himself get lost in the words. By the time he hears Dean coming back from the beach, Castiel has finished the book. He closes it and places it on the couch, watching how Dean walks towards the house. He is shirtless, but he has his t-shirt on his shoulder. His hair is dry, but it still has some parts that are wet. It isn’t spiky either; parts of it are stuck onto his forehead.

“I didn’t get sunburnt!” Dean exclaims happily, turning around to show Castiel that his back is in perfect condition. Castiel chuckles; Dean is such an assbutt, but he loves him so much. “Finished already?” Dean asks when he gets in the porch, pointing at the book.

“I’m a fast reader,” Castiel answers. Dean hums and leans down, kissing Castiel softly. “Did you enjoy your swim?” he asks as Dean sits next to him, dropping his t-shirt onto the couch. He brings his hand to his hair, caressing it, feeling the remaining of the salty water.

“Yeah,” he answers and gives Cas a funny look. “You really love it when my hair’s wet,” he says, amused, and rolls his eyes, but he chuckles.

“Yes, I do.” He kisses his cheek and cups his face. Dean’s skin hasn’t tanned at all since they came to the house, but more freckles have appeared on his face and Castiel loves it so much. He loves Dean’s freckles and their beauty. “It seems as if every day you were getting more freckles.” He makes a big grin and kisses the bridge of his freckled nose.

Dean huffs. “Well, at least you like them.”

“Your freckles are beautiful, Dean.” He starts kissing his freckled face, making Dean chuckle and let out tiny, happy moans. “Don’t ever doubt it.” He kisses the tip of his nose and Dean makes a funny grimace. Castiel studies his face and lets his eyes wander through the many freckles on his beautiful face. “Your freckles show that you are truly made of stardust.”

Dean blushes, and it makes his freckles stand out even more. “You’re such a fucking sap, Cas.”

Castiel chuckles. “Blush suits you, Dean.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Castiel smiles and cups Dean’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “You don’t.” He smiles, and feels his eyes getting glassy again. He leans and kisses him, tasting the salt of the sea on his lips.

“No, I don’t,” Dean recognizes. “And I will never hate you.” He gets his hand on the back of Castiel’s hair and pulls him into a sweet but breathtaking kiss that has Castiel moaning into it. “I’m gonna take a shower, wanna join me?”

“Of course,” he says. He is clean, but he loves showering with Dean.

 

***

 

Dean wakes up with a silent scream. He looks to his right and finds Cas, sleeping soundly next to him, holding him tightly. Dean closes his eyes and he rubs them. He is panting, he is shaking and he is sweating. It has been months since he last had a nightmare. As he rubs his face, he feels the dried trail of his tears. He pulls his hand away and looks at Cas again. The weak moonlight allows him to see his lover, calmly sleeping, and Dean sighs relieved.

He untangles from Cas, as slowly and delicately as possible, and he leaves their bed. He grabs his robe and puts it on before he goes downstairs. He needs to breathe some fresh air, so he goes outside, to the porch, turning on the light and he sits down on the couch, looking at the forest, hidden in the darkness of the night, only painted by tiny shades of a whitish blue. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair, feeling the sweat.

He looks down at his hands and takes a long, deep breath, trying to calm himself. His body isn’t shaking anymore, but his heart is still beating restlessly. He clenches his teeth and feels a few more tears falling from his eyes. He rubs them and sighs, frustrated and hurt.

“Dean?” Castiel says from the door. Dean looks at him; his hair is a mess, but Cas always looks handsome with bed hair. He is wearing his robe, too, and he is looking at Dean with that soft and worried look of his. “You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” he asks as he approaches him, sitting next to him and holding him tightly.

Dean relaxes immediately with Castiel’s touch. “Yeah,” Dean whispers, fisting the front of Castiel’s t-shirt. He sighs, shakily, and buries his face in his neck. Castiel holds him tightly and his hand caresses his hair softly and soothingly. “It was about that night in the library, when I almost—” He doesn’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t want to say it. It has been years since that night, but he hasn’t forgotten anything about it.

“I’m here,” Castiel murmurs, softly and sweetly. “I’m here and I’ve got you.”

Dean sighs and closes his eyes, focusing on Castiel’s touch and sweet words. Cas is alive. He hasn’t hurt him. Things are good in between them now. He holds him tightly and feels how his heart comes back to its normal beating, how his eyes don’t feel sore anymore and how the anguish fades away.

He pulls away when he feels better, but Castiel keeps them close and keeps his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Better?” Castiel asks, really worried.

“Yeah, thanks, Cas,” Dean says before kissing him softly. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Dean.” His palm is warm and comfortable and Dean leans into it, closing his eyes. He sighs shakily and Castiel presses his lips onto his forehead as his thumb caresses his cheek. “I’m here, beloved.”

Dean lets out a wail and gets his arms around Castiel’s back, pulling him into a needy hug, burying his face in his shoulder and letting out a few more tears. Castiel freezes at first, but he immediately holds Dean tightly and protectively. One of his hands rubs his back while the other caresses his hair. He whispers calming words, reassuring him, calling him beloved. Dean fists the back of Castiel’s robe and he keeps crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything I did to you,” Dean mumbles in between sobs. “I’m so sorry for every time I hurt you. I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“Dean—” Castiel says, with a shaky voice.

“I’m so fucking sorry.”

He cries onto his shoulder, drenching the fabric of his robe with his tears. His body shakes and trembles, but Castiel holds him tightly, avoiding him from falling apart. It isn’t the first time he apologizes about the things he did to Cas, but somehow, this time it feels different. He needs to tell him again, because Cas deserves to know how much he regrets what he did, how sorry he feels. Cas already knows it and he has forgiven him, but it doesn’t feel enough.

“I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you, too, Dean,” Castiel says. His voice is a bit shaky. Dean can’t see him, but he knows that his lover is in the verge of tears and that he has a lump forming in his throat. “You have forgiven me and I have forgiven you, Dean. It is in the past.”

Dean makes a shaky breath. He knows Castiel is telling him the truth, but in his heart, he still carries the painful and poisoned weight that reminds him all the terrible things he has done to his loved ones.

“Dean,” Castiel says with a heartbreaking voice. He cups his face and lifts it up until their eyes can meet. Castiel’s beautiful blue eyes are watery. He holds his face like something special, almost holy, and with love. “What we did is in the past, and we have forgiven each other for everything. It’s time to let it go.”

“I can’t,” Dean says. “All those things I did, all those times I wasn’t there for you—”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts. His name sounds full of love but full of devastation in his low voice. “I forgave you a long time ago.” His thumbs wipe the tears from Dean’s face. He feels safe in the ex-angel’s hands. “We both have made mistakes, things we aren’t proud of, but we have forgiven each other and we have been able to get pass that and we are now together and happy. There isn’t pain. We are always there for each other. And we love each other.”

Dean closes his eyes and inhales sharply. He nods. Once again, Castiel kisses his forehead. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he mumbles, pulling away and wiping his tears. “I didn’t want to—”

Castiel cups his face again and kisses him briefly. “It’s okay, Dean.”

The ex-angel makes a tiny, soft smile and Dean melts. He places his hands on top of Castiel’s lacing their fingers together. He sighs and ducks his face, feeling embarrassed. Cas always puts up with all his crap. Dean knows he is broken, and he knows that Cas is well aware of that fact, and yet, there he is, calming Dean, being patient with him and helping him.

“Shall I make some hot chocolate?” Castiel asks.

Dean makes a weak smile. “Yeah. I’d love that.”

Castiel stands up first and grabs Dean’s hand, and they walk towards the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Castiel turns on the lights and starts looking in the cupboards for their mugs and the chocolate while Dean stands next to the counter, watching Cas. He feels his eyes sore from his tears and his body quite tired.

He watches Cas moving towards the fridge to grab the milk and pour it into their mugs. Castiel might be graceless, but he still heals Dean. Dean likes to think that he does the same for the ex-angel, but Cas has to put up with more shit than Dean. Castiel has his issues too, but they don’t come out as often as Dean’s. But they are always there for each other.

“Why did you fall in love with me, Cas?” Dean asks in the silence of the kitchen. Castiel looks at him with a frown, and there is some hurt in his eyes. “I’m a mess. I’m damaged. I’m broken, and yet, you fell in love with me.” His eyes betray him again and they spill more tears. Even his bottom lip trembles. “There are better people in this world, but you fell in love with me. Why? There’s nothing special about me.”

Castiel walks the space in between them and cups Dean’s face, avoiding him to look down. “Look at me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel says with a firm voice. “You are special and full of worth. I fell in love with you because I saw extraordinary things in you. You always give and never ask for anything in return. You never give up. You fight with your heart and soul to save people you don’t know. You are loyal to those you love and you show an amazing care towards them. You always do your best and try to make a difference. You risk yourself to save other people’s lives. Your heart and your soul are filled with too much kindness and love that it is admirable. So don’t you dare to tell me that there isn’t anything special or worth about you. I know there are dark parts in your soul, just like in mine, but your light eclipses it. That’s why I fell in love with you. Because even when there was darkness in you, you always chose light and fought to overcome that darkness.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, feeling how his warm tears trace down his cheeks, following the same path over and over again, cooling on their way down to his chin. Castiel’s words sink inside his heart. Hearing those words, hearing Cas telling him all those kind words with that voice full of honesty and being so self-assured, it is a strange feeling for Dean, because he actually believes what Castiel said, that there is actually something worthy in him.

“Dean,” Castiel says, caressing his face. “Beloved.” There is something heartwarming and beautiful in the way Cas says ‘beloved’ that feels too much. He is someone’s beloved, Cas’ beloved. “I’m here, I’m here. It’s alright.”

Dean kisses him, putting into that gesture all the words that he can’t let out because they are stuck in his throat, forming a lump, but most of all, he is telling Cas with that kiss how much he loves him and that he is so grateful for having him in his life, for Cas loving him as much as he does.

When they pull away, both are craving for air. Dean opens his eyes and meets Castiel’s, seeing that his lover is still frowning, and that his eyes are full with concern. Dean has had moments like this, when he falls apart, when he lets him know how worthless he feels, but this is the first time he has been this bad in front of Castiel, and that must be worrying him a lot.

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologizes. He reaches Castiel’s hands and they hold hands. “I didn’t want to upset you like this.”

“You have never been like this before,” Castiel comments, voice full of emotion. “And this isn’t the first time you have that nightmare. Why is it affecting you this bad now?”

“I don’t know.” He truly doesn’t know. His emotions decided to cause a hurricane in him and he couldn’t control them. “I guess that I just had to let all that out someday and it happened tonight.” He takes a deep breath, feeling a tiny burn in his lungs. Castiel watches him, patiently waiting for him to go on. “I’m still scared of doing something that will make you leave,” he adds, whispering.

“Dean—”

“What if I become like my father?”

“You are nothing like your father,” he says, sharply, and his tone startles Dean slightly.

“And how do you know? You didn’t know him.”

“But I know what you and Sam have told me about him. And the only thing you and your father have in common is the Impala.”

Dean huffs. “Still—”

“Don’t,” Castiel interrupts. He holds Dean’s face and makes eye contact. His faces are so close that Dean can see himself reflected in his eyes. “I’m not going to leave you, ever. Unless you tell me to.”

“Why would I ever tell you to leave me?” Dean asks, hurt and confused.

Castiel sighs and looks down. “Maybe because you don’t want me anymore or because I do something that hurts you… I don’t know.”

“Cas, how can you think that?” He knows that Cas would never hurt him and that no matter what, Dean would want Cas by his side.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he says with a soft smile and Dean chuckles. “We’ve been through much together, Dean, and yet, we are always afraid of losing each other, despite of knowing that nothing can pull us apart, not even each other.”

Dean smiles and nods. “Yeah. Maybe it’s time for us to stop being scared of losing each other, don’t you think?”

“Yes.” He leans and kisses him briefly. When he pulls away, he caresses Dean’s hair, and Dean smiles as he leans into the touch. “That’s the smile I love.”

Dean grins. “Thank you, for everything.”

“There is no need to thank me anything, Dean.” He leans again and kisses him. Then, he turns around and grabs the mugs, putting them into the microwave to heat them. Dean approaches him and hugs him, pressing his chest against his back and he presses a lingering kiss on Castiel’s temple. Castiel rests his hands on top of Dean’s and caresses them.

“I love you,” Dean whispers into his skin.

Castiel turns his face to look at Dean’s eyes. “I love you.”

The microwave dings and Castiel grabs the mugs, pulling away from Dean. He hands one to Dean and they sit around the kitchen table. Dean takes a sip and hums happily. “Beverages are your specialty.”

“That’s because they are easy to prepare,” he says casually, but his cheeks acquire some blush. Dean smiles and takes another sip. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” He looks at Cas and gives him an honest glance. He looks at his mug, staring at the brown liquid and he sighs.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and Dean chuckles. Castiel knows him too well.

“Yeah, Cas.” He places his hand on Castiel’s thigh and gives it a soft squeeze. “Any deep talk is hard for me, you know it.” He smiles at him and takes a long sip, enjoying the sweetness of the chocolate. “You have to put up with my crap a lot.”

“You have to put up with mine,” he says with an obvious look.

Dean scoffs and then he gives Cas a concerned look. “You barely come to me with shit like this.” As he speaks, he watches Castiel’s face, trying to find something in his eyes that tells him more. “And I have the suspicion that you don’t talk ‘cause you don’t wanna worry me.”

Castiel makes a tiny, amused smile. “That’s partially true. But I know that when I truly need to vent myself, you are there. You read me better than anyone, Dean, so I don’t have to say much before you notice something is going on with me.”

Dean nods. Cas has a point; Dean knows when something is going on into that head of his, but still, Dean doesn’t want Cas to hold back anything just because he doesn’t want to upset him. “Still,” Dean says, giving Castiel’s thigh another soft and reassuring squeeze. “Don’t hold back. Talk to me. Whenever you need it, okay?”

“Okay.” He leans and kisses Dean’s cheek.

“Like I said, you have to put up with my crap almost all the time. Let me put up with yours too.” 

“I don’t mind putting up with you and your crap.”

Dean arches his brow. “Really? Don’t you ever get tired of having to put up with me?”

“Of course not, Dean.”

“Not even a little? I can be a little insufferable.”

Castiel chuckles. “Only a little?”

Dean rolls his eyes but laughs.

“It is your stubbornness what sometimes makes me want to kick your ass, but I’m more than okay with it,” Castiel explains casually. “Besides, I’m sure you have your complaints about me, like me not being a morning person, for starters.”

“I find it cute, to be honest.”

Castiel arches a brow. “Then, why do you complain about it?”

“Because I like teasing you.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Of course you do.”

Dean chuckles and takes a long sip of the chocolate, sighing happily after finishing it. He licks his upper lip, not missing Cas’ happy look. “Hurry up and finish your chocolate, because I really need to get some sleep.”

“You are already commanding me. You are definitely feeling better,” he sasses with a playful glare. Dean smirks. Castiel finishes the last of his chocolate and they bring their mugs to the sink, quickly washing them. “Will you manage to get some sleep?” he asks as they leave the kitchen.

“Yeah. But I’m gonna need you to hold me in my sleep.”

Castiel smiles. “Of course.”

They go upstairs and they take off their robes before they get in the bed. Dean rolls onto his side as Castiel gets his arms around him, pulling him closer. Dean places his hand on Castiel’s chest, almost fisting his t-shirt and he buries his face in his neck. Castiel holds him tightly, tangling their legs.

“Don’t let me go,” Dean whispers in the darkness of their room, kissing Castiel’s neck before nuzzling it.

Castiel holds him closer. “Never.”

Dean knows that it is a promise.

They fall asleep, holding each other. He knows that Castiel doesn’t have his wings anymore, but it feels as if his wings were still there and they were wrapping him. Dean doesn’t have any nightmare; he dreams with a field of primroses, and Castiel is there, smiling and waiting for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a few hours before my usal hour because I don't know if I'm going to be able to upload it later, so there you go. Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :)

“Hush,” Castiel says as he covers Dean’s mouth.

Dean chuckles. He can’t help saying the dialogues of any movie from the original _Star Wars_ trilogy. “You have seen this movie about a hundred times,” Dean mumbles against his mouth.

“I haven’t seen this movie about a hundred times, Dean. Don’t be an exaggerator,” he protests, dedicating him a soft glare. He pulls his hand away, giving Dean a warning look.

But Dean ignores him and says the dialogue. “Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way.”

“Dean, stop it,” Castiel mutters, frustrated, elbowing Dean’s side. “If you keep doing this, I’m breaking up with you.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, sure, Cas. Try to threaten me with something more convincing.”

“I will not use my mouth on your penis and or on your ass for six months.”

Dean scowls at him. “You’re bluffing.”

“Want to test me?” he asks with an arched brow. Dean groans and moves his fingers on his lips, pretending to zip them up. Castiel frowns, tilting his head to his side and squinting his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I’m gonna shut up.”

“Oh. Good.” He smiles and snuggles against Dean.

They keep watching _The Empire Strikes Back_. Dean doesn’t quote the dialogues anymore and he enjoys the movie and the way Castiel seems to enjoy it too. Dean is really proud of Cas enjoying the finest movies, which happen to be Dean’s favorites.

When the movie finishes, Dean stands up and he grabs the DVD to put it in the DVD box. He looks to his left, looking through the window, seeing the rain falling down. The morning had been sunny, but after they had lunch, it started raining.

“It doesn’t seem like it’s gonna stop any time soon,” Dean comments after placing the DVD on the shelf. “Wanna watch another movie?”

Castiel approaches him and looks at the DVD collection, trying to decide which one to pick. “I don’t know,” he answers as he squeezes his nose.

Before they watched _The Empire Strikes Back_ , they watched _The Shining_ , so Dean understands why Cas wouldn’t want to watch another. They wanted to go to the beach and take a swim together, but the rain decided to ruin their plans. “How about we make pizza?”

Castiel looks at him and smiles. “I would love that.”

They walk to the kitchen and they start to grab everything needed to make the dough. Dean smiles at how Castiel knows what ingredients they need. Castiel barely cooks, he helps Dean when Dean asks him to, still, he always pays close attention to anything Dean does, learning about the ingredients, the methods and tricks. He is a really fast learner, but he still needs to improve his technique.

They mix the ingredients together in a bowl. Both of them get their hands in the dough, slowly forming a ball with it. Dean presses his chest against Castiel’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder, looking at their hands, buried in the dough. He presses a kiss on Castiel’s temple and Castiel smiles and blushes slightly.

When the dough is shaped into a perfect ball, Dean covers the bowl with plastic wrap. The dough has to rest for an hour before they can give it the shape of pizza dough and add the ingredients.

Dean turns around and finds that Castiel has already grabbed tomatoes and oregano, and Dean smiles and thanks him with a kiss. Dean starts making the tomato sauce while Cas cleans the counter and some utensils they have used. By the time Dean finishes his homemade tomato sauce, he and Castiel wash the remaining utensils.

When they finish and they have dried their hands, Castiel dips his finger into the sauce and tastes it, humming happily.

Dean smirks. “Good?”

“Delicious,” Castiel says, smiling. He is about to dip his finger again, but Dean grabs his wrist and draws him away from the sauce, which earns him a grumpy face with an adorable pout.

“Leave something for the pizza,” he warns him as he places his other hand on Castiel’s waist. Castiel rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to protest, but Dean talks first, “Yeah, I know you were only gonna do it again, but we know that’s not true.”

Castiel smiles and makes a guilty face. He slides his hand up, until he finds Dean’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Their arms are stretched and they look as if they were about to start dancing, so Dean starts to swing around the kitchen, humming a song that he is making up, using parts of songs he knows and that he doesn’t know. Castiel looks at him with his brand own confused frown, but then he rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder and starts moving his feet with Dean.

“I didn’t know you danced,” Castiel says, studying Dean’s face with a concentrated grimace.

“And I don’t,” Dean explains with an obvious look. “But I’m making an exception.” He lets the hand on Cas’ waist go and he twirls him in the kitchen, making Castiel confused at first as he twirls, but laughing when he finishes and Dean draws him closer. “But don’t you dare to tell anyone.”

Castiel chuckles. “I won’t, I promise.”

They keep dancing in the kitchen, following the rhythm of Dean’s humming, accompanied by the drumming of the rain outside. They twirl together, and Castiel’s laughter is beautiful. It echoes in the kitchen and it brightens Dean’s heart, making him grin widely. Dean never thought something as simple as this could bring him so much joy.

There is a moment when their movements begin to become slower and they press their chests together. Castiel presses his face against Dean’s temple, and they hold each other as Dean hums. Castiel gets his hand on Dean’s shoulder blade and he nuzzles Dean’s temple before kissing it, sighing happily. There is happiness and peace as they slow dance in the kitchen. Their bodies are pressed together and they hold each other as their move. It is nothing special, but for Dean, it feels intimate and happy, and he loves it.

They don’t say a word. Dean wonders if Castiel doesn’t say anything because he knows that Dean doesn’t want to talk. There is no need to talk. Words are unnecessary. They know what this moment means for them. Dean sighs, happily, and kisses Castiel’s temple. Then, Castiel moves his other hand, the hand that is holding Dean’s, and places it on Dean’s nape, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean’s free hand immediately comes to Cas’ waist, and they keep slow dancing to the tune.

Dean closes his eyes and smiles, softly, feeling Cas pressed against him, with his arms around him, his soft breathing warming his neck. He holds him a little bit tighter; he knows that Cas isn’t going to go anywhere, but he loves having him impossibly close. Their dance moves are inexperienced, and Dean wonders how they don’t step on each other’s feet, but it feels perfect.

“Shouldn’t we begin slicing the toppings?” Castiel asks in a whisper, almost as if he was afraid of spoiling the moment if he talked louder.

“We should,” Dean says, almost murmuring. “But do you wanna stop doing this?”

“No, I don’t.” His grip becomes a little bit tighter and it makes Dean smile.

“Then, the toppings can wait a little bit more.”

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean’s neck.

 

_____

 

Dean is coming out of the room where the washing machine and the drier are when his phone rings. He smiles as he sees Sam’s name on the screen and picks it up. “Let me guess,” Dean says with a smug voice. “You call to ask me something related with the kitchen.”

 _“How do you know?”_ Sam asks, and Dean knows his brother is frowning at the end of the line.

Dean chuckles. “’Cause you only call when you need cooking help. The rest of times, me and Cas are the ones calling because you don’t want to call and risk interrupting us in the middle of sex.”

Sam chuckles. _“Yeah. If you guys weren’t alone, me and Charlie would be the ones calling.”_

“Yeah, I know, Sammy.” He opens the fridge and grabs a beer, pressing his phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he opens it. “Alright, what do you wanna know about?” he asks before taking a sip.

_“Salmon. Which is the best way to cook it?”_

“In the oven, with some potato slices and I’d also add some slices of tomato. Salmon has a lot of grease, and if you cook it in the oven, it comes less greasy,” he explains as he walks towards the door of the porch. Castiel is working on the garden this morning. Yesterday it rained a lot and the ex-angel is checking out his plants and making sure that they weren’t damaged.

 _“Got it, thanks, Dean,”_ Sam says, and Dean can hear his brother’s smile. _“By the way, how are you and Cas? Are you two enjoying your time in that house?”_

“Yeah, we are,” Dean answers with a grin. “Cas is now working in the garden. Yesterday we couldn’t go out to the beach because it was raining so fucking much, but today’s a really sunny and warm day.” He looks at the blue sky, half closing his eyes at the sunlight. “This place is awesome, Sammy. And not only because the house is in a really nice place, but the house itself is fucking awesome. There’s something about it—” He turns his face around, looking at the house. “I feel at home, y’know? Not that the bunker isn’t home but—”

 _“That house looks more than a home than the bunker,”_ Sam finishes. _“Yeah, I know. I haven’t been there, I’ve only seen it through the laptop when you guys did that virtual tour, but it’s much homier than the bunker. And it’s got windows, something the bunker doesn’t have.”_

“Yeah, exactly.” He turns around and keeps watching Cas, who is kneeling on the grass, focused on the lilies. “When we’re old as fuck and done hunting, we could move in here. And we could build a house next to this one for you and Charlie, so you two can’t run into me and Cas having sex.”

Sam laughs. _“That’s really considerate.”_ There’s a tiny pause in which both brothers chuckle. _“I didn’t know you thought about retiring. You’ve always been like ‘I’m gonna die in battle. Guns blazzing’.”_

“Yeah, well,” Dean begins to say, blushing, and he looks directly at Cas, still busy with his flowers. “I don’t wanna die like that anymore.”

 _“I’m glad to hear that, Dean,”_ Sam says, and his smile is audible in his voice. _“You know, there’s a next generation of hunters, like Krissy and Claire, we could retire, y’know? It’s not like there’s an apocalypse coming, just regular hunts, so we could let the young blood take over and help them with the lore.”_

“Hey, we aren’t _that_ old, you bitch,” Dean protests, making an insulted face, even though his brother can’t see it. “Bobby kept hunting even when he was old.”

 _“Yeah, he did.”_ He chuckles. _“I miss the old man.”_

“Yeah, I do, too.” He sighs, remembering the good old times he spent with the man that became his father. “I like saving people, y’know? We make a difference. So, for now, we can still hunt. We aren’t that old yet. We can still save people and hunt things. But once we start complaining about sciatica and all that old people crap, we can retire and be like Bobby. Hunters would call us for information and we’d search in the lore for the kind of creature they’re hunting. They can come and ask Cas to give them one of those plants for spells and all of that, too.” There’s a silence in the line and Dean frowns. “Why are you suddenly quiet?”

His little brother chuckles. _“Man, you don’t have any idea how happy it makes me to hear you talking about the future, about living.”_

Dean rolls his eyes but chuckles. “Well, it was about damn time, don’t you think?”

 _“Yeah.”_ He chuckles again. _“You’re looking at Cas as you say all those things, aren’t you?”_

Dean squints his eyes and looks at his phone, suspiciously. “How do you know?”

_“Because you’re a sap in love.”_

“And you’re a bitch.”

 _“Jerk.”_ He laughs. _“Have you talked to him about all of this? About the future?”_

“No, I haven’t,” Dean answers, sighing. He leans his shoulder against the door frame, still watching Castiel. “You know I’m not good with this stuff. Talking’s still hard.” He hears his brother humming at his statement. “But he kind of knows.”

 _“For how long have you been thinking about this?”_ Sam asks with a curious voice.

“For a while. I’m thinking about the future a lot. About me and Cas, and you, and Charlie, but mostly about me and Cas since we started this trip. I know that given the lives we have, nothing’s sure. Hell, we could die in the next hunt, but—” He takes a deep breath and looks down at his feet, feeling shy. “I have hope. And I want to be with Cas, for the rest of my life. And I want you and Charlie to be part of my life. You three are my family. And I want us to have an ending that isn’t bloody, caused by some monster, I just want all of us to live for as long as our bodies let us. And be really happy.”

 _“Well, I’ve gotta say that I have never been as happy as I am now,”_ Sam confesses, sighing. _“I like not having to deal with a big war, just casual hunts. I love having a home to return back from every hunt and to have you, Cas and Charlie. I’m really happy.”_

“Yeah, I’m fucking happy, too.” He smiles and keeps watching at Cas, who turns his face for a moment and immediately smiles when he sees Dean. “Can I ask you something, Sammy?”

_“Sure, Dean.”_

“What do you think Cas would prefer? Silver or gold?”

 _“That’s an odd question,”_ his brother says with a suspicious voice. Then, he lets out a gasp. _“Wait, are you gonna—?”_

“I think he likes silver more,” Dean interrupts, well aware that his brother knows why Dean is asking that question. “His grace use to be blue, but it had tiny glimpses of silver, so I think he’d prefer silver. Although white gold is nicer.”

_“Uhm, yeah, definitely. But, uhm, are you actually gonna—?”_

“Yeah, I’m thinking about it.” He looks down and rubs his neck, nervously. “But I don’t know when. I’ll just do it, eventually. When I feel I’m worth enough for him.”

_“You’re more than worth enough for him, Dean. He loves you so fucking much and you know it.”_

“Yeah,” he murmurs. Castiel stands up and takes off his gardening gloves. He looks at Dean again, and his grin is beautiful. Even his eyes seem brighter under the sun as he looks at Dean, who smiles at him, sweetly, feeling that overwhelming sensation spreading from his heart to the rest of his body. “I know it, but I gotta do it when I don’t have any fear.”

_“What do you fear, Dean?”_

“Hurting him.”

Sam sighs. _“You won’t. It’s impossible you can hurt him. He’s the love of your life, and you’d do anything to avoid hurting him.”_

“Yeah, but I’m still scared of doing something and losing him. When I stop being afraid of that, I’ll do it.”

Sam inhales sharply. _“Well, given that you’re considering doing something you completely rejected before, I’m sure that you’ll stop being scared quite soon. After all, you’re thinking about taking a huge step. Something that I would’ve never expected you to do or consider.”_

Dean chuckles and watches how Castiel begins to walk towards him. “Yeah, well, I guess I just had to meet the one.” He grins at Castiel again, and the ex-angel smiles and even blushes. “He’s turning me into a sap,” he adds, huffing a laugh and rolling his eyes.

_“You’ve always been a sap, but secretly. Cas is only letting it out.”_

“How dare you!”

Sam laughs. _“Well, I’m gonna hang out, I’ve gotta make lunch. Talk soon, okay?”_

“Yeah, bitch.”

 _“Jerk.”_ His brother laughs and hangs up.

Dean smirks and rolls his eyes as he gets his phone back inside his pocket. His long forgotten beer is still on his hand and Castiel grabs it when he is in front of him and takes a long sip, sighing happily after it. “I told you it was hot to work on the garden,” Dean says with an obvious look.

Castiel rolls his eyes and walks away, trashing the empty bottle of beer. “I needed to work on it,” Castiel explains casually. He opens the tap and washes his hands. “Who were you talking to? Sam?”

“Yeah,” Dean says as he approaches his boyfriend. “Wanted to know about how to cook salmon and then we chatted.” He leans next to the counter, watching how Cas dries his hands. “Hey, how about we go to the sea and take a swim? It’s hot today and I don’t think it’s gonna rain any time soon,” he begins to say, approaching Cas and placing his hands on his hips. “And given that yesterday we couldn’t…”

“Of course, Dean,” he says with a big smile before leaning to kiss his lips briefly. “Grab the sun cream and let’s go.”

Dean rolls his eyes but he smiles. He goes upstairs and gets the sun cream and a couple of towels, because he really dislikes getting sand on his body, especially on his ass. He goes downstairs when he has their stuff and he and Cas leave the house, walking towards the beach.

The path that joins the house and the beach is surrounded by trees most of the time, until trees start to dwindle, revealing a tiny clearing of grass that mixes with the sand until everything is sand, and in front of it, there is the sea, with its waves crashing against the shore, drenching the sand until it pulls back, leaving a remaining of its presence, but it always comes back; no matter how hard it pulls back, the sea always comes back.

“It is mesmerizing, isn’t it?” Castiel says, interrupting Dean’s train of thought. Dean startles a little and looks at Cas, confused, not knowing what he is talking about. “The sea. It’s mesmerizing.”

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, looking back at the sea for a moment before they drop their stuff onto the sand and he begins to take off his t-shirt. Castiel grabs the sun cream and places himself behind Dean and starts spreading the chilly cream on his back. Dean smiles as Cas applies it and he looks at the sea, feeling calmer than usually. “It’s strange,” he says, almost whispering. “It’s just water, but—” He sighs, not finishing his words.

Castiel places in front of him and begins to apply the cream on Dean’s chest. “I used to stand here, watching the sea, how its waves crashed, watching the tide come closer and then go away, but it calmed me. And I still don’t know why it calmed me.”

Dean hums and looks at Castiel’s face, seeing his concentrated grimace as he applies the sun cream. “You know I can reach my chest, right?” he asks with a smirk.

Castiel chuckles. “Yes, I’m well aware, Dean. But somebody said that he liked it when I touched him. And to be honest, I like touching you, too.”

Dean laughs and takes the sun cream from Castiel’s hands. “You should put some. I know you’re tanned, but the sun’s shinning hotter and brighter than usually. So, I’m gonna put you some.”

“Okay, but first let me put some on your face.” He gets his hands on Dean’s face and Dean closes his eyes, feeling Cas’ palms, covered in cream, moving onto his face, delicately and gently, slowly covering it with cream. “Done,” Castiel says.

Dean opens his eyes and smiles, stealing a quick kiss from Castiel’s lips before the ex-angel turns around, showing his back to Dean and he begins to spread the cream on his tattooed back. The inked feathers make him smile. Under the bright sun, Castiel’s tattoo looks more stunning than usually, almost as if the feathers were about to become real.

He moves away, placing himself in front of Castiel and he starts spreading sun cream on his tanned chest. It looks darker compared to his freckled skin. As he applies the sun cream, Castiel brings his hand to Dean’s necklace, caressing the feather that used to belong to his wings. Dean looks at his face, concerned; they don’t talk about Castiel’s wings, it’s a touchy topic. Castiel is more than glad to be human, but he still misses his wings and Dean knows he can still feel the ghost of them and the reminder of the pain when they burnt.

“It has been almost two years since I gave it to you,” Castiel begins to say in a soft murmur. “And you haven’t taken it off once.”

“Why would I take it off?” Dean asks with an obvious face.

Castiel smiles.

Dean smiles, too, and he keeps spreading the sun cream on his boyfriend’s chest. “I love it,” Dean adds. He brings his hands to Castiel’s face and Castiel closes his eyes, letting Dean cover his face with cream. Dean does it as gently as possible, without leaving any tiny inch without protection. When he is done, he leans and kisses Castiel, sweetly. When he pulls away, his fingers caress a lock of Cas’ dark hair that swings with the soft breeze that blows. “You really need a haircut, Cas. You’re starting to look like Sam.”

“I would need years to start looking like Sam,” Castiel sasses. He brings his hand to his hair, noticing the length of it. “You could cut my hair when we go back to the house.”

“Alright.” He smiles and steps away, taking off his remaining clothes.

Castiel does the same, and when they are naked, they put on some more sun cream before heading into the sea. The water is cold compared to the hotness of the air, and it is a relief. They shiver at the first contact, when a wave crashes against their chests, but they get used to it. When they are quite in deep, they swim together, parallel to the shore, feeling how their bodies get warmer with every armful.

They swim for a while, until their muscles start to feel a bit tired. Then, they stay in the water, moving their legs to keep themselves afloat. Dean can’t touch the bottom with his feet and neither Castiel can. It’s quiet. The only sound they can hear is the sound of the sea waving around them and the sound of its waves crashing as they reach the shore.

Dean gets closer to Cas and they kiss, sweetly and softly. When they pull away, Dean grabs Castiel’s wrist and they swim until both can foothold. When both have their feet on the sand and the water only reaches their shoulders, Dean gets his hands on Castiel’s waist and kisses him again, this time passionately and fervently, but gently. Castiel moans against his mouth and gets his hands on Dean’s hair, kissing him deeply.

Dean moves one of his hands from Castiel’s waist until he can reach his and Castiel’s cock, wrapping his hand around them and giving them a slow caress that makes the two of them moan. Castiel immediately brings his hand to their cocks, joining Dean’s hand, and he begins to stroke the two of them.

Their hands move steadily but slow. Motions under the water can’t be as quick as when they are in bed, but they don’t care, it still feels good. They roll their hips together, fucking into their joined hands, rubbing their cocks together as they kiss, only pulling their mouths away to let out a moan with each other’s names.

They come at the same time. Dean buries his face in Castiel’s shoulder while Castiel tilts his head up, closing his blue eyes. Their hands keep moving until their release is done, letting their hands go from their softening cocks. The quietness of the sea is broken by their heavy panting and Dean likes it.

Castiel brings his hand to Dean’s hair, stroking it gently as they catch on their breaths. Dean kisses Castiel’s neck, tasting the salt of the sea on his skin. He pulls away and moves until he finds Castiel’s lips with his, kissing him softly. His hands cup his jaw, feeling his stubble under his fingers, wrinkled by the water.

He opens his eyes and he looks at Cas, noticing the drops of water left on his eyelashes. Dean is sure he has those too on his. He smiles and Castiel smiles immediately, bringing his hands to Dean’s nape, caressing it.

“This was nice,” Castiel confesses with a soft voice that sounds close to shyness.

“When isn’t coming nice?” Dean asks with a smirk, and Castiel rolls his eyes after glaring him. “Yeah, I’m an assbutt, but you love it.”

“You are lucky that I do,” he sasses with both eyebrows raised.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I’m so fucking lucky.” He leans and kisses him again. “More than I can tell.”

They keep kissing in the sea, smiling into every kiss they share.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :)

_Ramble On_ sounds in the kitchen while Dean peels some potatoes he will fry to accompany the grilled hake they will have for lunch. He sings the song along Robert Plant, moving his hips when the chorus comes.

“ _Ramble on. And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl. On my way. I've been this way ten years to the day. Ramble on. Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._ ”

He sings off key; he isn’t a professional singer after all, but he can sing some songs better than others. He has a better voice for the slowest songs, or at least that’s what Castiel tells him. Even when he sings off key, Castiel appreciates hearing him singing.

“Your favorite song, right?” Castiel says. Dean turns his face and finds Castiel standing next to the kitchen table, watching him with that soft and happy smile he always makes when he finds Dean doing something he finds adorable.

Dean grins and feels his cheeks getting a bit warmer with his blush. “Yeah.”

Castiel approaches him and presses a kiss onto his cheek and Dean grins. “Here,” he says, showing him a red rose. Dean grabs it, looking out for the thorns and he gives Castiel a confused look. “They have blossomed. I picked one for you.”

“Why? It’s gonna die sooner now that it isn’t in the garden.”

“Because despite of denying it, I know how much you love having flowers inside,” Castiel says with a playful smile.

Dean chuckles. All his life, he had to pretend to dislike things or like some things because John Winchester wanted his first son to be as macho as possible. His father found that liking flowers was something a real man shouldn’t even dare to like. He made sure of shaping Dean into what he considered to be a real man, forcing him to become someone Dean wasn’t comfortable with. As Dean grew up, he slowly started to feel comfortable with himself, with who he really was, but he still had to hide it from John. But once his father died, Dean began to slowly shape himself into the person he truly was. It was hard to be confident with his own persona, but he achieved it, slowly, and he began doing and liking stuff that John considered improper for a man. It is nice to have Cas in his life; somebody who doesn’t criticize him for his tastes, who doesn’t give a fuck if what Dean likes belongs to one gender or another.

If John Winchester was still alive, Dean knows he wouldn’t accept the things Dean likes, and much less that he loves a man. But Dean doesn’t give a fuck. He loves Cas, and if somebody can’t accept that, they can fuck off.

He brings the rose closer to his nose and he smells it, closing his eyes. Its smell is intense and fresh. He opens his eyes and looks at the flower. Thanks to Castiel, that flower blossomed. “You’re a hell of a gardener, Cas.”

Castiel blushes. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Thanks for the rose, love.” He leans and kisses him briefly. Then, he grabs a jar and pours water in it, putting the rose in it. He smiles at it and places the jar with the rose onto the kitchen table. His fingertips brush its petals; they are soft, and their fragrance gets stuck in his skin. “It looks fucking amazing.”

“Again, thank you, Dean.” He places his hand on the small of Dean’s back and they kiss again, but this time it last for longer. When they pull away, both of them smile. “Shall I help you with the potatoes?”

“Yeah, thanks.” They walk towards the counter and they peel potatoes together. _Ramble On_ is already finishing and the next song that plays is _Voodoo Child_. “Y’know,” Dean begins to say. “If you still had your grace, I’d ask you to take us back in time to Woodstock. We’d have such a fucking great time.”

He scowls at him. “Three days of rock music surrounded by people smoking and doing drugs and having sex? No, thank you.”

Dean laughs. “You’re antisocial.”

“I’m not antisocial, I prefer spending my time with a small group of people, and preferably with people I consider my family and or my friends.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Cas,” he jokes and Castiel kicks his leg, making Dean laugh.

“I’m picky with my companies, Dean,” the ex-angel says with a serious voice. Dean presses his lips into a thin line, suppressing a grin. “Besides, I am still terrible at human interactions.”

“You’ve improved so much since the first time we met.” He puts the peeler in the sink and grabs a knife to start slicing the potatoes. He also grabs another one and hands it to Cas. “But I like that about you. You wouldn’t be Cas without being socially awkward.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?” he asks with a sassy voice, arching his eyebrow.

Dean smirks. “Take it as you’d like it, Cas.”

Again, Castiel kicks his leg. “Assbutt.”

“You’re so mature, Cas.”

“I wonder who I learnt that from,” he says with a cocky voice.

Dean makes a fake hurt gasp. “How dare you!”

Castiel laughs and Dean loves that sound.

“Fuck, I love it when you laugh,” Dean says with a wide grin. His words make Castiel blush deeply and quickly and Dean laughs. “And I love it when you blush.”

“I hate you so much, Dean,” Castiel says, frustrated, making a funny grimace.

Dean leans and kisses his temple. “No, you don’t hate me.”

Castiel looks at him and his face softens as he smiles. “Of course I don’t, Dean.” He cups Dean’s face and kisses him and Dean makes little, happy moans into it. “I love you so much. Even if you are an assbutt.”

Dean laughs. “Well, I love you so fucking much, too. Even if you’re a bit of a dick sometimes.”

“Again, I wonder who I learnt that from.”

“Stop it, you dick,” he protests, elbowing his arm. “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“We have been together for almost two years, Dean. You should have started believing it a few years ago.”

“You’ve woken up in a sassy mood?” he asks with an arched brow.

“I find teasing you quite amusing,” Castiel explains with a smug smile. He puts the knife into the sink and grabs Dean’s and washes them. “Mostly because you always must have the last word in our tiny war.”

He huffs. “Look how’s talking.”

Castiel smirks. “You have just proven my point.”

Dean rolls his eyes and turns on the stove, pouring some olive oil into the fryer. He will have to wait until it heats to get the potatoes in it.

Suddenly, Castiel gets his arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. “You are cute when you are grumpy,” Castiel says with a content voice.

Dean wants to be mad at him but he can’t. He ends up chuckling and turning his face to look at him. “You’re the fucking worst, Cas,” he says grinning.

Castiel grins widely and they kiss. “And yet, you love me.”

“You should be thankful for it,” he says with both eyebrows raised. The ex-angel is about to snap him, but Dean talks first, “Yeah, I know. I should be thankful, too.” He makes an obvious face and Castiel rolls his eyes, smiling. “We’re a couple of dumbasses, aren’t we?”

“I prefer the term assbutt.”

Dean laughs. “Of course you do.” He leans again and they kiss.

They keep making lunch, teasing each other once in a while, singing along the songs that play in the radio. They have a great time as they cook. Soon, lunch is ready and they eat together, sitting next to each other. Like always, eating takes much less time than cooking, so they are soon washing and drying the dishes. When they finish, Dean decides to go to bed and take a nap while Castiel decides to stay in the living room and read a book.

Dean goes upstairs and takes off his boots before he lies onto the bed. The door of the terrace is open, and it lets the soft breeze come in. The temperature is nice. It feels more like a spring day than a summer day, something Dean really appreciates, because the previous day had been quite suffocating.

With the soft breeze and the quietness, Dean falls asleep easily. He doesn’t know for how long he sleeps, but he wakes up when he feels the mattress dipping under him. He hums and opens his eyes, seeing that Cas is sitting on the bed, putting on his running sneakers. He turns his face to look at Dean when he hears him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Castiel says, guiltily.

“Don’t worry, love,” Dean says with a soft smile, caressing the small of Castiel’s back. “I was about to wake up.” He rubs his eyes and yawns, smiling lazily after it. “You’re gonna go for a run?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers as he finishes tying his sneakers. “Do you want to join me?”

Dean glares him. “If I ever answer that question with a ‘yes’ I’m either possessed or I’ve gone insane.” He props onto his elbows, not missing Castiel’s roll of eyes. “Besides, I’ve gotta go to town and buy some stuff. Do you need anything?”

“Can you buy that cookies ice-cream?” Castiel asks with a hopeful look.

They found an ice-cram store ran by an old hippie lady who makes artisanal ice-creams and they are delicious, and he and Castiel finished all the ice-cream they bought in just three days. “Yeah, I will. I can’t say no to that face of yours,” he says, chuckling. “You love that ice-cream way too much,” he adds as he sits on the bed and grabs his boots to put them on.

“You also love that ice-cream, Dean,” Castiel says as he stands up. “Don’t blame me.”

Dean chuckles. He ties his shoelaces easily and quickly. He has done that task for so many years. “Anything else?” he asks as he stands up, stretching his arms and groaning, lazily.

Castiel makes a thoughtful face. “Nothing comes to my mind.”

“Well, before you leave, let’s go to the kitchen and open the fridge and the cupboards so you can see if you’re forgetting something. I don’t wanna take two trips to the store.”

“Now you are also being lazy about driving to town?” he asks sassily as they go downstairs.

“Why take two trips when I can take one? Gas isn’t cheap.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but he smiles.

They get in the kitchen and they make the shopping list with all the food that Dean has to buy. It isn’t too much, but most of them are things that they have daily, like milk, coffee, salt… It will be a short run.

“That’s all,” Dean says as he gets the list in his jeans’ pocket. “I’ll see you later, right?” he asks as he pecks Castiel’s lips.

Castiel frowns. “Of course, Dean. I’m going to run. Not to run away.”

Dean shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know, just—” he sighs. “Never mind.” He kisses him again. “Don’t go too far. You could reach Canada if you wanted to.”

“You are such an exaggerator.”

Dean chuckles. “See you, Cas.”

Castiel kisses him. “See you, Dean.”

Castiel leaves the house while Dean goes to the garage. He gets in his beloved car and drives to town, going directly to the supermarket. He knows where all the stuff is, so it doesn’t take him too long to get all the food and pay for it.

He gets the groceries in the trunk and gets into the Impala, driving to the ice-cream store. It isn’t too far from the supermarket, but he drives towards it anyways. He parks in front of the store and gets into it, the bell above the door rings when Dean opens it, and the old lady greets him with a smile.

“Hey, Dean,” she says with a joyful voice.

“Hello, Miss Armstrong,” Dean greets. He likes that woman. She was really nice and joyful when they came the first time, and she also shares Dean’s music taste, which is a plus.

“Please, call me Jamie. Miss Armstrong makes me feel extremely old. I’m old, but not that much,” she protests with a beautiful smile. Dean can’t help chuckling. “Where is that beautiful boyfriend of yours?”

“He is running. I don’t know how he even likes that. But he enjoys it.” He shrugs, casually.

She laughs. “How can I help you, Dean?”

“I want two cookies ice-creams, please.”

“You’ve got it.” She moves around, getting to the freezer on her left and she gets them, putting them into a plastic bag. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you. I think we’ll have more than enough for at least four days.”

She laughs again and she takes Dean’s bills. “Did you guys enjoy the ice-cream?”

“So fucking much,” he says with wide eyes. “Best ice-cream I’ve ever tasted. You’ve gotta tell me the secret.”

She gives him the change and she smiles. “I can’t tell you the secret. If you knew how to make them, you wouldn’t come here at all.”

“You underestimate my laziness, Jamie.”

Jamie chuckles. “Good ingredients, good ice-cream, that’s the secret.”

Dean smiles. “Got it. But I’m still gonna come here whenever we want ice-cream.”

“I highly count with that.” She smirks. “Are you two going to stay for the whole summer?”

“I don’t know,” Dean confesses, rubbing the back of his neck. “We haven’t talked about it. But in a week or two we should be getting back home.”

“You don’t seem willingly to go.”

Dean chews his bottom lip. “Don’t get me wrong, I really want to go back to Kansas and see my family, but the house we’re living right now, I don’t know, it has something, and we’ve been living some of our happiest moments in that house, so having to go— I don’t know. I’m happy with Cas in Kansas with our family, but that house is something we’ve never had before.”

“You two can always come back to that house. And you can also bring your family.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about that. I’ve even thought about settling down there. But maybe in a couple of years, but we could come here every summer.” He wants to come back to this place again every year. He loves that house and he loves the town. They must come back whenever they can. He smiles at the thought. “Well, thank you for everything, Jamie.”

“No problem, Dean. See you.”

“See you.”

Dean steps out of the store and gets the ice-cream in the trunk. When he closes it, he looks at the store in the front street; it’s a jewelry store. He looks at it for a whole minute before he gets his hand on his pocket and grabs his wallet. He sees that he carried the credit card Charlie gave them and puts the wallet back into his jeans’ pocket before he crosses the street and gets into the jewelry store.

 

_____

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says after closing the front door, walking towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greets him, smiling. He stops doing what he was doing and approaches Cas, wanting to kiss him, but Castiel stops him.

“I’m sweating,” he says with a frown.

“And?” he says careless. “I don’t care.” He kisses him fondly. He can smell the sweat of Castiel’s skin along with his usual smell of cotton and storm. When he pulls away, Castiel is blushing and Dean smirks before getting back to place the groceries. “Did you enjoy your run?”

“Yes, I did.” He goes to the fridge and opens it, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking it. “I’m going to take a shower, do you want to join me?”

“Of fucking course that I wanna join you,” he answers with an obvious look, making Castiel grin. “Go get in the shower while I finish placing all this stuff. I’ll join you in a minute.”

“I can help you with that.”

“Yeah, but you’re sweaty and even though I love you, sweaty or not, I’m not letting you near the food.”

“Hygiene is important when it comes to food. I understand,” he says with a shy smile. He leaves the bottle onto the table and presses a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Don’t delay.”

Dean grins and watches him leave as he finishes placing the groceries. By the time everything is in its place, Dean hears the sound of the water in the shower, which means that Castiel is already in it. He grabs the black, velvet case inside his pocket and opens it, looking at the white gold ring, feeling those butterflies in his stomach as he looks at it.

He has been thinking about asking Cas to marry him for a while, but he doesn’t have the courage to do so yet. As he told Sam, he is still afraid of hurting him and losing him. With every day that passes, he feels a little less scared, but he still has to work on it. But he wants to spend the rest of their lives together, married. He has always thought that getting married was something stupid, that a ring and a contract didn’t show how much two people loved each other, after all, a lot of marriages end up in divorce, but marrying Cas would be different.

Marrying Cas would mean that they want to spend the rest of their lives together and that Dean is Castiel’s and Castiel is Dean’s. The contract will happen and they will wear rings, but Dean thinks that marrying Cas will mean commitment to each other. He wants to give Cas what he deserves. But first, Dean needs to become the man Cas deserves.

He closes the box and puts it back inside his pocket, sighing. He will ask him, when he is no longer afraid of himself. He loves Cas and he wants to be with him for the rest of their lives and in the afterlife. Cas is the one, the love of his life, and Dean wants him to know, he deserves to know.

Dean goes upstairs, hurrying up, because Cas might me wondering what it is taking him so long. Before he undresses in their bedroom, he gets the box with the ring in a drawer, hiding it under his socks. Cas won’t look in that drawer. Then, he takes off his clothes quickly and opens the door of the bathroom, immediately feeling the steam on his skin with the first step. He gets into the shower, finding Cas naked, with his head tilted up and his eyes closed as the water falls down onto his face. Dean embraces him, resting his hands onto his stomach and pressing his chest against his tattooed back, kissing his neck.

Castiel hums happily and gets his hands onto Dean’s. “I was starting to think that you weren’t going to come,” Castiel says, opening his eyes to look at Dean with a soft smile.

“And miss this?” Dean asks as he kisses his jaw. “No fucking way.” He kisses him, almost desperately.

Castiel turns around so their chests can press together, cupping Dean’s face. When they pull away, Dean presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes, holding Castiel by the small of his back. The water keeps falling onto their naked bodies, the sounds of the drops hitting against the bottom of the bath echo in the room.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asks, worried.

“Yeah,” Dean says with a smile, opening his eyes. “It’s just that I love you.”

“Just that?” he asks with a teasing smile.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, just that.”

“Then, I just love you, too.”

Dean grins and kisses him sweetly.

The hot water keeps falling as they kiss, relaxing their sore muscles. They press their naked and wet bodies closer, holding each other. It’s kiss after kiss, accompanied with a brush of fingers here and there. When they stop kissing, they smile and they look at each other’s eyes, still holding each other.

After a moment, they wash each other, quickly but gently, getting under the spray of water to wash away the foam of the shampoo and the gel. They get out of the shower and they get their towels, drying themselves.

“I got you your ice-cream,” Dean says as he dries his legs.

“You mean _our_ ice-cream,” Castiel corrects, giving him a sassy look. Dean smirks. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Cas.” He watches how Castiel dries his hair, shorter than yesterday, given that Dean cut it. When he removes the towel it’s really messy, and Dean can’t help grinning and approaching him, kissing his shoulder. “Can’t you ravel it more?”

“I think I can, but that wouldn’t be a wise choice.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “That was sarcasm.”

“Are you sure?” he asks as he turns around, facing Dean, giving him that intense look of his, the one he does when he is trying to put all his attention in one task. “Because I know how amusing you find my hair when it is messy.”

“You can be exasperating sometimes,” he says as he gets his arms around his lover’s neck.

“I think the expression you are looking for is ‘pain in the ass’.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, but I was just being polite.”

“I wasn’t aware of your capacity to do so,” he teases with a serious face.

Dean glares him. “Very funny, Cas.” He makes a fake laughter and Castiel grins. “What’s up with all this teasing, Mister Sass? Did you finally get a sense of humor? Because you’re teasing me more than any other day.”

Castiel shrugs. “You like teasing. And I like doing things that make you happy and I find teasing you quite pleasing.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “Asshole.”

Castiel glares him and makes an irritated face. “I love you, too.” He walks away, walking towards their bedroom.

Dean follows him, chuckling. “Of course you love me.” He gets his arms around Castiel’s waist, resting his hands on his stomach, pressing his tattooed back against his freckled chest. “You love me so fucking much,” he whispers before kissing the skin behind Castiel’s ear, smirking.

The ex-angel rolls his eyes but chuckles, melting into Dean’s touch. Dean smirks again and he grips him tightly, lifting his feet from the floor and he starts walking, carrying Cas. “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean doesn’t answer, he only smirks before he drops Castiel onto the bed and he falls onto him. The towel around Castiel’s waist is long gone and Dean takes off his before he leans and kisses Cas sweetly. Cas’ hands immediately come to his hair as they kiss, deeply but tender. Dean’s hands trace down Castiel’s sides, softly, before he starts tickling him, making Castiel pull away from the kiss.

“Dean! Don’t you dare!”

But Dean smirks and keeps moving his hands on his lover’s body, tickling him, hearing him laugh and squirm under him, trying to get away from his tickles. Dean kisses his neck as his hands keep tickling Castiel, feeling the echoes of his laughter on his skin. Castiel finally manages to turn the two of them and Dean ends up pinned in between the mattress and Castiel, who looks at him with a revenge and cocky look before he starts tickling him. Dean laughs as Castiel finds his most ticklish spots. He also kisses him as he tickles him, filling the bedroom with happiness and laughter.

Castiel eventually ends their tickle war and he looks at Dean with a beautiful smile. Dean knows that’s the smile the ex-angel only shows to him. He knows all Castiel’s smiles, and there are some that only Dean can see. Dean grins and lifts his head until their lips can meet and they share a sweet kiss.

“Truce?” Dean asks, although he knows they both are done with tickling each other.

Castiel smiles. “Truce.” He kisses Dean again and he lies onto him, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, nuzzling it before kissing it. He sighs happily as Dean gets his arms around him, holding him tightly and kissing his crown. “Dinner can wait, right?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs. His hands stroke Castiel’s back, feeling his muscles and spine under his palms. He knows that Castiel wants to remain like that for a while, and so does Dean. Getting to be like this with Cas is one of his favorite things. “My stomach will grumble when it can no longer wait.”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean’s jaw. His hand begins to caress Dean’s chest, slowly, almost lazily, lingering where Dean’s heart is. “I love you.”

“I know.”

Once again, Castiel chuckles. “You really like using that Han Solo line.”

“You use it, too,” he sasses, giving him a playful look. Castiel grins. “I love you, too.”

“I know.”

Dean laughs. “Dick.”

“Assbutt.”

They look at each other, grinning happily and they share another kiss. They stay pressed together for a long time, enjoying having each other close and holding each other as the soft summer breeze fills the bedroom, the sun slowly coming down, slowly letting the night come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :')

The morning breeze is cold when Dean wakes up. The night had been hot, really hot, and they had to go to bed completely naked and they had to leave the door of the balcony open, hoping that some soft breeze would come in and reduce the temperature.

Dean’s skin is starting to get goosebumps. He rubs his eyes, and grabs his phone, looking at the time. It isn’t 9 A.M. yet. Cas is sleeping soundly next to him, lying on his stomach, with his face turned towards Dean and his arm spread on Dean’s chest. Dean smiles. He loves waking up next to Castiel.

Slowly, he moves Castiel’s arm away, not wanting to wake him up, and he gets up from bed, walking towards the door of the balcony. He closes it and looks at the distance; there are dark clouds where sea and horizon meet, and Dean knows that in a few hours, they will come to where they are, but meanwhile, the sun shines brightly above their house.

He turns around and looks at Castiel, lying on the bed. The sunlight gets through the windows and lights the whole bedroom. Cas’ body looks beautiful under the sunlight. The sheets only cover his legs and part of his ass, falling gracefully on the muscly curves of his body. His beautiful and tattooed back looks amazing. His skin is tanned, but the black lines of his inked wings are highlighted. His arms look stronger under the sunlight, painting it with lights and shadows. His hair looks lighter; it is still dark, but it looks browner than usually. Castiel looks so beautiful, lying on their bed, painted with the warm colors of the sunlight, allowing Dean to see his muscly and well build body.

Dean feels his cock slowly getting harder as he keeps looking at his beautiful lover. He walks towards the bed and gets on top of Cas, removing the sheet until nothing is hiding his body anymore. He smiles as he sees his thick thighs. Then, he leans and starts pressing kisses on his spine, slowly, taking his time, praising his wonderful back with his mouth along with his hands, which trace it down.

His mouth traces down his back and then he traces it up. Castiel hums. He is still asleep, but Dean knows that he soon will be awake. As he kisses his blade, his hand moves towards the drawer and gets the lube and a condom, leaving this one on the bedside table. He will put it on later. He spreads the lube on his hand, without moving his lips from the inked back. When his fingers are covered in lube, he gets one inside Castiel’s hole, earning him another hum and a jerk of his hips.

“Dean?” Castiel mumbles, turning his sleepy face, looking at Dean.

Dean gets another finger inside him, making Castiel moan and he kisses the skin under his earlobe. “Good morning, sunshine,” Dean murmurs into his ear, pressing his fingers deeper, touching Castiel’s prostate.

Castiel’s body arches of the bed and he presses the side of his face against the pillow, moaning loudly. Dean keeps loosening him and he adds a third finger. Castiel closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip and Dean gets his lips onto his, kissing him desperately. He adds a fourth finger and Castiel pulls away from the kiss to moan and groan when Dean’s fingers touch his prostate again. Dean smiles and chases Castiel’s lips with his, kissing again.

Once Castiel is ready, Dean pulls his fingers from him, rubbing his aching cock on his rim, and the two of them hiss at the feeling. Castiel lifts his ass, seeking the sensation again and Dean’s hips roll on his own, enjoying the rubbing.

He gets the condom and puts it on, spreading lube on his cock after it. He wipes his hands on the sheets and then he places them on Castiel’s waist, lifting his ass slightly as he aligns himself. He gets the head of his cock inside Cas’ hole, feeling how the muscle gives in and he slides into the wonderful heat and tightness of his lover, closing his eyes, getting lost in the wonderful feeling.

When Dean is fully settled inside Castiel, feeling how he adjusts around him, he rests all his body onto Cas, pressing his freckled chest against Castiel’s back, breathing hard. He moves his hands up, finding Castiel’s. The ex-angel immediately laces his fingers with Dean’s and they rest their joined hands onto the pillow. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas, who smiles at him in that soft way of his. Dean mirrors that smile and kisses him as he begins his thrusts.

Dean rolls his hips slowly at first, sharing sweet kisses with Castiel. Then, he increases the speed of his thrusts, and both of them moan and groan at the feeling. His body slides onto Cas perfectly, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that slot together perfectly. His hips roll steadily, increasing his pace, fucking in and out of Cas eagerly, almost desperately, matching the rhythm of Castiel’s hips.

It’s faster and harder than usually, but there is so much love in each movement. They hold hands the whole time and they share a lot of kisses. They moan each other’s names and they echo in the bedroom.

Dean changes his angle a little, aiming for that wonderful spot, and Castiel moans really loud, clenching really tight around him that Dean’s whole body trembles. He repeats the motion, feeling how Cas’ body squirms under him when his cock touches his prostate.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel moans, closing his eyes and parting his lips. “Dean—” He clenches around him, fucking into his cock to feel that wonderful sensation again. “Dean—”

“Fuck, Cas, oh, fuck,” Dean moans, rolling his hips as if he was on a mission, loving how warm and tight Cas feels around him. “You feel so fucking good.”

The headboard slams against the wall with every thrust of their bodies. Dean keeps rolling his hips, hitting Cas’ sweet spot over and over again, moaning and groaning when he hits it and Cas reacts to it, getting maddeningly tight. He kisses him again, muffling their moans as they keep fucking.

Dean lifts his hips a little bit, using his leverage and he slides into Castiel easily, and his cock goes straight for his prostate. Castiel moans, loud and filthy, and Dean’s cock twitches inside Castiel’s ass at that sound. He repeats the motion, getting as deep as he can, and both of them moan loudly and their bodies tremble with pleasure.

Dean feels his orgasm growing with every roll of his hips. He presses his forehead against Castiel’s nape, holding their hands tightly as he keeps fucking into his wonderful heat, hitting that spot over and over again, losing his rhythm. Castiel clenches tighter than before and Dean comes inside him, moaning his name as loud as he can, feeling how stars crash behind his eyes, never stopping his hips.

Castiel comes seconds after him, moaning Dean’s name like he always does. He holds Dean’s hands tightly as he comes. Dean stops moving and collapses onto Castiel, breathing hard against the space in between his blades, feeling how Castiel’s body goes up and down with every raggedy breath he takes.

Dean doesn’t want to move, he feels good and sated, and he also feels boneless. He is still buried inside Castiel and he loves that feeling of having their bodies joined. But Cas shifts under his body, clearly uncomfortable with Dean’s weight, so Dean pulls away from him, guiltily, rolling to lie onto his back, next to Castiel. He takes off the condom and knots it off before he trashes it. He isn’t sure if it finds its target, but right now he doesn’t care. Castiel is looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of him, full of love and happiness, and Dean can’t help smiling.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, rolling onto his side as Castiel does the same.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says before leaning and getting his hands on Dean’s face, cupping it, and kissing Dean. When they pull away, his thumb strokes Dean’s cheekbone, staring at him.

Dean has his hands on Castiel’s biceps and he feels them colder than usually. “You’re a bit cold,” he comments, frowning.

“It is cold.”

“Well, we can solve that.” He grabs the sheets and lifts them, covering their shoulders. “Better?”

Castiel smiles. “Better.” He gets closer to Dean, burying his nose in the sheets and Dean chuckles. “Bed is warm and cozy.”

Dean knows what that means; Cas wants to stay for longer in bed. He also wants to linger in bed; he feels warm and tired. “Then, let’s stay,” Dean says and Castiel gives him a surprised look. “Let’s take a nap.”

“Really?”

Dean grins. “Really.”

Castiel rolls to his other side and guides Dean’s arms to hold him as he snuggles against him, pressing his back against his chest. Dean immediately holds Cas, little spooning him and drawing him closer. Cas places his hands on top on Dean’s, sighing happily as Dean gets his leg on top of Castiel’s. The green eyed man kisses Castiel’s hair and nuzzles it.

Dean doesn’t know who falls asleep first, but he doesn’t care. They are warm and cozy in the cocoon of their sheets, with their bodies pressed together.

When Dean wakes up, it is raining outside. He sighs and kisses Castiel’s shoulder. Cas hums happily and caresses his hands.

“You awake?” Dean mumbles, still holding his lover in his arms.

“Yes, I am,” Castiel answers. “I have been for a couple of minutes.”

He keeps kissing his shoulder, slowly moving towards his neck. “How late is it?”

“It is past midday.”

“Wow,” he says, surprised. He wasn’t expecting to sleep for that long. “How could we sleep for that long?”

His hands keep stroking Dean’s sweetly and gently. “I guess we needed it.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “We barely do anything, I don’t know why we need to sleep for that long.”

Castiel turns his face and looks at Dean with a teasing smile. “Sexual intercourse can be exhausting.”

Dean glares him. “Don’t call it sexual intercourse, Cas.”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean. Then, he keeps looking at the window, watching how it rains. Dean watches it too. The windows are covered with raindrops that trace the crystals down, as if they were in a race. He and Sam used to play which raindrop would arrive first to the bottom of the Impala’s window on the rainy days.

“Y’know,” Dean begins to say. “It’s too late for breakfast, but it’s early for lunch. We could have brunch?”

Castiel turns his face again to look at him, giving him a confused frown. “A branch? Why would you want to eat the part of a tree?”

“For fuck’s sake, Cas,” Dean says rolling his eyes. “A brunch, with an u, not a branch with an a.” He laughs and shakes his head. “Brunch is a word that blends the br from breakfast and the unch for lunch. It’s breakfast and lunch.”

“Why do you humans have a word for that?”

He shrugs. “I’ve got no idea, to be honest.” He chuckles and Castiel keeps scowling him. “Anyway, we could have breakfast and lunch. Although it’s a bit late for coffee.”

“It is never too late for coffee, Dean,” Castiel says with a serious voice, and Dean presses his lips into a thin line, not wanting to make a ‘Cas is so damn adorable’ smile. “But I don’t want to leave bed yet,” he says, turning his face again. He keeps caressing Dean’s hands, looking at them. “I love cuddling with you.”

Dean smiles and kisses his shoulder. “We can stay here for longer, y’know? There’s no rush.”

“Won’t your stomach complain?” he asks, sassily, looking at Dean with a smirk.

“Yeah, but I love cuddling, too.” He kisses him and presses their bodies closer. “I want to be here,” he whispers.

Castiel smiles and sighs contently. He turns his face and they keep watching how it rains, hearing the sounds of the rain drops hitting against the window. Castiel keeps caressing Dean’s hands and Dean presses kisses onto his shoulder and neck, making Castiel let out little, soft moans.

Dean’s stomach eventually grumbles and they leave bed to get into the bathroom and take a shower together. They wash each other, sharing a few kisses and laughing when they use the foam of the shampoo to give each other crazy hairstyles.

When they are done, they step out of the shower and they dry, going to the bedroom to get dressed. Cas puts on a blue Henley t-shirt and Dean loves it. Blue really suits him, and it makes his blue eyes stand even more. He smiles at him and Castiel frowns confused, not knowing why Dean is smiling at him like that, but Dean doesn’t explain. He simply starts removing the sheets, because they have come and lube in then and they need to be washed. Cas helps him to remove them and to put some clean ones.

After leaving them inside the washing machine, which they start, they go to the kitchen and Dean starts to prepare a huge breakfast for them while Castiel prepares some coffee.

“Are you going to want some?” Castiel asks as he grabs his mug. Dean hums in affirmation. “I thought you said it was late for coffee.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but your coffee’s too fucking awesome that I can’t say no to it.”

Castiel smiles and blushes. He pours the coffee into his mug and into Dean’s, handing it to Dean, who smiles and mumbles a ‘thank you’ before taking a long sip, enjoying the taste. Like always, Castiel finishes his first mug in two sips and he pours more coffee into his mug. He always drinks his second coffee slower than the first.

“Summer is coming to an end,” Castiel says as he looks at the window.

“It’s still August,” Dean says. “Summer won’t be gone until September.”

Castiel nods and he walks around the kitchen, grabbing some fruit to make a fruit salad. “You know that our vacation is coming to an end, right?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles. The scrambled eggs with bacon are done and he puts it on a plate. Then, he gets the spatula under the pancakes and turns it to the other side. “We still got a week.”

Castiel hums and he keeps slicing the fruit. There is a moment of silence in between them, only broke by the sound of the rain. After a while, Castiel is the one to break said silence. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“Clearly, we can’t go to the beach today,” he sasses with a playful smirk.

“We can, but it is not advisable.”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles. “You’re a dick, Cas.”

“And you are an assbutt, Dean.”

Dean chuckles. He puts the pancakes on a plate and then he grabs some bagels along with some cream cheese and jam. “Do you think this will be enough?”

“I think you are cooking too much,” Castiel says with a frown.

“I’m not gonna make lunch, so…” He shrugs and looks at Castiel, who gives him an agreeable pout. As Dean spreads cream cheese on a bagel, he looks outside. It is raining, but not too hard. They could stay at home and watch a movie, but they can do that any other day. He wants to do something different. “How far is San Francisco from here?” he asks looking at Castiel.

“About two hours, why?”

“Do you wanna go to San Francisco and spend the rest of the day there? I really wanna visit it. Maybe it isn’t raining there. What do you think?”

Castiel smiles. “I would love that.”

“Awesome. We’ll eat and then we’ll get into the Impala and drive to San Francisco.”

They have breakfast together, feeling really full after it, but they aren’t going to eat anything until dinner, so they are perfectly fed for the day. They wash the dishes and then they brush their teeth. Before they go to the garage, both of them grab their wallets and then they get in the Impala, driving through the woods towards the road.

As Dean drives his baby, he grins. He missed driving his baby for more than a milk run. He loves being behind the wheel and hear his beloved car purr on the road. He likes driving under the rain, hearing the hard drops hitting against the car, protecting him from the cold. He also loves how the water splashes everywhere when the Impala drives onto big puddles.

“Fuck, I’ve missed driving her,” Dean says, still grinning. He tightens his grip on the wheel, his thumbs caressing it. He looks at Castiel, who is looking at him casually. “Don’t give me that look.”

Castiel frowns. “What look?”

“The one that says, ‘I don’t understand your passion about this car’,” he says, imitating Castiel’s voice, and Castiel’s frown only intensifies.

“I wasn’t looking at you like that.”

Dean chuckles and keeps looking at the road. “Yeah, sure.”

“I understand your passion about the Impala,” Castiel says, sounding almost insulted by Dean’s words.

Dean arches his eyebrow and turns his face to look at him. “Really?”

“Yes.” He gives him that intense stare, the one he always makes to let Dean know that he means every single word. “This car is part of you and your life, so it is understandable that you have a strong bond and love for it. It has been your home and your refuge for decades, and you have also built it from scratch, putting your soul and time in it.”

Dean smiles, timidly. He doesn’t say a word, and instead lets his eyes and smile speak for himself. He reaches Castiel’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze. Gestures always work better for Dean than words.

When they reach San Francisco, the sky is cloudy, but it isn’t raining. The sun shines, leaking through the light gray clouds. The city is crowded and the traffic is a bit terrible, but they don’t have any rush. Dean parks the Impala in a free parking spot and they get off the Impala, walking through the city. Dean gets his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pressing him against his side and Castiel immediately gets his hand on the small of Dean’s back.

They wander through the city, taking photos of some of the must see places and the most iconic buildings and streets. Castiel even sends some photos of the gay district to Charlie, showing her all the things painted with the colors of the gay flag.

They reach the bay where the Golden Gate can be seen. They stand next to the railing, watching the famous red bridge, feeling the salty breeze of the sea on their faces. Dean’s plaid shirt waves with it. The waves crash against the shore, pulling back and coming again, crashing constantly with that characteristic sound.

“Can I ask you something, Dean?” Castiel asks, suddenly, without taking his eyes from the sea.

“You just did,” Dean teases with a casual voice.

Castiel turns his face and glares him. “You make the same jokes your brother does.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, but my sense of humor’s better than Sammy’s. That’s why you fell in love with me.”

“I think your terrible sense of humor was the last thing I fell in love with.”

“How dare you?!” Dean exclaims, looking at him with an incredulous look. Castiel looks at him with a dead serious expression, but Dean can see the beginning of a tiny smile. “I’m hilarious.”

Castiel huffs, smiling and looks back at the sea, and suddenly his expression shifts to something Dean can’t read, worrying him.

“What do you wanna ask me?” Dean asks, leaning a bit closer to his lover, pressing their shoulders together.

Castiel takes a deep breath, and Dean doesn’t know why, but he looks even more human than ever. Maybe it is the light or maybe it is his expression, but there is something extremely human in his beautiful face. “Don’t you ever get bored of me?” Castiel asks, looking at Dean.

Dean frowns. Of all the questions Cas could have asked, that wasn’t the one Dean was expecting. “No, of course not. Why do you ask that?” He blinks perplexed, not understanding why the ex-angel is wondering that. “Wait, are you getting bored of me?” he asks, with an alarmed voice.

Castiel smiles, sweetly, fading away the panic in Dean. “No, I will never get bored of you, Dean.”

Dean lets out a relieved breath. He looks at his feet, trying to calm his heart. He nods and lifts his eyes so he can meet Castiel’s. “Then? Why are you asking me if I ever get bored of you?”

“Your whole life has been filled with hunts and the adrenaline it produces. You have been chasing one case after another and it has been like that for almost your whole life.” Castiel inhales sharply and swallows, looking down at his joined hands. “Now, everything is quiet, and I— I think you might grow tired of me, that you might get bored of—”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts, and Castiel looks at him again. There is pain and doubt in his eyes, and it hurts Dean. “I’m never gonna grow tired of you and I’m never gonna get bored.”

“Still,” Castiel insists, and Dean hates the way his voice slightly breaks. “You are used to living with adrenaline all your life, and now you get to live what might be considered a boring life with me, doing laundry, washing dishes and—” He takes a deep breath and looks at the sea, watching how the waves keep crashing in front of them. “I’m worried.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Castiel gives him an honest look. “You aren’t the only one who has insecurities in this relationship, Dean.”

Dean chuckles bitterly. He looks at Cas, whose eyes are lost in the sea. Dean gets his hands on him, turning him around so their eyes can meet, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me, Cas,” he begins to say, looking at those eyes he loves. They have a beautiful sea in front of them, but its beauty is nothing compared to the sea of Castiel’s eyes. “I love you. I love you so fucking much. More than I’ve ever loved someone in my life. I’m never gonna get tired of you. I want you around me, all the time. I wanna wake up every morning next to your grumpy face.”

Castiel chuckles at that.

“I want a normal life with you. Yeah, the hunting and the adrenaline can be good once in a while, but there’s no fucking way I’m gonna choose that over you. Yeah, I know there isn’t anything exciting about doing the laundry, or ironing, or going to the supermarket because we’ve run out of milk, but I love doing those little things with you. Hell, even washing the dishes with you feels fucking awesome. I wouldn’t change anything of what we have, Cas. So, I’m never gonna get tired of you. In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve always wanted you to stay with me.”

Castiel nods and looks down, making an embarrass smile. “I know.” He takes a deep breath and looks at Dean. “I guess that most of our lives, whenever we were together, one of us always parted eventually, and—” He makes a bitter chuckle. “Mostly I was the one who left, but— I don’t know.”

Dean understands that. He remembers that every time Castiel stayed with him, it was bittersweet. It was sweet because it meant that Cas was with him, but it was bitter because he knew that Cas would leave eventually. But it has been years since that. Cas has stuck with him and he doesn’t have any intention of leaving, even if Dean sometimes fear it. Dean didn’t know Cas would fear about Dean being the one who left.

“Hey,” Dean says, cupping his face, and Castiel leans into his touch. “I’m not going anywhere without you. Ever. And I want you around, with me.”

Castiel smiles. “Okay,” he murmurs. The breeze of the sea blows and it makes Castiel’s hair move with it. “I love you.”

Dean grins. “C’mere.” He pulls him into a tight hug and Castiel buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut and fisting the back of Dean’s shirt. Dean holds him tightly and kisses his crown.

Both of them are broken, but they can be broken together. And when one falls apart and breaks into million pieces, the other is there to put him back together. That’s how it has always worked in between them. They heal each other. Sometimes Dean forgets that he isn’t the only one who needs to be healed and put together; Cas needs it too.

“I’ve got you, Cas,” Dean whispers into his hair. “I will always got you.”

In the bay of San Francisco, with the Golden Gate behind his back, with the soft breeze coming from the sea, with the sound of the waves crashing constantly and with Castiel in his arms, holding him tightly, Dean starts to feel less afraid of everything, because he knows that Cas will stay with him and he will stay with Cas, and for the first time, Dean doesn’t hear that voice in the back of his head that tells him otherwise.

“I’m sorry for this,” Castiel begins to say as he pulls his face away from Dean’s neck. He also gives him an apologetic and ashamed look.

“Don’t apologize. You’ve put up with my shit more times than you should have, Cas,” Dean says with a warning glare, and Castiel chuckles. Dean smiles and kisses him, tenderly. “I’ve got you, babe.”

“That’s a song from Sonny and Cher,” Castiel teases with a serious voice.

Dean laughs. He loves Cas’ dry humor. “Yeah, thanks for the info, Cas.”

“You are welcome, Dean.”

Dean grins as Castiel smiles. “You okay?” he asks, a bit worried.

“Yes, I am.” And Dean knows that Castiel is telling him the truth. The ex-angel leans and kisses him sweetly, and Dean makes a tiny, happy moan. “Shall we keep moving?” he asks when they pull away.

Dean looks at the Golden Gate and then at Cas. “Wanna take a photo of us here first?”

“Of course,” Castiel says smiling. He grabs his phone and he and Dean press as close as possible while Castiel takes the photo of the two of them with the red bridge behind them. “Dean,” Castiel says after putting his phone back in his jeans’ pocket. Dean hums and looks at him, wanting him to go on. “Thank you for being in my life,” he says, in that way of his that feels as if he wasn’t saying something really important but he is.

Dean smiles. “The feeling is mutual, Cas.” He gets his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and kisses his temple, making Castiel smile and he places his hand on the small of Dean’s back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not being able to update last week. I've been without internet for 11 days and the technician finally came here a couple of minutes ago and everything's solved. I'm so sorry.

Dean can’t help laughing as he watches how Castiel pours coffee on their mugs. He is grumpier than usually and his face is screaming ‘don’t talk to me until I have had my coffee’, and Dean knows he shouldn’t tease him, but he can’t resist it, so he places himself next to his boyfriend and kisses his temple and then he nuzzles it.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean says with a wide grin, making his words sound really happy.

“Coffee first,” Castiel grunts as he grabs the mug and takes a long sip.

Dean chuckles and pulls away, pressing the small of his back against the counter, watching Castiel with a smug smile as he drinks his coffee. “I can’t believe what a terrible morning person you are.”

“And I can’t believe how many times you like to point that out.” He takes another sip, sighing exhaustedly after it and squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’ve got a caffeine addiction.”

Castiel glares him. “Thousands of millions of humans drink coffee every day and you don’t say a word about that.”

Dean chuckles, amused. “You sure are bitter this morning.”

“Because my boyfriend isn’t letting me finish my so much needed coffee,” he snaps before drinking the remaining of his coffee. He puts the mug on the counter and pours the dark liquid into it.

“I can’t believe you love coffee more than me,” Dean teases, giving him a smirk.

Castiel smiles, almost as if his bitterness just completely faded away. “Only during a couple of minutes. The rest of the time, I love you more than coffee.” He pecks Dean’s lips, leaving a taste of coffee on them and then he starts with his second mug of coffee.

Dean smiles and takes another sip before he goes to open the waffle maker, revealing four perfect waffles. “Y’know,” he starts to say as he carefully puts them on a plate. “I’m kind of jealous.”

Castiel raises his eyebrow. “Really? So what, you are going to make me give up coffee?”

Dean shrugs casually and pouts.

Castiel rolls his eyes and he slices some strawberry and puts them onto the waffles. He tries to slice the strawberries as tiny as possible so they can fit in the small squares of the waffles. “Then, you are going to have to wake me up with a blowjob every day for the rest of your life.”

Dean smirks. “I’m more than glad to do that.”

“Your mouth would get sore within a week, Dean.”

“Maybe. But it’d be worth it.” He wiggles both of his eyebrows and Castiel gives him an exasperated look. “Don’t give me that look, you suggested it.”

“I was kidding you,” he states with a frown. He wipes his hands on a cloth and they get their breakfast to the table, sitting around it. “You were the one who started saying that you were jealous over coffee.”

Dean arches one eyebrow, giving him a bitch face. “And you actually believed that?”

Castiel shrugs. “At this point, it seems legit.”

“You’re a dick, Cas.”

“And you are an assbutt.”

They look at each other, trying to keep a serious face, but it only last for a few seconds. Dean is soon bursting into laughter and Castiel smiles, brightly. “We’re the fucking worst,” Dean says, beaming.

“We are not that terrible, beloved,” Castiel says with a beautiful and honest smile.

Dean blushes, like he always does when Castiel uses that pet name. Suddenly, the sunlight in the kitchen becomes really intense, illuminating the place brightly, and both of them turn their faces to look through the window, seeing that there aren’t any clouds in the sky and the few that are, aren’t covering the sun.

“Sun’s back,” Dean says.

“It never went away,” Castiel says, frowning. Dean looks at him and gives him a glare, but Castiel keeps looking at the window. “I should have brought my art stuff. I would have enjoyed drawing this place.” He looks back at the table and he begins to eat his waffles.

“You got some pens, you can use’em.”

“It’s not the same. What I most enjoy about drawing is using colors. All the pens we have here are either blue or black, so I can’t do much.”

Dean nods and begins to eat his breakfast. An idea comes into his mind, but he keeps it to himself, because he knows Cas would reject the idea. “Are you gonna work on the garden today?” he asks, curiously.

Castiel nods. “After I brush my teeth and I get dressed. Why?”

“Just wanted to know,” Dean answers, shrugging casually. “I’m gonna drive to the town because I need some wax for the Impala. “

“Okay,” Castiel says.

They keep having breakfast, having a small talk. When they finish, they wash the dishes and then they brush their teeth and they get dressed. Castiel heads to the garden, not before giving Dean a farewell kiss, and Dean goes to the garage and gets into the Impala.

He drives to the town and gets some wax for his car. But he didn’t drive to town for the wax; he drove to the town to buy Cas some color pencils and some quality paper. There is a nice stationer’s store that Dean noticed some time when he drove to town, and he gets in there, letting himself be advised by the old man that runs the store. He buys Cas some of the nicest pencils, and the nicest bloc with the nicest paper. It is quite expensive, but all the art supplies are it. But he doesn’t care; after all, he is paying with the credit card Charlie gave them, and he knows how much Castiel loves art stuff.

Dean gets in the Impala and drives back to the house. When he parks the car, he gets out of the garage, carrying the pencils and the bloc in a plastic bag, walking towards the garden, finding Cas in the porch, sitting on the couch.

“I thought you were gonna work in the garden,” Dean says perplexed.

“And I did,” Castiel explains. “I didn’t have too much to do. All the plants are good. And with all the rain we have been having, they aren’t in any risk of drying.”

Dean nods and he approaches Castiel, sitting next to him, noticing how Castiel eyes the bag with curiosity. “I bought you something,” he explains, handing him the plastic bag.

Castiel knits his eyebrows together before he grabs the plastic bag and looks inside it, his face turning from confusion into surprise. “Dean,” he whispers, voice a little bit shaky. “You didn’t have to.” He looks at Dean, giving him that emotional look of his.

“It’s nothing, Cas.” He watches how Castiel opens the case with the color pencils. “You wanted to draw, so I went to town and bought you some nice color pencils.”

“You bought the expensive ones,” he says, giving him a sassy look.

“We’ve got Charlie’s credit card,” he says casually.

Castiel chuckles. “Thank you, Dean.” He cups his face and kisses him sweetly. They both smile when they pull away and then, Castiel grabs the bloc and moves the tiny table closer to him, putting the case on it.

“You’re gonna draw now?” Dean asks, both surprised and glad.

The ex-angel smiles. “Of course.”

Dean chuckles. “Do you mind if I watch?”

“Not at all.”

Castiel begins to draw and Dean watches how his hand moves onto the bloc, drawing the garden of their house. He smiles the whole time, loving how Castiel’s hand doesn’t hesitate at once. His stroke is firm and steady. There is a moment when Dean leans his head on Castiel’s left shoulder and Castiel immediately grins. They talk while Castiel draws. Sometimes Dean asks him about the names of some colors or why he draws in some specific pattern and stuff like that.

The morning passes quickly while Castiel draws, and by the time it is lunch time, Castiel finishes his drawing, and he and Dean look at it, smiling.

“You’re so fucking talented, Cas,” Dean says, kissing his cheek.

“I have my muse next to me,” Castiel says, turning his face to look at Dean.

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean groans frustrated, burying his face on his lover’s shoulder. “You can’t be this cheesy!”

Castiel laughs.

 

_____

 

The thunder wakes Dean up. Castiel is sleeping next to him, with his arm resting on his chest, holding him. He has a sound sleep. His body goes up and down with every breath he takes, caressing the skin of Dean’s neck.

Another thunder lights the darkness of the night. Dean counts the seconds it takes for the sound to come. Only twelve. The storm is really close and it makes him anxious. He watches how Castiel sleeps next to him, trying to calm the fear that is growing inside him. It works, but there is another thunder that turns the blackness of the night into a pure white light for a second, and then the sound follows, and it echoes everywhere, as if someone was trying to break the universe.

Dean has never liked thunders. He has always been scared of them. He remembers being alone in a motel room when he was five years old, taking care of Sammy while John was away, hunting a wendigo. They were alone and a terrible storm came and its thunders were worse. Dean got really scared. He wanted his mother to come and calm him. But she was dead. And John was away. When his father came back to the motel, both Sam and Dean were crying. John yelled at Dean for not calming Sam, for letting the storm paralyze him.

That was a long time ago, but Dean has never felt comfortable when thunders fell from the sky and they make that hard and striking sound. In the bunker they can barely hear them, and Dean is really thankful of that, but now they are in a house where thunders can be seen and heard, and Dean can’t calm himself.

The white light appears on the sky again, getting into the bedroom momentarily, and seconds later, its terrible sound arrives, sounding closer that before, and Dean can feel it echoing in the core of his bones. His breathing becomes raggedy and the knowing feeling of fear fills his body, spreading coldness into every nerve of it, making his heart beat faster.

“Dean?” Castiel mumbles next to him, giving him a sleepy look. When he notices that something is wrong with Dean, he immediately gets that protective look on him, getting rid of any sleep. “Dean, what’s wrong?” he asks, concerned, cupping Dean’s face.

“It’s the thunders,” Dean answers, hating how stupid it sounds to be scared of thunders. He has fought the Devil, for fuck’s sake. How can he be scared of thunders? “I’ll be—” But before he can finish his sentence, another thunder lights the bedroom, and the sound comes only two seconds after it. It is right above them, and Dean hates it. He squeezes his eyes shut and his grip on Castiel becomes tighter.

Suddenly, he feels Castiel moving, until he is lying on top of him, and he gets both of his hands on each sides of Dean’s face, cradling it delicately. Dean opens his eyes and looks at him, confused, but Castiel leans closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve got you,” Castiel murmurs with a calmed voice. He kisses him sweetly, and Dean feels himself relaxing. But another thunder comes, its light getting under his closed eyes, and the sound gets into his bones, and he pulls away from the kiss. “Hey, hey,” Castiel keeps murmuring, keeping Dean in place. “I’m with you.” He looks right into Dean’s eyes as his thumbs caress his cheeks. “I’m going to distract you, okay?”

Dean exhales shakily. “Okay.”

“Just pay attention to me, not to the storm, okay?”

Dean nods. “Okay.”

Castiel nods as well and he kisses Dean again, tenderly and delicately. Dean gets his hands on Castiel’s blades, holding him closer. Their kiss gets hotter, but there is still tenderness and fondness in it. Another thunder comes, and Dean startles with its sound, but Castiel keeps kissing him and he slowly rolls his hips, rubbing their groins, and Dean makes a little moan into it.

The ex-angel pulls away from the kiss and he takes off Dean’s t-shirt, throwing it away, ending somewhere on the floor. He does the same with his, and Dean watches him in the darkness of their bedroom. Cas leans and kisses him again, in the same way as before, and Dean gets his hands on his naked back, caressing the warm skin of his lover.

As they kiss, Castiel rolls his hips over and over again, but slowly, making sure that Dean feels it. Their cocks, still hidden in their underwear, start to get hard. Castiel doesn’t move his lips from Dean’s as he takes off their underwear. There is another thunder, and it is louder than the previous ones, and although Castiel’s kisses and touches make it sound it lower, its sound still makes Dean anxious.

“I’ve got you,” Castiel whispers into his mouth as he takes off Dean’s boxers. “I’ve got you, Dean.”

The sheets are covering them from waist down, but the air feels chilly around his cock. Castiel goes back to kissing Dean and they roll their hips together, moaning into the kiss as they feel their erections rubbing together. Castiel presses closer and Dean has to pull away to let out a pleased moan, pressing the back of his head against the pillow, exposing his throat, and Castiel kisses it, dragging his teeth on it and then sucking. Dean groans and digs his nails on Castiel’s back, knowing that the skin under his fingers is turning white.

Castiel keeps kissing his neck, moving his mouth towards his ear and catching his earlobe in between his lips, sucking it. Dean moans and arches his back, but Castiel keeps him in place. The lightning of another thunder fills their room and Castiel brings his lips to Dean’s, sealing them together as the thunder sounds, as if it had chopped all the trees in the forest with just one movement.

He hears Cas opening the drawer, and he knows that he gets the condom and the lube. Usually, Castiel pulls away from kissing to put on the condom and spread the lube, but tonight he doesn’t do it; he keeps kissing Dean as he puts the condom on his hard cock and then he spreads lube on his hand and on his cock. The kiss becomes sloppy, but Dean doesn’t mind it; Cas’ kisses are relaxing him and making him forget about the storm.

Dean feels Castiel’s finger getting inside his hole and he mewls, feeling Castiel’s tiny smile against his lips. His second finger comes in easily and Dean moans, pulling away from the kiss, grinding onto them, looking for that brush of fingers in the right spot. Castiel doesn’t tease him and he touches his prostate, and Dean moans again. The ex-angel adds a third finger and keeps kissing Dean’s lips, swallowing each moan of the hunter.

When he has four fingers inside Dean, he stretches them, loosening his muscles. He brushes that sweet spot a couple of times, and Dean doesn’t notice the sound of the two thunders. Castiel pulls his finger out, wiping them on the sheets. He stops kissing Dean and caresses his face before bringing them to his freckled thighs, guiding them up, and Dean wraps them around his waist, pulling Castiel closer. Castiel smiles and kisses him before he starts pushing inside Dean, who moans and closes his eyes, loving how hard and thick Castiel is.

There is another loud thunder when Castiel is completely settled inside Dean, and Dean shudders under him, closing his eyes. Castiel brings his hands to Dean’s face and presses their foreheads together, making Dean open his eyes.

“Focus on me,” Castiel begins to say. “Focus on us.” He starts to roll his hips, slowly, but it feels so damn good. “Feel this,” he says, almost panting. “Not the thunder. This.”

Dean moans and closes his eyes, this time because of the pleasure of Castiel making love to him. He rolls his hips too, matching the rhythm of Castiel’s thrusts. It is really slow and sweet, and it is perfect. The thunder keeps lightning up the sky and its sound keeps echoing in the woods, but Cas makes its light almost unnoticeable and its sound almost like a whisper. Dean focuses on the two of them, on the sounds of their moans, on the feeling of their bodies together, on their kisses, on the warmth of their bodies, and he isn’t scared of anxious anymore.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” Castiel says, thrusting into Dean, his cock hitting that sweet spot that makes Dean see stars and clench really tight around Castiel, who moans Dean’s name.

They keep making love. When Dean opens his eyes, he finds Cas’ eyes on him, and they kiss. Dean’s arms tighten around Castiel’s back, pressing him closer, until he can feel his lover’s heart beating against his chest. They pull away when Cas’ cock hits that spot, and both of them moan and tremble. Castiel closes his eyes, parting his lips and rolls his hips in the same way, making Dean tilt his head up and moan as he clenches around him again, and Castiel groans and moans, pressing their foreheads together one more time.

Dean buries his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck, breathing into his skin, burying his fingers in the dark mess of his hair. Again, he doesn’t hear or see the thunders. He holds Cas tightly, loving how his lover keeps fucking in and out of him sweetly and tenderly. His cock touches that spot and both of them moan. He pulls his face away and Castiel kisses him again, sweetly and delicately, cupping Dean’s face.

Castiel slightly increases the speed of his pace, and Dean knows that Cas is close, and so is he. His long and thick cock touches that sweet spot a couple more times and Castiel comes first, and Dean follows him instantly, and while he comes, he can’t hear the sound of the heavy rain hitting against the glass of the windows, or the thunders in the distance; all he can hear is their pants and the beating of their hearts.

Castiel collapses onto him and Dean sighs happily and calmed. They hold each other while they catch on their breaths. Then, Castiel starts kissing Dean’s face before he kisses his lips. He pulls his cock from Dean, who grunts into the kiss. He takes off the condom and knots it, throwing it away, without stopping the kiss.

The rain keeps falling hardly, and the thunders are still sounding, but they are far from the house now, but Dean focuses on the kiss and on the man on top of him. He gets his hands on his face and cups it, his fingers brushing his dark hair.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean murmurs.

Castiel smiles and kisses him briefly. “Do you feel better?” he asks, caressing Dean’s jaw.

Dean nods. “Can you hold me while we sleep?”

“Of course.”

Dean kisses him briefly before he rolls onto his side, showing his back to the window. Castiel immediately places himself behind him, covering them with the sheet and pressing his chest against Dean’s freckled back and getting his arms around Dean, resting his hands onto Dean’s tummy, and Dean brings his to rest them onto Castiel’s lacing their fingers together. They are covered in sweat and come, but they don’t care.

Castiel kisses his nape. “I’m here, Dean.”

Dean smiles and caresses Castiel’s hand. “You always are.”

The ex-angel kisses the same spot against and then he nuzzles it. “Goodnight, beloved.”

“Goodnight, love.”

 

_____

 

When Dean wakes up, Castiel is caressing his arms. “You woke up before me?” Dean asks with a pastry voice. He turns his face and looks at Castiel, who doesn’t have his usual grumpy face.

“I did,” Castiel answers with a soft smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Great,” Dean answers as he rolls onto his other side so he can face Castiel. He gets his head under Castiel’s chin and holds him close, and Castiel does the same and begins to caress Dean’s nape, brushing his hair. “I had an angel watching over me.”

“I’m no longer an angel, Dean.”

“Yeah. But you’re my angel, Cas.” He pulls his face away and looks at Castiel’s glassy eyes and he cups his face. “You’ll always be my angel.” He kisses him, softly, loving how soft his lips are in comparison to his stubble.

“That is a really nice compliment, Dean.”

Dean smiles. “What can I say? You’re turning me into a sap,” he says with a soft look. Castiel rolls his eyes, but he smiles and blushes. “Thank you for what you did last night.” He begins to caress his dark hair, trying to comb it, although he knows that’s almost impossible. “I—” He takes a deep breath. “Thunders make me anxious.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“I never told you,” he murmurs, following the motion of his hand with his eyes. “It’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“It’s not,” Castiel says, giving him that determinant look.

Dean smiles. “Well, thank you.” He leans and kisses him again, feeling the soft moans of Castiel. “I wanna thank you, y’know?” he says as he rolls the two of them, getting on top of Castiel. He begins to kiss his neck, and Castiel moans sweetly.

“You don’t have to thank me, Dean.” He gets his hand on Dean’s hair, nailing his scalp. He closes his eyes and parts his lips. “You would have done the same for me.”

“Yeah.” Of course he would have. He will always be there for anything Castiel needs. “But I still wanna thank you.” He rolls his hips, making sure that their softened cocks rub together, and Castiel groans and rolls his hips with him. “I wanna suck that long cock of yours.”

Castiel moans before he bites his lower lip. Dean kisses the spot behind Castiel’s ear, making Castiel roll his hips again, rubbing their cocks one more time, feeling how they harden. Dean steals a quick kiss from Castiel’s lips before he settles in between Castiel’s legs, resting his hands on his hipbones. He starts kissing and sucking the inner of Cas’ thighs, leaving hickeys. The ex-angel spreads his legs a little bit more, making a perfect v.

Dean keeps leaving hickeys on the sensitive skin before he wraps his lips on Castiel’s balls, licking them as he noses the base of his cock. Cas brings his hands to Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly, just like Dean likes it.

He pulls away and licks the shaft of Castiel’s cock, slowly, looking at Castiel’s face, and then, he wraps his lips around the head of his cock, licking the head teasingly, enjoying how Castiel’s breathing hitches, and then he swallows him in one movement, pressing the head of his cock against his throat, moaning around it. Castiel tugs his head and Dean moans again, pleased, hollowing his cheeks.

He bobs his head up and down with quick thrusts as Castiel rolls his hips, fucking into his mouth. Dean loves giving head to Cas, not only because he loves the feeling of Cas’ cock in his mouth and under his tongue, but because Cas is so vocal when Dean blows him. He says Dean’s name over and over again, adding some swears, and his whole body surrenders to Dean’s mouth, and Cas looks fucking beautiful.

Dean increases the speed, feeling how Cas’ cock twitches and how he starts to make incoherent words that sound like enochian, and Dean knows he is close, so he swallows his cock again, pressing his lips tighter, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, moaning around the thick cock. He does that a couple of times until Castiel comes in his mouth, filling it with the warm liquid Dean adores.

As he swallows his come, Dean keeps bobbing his head, blowing Cas during his orgasm. When he is done, Dean keeps his lips around the head of his cock and licks the remaining of his come, softly moaning as he does so. Castiel sighs sated and contently as he caresses Dean’s hair lazily. Dean finally pulls away and presses a lingering kiss on Castiel’s cock before he kisses his lips, loving the feeling of Castiel’s smile against his.

“I love it when you blow me,” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s mouth, grinning. His hands caress Dean’s back, tracing it down.

Dean smirks. “Thanks, Cas.” Suddenly, Dean feels Castiel’s fingers wrapping around his cock, his thumb caressing the head and spreading the precome, making Dean groan and moan. “Fuck, Cas.” He bites his bottom lip and rolls his hips, almost chastely, fucking into Cas’ fist and he chuckles. “You’re a giver.”

Castiel smiles and kisses his lips. “That makes two of us.”

His grip around Dean becomes tighter and he begins to jerk off Dean, who groans and moans. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead onto Castiel as he thrusts into Castiel’s fist. Cas keeps moving his hand on Dean’s cock with quick movements, changing the angle a little, knowing exactly how Dean likes it.

Dean keeps rolling his hips, matching the rhythm of Castiel’s fist. He moans Cas’ name over and over again, never stopping his movements, fucking Castiel’s fist as if there was no tomorrow. It doesn’t take his orgasm too long to grow inside him, and Castiel notices, so he tightens his grip even more and increases the speed of his hand, and Dean comes into his fist, moaning Cas’ name loudly, fucking into it until his body gives up and collapses onto Castiel, who kisses his temple and he pulls his hand from Dean.

Dean is panting, breathing into the curve of Castiel’s neck. Cas holds him with one hand, his fingers slowly stroking his skin. When Dean pulls away to look at him, the ex-angel is licking his fingers from Dean’s come, and Dean can’t help chuckling. He kisses him, tasting himself on Castiel’s lips.

They smile when they pull away and they kiss again. Cas places his now clean hand on Dean’s hair while Dean cups Castiel’s face with both of his hands. He will never get tired of kissing him.

They keep kissing for a while, smiling into each kiss, until they pull away and they end up cuddling. Dean is still on top of Cas; Dean knows that Cas doesn’t mind in which position they cuddle, but he knows that Cas has a special weakness when he has Dean on top of him.

Their legs are tangled together. Castiel holds Dean, one hand on the space in between his blades while the other is on his hair, caressing him softly, while Dean has one hand caressing Cas’ chest, and he has his chin resting quite close to where Cas’ shoulder and neck meet. Dean doesn’t think he has ever been this happy.

“What are you thinking?” Castiel asks, softly, almost in a whisper. “You have your thinking face on.”

Dean can’t help chuckling. He kisses Castiel’s collarbone and then nuzzles it. “I was thinking about how happy I am,” he says, sighing happily.

Castiel smiles and kisses the top of his head. “I’m happy, too.”

Dean grins and holds Castiel tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :')

Even though the sky is covered with light gray clouds, some sunbeams leak from them and allow Dean to keep reading one of the many Vonnegut’s books they have in the house. He is sitting on the floor of the balcony. He could be in the porch or in the living room, but he prefers reading on the balcony of their room. He likes the nice views, even if he isn’t paying attention to them, but there’s something about reading his favorite author in that place that has Dean captivated.

“And you are the one who tells me I have weird habits,” Castiel says as he goes out to the balcony. He knows how much Dean likes reading there.

Dean chuckles and looks up at Castiel. “Yeah,” he says, grinning.

“I’m going to take a walk, do you want to come?” he asks with hopeful eyes.

“Why do you love walking and running so fucking much?”

Castiel shrugs and then he frowns. “Is my answer going to make you decide if you are joining me?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “So fucking literal.” He sighs and stands up, bookmarking the page before closing the book. “Alright, let’s take a walk.” He doesn’t miss the beautiful smile Castiel makes. “Should we get some umbrellas?” he asks as he gets inside the bedroom, putting the book on the bedside table.

Castiel makes a thoughtful grimace as he closes the balcony door, taking a quick look at the sky. “I’m not sure if it’s going to rain any time soon.”

“That depends on how long the walk is gonna be.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “We are going for a simple walk, Dean. We aren’t going to walk a hundred miles.”

“Knowing you, you could,” he says with a smirk as he leaves the bedroom, followed by Cas.

“I’m afraid we are only going to walk ninety miles,” Castiel says casually, making Dean turn around to give him a shocked look, because Cas sounds so serious. “I’m joking, Dean,” he adds, smiling softly.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I should believe you. You and Sammy are too sporty.”

Castiel sighs and grabs the keys of the house while Dean opens the door. “Doing sport is healthy, Dean.”

“And sport can kill, too,” he argues, giving him an obvious look.

Castiel exhales irritated while he locks the door. “Don’t be so dramatic, honey.” He puts the keys into his pocket and he reaches Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers as they walk away from the house. “Sex can kill, too, but I don’t hear you saying that.”

Dean gives him a bitch face. “Now you’re the one being dramatic.”

Castiel chuckles and squeezes Dean’s hand, something that makes Dean really happy. He looks at their joined hands and he smiles. He loves the feeling of holding hands together. He wasn’t a fan of it before, but it’s different with Cas. Everything is different with Cas.

They walk through the forest in a slow pace; they don’t have any rush at all. It allows them to enjoy the beauty of the many different trees, to hear the sounds of the birds and the breeze that blows through the leaves and they even manage to see some animals like a squirrel and a rabbit.

As they walk, there are moments when they chat and moments where they are in a comfortable silence. Dean loves that they can enjoy the moments when they talk and the silent moments. They enjoy each other’s presence, no matter what.

“Shit,” Dean says, suddenly, and Castiel looks at him, frowning. “I forgot to take the mince from the freezer so it could defrost.”

“We can do something else,” Castiel proposes, casually. “Or we can go to town and grab something for dinner.”

Dean pouts in agreement. “Yeah, why not? I feel like eating some Chinese food, don’t you?”

“Yes I would li—” But Castiel doesn’t finish his sentence. Suddenly, it starts raining heavily and both of them look up, noticing how the clouds became darker. It rains so hard that soon they are completely drenched.

“We should’ve grabbed that fucking umbrella,” Dean mutters, giving Castiel a sassy look.

Castiel glares him before. “You could have grabbed it but you didn’t.”

Now, Dean is the one who glares. “Whatever, Cas.” It keeps raining and their clothes are getting more and more drenched. The water is cold and Dean knows that they should go back to the house soon and take a hot shower before they get sick. “Wanna run back to the house before we get sick?” he asks with a charming smile and tightening Castiel’s hand.

Castiel arches his eyebrow. “Are you really willing to run?”

“If there’s one thing I hate more than running, it’s getting sick,” he sasses, and Castiel chuckles. “C’mon, Cas!” he exclaims as they being to run.

Dean doesn’t let Cas’ hand go as they run back to the house. Cas laughs, loudly and brightly. Running under the rain must remind him of when he could fly, so Dean runs faster, and Castiel increases his speed too, keeping up with him. Dean might not run as much as Sam and Castiel do, but he is really fast.

They reach the house soon and they shelter from the rain under the front porch while Castiel looks for the key. As he does so, Dean looks at Cas, completely wet from the rain. His clothes are damped and they reveal the amazing shapes of his body. His hair is flat and there are locks of it that are stuck on his forehead. He looks so beautiful and handsome that when Cas manages to open the door and gets in the hall, Dean closes it and cups Castiel’s face, kissing him breathtakingly, catching Castiel off guard as he gets his hands on the small of his back and on his nape, deepening the kiss, feeling how Cas’ legs tremble.

When they pull away, Castiel is breathing hard and looking at Dean surprised, but he is immediately kissing Dean again with the same passion Dean kissed him before, being now Dean the one whose legs seem to be turning into jelly. He fists the back of Cas’ plaid shirt, pulling his body closer to Cas, feeling the coldness and wetness of their clothes and skins.

Eventually, they start to walk upstairs as they kiss, bumping against the wall and the stairs, laughing with every bump, but they keep their lips together, kissing eagerly. They finally make it to the bedroom and Castiel presses Dean against the wall as he deepens the kiss and gets his knee in between Dean’s legs, pressing his crotch. Dean rolls his hips, seeking friction and moans.

Castiel pulls his mouth from Dean’s lips and begins to kiss his neck as his hands start to take off his dampened clothes. It’s harder than usually, given that his clothes are stuck against his skin, but Castiel manages to take off Dean’s shirt and t-shirt, caressing Dean’s chest, lingering on his nipples once he is shirtless.

Dean moans loudly as Castiel drags his teeth on his throat and sucks the same spot, making a hickey as his fingers play on his nipples. Dean tilts his head, bumping his nape against the wall, and closes his eyes. When Cas is satisfied with the hickey, Dean kisses him and starts to take Castiel’s clothes off, feeling how humid Cas’ skin is.

Castiel presses himself against Dean, who ends up with his whole body pressed against the wall. He lifts his leg, getting it around Cas’ waist and Castiel gets his hands on Dean’s thighs, lifting him as they kiss, and Dean finds it really hot to be like this, pressed against the wall while Castiel keeps him lifted.

“Fuck me against the wall,” Dean mutters, eagerly. Castiel looks at him with a confused frown. “Fuck me like this, Cas.”

Lust fills Castiel’s eyes as he nods. “Okay,” he agrees as he steals a fervent kiss. “But fist I have to prepare you and I’m going to need you to turn over,” he adds as he brings Dean down.

Dean smirks. “Sure, babe.”

They keep kissing and they take off their boots, socks, jeans and underwear. When they are completely naked, feeling how their cold skins get hotter as they kiss, they roll their hips together, rubbing their hard cocks against each other, loving the friction and groaning and moaning at it.

Castiel gets his hands on Dean’s hips and he turns him around, pressing Dean’s chest against the wall, and Dean chuckles, because he loves being manhandled by Cas. Castiel traces down Dean’s back with his mouth, keeping his grip on his hips. Dean hums as he feels how Castiel kisses his back. He descends until his mouth reaches Dean’s rim and he presses several kisses there, and Dean moans, arching his body towards Cas’ mouth. Then, the ex-angel licks his rim and Dean groans, really pleased, feeling how his cock twitches and lets out some precome.

Cas pulls away and grabs the lube and the condom from the drawer and he is soon fingering Dean, adding one finger at a time, loosening Dean, who fucks into his fingers. Castiel touches his prostate a couple of times, earning him some loud moans from Dean.

When he feels that Dean is ready, Castiel pulls his fingers away and Dean turns around, cupping Castiel’s face and he pulls him into a kiss. Castiel moans delighted and gets his hands on Dean, tracing down his sides, reaching the back of Dean’s thighs and lifting them. Dean jumps as they kiss, tightening his legs around Cas’ waist as Cas presses him against the wall again. He grins and looks down at Cas, who looks at him in that intense way of his that makes Dean feel really loved.

Castiel holds Dean tightly, not wanting him to fall. He starts to align his cock with Dean’s hole, and when Dean feels the pressure of the head of Cas’ cock, he slides down a little, helping him to slide inside him and both of them groan as they feel how Cas gets inside Dean.

Dean closes his eyes as he feels Cas getting deeper inside him, loving that wonderful burn and that feeling of fullness. He sighs contently when he feels Cas is fully settled inside and he looks down at him, smiling as he sees how Cas is panting and flushed, and Dean kisses him, getting his arms around his neck.

Castiel starts to move and both of them moan. He thrusts in and out of Dean with hard thrusts, wanting to aim that wonderful spot. Dean slides down Castiel’s cock, grinding into him, moaning Cas’ name loudly whenever he hits that wonderful spot. He tightens his legs around Cas and kisses him, almost desperately and clenches around really tight, making Cas moan and wail and lose his rhythm, and Dean chuckles.

Castiel kisses him and his grip on Dean becomes tighter as he rolls his hips effusively, hitting that spot again, and Dean pulls away from the kiss, groaning and tilting his head up. Castiel repeats the motion and Dean moans, filthy and loud.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean moans. “That’s the spot, that’s— oh, fuck.” His vision becomes blurry as Cas hits that spot again and Dean has to close his eyes. “Cas, Cas, Cas!”

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” Castiel moans, breathing hard against Dean’s neck as Dean clenches tighter around him.

Their pace increases. Both of them are close. Dean’s legs and back are starting to feel sore, but he doesn’t care; the rest feels too fucking good. Cas’ cock feels so fucking good, hitting that spot over and over again, his hips rolling as if he was on a mission. Once again, Cas thrusts inside Dean, his cock reaching that amazing spot and Dean moans and clenches around Cas, and Cas comes inside him, his hips rolling as he orgasms.

Dean comes untouched, like usually. He loves coming by Cas’ cock alone. As he comes, he keeps rolling his hips, fucking into Castiel’s cock, until both of their bodies give up. Castiel keeps holding Dean, keeping him lifted, and his fingers caress his freckled skin as he breathes hard against Dean’s neck. Dean is panting, feeling really sated and happy, and he lazily caresses Cas’ hair.

After a moment, Cas pulls away and he delicately brings Dean down. His legs feel numb as his feet touch the floor, and the whole weight of his body feels too much, so he leans against the wall. Cas, meanwhile, takes off the condom and knots it, throwing it away to the bin and then he approaches Dean and kisses him softly, cradling his face in his hands. Dean hums and kisses him back, resting his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. Their bodies are hot, but the coldness of the rain is still present on their skins.

“We should,” Dean begins to say in between kisses. Cas’ mouth and lips are addicting. “Take a bath.” They kiss again. “We might get.” Another kiss. He loves kissing Cas. “Sick if we don’t.” One more kiss. “Get warm.”

“We did get warm,” Castiel says, smiling and pulling away.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, but better be safe than sorry, right?” He caresses Cas’ wet hair and gets some hair behind his ear. “Besides, we both could use a bath.”

Castiel smiles, lovely. “Okay.” He kisses him briefly and they get inside the bathroom.

Dean opens the tap and fills the bathtub with hot water. Soon the bathroom is filled with the hot steam and their bodies appreciate the hot temperature. It doesn’t take too long for the bathtub to be filled and Dean closes the tap and gets his hand in the water. “Perfect,” he says, enjoying the feeling of hot water. Castiel is about to get in, but Dean stops it. “I’m getting first.”

“Why?” he asks, giving Dean his confused frown.

“Because I’m taller than you and I wanna hold you,” he explains as he gets in the bathtub, sighing relieved at the hot water.

Castiel gives him a bitch face. “Given that logic, you should have been the one fucking me against the wall instead of me fucking you.”

Dean rolls his eyes, although he has to admit that Cas has a point, but he won’t admit it out loud. “You held me before and now it’s my turn to hold you. C’mon.”

Castiel sighs and he gets inside the bathtub. He sits in between Dean’s legs, pressing his back against Dean’s chest. Dean gets his arms around Cas’ chest and pulls him closer as he kisses his temple. “You could just say that you wanted to hold me instead of using the lame excuse of being taller,” Castiel sasses.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean mutters. He slides the two of them down, until the water covers their necks, and both of them sigh.

“Why did you want me to fuck you against the wall?” Castiel asks, tilting his head up slightly to look at Dean. “The bed was right there.”

Dean chuckles. “I find it really hot,” he confesses before kissing him sweetly. “And it kind of was into my fantasy list.”

Castiel chuckles and his hand finds Dean’s and they lace their fingers. “How many things do you have in that fantasy list?”

“A lot, but I think we’ve already done all of them.” He makes a thoughtful grimace and thinks about all those fantasies he had about Cas before they got together. “All of them were about sex.”

Castiel looks at him and studies his face. “I highly doubt that all of them were about sex, Dean.”

“Why? You know I have a high sexual appetite.”

Castiel smirks. “Yes, but we both know that you have a secret romantic side.”

Dean rolls his eyes and blushes. “Whatever, Cas.”

The ex-angel chuckles and kisses Dean’s jaw. “You well know how much I love that secret romantic side of you.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a sap.” He gives him an obvious look and Castiel smiles. Dean can’t help mirroring that beautiful smile and kissing him softly. When they pull away, they look at each other, and Dean feels drunk with happiness. “You know,” Dean begins to say with a low voice. “Being with you is all that I’ve ever wanted. Along with you staying with me.”

Castiel smiles and kisses him. “I’m turning you into a sap.”

“Yeah, you fucking are.” He laughs and then he presses their foreheads together. He looks at Cas fondly and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kisses him again, and Dean melts into his lips.

They keep kissing for a while, and then, they remain in the bathtub, letting their bodies warm with the hot water until it starts getting cold. When that happens, they wash each other and then they step out of the bathtub. They dry their bodies and they start to get dressed with clean and dry clothes. As they do so, Dean looks out of the window, seeing how it keeps raining, quite hard.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, startling Dean. “Are you okay?” He places his hand on Dean’s shoulder and gives him a worried look.

“Yeah,” Dean answers, rubbing his eyes and smiling weakly. “I got lost looking at the rain.” He chuckles, feeling stupid about that. “Wanna come with me to town and grab our dinner?”

Castiel smiles. “Of course, Dean.”

They pick their wet clothes from the floor and they go downstairs to put them in the washing machine before they go to the garage and get inside the Impala. Dean has to turn on the heat to warm the car because the rain is making the ambient quite cold.

“Do you know where the Chinese restaurant is?” Castiel asks, looking at Dean.

“Yeah. But with this rain I can’t see a shit, so don’t be surprised if we end up somewhere else,” Dean answers. He drives carefully. He has driven under the rain multiple times, but the rain is thick and it falls hard, almost hiding everything, which makes visibility difficult, so he drives slowly and carefully. He trusts his driving skills under the rain, but not other’s.

“You know that our vacation is coming to an end, right?” Castiel suddenly asks, and he sounds a bit sad.

“Yeah, I know.” They haven’t talked about it, but they both are aware of it. Dean feels sad about leaving this place, and he knows that Cas feels the same. It’s not as if they didn’t want to come back and see Sam and Charlie, because they both really want to see them again, but there is something about this house that makes it hard to leave. “Time has flown away.”

“Yes, it has.”

Dean finally finds the Chinese restaurant, thanks to the green and red neon light of it and he parks the car in a free spot and he stops the car, turning to look at Cas, whose eyes are focused on the raindrops that run down the windshield. Dean knows that they will part from the house in a couple of days, and both feel sad about it, but they know they have to go back to the bunker and keep hunting.

“We should have grabbed an umbrella,” Dean says, changing the subject. “We’re gonna get soaked again from getting to the car to the restaurant.”

“We can always have sexual intercourse again and then take a bath,” Castiel says casually.

Dean chuckles and Castiel smiles. “You’ve got more sexual appetite than me sometimes.”

“I don’t think it’s sexual appetite,” Castiel confesses, making a thoughtful face. Dean looks at him intrigued. “I think that it’s more a need to be intimate with you.”

“That’s the same.”

He smiles. “Not exactly. We can be intimate without having sex.” He looks at the windshield again, watching the raindrops falling onto it and tracing it down.

“Yeah, but sex is intimate, too.”

Castiel hums and he looks at Dean. “But it doesn’t feel like sex. It feels like something more.”

Dean smiles a feels how his cheeks blush. “Yeah, it does.” He knows what Cas means. They have sex, but it always feels as something deeper and more intimate. There is something about it that they can’t describe with words. “Why are we talking about this?” he asks, chuckling shyly.

“Because we didn’t grab an umbrella,” Castiel answers, casually.

But Dean knows there is something more than that. He gets closer to Cas and cups his chin. “We can stay for longer, y’know? Sam and Charlie will understand.”

“I know, but—” He takes a deep breath and looks down. “Sooner or later we will have to leave. I want to see Sam and Charlie, but it makes me sad having to leave this place.” He sighs. “I’m being irrational.”

“No, you aren’t.” He kisses his lips, briefly. “I feel sad about leaving this place too.” He kisses Castiel’s lips again. “But we can always come back, y’know?”

Castiel smiles at that. “Yes, I know. But I don’t understand why leaving feels so hard.”

“Because we’ve been really happy here. Not that we aren’t happy in the bunker, hell, we’re so fucking happy there, but this house feels more like a home than the bunker. There are windows, there’s a forest, a garden, the sea… It’s an awesome place, so it’s hard to leave it behind.”

Castiel gives him a fond look. “Sometimes I forget how wise you are.”

Dean chuckles. “Shut up.”

Castiel grins and kisses him. “We should get into the restaurant before your stomach starts to complain, don’t you think?”

Dean glares him. “Fuck you, Cas.”

The ex-angel smiles. “Another day, honey.”

Castiel moves towards the door to open it, but Dean grabs his wrist and stops him, making Castiel give him a curious look. “Are you okay?” he asks, concerned.

Castiel gives him a reassuring smile and kisses him. “Yes, Dean, I am. As long as I’m with you, I will be fine.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Do you always have to turn everything into a cheesy thing?”

Castiel arches his eyebrow. “Do you always have to be so defensive about it?”

Dean presses his lips into a thin line, trying to suppress a smile. “I hate you so much.”

“You don’t.” He leans and kisses him.

“Yeah, I don’t.” He smiles and lets Cas’ wrist go.

They get out of the Impala and run towards the Chinese restaurant, trying not to end up too soaked. They end up with part of their clothes drenched, but they will easily dry once they get back inside the Impala.

They have to wait for a few minutes before their turn to order. Then, they wait until they serve them and Dean eats a couple of free shrimp bread as they wait. He would eat more, but if he did so, he wouldn’t eat what they ordered.

Finally, they hand them their take away food and they leave the restaurant, running towards the Impala. When they get inside, both of them laugh. They are a bit drenched, but they don’t need to take another bath to get warm; the Impala’s heat is more than enough.

Once again, Dean drives slowly and carefully through the road. It seems that the rain isn’t going to stop anytime soon, and now that it is getting darker, it is even more dangerous to drive, but he keeps calm and drives carefully, feeling how his mouth waters with the incoming smell of the Chinese food.

They reach the house and they immediately get into the kitchen and grab their food and some forks and drinks and they sit to eat together.

“It’s funny to think that we always refer to Chinese food as Chinese food,” Dean begins to say. “But for Chinese people, it’s just food.”

“It isn’t funny,” Castiel says, frowning. “That’s a fact.”

“You and your terrible sense of humor,” Dean says, sighing a bit exasperated.

Castiel shrugs, casually. “Maybe it is your sense of humor the one that’s terrible.”

“How dare you!” he exclaims, a bit offended. “I’m hilarious.”

The ex-angel rolls his eyes. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean kicks his leg. “You’re the fucking worst. I wanna break up.”

Castiel chuckles, amused. “Sure, Dean.”

Dean looks at him with a frown. “Are you saying that because you’re being sarcastic or because you actually think I could break up with you for not enjoying my sense of humor?”

Castiel gives him an obvious look. “I’m being sarcastic, Dean,” he says, with an obvious voice. “Besides, I don’t think we will ever break up.”

Dean finds himself smiling at that. “Yeah?” he asks, relief and happiness slipping into his voice. “But didn’t you tell me in San Francisco that you feared that I’d get tired of you someday?” He remembers Cas’ confession about his fears, about how he feared that Dean would leave him because he would end up getting bored of him for not giving him an exciting life. “What’s changed?”

Castiel smiles, shyly. “Nothing has changed, Dean. But I have realized how irrational my fears were. We love each other, and we have been through hell together, literally, and no matter what, we are still together. We always choose each other.”

Dean grins, feeling how an intense heartwarming sensation spreads from his heart to the rest of his body. He reaches Cas and cups his face, kissing him, telling him with that kiss what he feels. “I love you so fucking much, Cas.”

Castiel blushes and grins. “I love you so fucking much, too, Dean.”

“I love it when you curse,” he says, grinning.

“Of course you do.” Castiel huffs and Dean kicks his leg, playfully. “You are really mature, Dean.”

“You’re the fucking worst.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Dick.”

“Assbutt.”

They look at each other with playful stares until they burst into laughter, filling the kitchen with those happy sounds.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I forgot to update the new chapter yesterday. I went out with a friend and completely forgot to update before I left. I'm so sorry. Here's the chapter. Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :)

“Wanna take a last walk on the beach?” Dean prompts when Cas finishes drawing.

Castiel gives him a curious look and a frown. “You want to take a walk?”

“On the beach,” Dean repeats. “The water’s getting cold, so I’m not gonna get in the sea, but I feel like walking on the beach. Wanna feel sand in between my toes one last time.”

“You, Dean Winchester, want to take a walk?”

Dean glares him. “Yeah, Cas, I wanna take a walk, it’s not that hard to understand.”

“I know it isn’t hard to understand, Dean, but I find it unusual and even suspicious that you want to go and take a walk.”

“It’s a walk on the beach, it’s different,” he explains, rolling his eyes.

Castiel frowns. “You are walking, what difference does it make that it is on sand?”

Dean groans. “Cas, you can be really exasperating.” His words earn him a glare from Cas. “C’mon, just let’s walk. I wanna walk. I know it’s something strange for me, but I wanna walk.”

Castiel sighs and stands up, grabbing his drawing materials to put them on its place. “Sometimes, you still bewilder me.”

Dean chuckles. “I’ve gotta ask, what do you consider weird enough to start feeling bewildered?”

“Do you want me to make you a list?” he asks, causally, walking back to Dean.

“Do you even have a list?” Dean asks, standing up. He looks at Cas, trying to read his poker face. “I’m not sure if you’re being serious or you’re just messing me.”

He smiles, mischievously. “Maybe I’m doing both.”

Dean glares him and he reaches Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers together as they walk out of the house. “You’re turning into a smartass and sarcastic know-it-all asshole.”

Castiel chuckles and Dean can’t help smiling. “I thought you wanted me to develop a sense of humor.”

“Yeah, a sense of humor, not to become a sarcastic asshole.”

“I guess I learnt it from you.”

Dean dedicates him a deadly glare that Castiel answers with an amused stare. “You’re the fucking worst.”

Castiel smiles and kisses his cheek. “You get so cute when you are frustrated.”

“For fuck’s sake, Cas,” he says, embarrassed, covering his face with his free hand. Castiel laughs, and Dean looks at him; he will never get tired of that sound and that happy face.

They soon reach the beach and they take off their boots and socks, leaving them on the sand before they walk along the sea, enjoying the feeling of the sand in between their toes, holding hands and hearing the sound of the sea crashing against the shore with every wave.

After a while, they sit on the rocks and they look at the sea, the soft breeze coming from it caresses their skins and slightly blows their hair. The sky is cloudy, but the sun is still able to warm them. Summer is about to go away.

“I love this beach,” Dean confesses, almost in a whisper.

“Me, too,” Castiel agrees. He looks down at Dean’s hand and reaches it. Dean easily lets Cas’ fingers slide against his, lacing them together. It comes so natural to them. “It’s quiet,” he adds, softly.

Dean hums in agreement. His feet are bare and he keeps brushing the sand with them, feeling the tiny grains in between his toes. Those grains used to be rocks and shores that the sea ended up turning into sand with its constant splash. He wonders how long it would take the sea to turn everything into sand, until there is nothing else, only sand and water.

He looks at their joined hands and manages to see their inked wrists, with each other’s enochian names; he smiles at that and Castiel catches his stare.

“What?” Castiel inquires.

Dean moves his hand and his thumb caresses the inner of Castiel’s wrist, just where Dean’s name is. “Can you believe we’ve been together for almost two years?”

Castiel smiles, softly. “They have been the best years of my life.”

Dean chuckles and feels his face turning red as his blush quickly appears on his cheeks and spreads towards his ears. He feels a bit embarrassed, but Castiel is grinning at him, and Dean’s embarrassment starts to fade away. “How can you say that kind of stuff so easily?”

The ex-angel shrugs. “I don’t know.” He sighs and looks at Dean’s thumb, still stroking the inked name. “I think it and I say it.”

“Yeah, but it comes so easy for you. I always struggle when I wanna say something like that. Hell, I spent months saying that I L-word you before I was able to say I love you.”

“Because you were afraid of making it real,” Castiel states, and Dean looks at his eyes. “Making it real meant that you could lose what we had.”

Dean studies Castiel’s face. Cas might still find some aspects of human interaction confusing, but not when it comes to Dean; he always knows what is going on in Dean’s head and what he feels. “Fuck, I’m so fucking lucky to have someone who can understand me and can be this fucking patient with me.” He slides down his hand until he and Cas are holding hands again and he gives it a soft squeeze. “This would’ve been so messy if you didn’t know me as well as you do.”

“We have known each other for over a decade, Dean,” he says with a soft voice. “And we have been through much together.” He leans and kisses Dean’s temple, making Dean smile. “Although I have to admit that since I fell and became human, I have gotten to know you better.”

“That’s what happens when you decide to stay and live with your family,” he sasses, and Castiel glares him. “Yeah, yeah, I know that you thought you weren’t welcome in the bunker with us and that I didn’t want you around.” He inhales sharply, hating those memories of Cas leaving that come to his mind.

“You could have told me, you know?”

Dean makes a bitter chuckle. “Yeah, but I’ve always sucked with words.” He huffs and looks down at his feet, all covered in sand. “How could I tell you back then that I wanted you to stay because I loved you? I couldn’t even tell you when we finally got together.”

“You could have kissed me,” Castiel says, casually, and Dean laughs. “What’s so funny?” he asks, frowning. “You are better with gestures than with words.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I would’ve the guts to do that. I’ve always wanted to do that, y’know? Whenever we finished a hunt and we went back to the bunker and had pizza together, I always thought, maybe this is the night when I finally kiss Cas and tell him everything I’ve wanted to tell him for so long, but—” He chuckles, thinking about how insecure he was back then. If he could travel in time and talk to his past self, to tell him that he would finally get to be with Cas, he knows that his past self wouldn’t believe him. “I always thought that you were gonna reject me, so I never did it.”

Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand reassuringly. “I know. I felt the same.” They look at each other’s eyes and make a sympathetic smile. “It makes you think that we had so many chances to take that step but none of us did it because we were afraid of being rejected and we weren’t aware of each other’s pining. If it weren’t for that night when I got so angry because that drunk woman kissed you, we probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I wanted to confess what I felt that night, don’t you remember?”

Castiel smiles. “Yes, that’s right. But given your history of never telling me, would you have kissed me at midnight?”

“Yes,” Dean says. He wanted to kiss Cas that night, and he was on board. He was decided to do it. “I was gonna do it. And I was so fucking nervous and scared about it. But then— well, you know the rest of the story.”

Castiel hums and he rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m glad we got together.”

Dean smiles and kisses Castiel’s hairline. “Yeah, me, too.” They keep watching the sea and how its waves crash against the shore in that particular and mesmerizing way. “Cas,” Dean says after a while.

“Yes?”

“Thank you so fucking much for bringing me here.”

Castiel smiles and moves his head away from Dean’s shoulder to kiss his lips. “You are very welcome, Dean. I’m glad you loved it.”

Dean chases his lips and kisses him one more time, loving the soft, happy moans Castiel makes. “Should we get back?”

“Are you starting to be hungry?” he asks, sassily, arching one eyebrow.

Dean rolls his eyes before he glare him. “Not yet, smartass, but it’s starting to get dark and cold, and I’d rather be warm. Not everything is about my stomach.”

“I know that not everything is about your stomach. It is also about your dick.”

Dean punches his arm, and Castiel chuckles. Dean wants to stay mad at him, but he ends up laughing. “You’re such a dick.”

“And you are such an assbutt.” He stands up and dedicates Dean that beautiful smile of his.

Dean stands up, too and he gets his hands on Castiel’s shoulders before he leans and kisses him. “Let’s go back home,” he says when he pulls away, grabbing Castiel’s hand with him.

“Of course, Dean.”

 

_____

 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean says, kissing Castiel’s face and holding him tightly. Castiel grunts, as grumpily as every morning, and Dean laughs brightly, because it will never cease to amuse him what a terrible morning person Cas is. “Time to wake up,” he adds as he keeps kissing Cas.

“Dean,” Castiel grunts with a smile, because even though he is still quite asleep, he enjoys being waken up by Dean’s kisses. “Is this a new tactic to try to wake me up?”

“Doesn’t hurt trying.” He grins and keeps kissing Cas’ face, trying to reach every part of it.

Castiel sighs, happily. “As long as it keeps you in bed with me, I’m happy.”

Dean laughs. “You’re such a lazy ass.” He finds his lips and kisses him, both of them softly laughing. Apparently, kissing Cas like that seems to wake him up a little. “You should be used to waking up by now. You’ve been human for a couple of years.”

“Compared with all the millions of years I have been an angel, two years are nothing,” Castiel says with sass, but sounding really grumpy. He buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, closing his eyes and holding him tightly.

Dean chuckles and pulls his face away, making Castiel grunt, but it fades away as Dean keeps pressing kisses on his face, a bright smile making its way into his lips, and Dean finds his lips and they kiss, softly and tenderly, humming happily. Then, Dean keeps covering Cas’ face with kisses, and Castiel laughs, that joyful sound filling the bedroom and making Dean feel something really heartwarming.

“Dean,” Castiel says in between chuckles. “Dean.”

Dean’s name always sounds so important and blessed when Cas says it. Dean knows it’s just his name, but for Cas it holds something more than his name. Dean is the man he loves, the man he gave up everything for, the most important creation in the whole universe. And he says all of that every time he says Dean’s name. Dean knows it because, when he says Cas’ name, he kind of does the same.

Castiel cups his face and finds Dean’s lips and they kiss, feeling each other’s smiles. When they pull away, they keep smiling and they look at each other. Then, Castiel rolls the two of them, reversing their positions and he starts to cover Dean’s face in kisses, and Dean laughs brightly, loving every press of Castiel’s lips onto his skin.

Dean rolls the two of them, reversing their positions one more time, and Castiel laughs; he is completely awake now. He traces the sharp line of his jaw with his mouth, pressing sweet kisses, until he reaches Castiel’s mouth and kisses him again while Castiel’s hold on him tightens, pulling him closer, until their chests are pressed together.

They share kisses for a while, laughing brightly, their happiness brightening the room that looks warm under the bright sunlight that leaks through the window. It feels really nice to kiss and touch like that, laughing brightly and feeling each other’s happiness, as if they had all the time in the world.

Eventually, they leave bed and they shower together, sharing some more kisses and touches before they wash each other and make funny shapes on each other’s hair with the foam made by the shampoo. Then, they dry and they leave the bathroom and get dressed, making the bed after it.

“I’m going to put these in the washing machine,” Castiel says as he picks their underwear and t-shirts.

“Alright,” Dean says, kissing his cheek before he goes downstairs to start making breakfast.

Dean grabs a bowl and all the ingredients to make pancakes. As he mixes them, he hears the sound of the washing machine starting, and then he hears Cas’ steps. It doesn’t take the ex-angel too long to reach the kitchen, but instead of going directly to the coffee machine, he goes towards Dean, and he presses his chest against Dean’s back, embracing him and resting his hands on Dean’s tummy. Dean smiles and gets his left hand on top of Castiel’s, feeling how Cas kisses his neck.

“I love you,” Castiel says.

And Cas says it with so much love, without any reason at all, just because he loves Dean so much, that it makes Dean’s heart skip a beat. Cas is like that; he doesn’t need a specific moment to tell Dean that he loves him, he tells him just because he feels it. Dean is making pancakes, there isn’t anything romantic or special about that, but Cas is embracing him right now and telling him that he loves him, and Dean feels so fucking special.

“I love you, too,” Dean says, trying to hide how emotional he feels about this moment. He leans his head against Castiel’s, feeling so loved and important, and his heart skips another beat.

Castiel kisses his shoulder and smiles, giving Dean one of those looks he only uses with Dean. A look so full of love and devotion. “Do you want some coffee?”

Dean grins, trying to fight against the happy tears that want to come out of his eyes. “Of course, Cas.”

Castiel nods and pulls away from him, walking towards the coffee machine and he starts it, grabbing their mugs as he waits for the coffee to be ready. Dean watches him, with a soft smile on his lips, feeling how his eyes are still glassy. He loves Cas so fucking much. And this is all he wants; to have Cas like this, sharing little moments like this, moments that don’t seem to be special or important, but they are it because they love each other.

Dean Winchester has achieved a new level of cheesiness, but he doesn’t mind it.

Dean grins and walks towards Cas and cups his face, kissing him sweetly, feeling Castiel’s surprise the first second their lips touch, but he immediately melts against him and kisses him back, getting his hands on his waist.

When they pull away, Castiel gives him an inquiring look, but Dean simply grins before he goes back to the pancakes, not missing the lovely blush on Castiel’s cheeks and the beautiful smile that accompanies it.

 

***

 

Even though Castiel knew this day was coming, it doesn’t make it easier. He knew that they would have to leave the house someday the moment he and Dean arrived, but he still feels sad about it. He wants to go back to Kansas and see Sam and Charlie, because he misses them so much, but the bunker seems cold now that he has been in this house for a long time. The bunker is his home, but as Dean said, this house is homier and warmer. And most of all, it has windows that let the natural light come in, something they miss in the bunker.

The four of them redecorated the bunker to make it look homier, but there are things that still look like a bunker, no matter how much they work on it or how many times they try to change the color of the walls or the furniture. But the bunker is still their home, the first home Castiel had, where he and Dean got together, where he started to build memories with Dean, Sam and Charlie, where he first made plants grow thanks to his hands, not because of his power. There is something really special in the bunker, but there is something even more special about the house.

Castiel sighs and shakes his head as he keeps folding clothes and putting them in their luggage. Dean is downstairs, making sure that the Impala is in right conditions for the journey back to the bunker. When he finishes, he will help Castiel.

He takes a look at the bedroom, memories of he and Dean replaying in his mind. It’s not like they aren’t going to do the same things back in the bunker, but here it felt special. He guesses because of the natural light that comes through the windows. He is getting emotional and it’s making him be irrational. Why is he so attached to this house?

“You’re pouting,” Dean says from the door. Castiel turns his face and looks at him, finding him leaning against the doorframe. He is wearing a light grey Henley shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows and some faded jeans that are a bit old, but he looks beautiful, like always. “I’m sad, too.”

Castiel chuckles, bitterly, and looks down, feeling ashamed. “I feel stupid for being so attached to the house, I don’t understand why.”

“That’s very human,” Dean says, smiling.

He squints his eyes. “Is that a compliment?”

Dean shrugs and smiles.

Castiel chuckles. “I think it has to do with the natural light,” he says, looking at the window. “I miss that in the bunker.”

“Yeah. Fucking Men of Letters couldn’t put some. They wanted to make the place as secret as possible. They could’ve used some spell to make windows invisible to outsiders but visible for the ones living in the bunker, right?” He huffs and Castiel dedicates him a soft smile. “You know we’re gonna come back right here, right?”

“Yes, I know, Dean,” he says, giving him an obvious look. Then, he sighs. “I feel bad about being so attached. It almost seems as if I didn’t want to see Sam and Charlie.”

“That’s nonsense,” Dean says, giving him an obvious look and he approaches him, resting his hand on Cas’ shoulder and giving it a soft and comforting squeeze, and Castiel leans into the touch. “We both know that we both wanna see them.” He makes a tiny silence. “But we’ll come back here, soon, I promise. And we can bring Sam and Charlie, too, although we should come here a week before them so we can have sex in every room and be as loud as we want to.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but he smiles. “You are an assbutt.”

“You like to point that out every single fucking day, love,” he says with a sassy look, and Castiel presses his lips into a thin line, trying to suppress his smile, but failing at it. “But y’know,” Dean keeps saying, looking around the bedroom. “We could come here for Christmas and for every summer. I’d love that, y’know?”

“I would love that, too, Dean.” Dean’s words are making him really happy.

“And once we’re old,” Dean keeps saying, this time sounding a little bit shy. “And we’re tired from hunting because our bodies can’t take the job anymore, we can retire here, and live the rest of our lives in this house.”

Castiel blinks perplexed, feeling his eyes getting a bit glassy. Dean barely talks about the future; he has always been a man who lives in the present because he doesn’t know if he is going to make it to tomorrow. But now he is talking about getting older, about getting older with Castiel, about a life after hunting, and it makes Castiel really happy.

“What?” Dean says after looking at Cas for a while.

“I didn’t know you thought about the future,” Castiel says with a bright smile. “You have always been more focused on the present because you weren’t sure you would live long enough to worry about the future.”

Dean chuckles and then he rubs his nape, a gesture Castiel well knows it means Dean’s feeling shy. “Yeah, well, I’ve been thinking about the future a lot.” He looks at Castiel, smiling, and then something flickers in his eyes, something Castiel doesn’t exactly know what it is, but there’s something warm in them. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about our future for a while.” He walks towards the bedside table, and Castiel watches him, intrigued. He grabs something from the drawer and then he walks back to Castiel, hiding the object in his fist. “Cas, I— I love you so fucking much, and I’m so fucking happy that we’re together, that I’ve got you in my life.” His words come out full of emotion and Castiel doesn’t know why Dean is telling him all of this, but his heart is beating fast, happily and restlessly with every word Dean says. “And I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” He chuckles and then he kneels down on one knee, in front of him.

Castiel looks at him with wide eyes, well aware of what that gesture means. “Dean,” he says, really touched, not fully believing what his eyes are witnessing.

Dean smiles and he reveals a black, velvet case on his hand. “Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord,” Dean begins to say as he opens the case, revealing a white gold ring, and Castiel gasps, feeling how his heart wants to leave his chest. “Love of my life,” Dean adds, grinning, with glassy eyes. “Will you ma—”

“Of course, Dean!” Castiel exclaims, grinning and feeling how some tears want to fall from his eyes.

“At least let me finish the question, you dick,” Dean teases, grinning widely.

Castiel glares him but he smiles. He is shaking with happiness. “Okay, assbutt.”

Dean laughs. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course that I will marry you, Dean.” He smiles and a couple of tears fall from his eyes, and the same happens to Dean. “Come here,” he says, grabbing Dean’s arms and pulling him up into a happy kiss, getting his arms around Dean’s neck while Dean gets his around Castiel’s waist. They kiss happily and tenderly, feeling how their tears trace down their faces. “I love you so much,” Castiel says, sobbing a little and smiling.

Dean smiles and lets out some more tears. “And I love you so much, Cas.”

They share another kiss and then they hug, holding each other tightly. Castiel still can’t believe that Dean proposed to him. He never thought Dean would do such thing. Dean has never been a big fan of marriage, and Castiel was okay with that, but now Dean has proposed to him and they are going to get married and it feels like a dream.

“Am I dreaming, Dean?” Castiel asks, happily.

“No, Cas, you aren’t, this is real,” Dean answers.

Castiel pulls his face away from Dean’s shoulder and he looks at him, grinning, and he cups Dean’s face. “We are getting married,” he says, really happy.

Dean grins, beautifully. “Yeah, we are.”

Castiel kisses him again and when they pull away, they laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks and the subscriptions :')

“Nervous?” Sam asks, chuckling.

Dean looks at himself in the mirror, focused on fixing his bowtie, but he looks at Sam and smiles at him. “A little, but not because I’m getting cold feet,” Dean explains. “But because I’m marrying Cas.” He grins and turns around, facing his little brother, who is wearing a suit he specifically bought for the wedding. “How do I look?” he asks, opening his arms and grimacing, funnily.

“Awesome,” Sam says, smiling, and Dean makes one of his own. “I can’t believe my big brother is getting married.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, who would have thought, right?”

Sam nods and grins. “Guess you just needed to find the right one.”

“Yeah.”

“C’mere,” Sam says and pulls his brother into a tight hug. Dean immediately hugs his brother, tightly, and claps his back, smiling widely. “I’m so damn happy for you two, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Thanks a lot.”

They pull away and look at each other, grinning. Suddenly, the door opens and Charlie comes in, looking really beautiful with her dark blue dress. “I never thought I would get to see Dean Winchester with a bowtie,” she says, grinning.

“Shut up,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “Is Cas ready?”

“He needs assistance with his bowtie,” she says, looking at Sam.

“Yeah, I’m coming there,” Sam says, chuckling. He claps Dean’s back again, giving him a happy and proud smile and leaves the room, closing the door.

“You look really handsome, Dean,” Charlie says, approaching him and hugging him.

Dean smiles and blushes. “Thanks, Charlie.”

“Wait ‘til you see Cas.”

Dean grins. “Is he nervous?” he asks, wiping his sweaty hands on his dress pants for the hundredth time.

“No. He’s excited.” Both of them grin. “But you do look nervous.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous. I’m gonna marry him and I wanna do this as perfect as I can for him.”

Charlie smiles softly. “Dean, he doesn’t care about perfection, he just wants to marry you. If he cared about a perfect wedding, you wouldn’t be marrying three weeks after you proposed him.”

Dean chuckles. They are getting married on September the eighteenth, because that’s the anniversary of the day they met. They didn’t have time to plan anything, and they didn’t care, because it is a small wedding, and they just want to have a tiny ceremony with the people they love.

Sam found a tiny hotel that hosts weddings and that has a nice and beautiful garden with maples of every kind, and both Dean and Cas loved it. And naturally, Charlie was the one who paid for it. They don’t want more, they just want to get married in some nice place and be with their family, Sam and Charlie. But they have also invited Jody, Donna, Claire and Alex. They would have loved Bobby and Kevin to be there, but unfortunately, they are dead.

The door opens again and Sam appears. “He’s ready,” Sam says.

“Okay,” Charlie says. “We’re gonna check that everything’s in order,” she adds as she walks towards Sam. “We’ll call you in a few minutes, okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, grinning, and he watches how Sam and Charlie leave the room, leaving the door half open. He turns around and looks at himself in the mirror, buttoning his cuffs. When he lifts his eyes, he sees that Cas is behind him, so he turns around and looks at him in awe, feeling how his heart skips several beats.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says with a soft smile.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greets, grinning. He approaches him and cups his face, kissing him in a breathtaking way. “Fuck, you look beautiful.”

“You look beautiful, too.”

Dean grins and takes a step back, looking at Cas. He is wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt and a waistcoat and a tie. “Weren’t you gonna wear a bowtie?” Dean asks, confused.

“Yes, but it didn’t look good, so Sam suggested to take it off and replace it for a tie.” He looks down at himself. “He also said that ties are my thing,” he adds, frowning.

“You’ve always looked better in a tie,” Dean admits, grinning. “Should I replace my bowtie, too? I look lame with it.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and he gets a tie from his pocket, making Dean arch his brow. “I knew you were going to change your mind.”

“Of course you knew it.” Dean chuckles and takes off his bowtie, and Castiel puts the tie around his neck, lifting he collar of his dress shirt.

“You seem nervous,” he states as his eyes are focused on the knot he is making.

“I am,” he confesses. “But not because I don’t wanna marry you.”

“I know that, Dean,” he says with an obvious face and Dean chuckles. He unbuttons Dean’s waistcoat so the tie can be under it and then he buttons it again. “You are nervous because you want to get married and you want everything to be perfect.”

“Whenever you do that, you make me wonder if you still have some grace left, because it’s almost as if you could read my mind.”

Castiel smiles and pecks his lips. “I can’t read you mind, Dean. It’s just that I know you so well.”

Dean grins and gets his arms around his waist. “Yeah, you do.” He kisses him, deeply and sweetly, and Castiel gets his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pressing their bodies closer. “Do you think we’ve got time for a quick one?”

“No, you don’t,” Sam says, giving them both a bitch face. The couple pulls away and they look at Sam. Castiel smiles apologetically while Dean rolls his eyes. “You ended up with a tie instead of a bowtie, too, right?”

“What?” Charlie says, appearing from behind Sam’s back. “I loved the bowtie, you looked dorky!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “That’s why I changed it for a tie!” He looks at Cas and points at him. “He looks so fucking hot with a tie, and I looked stupid with a bowtie. I’m gonna wear a tie because I look better and my soon to be husband deserves to get married with me looking nice, not dorky.”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean’s cheek. “You always look beautiful for me, Dean.”

Dean blushes, and everyone in that room, except him, chuckles. “Shut up, you sap.”

“Well, you two wanna get married, right?” Sam says, still chuckling. “Everything’s ready, so let’s go.”

Sam and Charlie leave the room first, followed by Dean and Castiel, who are holding hands as they walk. Dean gives Cas’ hand a soft squeeze, making Cas to look at him. “Ready?”

Castiel makes a tiny smile and gives Dean an obvious look. “Of course.”

 

_____

 

Castiel has his face buried in Dean’s neck and his hands on Dean’s blades as they slow dance in the tiny room where everyone who attended their wedding ate. Dean kisses the top of Castiel’s crown and tightens his grip on Castiel’s waist. It’s been a couple of hours since they had their desserts, and now the slow music plays. Charlie and Claire are dancing together, even if Claire hates dancing as much as Dean, but they can forget their badass reputation for a day. Sam is dancing with Jody and Donna with Alex. Dean can’t remember how they started dancing, and he doesn’t care; all he cares about is having his husband pressed against him, dancing with him. He sighs happily and nuzzles Castiel’s dark hair.

The songs keep playing, switching from quick songs to slow ones. Eventually, everyone goes to sit around the table where they ate, chatting a little more, sharing some laughs. Claire doesn’t stop teasing them. Charlie joins her teasing. Alex chuckles. Sam can’t stop being emotional and being happy about the two of them. Jody and Donna talk about their love lives.

Castiel excuses himself and goes to the bathroom while Dean remains sitting, talking with his family and friends. After a while, he decides to go after Castiel, because it’s been ten minutes and he hasn’t come back to the table. He leaves the room and looks around, trying to remember where the bathroom is, and as he looks around, he sees Cas in the entrance of the garden, looking up at the night sky.

“Hey,” Dean says as he joins him, getting his hand on the small of his husband’s back. Their jackets are long gone and they are wearing their shirts and waistcoats, and in Dean’s opinion, Cas looks so fucking beautiful with it. “I was wondering what the hell was taking you so long.”

Castiel chuckles and kisses Dean’s cheek. “I saw the door open and I wanted to look at the stars. I lost the track of time.”

Dean chuckles and looks up, watching how beautiful the night sky is tonight. “No wonder why you did, the stars are fucking beautiful tonight.”

The ex-angel smiles and gets his arms around Dean, side hugging him. “You are fucking beautiful, too.”

Dean rolls his eyes but he smiles. “You fucking sap.” He gets his arms around Cas, hugging him properly. “You’re not so bad either, Cas.” It makes Castiel grim and he leans to kiss Dean. “Shall we get back, Mister Winchester?”

“You really love that, don’t you?” he teases, grinning and blushing. “That I officially have your last name now.”

“I’m not the only one.” He arches both of his eyebrows, well aware that Castiel really loves being Castiel Winchester now. “Did you think I didn’t notice? You aren’t as discreet as you think.” He draws him closer and gives him a playful look.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Assbutt.”

“Dick.” They kiss again. “C’mon. They must be thinking we’re fucking in the bathroom.” He grabs Cas’ hand and they begin to walk back to where their friends and family are.

“Dean, they are all aware about the happenings of sexual intercourse after weddings.”

Dean rolls his eyes and grunts. “Stop calling it sexual intercourse, for fuck’s sake.”

“No,” Castiel says and kisses Dean’s temple. “You are cute when you get frustrated.”

“You’re the fucking worst, Cas.” He tries to act as if he was slightly pissed off but instead, he chuckles.

He makes a smug face. “And yet, you married me.”

Dean smirks and gives Cas’ hand a soft squeeze. “Yeah, I did.”

 

_____

 

Sam and Charlie reveal by the end of the night, once it is time to go back home, that they got Dean and Castiel a room in the hotel for tonight, because it’s been a long day for all of them and Sam and Charlie would love to get some sleep in the bunker, but they are well aware that the last thing Dean and Castiel are going to do tonight is sleep, so it is better if they let their friends sleep, because they know they are going to be really loud during the whole night.

Before Sam and Charlie leave, they give Dean and Castiel the room key, telling them that they have everything they need in there. Dean and Castiel watch them leave and then they go directly to their bedroom. Dean gets the key in and opens the door. Castiel is about to get in but Dean stops him, which makes Castiel frown, but Dean grins and picks up Castiel, carrying him into the room.

“What are you doing? I’m not a bride,” Castiel protests, holding Dean’s neck tightly.

“Do I look like I care?” Dean asks, with a cocky smile and Castiel glares him. “C’mon, don’t give me that look, I know you love this.”

Castiel blushes but he still glares him. “Why can’t I be the one carrying you?”

“Then you should’ve picked me up before.” He kisses him and drops him onto the big bed carefully.

“I’m carrying you once we are back in the bunker,” Castiel promises as Dean walks away to close the door.

“Awesome,” he says, grinning. He almost runs towards the bed, kneeling in between Castiel and he cups his face before kissing him, both making little, happy moans. “I can’t believe I’m married to you,” Dean murmurs, looking at Castiel with devotion and grinning. He lets out a content sigh and presses their foreheads together. “I’m your husband.” He chuckles, feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

Castiel pecks his lips and his thumbs caress his freckled cheeks. “You are getting emotional, husband.” His voice comes soft and full of love, but Dean can detect a note of teasing, because Cas knows Dean uses humor as a shield, and Cas always gives him that shield when he needs it.

Dean grins. “You’re a fucking dick, Castiel Winchester.”

Castiel makes one of the most beautiful smiles Dean has ever seen him, and he can’t help kissing him again, Cas kissing him back immediately, getting his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling the two of them down onto the bed, kissing and touching. They begin to take each other’s clothes off, throwing them onto the room’s floor, not caring where they end up, caressing their revealed skins, restless hands tracing down and mapping their bodies perfectly, feeling the slight coldness of their rings as their right hands slid down on each other.

Dean grins, making Castiel grin as well in the kiss. Both are drunk with happiness. Dean pulls his lips from Castiel’s and gets his husband’s hand and kisses his palm, his upper lip against the white gold. He feels Cas getting his freckled hand and mirroring the motion, and Dean blushes.

“Are you still trying to make sure this is real?” Castiel asks with a soft voice. Anybody would think he is just asking it casually, but Dean can tell there’s worry and emotion in his voice.

Dean chuckles, quite embarrassed. “Yeah,” he whispers, looking at Cas’ hand. “In my experience, good things don’t happen to me.”

“That’s because you have no faith, Dean.”

Dean can’t help laughing at that. Those words were some of the first ones Castiel told him when they first met on this day, several years ago. Dean looks at Cas’ face and sees he is grinning. “Guess I just needed to find someone to give me faith.” He gives him a fond look and Castiel looks at him in the same way. “Fuck, you’re turning me into a fucking sap.”

Castiel gets his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer, only leaving an inch in between their swollen lips. “You have always been a sap.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Cas.”

Castiel smiles and complies, kissing Dean in a breathtaking way. They slowly roll their hips, rubbing their half hard cocks, moaning into the kiss because of the motion. Dean deepens the kiss, making Castiel dig his nails on Dean’s scalp, moaning louder into it.

Dean pulls his mouth from Castiel and he begins to leave a trail of kisses on him, taking his time on Castiel’s jaw and neck, melting with every moan Cas makes with Dean’s name on it, as if Dean’s name was something holy; Dean thinks that for Cas it might be it. He keeps kissing his chest, reaching one of his nipples and hardening it under his tongue while he hardens the other with his fingers, earning him more wonderful moans and several roll of hips.

He keeps praising Castiel’s body with kisses, reaching the head of Castiel’s cock. Dean presses a sweet, lingering kiss and looks at Castiel, who has his mouth parted and his pupils blown up. When Dean wraps his lips around his cock, Castiel closes his eyes and tilts his head up, his fingers gripping Dean’s hair as he swallows him down. Dean never takes his eyes of him, loving the blissed faces his husband makes with every bob of his head and every swirl of his tongue.

He blows Cas for a while, just to get him harder. When he pulls away, Castiel is panting hard. Dean leans onto him and kisses him. Castiel makes sure to rub his cock against Dean, who moans and groans, pleased with the friction. They deepen the kiss, driving the two of them crazy, both of them breaking it when they need to get some air.

Dean seizes that occasion in order to reach the lube and one of the many condoms Charlie and Sam left them on the bedside table, but Castiel grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Dean,” Castiel begins to say with a raggedy breath. “Can we not use condoms tonight?” He gives him a shy look mixed with puppy eyes.

Dean raises both of his eyebrows, pleased. “Fuck yeah, Cas.” He cups his face and kisses him before grabbing the lube.

Kneeling onto the bed, with Cas’ hips in between his legs, Dean spreads the lube on his hand and on his cock, warming it. Then, he leans onto Cas and kisses him while he starts fingering him, making Cas hum and moan.

Dean fingers him slowly, adding another finger when he feels Cas is loose enough, stretching the ring of muscles until he has four fingers inside him. Castiel fucks into his fingers, and Dean gives his prostate a couple of light touches, smirking when Castiel moans and rolls his hips.

He pulls his fingers away, wiping them on the sheets and getting his hands on Cas’ thighs, caressing them, loving the feeling of Cas’ skin. Castiel smiles, well aware of Dean’s fascination with his thick thighs and he gets his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him down so they can meet in a kiss and getting his arms around his neck.

Dean begins to push into the maddening tightness and heat of Castiel, making the two of them pull away from the kiss and gasp, both overwhelmed with the intense feeling. Dean closes his eyes as he gets deeper, marveling himself at the feeling. When he is fully buried inside Castiel, he lets out a long breath and rests his forehead on Castiel’s, breathing hard.

Castiel strokes his hair. “Are you okay, beloved?”

Dean smiles. “Yeah.” He opens his eyes and looks at Cas. “So fucking okay.” He pecks his lips and then nuzzles Castiel’s cheeks, his eyelashes giving him butterfly kisses. “Just that you feel so fucking good.”

Castiel turns his face and his lips find Dean’s. “I will make you feel better if you move.”

The green eyed man laughs. “We both will feel better you mean, right?”

The ex-angel gives him some sort of glare mixed with a playful stare. “Do you want to talk or do you want to fuck?”

Dean laughs again and kisses him. “I feel more like making love, y’know?” He smirks and Castiel blushes, but he smiles.

They share a sweet kiss and Dean then finally moves his hips, making both of them moan and groan.

They easily find a rhythm together. Dean’s thrusts are steady but they aren’t hard. He doesn’t want it to be hard tonight and neither does Castiel. They keep making love while they kiss and touch, moaning each other’s names.

Dean changes his angle slightly, aiming for Cas’ sweet spot, making the ex-angel groan and moan, digging his nails on Dean’s back and arching his back, clenching really tight around Dean that Dean loses his rhythm for a moment.

“Fuck, Cas—!” Dean moans, burying his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. He gets back his rhythm, his cock hitting Cas’ prostate again, and Cas clenches as tight as before. “Cas—” His whole body trembles above Castiel, but he keeps thrusting in and out of him.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean—” Castiel moans, never stopping his movements as well, his grip on Dean becoming tighter.

Dean smashes their lips together, their moans muffling into the kiss. “I fucking love you, Cas, I fucking love you.” It comes desperate, and Dean can’t help letting out some tears of happiness and smiling as he cries.

“Dean,” Castiel says, tender and sweet, looking at Dean with all that love, making Dean believe that he is worth of all his love. Castiel kisses him, and Dean feels how Cas sheds some tears as well. “I love you so much, too,” he adds, smiling.

They kiss again as the pace of their movements increases a little, both aware that they are getting closer to the edge. They keep kissing and touching, moaning their names every time Dean hits that spot and Castiel clenches around him.

There is a moment when Castiel’s hands find Dean’s and they intertwine their fingers, not letting their grip go as they keep making love. Something overwhelming and warm spreads from Dean’s chest to every limb of his body, and he smiles, really happy, kissing Castiel, only pulling apart when they moan.

Their speed increases again, but there isn’t hardness in their thrusts at all. They are close. It only takes Dean a couple of thrusts to come inside Castiel, and Castiel comes untouched when he feels Dean coming in him. Both of them moan each other’s names when their orgasms hit them. They still hold hands as Dean keeps going on with his thrusts and Castiel with his roll of hips, until both of them are done with their releases and Dean collapses onto Cas, pressing his face against the side of Castiel’s, panting.

Castiel slides his sore legs down Dean’s body until he can stretch them, panting as well. His chest goes up and down with every breath he takes, Dean moving along with it. The ex-angel gives Dean’s hands a light squeeze, and Dean smiles against his husband’s face, returning the soft squeeze.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says when he turns his face, looking at Dean.

Dean grins, loving Castiel’s beautiful happy smile. “Hey, Cas.” He kisses him, softly, almost lazily, but making the two of them hum happily into the kiss. “What?” he asks with a grin, because Cas is looking at him with too much love.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.” They kiss again for a little while, cupping their jaws, their fingers brushing their sweaty hairs. “I should better clean our messes,” Dean murmurs as he pulls away, hating the loss of Cas around him. Castiel grunts, hating the loss too, but Dean pecks him to calm him. He then sits on the mattress and looks for some wipes. Thankfully, Sam and Charlie brought some of those too. “They thought about everything,” he comments, chuckling. He grabs some wipes and kneels onto the mattress with Cas’ body in between his legs. “Roll, love.”

Castiel complies and rolls onto his stomach. Dean smirks at the sight of Castiel’s ass covered with his come before he begins to clean him. Castiel crosses his arms under his chin and looks at Dean. “You love seeing me like this.” He doesn’t say it teasingly, he says it as a statement.

Dean arches his eyebrow. “Can you blame me?”

Castiel chuckles and shakes his head. Dean grins and keeps cleaning him. “Over a decade ago we met on this day,” Castiel begins to say with a soft voice, close to a murmur. “I could have never imagined I would end up marrying the man I rescued from Hell and who stabbed me when he first met me.”

Dean laughs. “I’ve never been good at first impressions.” He motions for Cas to roll over again, and Castiel does it. “I would’ve never imagined this either,” he agrees as he cleans Cas’ mess from his tanned stomach. “I didn’t even think angels were real ‘til I met you.” He cleans Castiel’s stomach delicately, but he steals some glances to look at his husband. “And I didn’t have any idea how much you were gonna change my life.”

“You changed mine, too.” He places his hand on Dean’s bicep and gives him a soothing squeeze, and Dean smiles. Then, Castiel gets the wipe and cleans his mess on Dean’s stomach, sitting on the bed to do that. “Knowing you has been the best thing of my life.”

Dean blushes. “Always turning everything into a cheesy moment.”

“Always being so defensive about it.” He gives him a sweet look. “You have a lifetime to get used to my cheesy moments.” He puts the wipe away and gets his hands on Dean’s hips, his thumbs stroking the warm and freckled skin.

Dean can’t help grinning. “I like how that sounds.” He gets his arms around Castiel’s neck and kisses him, leaning Cas’ back onto the bed slowly, Dean falling onto him. “You also have a lifetime to get used to me getting so defensive, mister Winchester.”

“You really love that.” He tries to keep a straight face, but he grins, widely. Dean knows that Cas loves as much as he does having Winchester as he last name. “And I also love that, I know.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he says with a fake innocent voice.

Castiel arches his eyebrow. “But you were going to.”

“Yeah.” He looks down and smiles. His eyes catch the black feather hanging around his neck and he grabs it. “Was it worth it?” Dean asks, looking from the feather to Cas. “Falling and leaving Heaven behind just to be with one man?”

“I’m not with just one man. I’m with Dean Winchester,” Castiel states, his voice firm and honest. “Of course it was worth it.”

Dean grins. “I’m glad.” He leans and kisses him.

Castiel gives him a surprised look. “You aren’t going to fight me on this?”

“You want me to fight you on this?”

“Of course not, Dean.” He gives him an obvious look that makes Dean huff a chuckle. His fingers reach the hair behind Dean’s ear and he softly strokes it. “But you always said you couldn’t understand why I was with you or why I chose you over and over again.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “Yeah, well. I was afraid of hurting you and losing you.”

“And you aren’t anymore?” he asks, hopefully.

Dean looks at his eyes and with an honest voice he says, “I am not afraid anymore.”

Castiel smiles and kisses him, cradling Dean’s face into his hands. “I’m glad,” he murmurs into his lips. “I’m so glad.” He kisses him again, and both of them smile into it.

“Y’know,” Dean begins to say before kissing Cas briefly. “It’s still early.” A second brief kiss. “How around a second round?” He wiggles his eyebrows and gives Cas a suggestive look.

Castiel gives him a sassy one. “I was wondering when you would suggest that.”

“Hey, I want to celebrate that I’m now your husband! There’s nothing wrong on that!”

Castiel rolls his eyes but chuckles. “Of course, Dean.” He kisses him and somehow, he manages to roll the two of them, being Dean the one with his back pressed against the mattress. “Now I’m topping.”

“Awesome.” Dean grins before kissing him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter, a small one, but I hope you enjoy it.

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Dean asks as he looks outside the window, trying to see Charlie’s car.

“Dude,” Sam says, chuckling. “You got Cas and Charlie to buy Christmas decorations. Both love Christmas decorations. They must be buying the whole store.”

Dean makes an agreement pout and sits next to his brother, on the chair around the kitchen table. He looks at the tree he and Sam just bought. They used to buy huge trees for the bunker, but the California house doesn’t have ceilings as tall as the bunker, so they had to buy a small tree, although it’s quite big.

“I really love this house,” Sam says, looking through the windows. They came to the house yesterday, because they agreed to celebrate Christmas in there and spend about a month in that house, something that really pleased Dean and Castiel.

“It’s the windows,” Dean states with a smile. “The bunker really needs to get some.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Suddenly, both of them turn around, hearing the sound of the engine that belongs to Charlie’s car. In a few minutes, Charlie and Cas appear through the door that leads to the garage, and both Winchester brothers stand up, seeing that Cas and Charlie are carrying tons of plastic bags; Sam was right.

“Did you leave anything in the store?” Dean asks sarcastically, looking at the many plastic bags.

“Barely,” Charlie says as she drops her onto the kitchen table. “Cas got a bit insane with all the Christmas lights.” She points at one of the bags and Sam and Dean look at the ten boxes of Christmas lights while Cas drops his plastic bags onto the table.

“Only a bit?” Sam asks, giving Cas a shocked look.

“I like Christmas lights,” Castiel says, casually.

“Do you want the house to look like a _Stranger Things_ set?” Dean asks, chuckling, but giving him a sassy look.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “If I’m not wrong, you like Christmas lights as much as I do.”

“Whatever.”

“Well,” Sam says, still taking a quick look at all the decorations Cas and Charlie bought. “We should better get started with this or we aren’t finishing until tomorrow.”

“Before that, I got something you’re gonna love!” Dean exclaims, grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him towards the counter. He manages to see Sam’s roll of eyes and Charlie’s confused look. He opens the drawer and gets the diadem with plastic mistletoe he saw and decided to buy, putting it onto his head and resting his hands on Castiel’s waist.

Castiel gives him a confused and sassy look, showing that he doesn’t know if he should just turn around and leave Dean behind or comment the stupidity of it. “Why would you get that?” Castiel asks, his voice full of sass.

“Did you actually make him buy it or did he seriously buy it without question at all?” Charlie asks to Sam.

Sam huffs and tries to hide the smile that is trying to make it into his lips. “He bought it all by himself.”

Dean ignores the two of them. “It’s mistletoe,” Dean says, as if with that he was explaining everything.

“It’s plastic mistletoe, Dean,” Castiel rectifies.

“So? Plastic or not, you know that when two people are under mistletoe, they have to kiss.”

Castiel arches his eyebrow as high as possible. “I’m your husband, Dean. You are well aware that you can kiss me whenever you want to, right?”

Dean smirks. “Yeah, but I like having a lame excuse to kiss you even more.”

“You are an assbutt, Dean.” He tries to keep a serious face, but his smile betrays him, and it’s a beautiful smile, the one Dean was hoping to get when he bought that silly diadem. Castiel keeps smiling and kisses him, Dean happily kissing him back.

They keep kissing for a little while, not knowing when one kiss finishes and when the other starts, feeling their smiles on each kiss. Suddenly, both Charlie and Sam clear their throats, and Dean and Castiel pull away. Sam gives them his sassiest look as he speaks, “Should we leave you alone?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Fine, we’ll stop.” He steals one last kiss from Cas and then he removes the diadem, not missing the slight flush on Castiel’s cheeks. Sam and Charlie laugh and Castiel chuckles. “Laugh all you want, but I’m gonna wear it again.”

“I’m married to an assbutt,” Castiel says, fondly, giving him that look that makes Dean’s heart skip a beat.

Dean grins, gummily. “Do you realize that now?”

“You two are adorable,” Charlie says with a high pitched voice.

Now it is time for Dean to blush. “Shut up.”

They laugh again and begin to decorate the tree Sam and Dean bought. They have a great time; they talk, they laugh, they even sing some Christmas carols, because Sam is a sucker for carols. It takes them a while to decorate the tree, but it is a great time.

The many lights that Castiel bought end up on the tree and on the walls. For some people, it might look like too much, but it looks great and even magical. There is something about all those colorful lights that enchants all of them. Dean doesn’t miss the beautiful smile and the bright eyes of his husband as he looks at all the colorful lights.

Castiel catches Dean’s stare and he turns his face to look at him. “Too many lights?” the ex-angel asks, arching his eyebrow, waiting for some snappy comment.

“Nah,” Dean answers, and Castiel gives him a surprised look. “I think it’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “Somehow all these lights look good.”

Charlie hums in agreement. “It truly does.”

Castiel smiles and Dean finds himself mirroring it.

They end up taking a few photos and then they make some burgers for dinner, the four of them helping. It’s too much people, but Dean loves it. He loves having his family with him, having a great time.

As Dean begins to fry the patties, it starts to snow outside, and the four of them look thought the window to see how the snowflakes slowly fall down. It will take many hours for the snow to cover everything with a white mantle; Dean can’t wait until tomorrow to go out and play with the snow and hopefully start and snowball fight and kick everyone’s asses.

“I know that face,” Sam says, grinning and elbowing Dean, who looks at him. “You’re thinking about a snowball fight.”

“Damn right,” Dean says, grinning cockily. “We’re definitely having a snowball battle tomorrow and I’m gonna kick all your asses.”

“You wish, Dean,” Charlie says, with a rogue smile on her face. “I’m gonna kick yours.”

“Are we actually going to do that?” Castiel asks, giving Dean his brand own confused look; frown and tilt of head with squinty eyes.

“Yeah, Cas, it’s fun,” Dean answers. He puts the fried patty onto the bun and Castiel and Sam begin to add the lettuce tomato and cheese while Charlie hands Dean another patty so he can fry it. “You’re gonna love it. You have to aim, you have to be strategic, you have to be agile…”

Castiel makes a thoughtful pout, picturing everything Dean just said and then after a moment he says, all casual, “Then I guess I’m going to be the one kicking your asses.”

Charlie and Sam laugh while Dean gives him a sassy and cocky look. “Oh yeah? And what makes you think so? You’ve never had a snowball fight in your life.”

“It is true.” Castiel removes the fryer with the chips on it and pours them into a bowl so then they all can grab as many as they want to. Dean made sure to make a bunch, because they all love fries. “But I have more battle experience than you three combined.”

Sam makes an impressed pout. “He’s got a point.”

“We’ll see tomorrow, babe,” Dean says, quite challenged.

Castiel doesn’t say anything and simply gives him a sweet smile, but Dean can see in those blue eyes he loves that Cas is going to be really competitive tomorrow and it isn’t going to be as easy to defeat him. He can’t wait until their snowball fight.

Finally, dinner’s done and they eat together. The food is delicious and the company it’s great. Dean still can’t believe that he gets to have this.

After dinner, they clean everything and after that, they sit on the couch and they decide to watch _Star Wars_ because somehow, it’s a tradition for them to watch the original trilogy during Christmas. Not that Dean complains; he loves it.

There’s a moment during _A New Hope_ when Cas places his hand on Dean’s thigh, giving it a soft squeeze, and Dean smiles. He gets his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him and kissing his hairline. From the corner of his eyes he can see how Sam and Charlie make a not so discreet smile. With his other hand, Dean reaches Cas’ hand on his thigh and they lace their fingers together, their white gold rings making a slight sound as they touch.

Dean smiles, happy. He has Cas, his husband, he has Sam, his brother, and he has Charlie, his not official little sister, with him, watching one of his favorite movies in a house, without having to worry about any scary and big apocalypse. He knows that some case will show up after Christmas, or maybe earlier, but for now, things are quiet and happy.  
Dean looks at Charlie, then at Sam, and finally at Cas. This is all he has ever wanted and he finally got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I'm going to write a 3rd and final part of the series, I wasn't planning on doing it when I started writing this, but given that canon keeps destroying my heart, I thought that I would write a 3rd part. I don't know when I'll upload it, but it will take a couple of months.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, for the lovely comments and all those kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Thank you so damn much, really :')


End file.
